Dragons of Tribetasei
by Kristen5
Summary: Okay! I have decided that only Three Chapters needed some editing, the rest of the Story is back on along with another Chapter. Chapter 22 is Up! Please Review! :)
1. A Bad Day at School

Dragons of Tribeta-sei  
PART 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 1 A Bad Day at School  
  
The 439 Mountain Range Area was a beautiful place, the mountains here were all curved at their peeks with patches of moss and an occasional branch of a plant sticking out the sides of them. The tallest of these mountains was called Mt. Paesal. Hardly anyone lived here because it was heard of as the home of very nasty demons when these 'demons' were really just large dinosaurs and wolves and large animal-like hunters who think they are all big and mighty and powerful. But still people don't go near these mountains because of it. The only reason that they would go near these mountains is for a dare or something. That is what they say. It was nighttime with morning just around the corner and the sky was dark with tens of thousands of stars out. The sounds of crickets and frogs singing their night song filled the air. The ground was moistened with dew, and just slightly fogged the trees were. In the darkness of the woods there were small lights flickering as the fireflies danced in the night air. In the distance to the east, a dim light peeked over the horizon. The light grew brighter as the sky around the light changed from a dark Bluish-black to a spectacular Pinkish-purple. The rays of the sun put light on the plateaus of Mt. Paesal. The shadows moved to rise on the ground behind every cliff on the opposite side from the sunlight. The birds started to wake and sing their morning song. Dew dribbled off of the leaves of some underbrush as a dragonfly landed on a flower nearby before taking flight again. Soon twilight will come soon. About fifteen miles away from Mt. Paesal was a two story round house. On the left hand side of the house is a brick house built into it with a straw roof. Large oak trees on either side of this house, a flower garden on every window seal except for the bedrooms. As the light touched the house, the white paint reflected the beauty of the sunrise.  
  
The camera then turns to the window leading into the kitchen of the house where a woman was leaning of a pot filled with ramen, busily stirring in raw scrambled eggs into the noodles as well as some chicken flavored seasonings. The woman had long black silky hair that was currently tied up in a bun, a few strands dangling in front of her ears. Her dark black- purple eyes sparkled with the joy of cooking as they concentrated on the woman's task. Her smooth cream-colored skin shown beautifully in the light of the sunrise. The woman wore a dark purple dress with pink pants underneath and an apron over it. Her hands were busy with chopping celery into bits to add of the other vegetables that she'll be adding to the ramen. The name of this woman was Son Chichi Ox. The daughter of the Ox King and is technically a princesses as well as an Amazon. But instead of being at the castle she was in a soft country house with her own family. When she was young, she was somewhat of a coward but was able to get through her tasks out of instinct. Back then she wore a skimpy Amazon outfit with a helmet with some kind of blade upon it. When she got older she married a man that chooses fighting over anything but always puts his family's first. When he fights, he fights for them to keep them safe as well as the rest of the world. But on other occasions when the chance came he would choose fighting over family anytime. At Chichi had to live with that several times. But that was the past this is the present and she has a happy family with two sons. One of them is married and she will soon be a grandmother. She can't wait. As Chichi turns to flip the French toast another woman was setting the dinning room table. She had short black hair cut into a buzz cut and was a little spiky. She had sky blue eyes and silky tanned colored skin. She wore spandex black pants with a white and pink tee shirt. Her name was Videl Sataan. But now she was Son Videl because no more then a month ago, she married the eldest son of Chichi. And she was pregnant with a little girl. (They found that out while at a hospital visit a while ago.) Videl as been living with the Sons ever since she got married. She was busily setting the table with plates and silver wear. Sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served was a tall handsome young man with black spiky hair the defied gravity and sprayed out in all directions. He had coil black eyes and tanned muscle bound skin. He was a fighter and a hero. He wore a pair of blue sweat pants and a white tank top tucked in. His name is Son Goku, also known as Kackarotto. Kackarotto is his Saiya-jin name but he prefers the name that he was brought up with and that is Son Goku. He came to earth as a baby and hit his head and was made to be the hero of the planet and the universe. He has defeated so many evil beings and is known as a saint. He is so carefree and naive and innocent and, and pure! Sitting next to him was his eldest son named after his grandfather, Son Gohon. Gohon was a Professor and had top grades in all of his classes. And now he was married to Videl and was soon to be a father in a couple of months. Gohon in his youth has also saved the planet a couple of times too. He is a retired fighter.  
  
At the moment both father and son were laughing about something with the women.  
  
"Yea! Dad, don't you remember that time when Yajarobie tried to join Vegeta when he first came to earth! Hahaha! The fool had no idea what he was getting into!" Gohon cackled as he recalled that memory.  
  
Goku nodded and chuckled. "Oh yea, Vegeta wasn't exactly in the 'mood' to deal with Yajarobie because he was desperate to kill us. But you beat him good when you changed into an Ozaru, Gohon." He said with pride towards his eldest son who grinned in return.  
  
Chichi scowled as she bopped her husband over the head with her frying pan. "Now Goku-sa, you didn't even ask me if Gohon could fight back then! You had no idea how I was feeling about hearing about you getting killed and Gohon getting kidnapped by Piccolo and was gone for over a year. I never felt more alone in me life!"  
  
"Ah, but we came back didn't we, Chi?" Goku replied while rubbing his sore head. "We came back to you."  
  
"Yes and then you both took off again to find the Namekien dragonballs! And left me alone again! Gohon was only with me for no more then a few weeks and you Goku-sa were with me for less then a month before you went to help Gohon without a though of how I felt! You thoughtless bastard!" Chichi yelled mockingly and turned her back to her husband and headed towards the stove. She continued to stir the stew until she felt strong arms wrap around her.  
  
"Chi, you know that I fight for you, Gohon and Goten. I'm sorry if I left you alone to many times in the past. I thought about you all the time when I was dead. And I missed you."  
  
"Down boy! Not in front of Gohon please!" she tried to growl but it turned out to be a purr as Goku played around with her bond mark on her neck, making her squirm and purr.  
  
"He has seen it before, Chi. Besides he did this to Videl, I can see the bonding mark on her that she is trying to cover up with make-up." Goku purred without looking at Videl who blushed in shock. "How did you know.that?"  
  
Goku chuckled as he glanced at her over Chichi shoulder, "A Saiya-jin always can tell, Daughter-in-law."  
  
Gohon smirked, "Your starting to sound like Vegeta, dad."  
  
Goku made a monk horrified look and let go of chichi and hopped on the heals of his feet. "Oh no, am I turning into Vegeta brother or am I just going insane!"  
  
Everybody laughed. Videl had to stop laughing pretty quickly because she felt a sudden erg to go to the bathroom or to the nearest sink and excused her self and vomited into the kitchen trashcan. Gohon got up and went to see if she was ok. She assured him that she can handle it and finished. She heaved a sigh of relief and slowly sat down at the table. "Are you sure its going to ok, huni?" Gohon tried again. "Its just morning sickness, Gohon." Chichi replied.  
  
"It was the same with you and Goten when I was pregnant. The sickness will wear off in a couple of months. But don't worry about Videl, it is normal for pregnant women."  
  
Gohon nodded, "If you say so mom. Videl, didn't you say you have another doctors appointment today?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, I do. Around 11:00 this morning. At Sataan Private Hospital, in Sataan City." Gohon nodded in confirmation, "Alright, I'll take you there then." Thank you Gohon."  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi had just finished making the stew when she thought about her second son, Goten. There have been some strange things happening around him lately so she asked if Goku knew anything about it. Goku put on a thoughtful look for a few minutes. "Yea, your right Chi, I've heard rumors from Bulma that Goten has been acting up a lot. Loosing his temper lately but for what reasons, I don't know."  
  
Gohon nodded, "I heard similar rumors from Yampcha who claimed to have seen Goten loose his temper and destroy half of his home in the desert. He told me that he doesn't know what is causing him to do this. There that and rumors from Trunks that he's been falling asleep in class at school a lot and acting like he hasn't had any sleep in days. I wonder what's up with him." He glanced up towards the staircase as though hoping that his brother would come stumbling down the stairs to give them answers. But the staircase remained empty of the little Demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
Chichi also glanced at the stairs but turned to the clock on the wall, which told her that his alarm clock should have gone off about 15 minutes ago. And wondered what was keeping her son from coming down for breakfast. She shrugged it off and started placing dishes on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
The camera turns and heads up the stairs and down the hall on the second floor past several family pictures and to a open door to the left at the end of the hallway. Inside the room was dark but light from the sunrise was seeping in through the open window. The room was littered with clothes and books and toys. It was a simple small bedroom. A chest of drawers in the corner filled with all kinds of clothes, mostly orange uniforms, blue gis, black and red gis, and some several pairs of jeans and matching t-shirts. In another corner were a small desk with schoolbooks and a pad of paper and a pencil on it. A full-length mirror right next to his chest of drawers, a twin size bed in another corner next to the window with a table, which had a clock that says it's about 8:04 am. Five more seconds past when.  
  
BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!  
  
The alarm went off at 8:05 am. The form sleeping on the bed let out an annoyed grunt and rolled over onto his stomach, he reached over to the table wear his alarm clock was and felt around for it.  
  
BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!  
  
That sound was getting too annoying. So the 10-year-old boy opened one eye half way to glare at the thing making all that noise. He couldn't find the snooze button so a formed a small energy blast in his hand and blasted the clock clean off the table. The chi blast did it's job and destroyed the clock, sending pieces of it flaring in all direction all over the floor near to table where it once sat. Once that was done, the boy rolled over, getting his feet tangled up even more in his blanket. With in a few seconds, the boy whose hair defied gravity and flared out in all direction was snoring peacefully.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi was just finishing placing all of the food on the tables when a loud crash sounded from the floor above causing everyone to pause in what they were doing and glance up at ceiling. Gohon was getting up from where he sat as if to go and check what that noise was. But Chichi stopped him and said that she'll go see what it was. Gohon argued, "But mom it could be an intruder and you probably won't be able to handle it!"  
  
"I can take care of myself Gohon, besides it was probably just Goten. You sit down and eat your breakfast." She was already heading up the stairs as she said this. Gohon sighed with defeat and settled back down to listen for any sign of what is going on upstairs. ---------------------------------------- Her eyes narrowed as a frown came across her face when she saw the destroyed alarm clock lying in a heap in the foot of the table next to the bed. Her frown deepened when she saw her son still asleep. She heaved a deep breath before shouting out at the top of her lungs. "SON GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET UP!" The outburst caused the people downstairs to flinch and cover their ears. One could have thought the house trembled by the force of her yell.  
  
Goten jumped out of his skin and must have been prepared to ward off an invader, while still half asleep. He relaxed when he saw that it was only his mom. Unconsciously his stomach growled as he realized that his breakfast was waiting for him down stairs. But as soon as he saw the 'look' on his mom's face, he froze and wondered what he had done wrong.  
  
"Good, It's about time you got up. Now hurry and get dressed and ready to go."  
  
Goten gazed his mother in confusion, "Why? Are we going anywhere today?"  
  
Chichi let out a frustrated sigh and hollered. "BECAUSE YOUR CLASS STARTS IN LESS THEN 10 MINUTES!"  
  
"NANDAIO?"  
  
Within a split second he was digging through his drawers searching for some descent clothes to wear to school. And horridly pulled on his pants, jumping up and down on one foot trying to get his other leg in the jeans in the process of pulling on a T-shirt with blue sleeves and a blue collar and blue words that said 'GOTEN SON'. He threw on his orange boots and his watch. Then he stuffed all of his schoolbooks into his black book bag, zipped it up half way and through it over his shoulder. He zanzoukened out into the hall and down the stairs crabbed a piece of toast and raced out the door with it in his mouth.  
  
His parents watched him out the window as he transformed into a Super Saiya- jin and took off into the air.  
  
Videl-san sighed and hoped that her brother-in-law would have a nice day at school. She was about to head into the kitchen to help Chichi clean dishes when she saw a capsule labeled 'Goten's Lunch' on the table. "Oh, look guys. Goten forgot his lunch."  
  
Goku chuckled, "In that case, he'll be back."  
  
As if on cue, Goten raced back into the house nearly knocking over a vase with flowers in it and started to look around wildly for something. His black every which way hair was replaced with flaming strait up golden hair. His coil black eyes had turned green and were darting around in search for something. "Hay has anyone seen a capsule."  
  
Videl held it up. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yea, that's it. Thanks Videl-san! See ya later!" With that said he raced out the same way he came in knocking and breaking that bran new vase that was seated by the door and was long gone to hear his mothers shrieks about the vase.  
  
Chichi sighed "I do hope Goten has a better day at school today..."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, mom. Goten will be fine, besides he'll have Trunks to help him through his problems." Gohon said while doing bills.  
  
"I hope so..." Chichi thought.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Goten had taken to the air, he powered up to his fullest and charged in the direction of the school at light speed. All the while cursing himself, "MAN! I can't believe I slept in that long! I'm going to have to really move!" He past over forests, oceans, and towns so quickly that they looked like mere colors to him. He looked at his watch, which told him he now had 8 minutes to get to class before the tardy bell rings. But he couldn't go any faster then this. Sometimes he wished he could teleport like his father. "There it is." He spotted the high school dead ahead; the junior high should be a couple of blocks ahead of that. He put on little bit more burst of speed and was there within a few seconds. As he screeched to a halt in mid-air he powered back down to normal form and landed lightly on the roof. He ran towards the door which appeared to be locked; but because of the fact that he was half alien he tore the door clean off its hinges with a loud crack. He zanzoukened down the stairs and into the halls and took off in the direction of his homeroom. He half ran, half flew down the halls and stairs to the second floor. His watch now told him that he now had less then 4 minutes to get to class. He thought has he turned the corner and yelped in startlement as he spotted one of the adults coming his way, he tried to dodge to the right but didn't see that cleaning cart when. he crashed into it.  
  
{SPLASH} {BANG} {KONG!}  
  
The force of the head on collision had knocked him up and over the cart as it tipped and fell over spilling all of the bucket and jugs of liquids all over the place making the floor very slippery. The woman let out a startle shriek as she slipped on the liquids. Everything started to go in slow motion as Goten did a flip in mid-air and landed on the woman and the liquids. While trying to regain balance both the woman and Goten pushed each other in opposite directions. Goten was flung into a large plant in the corner, his hard head shattering the vase and knocking the plant over, spilling dirt everywhere. The woman skated across the floor and went rolling until her back was up against a wall. Goten lay on his back making the 'demon be gone' sign with his hands, spirals going in circles in his eyes as he lost consciousness.  
  
It took the person a few minutes to regain herself. She was shocked as she gaped at her surroundings and saw the mess in front of her. Her eyes then settled on a small boy lying on his back near the tree, which has also been knocked over. She shrugged off the fact that she was now dirty and wet and a little busied and crawled over to the boy to get a better look. The frown that had appeared on her face deepened when she saw that it was the runner up of the last tournament, Son Goten. She dragged him with her to some dry ground and staggered to her feet. She picked him up with out a word and limped towards the nurse's office.  
  
As soon as a certain lavender haired young man heard of the accident, he asked to be excused from class so that he could do school work in the nurse's office and watch over his best friend.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Goten opened his eyes he had to blink furiously because of the blinding light that came in through the window. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his room back at home. Everything was white... the walls, floor, sea line, bed, linens and furniture. He noticed a few pictures of sick people on the walls as well as cat scans. So he realized that he was in the nurse's office at his school. As far as how and why was he in that room, he had no idea. But he found a way to get answers when he saw that his best friend, Trunks had his back turned and appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
"Heya Trunks, What're you do'en here?"  
  
Trunks must have jumped 5 feet into the air, his hair standing on end and was suspended in mid air. His books and his pencil went flying in all directions and all over the floor. It was curious that Trunks looked like he was going to ward off an ambush; but relaxed when he saw that it was only Goten. He let out a long agonizing sigh before he started to turn an interesting shade of scarlet. "Goten don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"So are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I feel a little dizzy and confused..."  
  
Trunks sighed, "What is the last thing that you remember?"  
  
Goten looked at him for a moment before trying to concentrate. " Let see the last thing that I remember is trying to get to class before the teacher did, I turned a corner and saw someone in front of me then... nothing... "  
  
"You crashed into the principle while on your way to class."  
  
"Oh..." was all Goten could say knowing that he is in some really deep trouble now...  
  
After another check up from the nurse Goten was aloud to go back to class. The counselor stopped him before he could leave the office. "Son Goten, you will have to clean up the mess you made with the principle before you head to class. Also because of what happened you now have detention for a week, you will have to write the sentence, 'I will not run in the hall way and I will never be late to class again.' 1,000 times. Is this clear?"  
  
Goten sighed, "Yes, mame."  
  
"Trunks, you had better head back to class as well or you'll be late and get a tardy." the counselor told Trunks.  
  
"Hia, I'll see you later, Goten." Trunks said as he headed for class.  
  
"Right..."  
  
As soon as Goten had all the utensils necessary to clean up that mess he got to work. He picked up the cart and while floating in the so to not to slip on the liquid and rolled the cart to a dry part of the floor. After that he picked up the plant and moved it then began to soak up the liquids into cloth and then mopped up the floor to make in nice a shinny the way it was before. Then he headed for class. The teacher asked him for a note if he has one. He gave the teacher the note that was from the counselor and took a seat. He sat in the desk right behind and to the side of Trunks. He took out his math book and some paper.  
  
It has been up to 15 minutes, no matter how hard he tried to keep up with the class he just kept on dozing off...  
  
(Goten found he walking through an endless darkness. He saw a light up a head, and found that a person was admitting the light. It was a guy that looked just like his father only he had a nasty scar on his left cheek; a red bandanna in his glowing spiky hair. He just seemed to be just concentrating on something. He wore all black clothes: Baggy pants, shirt, boots, and gloves that had the fingers sticking out of them. There was a tattoo on his right shoulder, it was a scale and cross bones.  
  
Goten was confused about this guy, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about this guy that was familiar to him... but what?  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of light so bright that he had to cover himself up. When he opened his eyes back up he found himself in front of a woman of some sort. She looked somewhat like Piccolo only with lighter skin color; she had red hair and wore a skimpy outfit of some sort. He icy eyes gazed upon him then she held out a hand to him and asked him to come with her...  
  
"What do you want.........")  
  
{SPLASH!!!!!}  
  
Goten jumped out of his skins when he was showered with freezing water. While shivering from the cold he looked around and found himself still in the classroom with everyone staring at him. He growled and glanced towards Trunks expecting him being the one to pull this prank only to find Trunks staring back at him with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"SON GOTEN!"  
  
He looked in front of him and found himself to be nose to nose with Mrs. Pantene...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA! Y-yes mame?"  
  
Goten sat up strait and waited for what his teacher had to say. Mrs. Pantene sighed before continuing. "Mr. Son, this is the third time this week that you did this and I have not yet told the counselor or the principle about this, but this has to stop so I'm going to tell them today. Now I want you to get those buckets of water and go and stand in the hall until class is over with. Now shoo."  
  
Goten hurriedly rushed out the door without spilling the water. He just stood there for a long time thinking to himself...  
  
"I'll be glad when today is over with. I don't think I should head home right away, maybe I'll just find dad and talk with him about this. Yea that what I'll do..."  
  
{BAM}  
  
Suddenly the door to his classroom slammed open and the teacher walked out and into the hall and closed it. "Son Goten, I thought that the rules are no talking in the hall? You are disturbing my class!"  
  
Goten winced, "I'm sorry Mrs. Pant leg, it's just that I'm having a bad day and." Goten trailed off miserably.  
  
"Go to the principle's office and give him this note." As soon as she made sure that Goten had the note she turned and headed back into the classroom closing the door behind her.  
  
Goten groaned. he thought as he headed towards the principle's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sighed as he went back to his schoolbooks.   
  
"Trunks, could read this next paragraph, please?"  
  
"Right..." Trunks said as he looked into his book for a few minutes then smiled at the teacher weakly...  
  
"Um, Which paragraph am I reading...?"  
  
The teacher frowned and calmly said, "The third paragraph..."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Then Mr. Sataan made friends with a mystery fat pink man named 'Majin Buu' and has become his top student. His daughter Videl has shown her strength and has beaten her father in battle. Everyone thinks that she could have been the one to defeat Cell..."  
  
"Good, thank you Trunks." ----------------------------------------- "Lets see here...5x + 8 = 56? Uh... 56 - 8 = 49... So that means that.... 49 / 5 = 9/4ths..." Math has always been Goten's worst subject in school. And it just had to be Algebra that he was studying... "UGH! I HATE MATH! I WISH NEECHAN WAS HERE TO DO THIS FOR ME!!!!"  
  
"Goten? One more word from you and I'll triple your school work!" Principle Kennedy yelled from her office.  
  
Goten sighed, he really wished that he had stayed home that day. He already had enough trouble on his hands.   
  
As if on cue the lunch bell rung. Goten smiled to him, he has been waiting for that darn bell to ring for the last 45 minutes. So feeling on him he looked towards the counselor for an excuse to go to lunch. After giving him a hard stare, she finally dismissed him to lunch. Goten let out a happy cheer and raced out the door to get his lunch and meat Trunks at their usual spot.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Goten put his books up and pulled out that capsule the resembled his lunch he headed out into the back schoolyards to find Trunks so that they could eat and talk about stuff, hopefully with no interruptions this time. Last time they interrupted by the Latest School Bully. He was picking on the weak again so they had to stop him. Trunks beat up his pales while Goten just bruised him up and through a lemon pie strait into his face, knocking him out cold with the taste of lemon all over his 'beautiful face' and clothes. Hopefully they won't have to worry about anything like that today.  
As soon as he found Trunks seated underneath their usual tree that they spend time at. As soon as he got their he decided to surprise Trunks by launching at him from behind, but however Trunks was prepared for it and pined Goten underneath him with in a split second. Goten groaned. "How come you always know where and when I do that, Trunks?" Trunks chuckled, "That's because you haven't learned the element of surprise, Goten." Goten stared at him in confusion. Trunks sighed in annoyance. "In other words, you keep on forgetting to hide your power level. I told you this a thousand times Goten!" "Sorry..." Goten laughed in embarrassment.  
  
~*~  
  
BOM!  
  
As soon as the dust cleared their lay a picnic table completely covered with food. Both Trunks and Goten took a seat and began to dig in. They took their time even though they were literally inhaling the food. It wasn't until something small and hard smacked Goten in the jaw.  
  
"Owwwwww..."  
  
Goten looked down in front of him and found that it was a stone that hit him. Then...  
  
"HAY, YOU! RUNT! I hope your wearing your diapers because your going to be crying real soon as I finish with you. You're going to pay for humiliating me yesterday. You Little Runt!"  
  
Goten groaned as he tried to ignore Atoka as he and his friends approached. Atoka slammed his hands on the table making the dishes clatter on the table gently. Both boys ignored him and continued to eat. This made him even more angry so he knocked all of the dished out and onto the ground. A bowl of soup spilled all over Goten's school clothes. Trunks growled in great annoyance and stood up and yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go bother someone else you piece of shit? Can't you see that this is not a good time for Goten?"  
  
Atoka gasped and glared at Trunks before screaming out in anger. "WHY YOU LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE THE LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT!!!" Then he through a punch at Trunks who easily dodged it before kicking Atoka away from him.  
  
"Get lost you fool."  
  
"MAKE ME COOLADE HEAD!"  
  
While Trunks and Atoka argued and fought, Goten just sat there completely in a trance.   
  
Finally Goten could not stand it any longer and powered up into a Super Saiya-jin. "STOP IT!!!!" Goten self destructed, blowing up the yard and a quarter of the school. Trunks had taken the now unconscious burnt bullies up into the sky. Thank Kami there were no other students in this area or so he thought. The dust cleared and Goten remained still standing except for the fact that he now had a tail. Trunks landed and dropped the bullies and suggested that he and Goten skipped the rest of school for the day. Goten agreed immediately and they both took to the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku and Vegeta were on their way to a deserted training ground. Vegeta was being his usual impatient self, saying that training was much more important then spending time with Chichi or in his case, having to be stuck being Bulma's slave while going to the mall on a shopping trip. As soon as he found out, he ditched her immediately leaving her to fume over his stubbornness. They had just passed over Sataan City when an explosion appeared in the direction of the schools.  
  
"What the!!!" Goku yelped as he came to a halt in mid air to stare at the now bellowing mushroom shaped cloud that was diuretically over the area where his youngest son went to school. Then only two seconds later he felt his son's chi shoot through the roof.  
  
Vegeta had also stopped in mid air to gaze in the direction of the mess. His eyes showed slightly troubled features but no other emotions. He too had sensed Kackarotto's second brats energy fly. "Che, looks to me like your brat is having a mental problem, Kackarotto. This is what, the 6th time that something like this has happened?"  
  
"The 4th Vegeta! C'mon let see if there are any survivors." Goku hollered over his shoulder as he was already heading towards the base of the mushroom cloud. Vegeta grunted in annoyance and followed.  
  
Almost half of the school was demolished, there was a large group of people gathering around the wreckage and already Fire fighters and police men were there searching through the ruble in search of survivors as well as research teams looking for the cause of this. There was a large crater to the left, completely covering the area that used to be the left side of the school as well as the playground. Goku landed near the middle of the crater and looked around. He spotted a lot of corpses lying in the crater. There were 15 dead bodies in this area. They looked to be 5 or 6 year olds. Goku grimaced once he saw them and spotted a heap of slightly burnt kids getting up off to the side and looking around shocked at what had happened. Vegeta just landed and was merely standing there gazing around at the wreckage. Goku approached the burnt kids and asked them how this had happened.  
  
"That freak did this! A gaki that looks like you, sir." Was their answer?  
  
Goku stared at them before looking around at the wreckage again. 'Goten did this? This is the biggest thing that he has done yet! I wonder what is making him loose control like this?'  
  
"Lets go, Kackarotto. There is nothing that we can do here." Vegeta tried to tell his friend.  
  
Goku shook his head saying that he'll stay and try to find out from the schools what's been going on but Vegeta insisted that they go to the training ground and get this off their minds. "Besides, training in far more important then a few dead bodies! Lets go!" he took to the air and waited impatiently for Goku to pick up the pace.  
  
"Right, ok. I'll have to talk to Goten about this later if he shows up at home or not. Then I'll have to look for him. But I need to get this off my mind. Ok lets go fight!" with these words Goku took to the air startling the hell out of the school bullies and head off with Vegeta to a training ground nearby to start their training for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah... Like I always said, flying is something very relaxing ne Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend as they flew through the air. For the past 15 minutes Trunks has been trying to get Goten into an interesting conversation while trying the cheer him up. After blowing up half of the school, the poor boy felt sick to the stomach. Goten simply answered everything with a "Hia." Trunks sighed, what else could he do to get Goten's spirit up. Then for the first time he noticed a long brown fluffy tail that just appeared there.  
  
"Hey Goten?"  
  
Goten finally looked at him in question. There has been silence for almost 20 minutes now. "Nani?"  
  
"When did you get a tail?" Trunks asked motioning to the newly grown tail.  
  
For the first time, Goten noticed it as well. He reached back and grabbed it as soon as he stopped his flight and just hovered there, he pinched to see if it was real. He yelped as a short shock of pain shot up his spine. It was real all right. So he shrugged it off and answered Trunks' question. "I don't know how it happened. It just did."  
  
Trunks sighed then got an idea that should be fun. "Hey, Goten. What do you say we go to a nearby desert and play?"  
  
A Son smile finally formed on Goten's face as he nodded excitedly. "Yea, sure why not. Lets do it!"  
  
Trunks smirked and nodded and looked around. They were hovering over the ocean with lots of deserted islands scattered everywhere. He glanced into the distance and saw a huge deserted island. Then almost immediately he sensed two large power levels battling against each other over there. He recognized them to be his father's chi and Goku-san chi. "Hey lets go over there. Our dads are fighting over in that direction. So lets fight nearby. Ok?"  
  
Goten nodded and he and Trunks took off in that direction.  
  
~*~  
  
After landing in a clear sandy desert. There were a few cliffs scattered everywhere, a slight breeze passed and the sand flew with the breeze.. There was whistle through the wind. The two boys had just dressed themselves in the Martial Arts clothes that they carry with them everywhere. They tossed their stuff to the side and adopted a battle stance. The stared each other down waiting to see who will make the first move. Then they both launched at each other both blocking their first attacks. They stayed in the position where they were pressing one arm against the other. Then after growling and glaring at each other they separated and attacked again this time going up in the air where they started to trade punched and kicks. Each of them was matching each other's movements perfectly. Then after a powerful attack from each of them they separated once again. Staring each other down. Trunks then disappeared and reappeared in front of Goten to throw a punch at him, which wasn't blocked. Goten angrily shot back but had it blocked.  
  
"Your getting slow, Goten." Trunks said thrusting his knee up at Goten.  
  
Goten saw the attack and blocked it. "We'll see who is getting slow."  
  
Trunks growled and jumped away from Goten saying, "Oh come on let's get serious, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Trunks transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. "Right, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goten also transformed. They both disappeared. The only thing you could see was flashed of light ever now at then, you could also hear grunts and battle cries. Finally they reappeared with Goten on the ground and Trunks up in the air preparing to do a chi blast.  
  
"KAME.... AHME...." Goten started out, as his battle oara got bigger. Chi forming in his hands as waited for Trunks to start. Trunks smirked. Trunks then through an energy disk at Goten. Goten was startled by this and quickly made an after image as the disk went strait into the ground. Then he heard Trunks shout a title of his attack and he saw a large energy blast headed in his direction so he concentrated then released his own blast. "HAAAAAA!"  
  
The two blasts collided then there was a huge explosion. Trunks' blast was disabled but Goten's blast wasn't as it continued to its real target. "SHIT!" Trunks was barely able to avoid that as a portion of his shirt was burned away. He watched as the blast disappeared over the horizon. Then he realized that his guard was off... He felt a sharp pain on his back, stomach and then head as he rocketed towards the ground. He didn't move for several minutes, then his hair turned back to normal. For once in a lifetime Goten actually won a battle with Trunks. Goten heaved a big breath as he too powered down. Good luck was starting to turn his way after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile nearby, Goku and Vegeta were also fighting. After doing another couple of attacks they separated and glared each other down. Before they could continue there was a huge flash of light off in the distance. The two Siaya-jins were startled as he gazed off into the distance. In an instant both felt two familiar ki's fighting each other.  
  
:"Isn't that Goten and Trunks? Great maybe we can get an answer out of them about how that happened at school. Come on Vegeta lets go and watch their fight." He powered down and headed over to the other battlefield.  
  
Vegeta nodded and also powered down and they both flew off in the direction where the two kids were fighting. When they got there they watch as Trunks through and energy disk at Goten who dodged it. Then Trunks thrust out a Burning Attack. And Goten finished with a Kamehameha. Trunks' blast was disabled while Goten's Kamehameha wave continued on and hit Trunks whom barely missed it. Then Goten appeared behind his best friend and kneed him and hammered him in the spine at the same time. Then Goten finished the job and hammered Trunks in the back of the head knocking him out instantly. Goten won. Trunks lost...  
  
Vegeta growled... "Shit... Damn that brat... Kackarotto.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked and turned to look at Vegeta.  
  
"Damn you Kackarotto. You've been training that Brat without my knowing!"  
  
"Um... No. I haven't been training Goten for a while now. Goten is acting like he had a bad day. That is probably why he pushed himself to win." Goku said as he turned to go and Congratulate his son on his win. Vegeta growled and followed.  
  
"Hey Goten, nice job!" Goku hollered as he landed next to his son who had just powered down.  
  
"Otousan!" Goten grinned at flew into his father's arms happy to see him. Goku grinned proudly back and ruffled the boy's hair that looked so much like his own. Trunks groaned and got up; once he saw his father he too greeted him though not as enthusiastically as Goten greeted his father. "Hi dad." Vegeta gave his son a death glare. "Brat, you will training twice a day from now on until he beat Kackarotto's brat! And no allowance for a week!" Trunks gaped at his father, "But dad! That's not fair!" "Life is never fair, brat!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
Goku shrugged them off before placing a serious expression on his face before turning to the kids. "Goten what caused you to blow up the school earlier?"  
  
It was Goten's turn to gape at his father. "How did you know. uh I was having a bad day." He said quickly cutting himself off mid sentence. He looked at Trunks for support that came to his aid. "Yea, we had gotten into an argument and Goten just lost control is all, he didn't mean it. It was my fault because I started the fight."  
  
Vegeta instantly could tell that it was a lie. But didn't say anything.  
  
Goku could also tell too. But he didn't push the matter thinking that he'll re ask that question when he and his son were alone.  
  
"Lets go Trunks." Vegeta grabbed his son by the ear and proceeded to drag the boy up into the air with him. Trunks's yelping about let go but was ignored and dragged all the way home.  
  
Goten and his father waited until Vegeta and Trunks were out of site before turning to each other. "Well let's get home, okay Goten." Goku said as he started to take to the air. Goten nodded and followed. Along the way Goku asked his son, "So, do you want to talk about how your day went at school?"  
  
Goten looked at father in question. "Huh?"  
  
Goku explained that he could tell that Goten must have had a bad day at school. There was no other explanation as to why he pushed himself to hard during the fight with Trunks. Goten sighed and admitted that he did have a bad day at school. He went right down the list of bad things that happened that day from the start to his dad.  
  
1. He was late for school. 2. He crashed into the principle and made a mess. 3. He fell asleep during math class. 4. He was talking in the hall. 5. He 'talked back' to the secretary. 6. He got Detention. 7. He got picked on by the school bully. And 8. He lost his temper and blew up half of the school.  
  
Goten also mentioned that he had a weird dream while he was sleeping during math class. In fact he has been having similar dreams for the past week. Goten told his father that they may be visions of his future but he doesn't know that.  
  
Goku knew that Chichi wasn't going to like the sound of that. He was going to have to take the blame for what happened for Goten's sake. But when Goten mentioned those dreams he has been having and claims that they are visions of his future, it made him curious as to what kind of dreams they were. So he asked his son to share information with him about his dreams. Goten nodded then after some thinking he spoke.  
  
" Well I see myself outside with Kasaan doing chores, when some spaceship of some kind lands and a alien steps out of it. The alien looks somewhat like Piccolo only it is a woman. She has red hair, her antennas sticking out and she appears to be wearing clothing similar to what human girls wear. She says something in another language that I couldn't understand then she tell me that I'm the 'Gateway' and that I must go with her to her home planet to meat the 'elders'. I refused and Kasaan tried to protect me. The next thing he know is that I can't move a muscle and then everything goes black... That's when I woke up."  
  
Goku looked worried. That did not sound like an ordinary dream to him. "Did you say you've been having the same dream for the past week?"  
  
"Yes, I've been having similar dreams each time. What do you suppose they mean, dad?"  
  
Goku looked like he was in deep thought. I don't know what those dreams mean. But if they really are visions then I'm going to find out what they mean if they really come true that is...  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Goku gazed at his son then smiled a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about them, Goten. I'm pretty sure that they mean nothing. What do you say we pick up a big fish before we head home?"  
  
"OK."  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAAAAT! YOU DID WHAT??"  
  
As soon as Goku and Goten got home they ate dinner with Gohon and Videl and Chichi. Afterwards Chichi asked her son how was school that day. Goku and Goten had cringed. They were both kind of hoping that she wouldn't ask. But they also knew that she was going to find out anyway so Goten told everyone what happened. Everyone except Goku was shocked to say the least. Especially Chichi...  
  
Gohon and Videl took a hint and quickly left the room. Leaving Goku and Goten to take Chichi's tantrums.  
  
"I can't believe you Goten. I thought you were smarter then this. Blowing up your own school...Falling asleep during *Math* class! You are grounded young man! You are not to see Trunks for a whole month. You will do nothing but studying, sleeping or eating for the next week."  
  
"But mom it wasn't..."  
  
"Don't you but mom me Son Goten!"  
  
Goku butted in, "Chichi, don't you think that is a little severe?"  
  
"You stay out of this Goku. Half of this is probably your fought. Look what yours, Vegeta's and Trunks' bad influence did to our son." Chichi sobbed. "My baby has become a Pucker too...Waaaaahhhhhhh"  
  
"Chichi, it's not like that..." Goku sighed in defeat knowing that trying to explain things were not going to help any so he gather his wife up in his arms and tried to help her stop crying. "Sssshhhh don't cry Chichi. Please." Goku gently rocked her from side to side. When Chichi stopped and looked into her husbands coil black eyes and smiled. "Oh Goku what could I ever do without you..." Goku pressing his lips againsed hers to cut her off. As he kissed her he started to pull down her sleeve but chichi caught herself realizing that they were still in the kitchen and Goten was in their presents."Oh no you don't. Now meet me in our room. Go on. Shoo." Goku let a disappointed groan as Chichi pushed him out of the room.  
  
Goten thought.  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
Goten jumped and quickly headed upstairs to his room.  
  
And hour later Goten was not able to get any sleep because of all the 'noise' coming from his parents room but he paid it to no mind. He was finally able to get some sleep after about another ninedy minutes. His last thought was 'I wonder what my future will bring...'  
  
That is a fair question for young Goten. What will his future Bring? The only thing that I can say is that his life is about to take a sad but good turn starting on the next chapter of SAGA 1 A New Life; Goten's Dreams. 


	2. The Recurring Dreams

Dragons of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 02 The Recurring Dreams  
  
"Goten, Time to get up... I'm not going to tell you again." Son Chichi had been spending the last 10 minutes trying to force her son to get up so that they can start on his new schedule. She left the room to go and put some water on to boil. By the time she got back she found her son still fast asleep. But his position did change. It had appeared that when he tried to roll over, he went headfirst off of his bed; and now lay on the floor tangled up in his sheets. She smiled evilly but fought down the erg to tickle her son awake. Knowing Goten takes after his father in many ways. There are many things that he and his father have in common.  
  
1. They are both unusually really ticklish.  
  
2. They are both terrified of something. Goku is terrified of needles and Goten is scared of needles a little bit but it is snakes that bother him, especially the kind that are monsters big.  
  
Actually that was all Chichi could think of on comparing Goku and Goten... Aside from the fact they are look-a-likes but this has to do with weaknesses.  
  
No enough of that Goten still needs to get up. So she left the room once again to fill a bucket up with icy cold water. Once she got back with it she didn't hold back and flung the contents all over her son. Goten's eyes flew open and made a startled yelp as his head hit the floor his body following suit. (He was hanging off of his bed in an upside-down position) He proceeded to curl up into a ball to try and find warmth. At this point he heard his mother say something.  
  
"Well it's about time you got up and joined the living world."  
  
Goten scowled and glared at his mother whom was expecting this kind of attitude from Goten. But she didn't back down, she smacked her son over the head with a frying pan while saying; "Don't you scowl at me young man! It's your own fought that your being treated likes this. So don't you dare start blaming me for a crime that you committed?"  
  
It was quite obvious that hitting Goten over the head with her frying pan was not going to change his mood. But he forced himself to not to talk back or snap at his mother. He knew better then that.  
  
"Now I want you down stairs as soon as you're dressed. Do you understand?"  
  
Goten only merely nodded and preceded to find something to wear. As soon as he heard his mother shut the door behind her and heard her footsteps disappear he let out a long sigh. He absently messaged the area where the frying pan hit as he searched through his drawers and pulled out his usual outfit. (His orange martial arts uniform that matches his father's. Except for the long sleeves.)  
  
He made very sure that he had fresh unders on as he proceeded to get dressed. Pulling on his pants then his long sleeve blue shirt and soon after that his orange vest that goes over the shirt. He slipped on his shoes and casually headed out of his room. He strutted slowly down the hall, he paused a bit to sniff the air. He couldn't help but smile as the lovely smell of breakfast on the table waiting to be eaten reached his nostrils. At least he will be able to eat all the food he wants without being bothered... At this point Goten scowled as he remembered those damn bullies annoying him while at school yesterday. Suddenly a low growling noise could be heard. He looked around startled. He only had to wait a minute to hear the exact same kind of noise again, but as soon as he realized what it was, he flushed in embarrassment and realized that that must have looked amusing to anyone who was watching.  
  
By the time Goten got downstairs he found his father was already seated at the table eating away. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed a desk that was piled in books had a pad of paper and a pencil. Something lurched in his stomach, as he somehow knew that that was set up for him. Knowing how his mother is and studying, he is in for it. BIG TIME.  
  
Chichi noticed her son had also noticed the desk in the corner. She turned and noticed the breakfast she had made was disappearing faster then you can say 'what the....' "Goten, you better hurry up and start eating or your father will have it gone before you know it."  
  
Goten didn't need to be told twice as he quickly sat down and proceeded to eat as fast as he can.  
  
In less then 60 seconds the table was now covered in dirty dished. Goku was now stretching his limbs sighing. "Wooooooo. Man that hit the spot." Goten couldn't help but agree with out saying a word. Goku then stood and approached Chichi and nuzzled her and licked the bite mark she had on her neck. She giggled and whispered something to her mate that Goten couldn't understand. For a second he saw a hurt expression on his father's face. It disappeared as quickly as it came. Then he heard his father say that he was going to go out for a bit and maybe do some training. At this Goten quickly got to his feet.  
  
"I'll go too, dad?" He asked his father in his innocent tone of voice.  
  
Goku of course saw that Goten was trying to get out of his punishment from what he did yesterday. Although he wouldn't mind spending some time with his son. But he knew that he couldn't do that right now. "I'm sorry Goten. Even though I don't mind at all, you still have something you need to do first..."  
  
"That is right. You won't be doing anything else except studying until lunchtime. So get to it."  
  
Goten gaped at her. He does nothing accept study all morning? "Mom? That's not fair... Can't I just do that later?" Goten wined. Chichi shook here head while saying...  
  
"Uh uh, out of the question Goten. You did something horrible yesterday and now you can't go back to school until they rebuild it so now you have to face the consequences. You will do exactly what I say for the next 2 weeks. Do you understand me? Now help me clean up after breakfast then get to work. All right?"  
  
Goten didn't say anything as he helped his mother clean up then trudged over to the desk and opened the top book on the stack of books then shifting the rest of them to block his mother from view. His first subject was Mental Mathematics by Alicia Jefferson.  
  
During Goten's studies, he fell asleep twice and was given a spanking for not paying attention to his studies. Later his mother brought him a glass of blue berry juice. This was his favorite to drink. The hours that morning seemed to want to pass very slowly, he had to excuse himself once or twice to go relieve himself. Finally the lunch hour came and he was very glad about that.  
  
After lunch, he was told to go do a long set of chores. Clean the living room, mow the lawn, gather firewood, wash her car, tend to the garden weeds, mop the kitchen and dining room floor and polish all of her wood furniture. This took another three to four hours. While Chichi was cooking supper, Goten was sent to take a bath. He was very relieved to do this. Then he was given his supper and was sent strait to bed  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Goten had dreams about that guy and those Aliens with that bizarre ship. They had asked him to come with them to some unknown planet or something. He tried to ask them why but the scenery changed again. He found himself facing three boys of whom he never met before.  
  
One of them has sewer green skin with green eyes and dark green spiky hair. He wore a black fighting gi and had this goofy grin on his face. The next one has dark cream-colored skin with a red bushy mo hock and wore red and white colored fighting robes. The last one to Goten surprise looked a lot like Trunks at the age of 13 or 14 only with black hair and the pupils of his eyes were completely royal blue. But there was a detail that shocked him, they were Saiya-jins because they all had tails. Goten didn't understand it and didn't get the chance to ask about it because it was time to get up.  
  
That morning he dressed in a pair of loose gray pants held up by a dark gray stash and a white tank top tucked in. His newly grown tail waved lightly behind before holding still by his left leg. During dinner yesterday, he had begged his mother to let him keep his tail but he had to make a promise to not to look at the full moon if they let him keep it. He had never had a tail before and he already liked it. Once dressed he headed to the restroom and met his father there who was brushing his teeth wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and a tank top tucked in as well.  
  
"Morning Tousaan." He greeted him before he proceeded to brush his own teeth.  
  
Goku nodded and ruffled his son's hair in return seems how his mouth was full of foam from brushing his teeth. He bent over the sink to wash out his mouth and then yawn again. Goten copied his father and while he was washing his face his father was soothing out his hair which hardly did any good. "Goten, I've been talking with your mother," Goten looked around at his father in question. "About what had happened at school and she agreed that I take you to gather the dragonballs so that we can resurrect those that were killed and mortify everyone's memory. Afterwards your gonna have to just do what your mother says ok. She won't listen to me."  
  
Goten nodded showing his father that he had understood the situation but then a confused look crossed his face. "People got killed? Me and Trunks thought that only the bullies were in that part of the school."  
  
"15 people got killed, Goten and several others got injured. It will be a while before they can build the school back up." Goku explained with a sad tone.  
  
"Oh." was all Goten could say for the time being.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten followed his father outside after breakfast, now with a blue book bag on his back. Chichi had given them a couple of day's worth of food in a couple of capsules. She stood outside in front of the door to see them off on the Dragonball hunt. She had told Goten to pack some schoolbooks but instead he had packed some marital art books and some coloring books. His father now wore his usual orange gi.  
  
"Alright, Goten. I expect you to be continuing your schedule when you come back. And Goku-sa, make sure he does some schooling while your out on this trip. And don't spoil him! He is still being punished you know! Yosh. Have fun but not too much fun!" Chichi called as they took off into the sky.  
  
"See ya, Kasaan!" Goten called over his shoulder as he took off. At the same time, Goku called "We'll be back in a couple of days, see ya, Chi!"  
  
They disappeared into the horizon. Goku pulled out the dragon radar and depressed the button, a single dot bleeped onto the screen. "Yosh, the first ball is due 10 miles north and 8 miles west from here," he pocketed the radar and turned to his son, "lets go."  
  
Goten nodded, "I'll race ya, tousaan!" With that he powered up and tore off north. Goku powered up to follow his son.  
  
~*~  
  
The trio father and son landed in a rocky area at the location of the ball. It was a maze of Rocky Mountains and hardly any animals in site. Goku pulled out the dragon radar and changed the distance to close up and started walked several paces west. Goten followed looking around with unhidden curiosity. He then gasped and headed over to a large rock and picked up a walking stick and turned to show his father. "Tousaan, look it! It's a walking stick, a very big one!"  
  
Goku grinned and commented to 5-inch long bug then suggested that they continued their search.  
  
Goten nodded, "right." And set the bug back down before running on ahead of his father. As he ran he spotted a huge hole in the ground up ahead and found that it was a crater. His first thought was if his father had trained in this area. "Ne, tousaan? Did you an Veggie-chan train here or something?" Goten pointed at the crater.  
  
Goku gazed at the crater before letting his eyes to wonder the area they were in. Then he spotted something off to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What." he whispered and walked over to it. It was a white head of an android, android 19 to be exact. Goku gazed at it before taking a look around the area again.  
  
"What is it, dad?" Goten questioned once he spotted the head too.  
  
"This was a battle field. This is where, Vegeta, Piccolo, Ten shin Han, Krillen, Gohon and I fought the androids," he paused to count off the years with his fingers, "About 8 ½ years ago."  
  
"So that head used to be an android?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yea, its dead though. I'm surprised that it is still here after all of these years." Goku shrugged it off and turned back to the radar and took a glance at the crater, "The Dragonball should be somewhere inside that crater. Why don't you go and look for it?" he told his son.  
  
"OK, tousaan!" Goten called over his shoulder as he enthusiastically leaped into the crater, landing in the middle of it. He proceeded to search for their first Dragonball, getting his hands, clothes and face covered in dirt and dust. It is always much more fun to search for it this way then to use energy blasts to blast your way through the dirt. After digging nearly 3 feet into the interior of the crater, he started slowly working his way to northern exterior of the crater. After about 15 minutes Goten jumped out of the crater completely covered in dirt holding up an orange orb with 2 red stars in it. "I found it! I found it Tousaan! It's the two star ball!"  
  
Goku, who had been seated on a large boulder grinned and laughed at the state his son was in. "Hahahahaha Yea but did you have a dirt bath in the process of finding that ball! You need a bath!" he stood up walked over to his youngest son and proceeded to brush as much dirt off of his son as possible. "Your mother would shoot me if she knew how dirty you were!"  
  
Goten giggled as he let his father brush him off. "Hehehe It just happened. I was really exited to find this ball!"  
  
Goku chuckled, "I'm sure that you were, son. Anyway lets head out to find the next Dragonball, ok? I've gotten you as.err. as clean as I can get you." The only thing that Goku was able to do was brush the dirt off of his clothes but he tanned Goten's skin on his arms, neck and face a lot darker by smearing the stuff all over him. Goten nodded and went over to where he left his book bag and stuffed the two star ball into the bag and zipped it up. He pulled the bag over his shoulder and turned back to his father, waiting for instructions.  
  
Goku nodded once he saw his son ready and pulled out the radar again. "The next Dragonball is pretty far off in that direction." he turned and pointed east, then glanced back at the radar and switched the radar to long range, "looks like an hour flight from here." Goku pocketed the radar and turned to his son who nodded once. And they took to the skies again.  
  
~*~  
  
2 days later.  
  
Darkness everywhere, not one single light. Goten walked through endless darkness, then up ahead was a person surrounded by a gold light, it was someone he knew. "Otousan! Wait for me!" Goten ran even faster to catch up with his father but he kept getting further and further away. Then total darkness rained again; Goten looked around, scared of being left alone in this dark place. "Otousan! Where are you!" his voice echoed off of the air.  
  
A blinded flash of light and the scenery changed. There was his brother and Videl-san and his parents, hunched over a bundle in Videl-san's arms. Curiosity hit him as he approached and looked into the bundle and saw it was a baby girl and he realized that it had to be his niece. He smiled at the happy site but then his smile faltered, where was he during this happy time? He tried to get everyone's attention by asking what the baby's name is but no one answered him nor did anyone look up at him, he tried tugging on his father's gi but got no response. He tried waving his hand in front of Gohon's face and still got no reaction. He even grabbed a couple pans and banged them together and he was still being ignored. Were they doing this on purpose? Or was this a different timeline where he just plainly didn't exist.  
  
"Okaasan, why can't you see me? Can't any of your hear me or sense my presence?"  
  
Still no answer. Then everything around him turned dark again. He stood there uncertain of what will happen next when a deep, menacing frightening voice echoed off of the air like thunder making the poor chibi jump.  
  
"YOU ARE SEEING YOUR FUTURE BRAT! GET USED TO IT! YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE ALONE IN YOUR LIFE! AS SOON AS THAT BABY GIRL IS BORN, YOU WILL START A LONG AND LONELY LIFE FOR ALL ETERNITY! HAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Goten stood rooted to the spot and what he had just heard. "Nani?"  
  
Silence and then.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Goten, c'mon squirt time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Goku's voice range through Goten's head as he stirred and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at his father who grinned and rubbed his head with his hand. "Up and atom sleepy head. The fish is ready. C'mon up you get."  
  
Goten felt himself being pulled to his feet and felt himself getting undressed and into fresh clothes even though he wasn't doing that. He was pulled out of his dizziness when his father brushed his fingers across his stomach making him giggle. "You up yet? The sooner we eat the sooner we can summon the dragon!" Finally with the whiff of cooked fish in his nose and with the fact that if he doesn't get a move on, his father will be forced to tickle him until he moves faster, Goten pushed his father off of him, "I'm UP already." He growled in annoyance. He never was the morning person sometimes. Goku didn't seem to hear his son's attitude but grinned and aloud his son to get dressed on his own and returned to the fish by the camp fire.  
  
Goten pulled on his orange martial arts gi and then crawled over to where his father was cutting the giant fish in half and giving Goten the tail half of the fish before chewing down on his half. Goten barely got a quarter of a way through his half of the fish when his mind went back to that dream that he had last night. What did that voice mean that he'd have a long and lonely life? Another thought then popped into his head, that made him wonder something.  
  
"Tousaan?"  
  
"Un?"  
  
"What is the other world like?" Goten asked hesitantly.  
  
Goku glanced at his son as he seemed startled by the question and swallowed the mouthful of food he had before answering his son's question. "The other world his not much different then this world except that your surrounded by all sorts of fighters that saved their own worlds and got to keep the bodies because of their good deeds. The ones with bad deeds got to keep their bodies too but were sent to HFIL or Place For Infinite Losers or in other words 'Hell'. The ones with good deeds had the choice of either going to heaven or going to the Kia's world and that is where I've been when I was dead after the Cell games. Although I like the food here better then the other world."  
  
"Would you have stayed in the other world if you had a choice between the other world and Earth?"  
  
"Well. I stayed and was going to stay in the other world because when I'm on earth, bad people always come to take over the planet or to kill me and so I believed that if I stayed out of the way that the earth would be at peace."  
  
Goten sighed as he thought about how life would have been without his father here. more jealousy of Trunks because he had a father and more having to deal with his mother's crying over his father's absence and more having to deal with the pain of the thought that your causing everyone the pain because your Goku's mini clone. No! That was too much to deal with. But then an ugly thought came into his head and he looked almost fearful but slowly asked, "Would you have stayed in the other world if you knew that I was going to be born. or would you have stayed when you knew that and wanted my life to be at peace too?"  
  
"Goten." Goku put down his fish and pulled his son into a hug, "I had no idea that you were going to be born when I was in the other world. If I knew that I would have never asked everyone not to bring me back. I would have been given another chance to be a good husband to your mother and a good dad to Gohon too, but if I knew I was going to be a father again I would have been here for you."  
  
Goten smiled weakly and returned the hug, 'that dream can't be true, I know that it can't be.'  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how do ya think we should say our wishes, dad?" Goten stared at the orange red orbs that lie on the ground in front of them. He looked up at his dad as they both reached up to simultaneously scratch a spot on their heads, the thick locks of hair refused to get displaced even by that casual gesture. Goku rubbed his chin in thought while the Dragonballs continued to flicker on and off like almost dead light bulbs. " Why don't I just say the wishes ok? Besides the last time I let you to be the one to make the wish, we ended up in another dimension."  
  
Goten laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh. sorry about that."  
  
Goku shrugged, "Yosh, call the dragon Goten."  
  
"Right." Goten turned stare at the orange balls on the ground in front of them and said, trying to sound dramatic,  
  
"ARISE DRAGON AND GRANT OUR WISHES!"  
  
The spheres glowed brightly, too brightly for the Goten to look at. From the center of the seven balls a serpentine form emerged and grew. It expanded to fill the darkened heavens, taller than any building the Goten had ever seen, with green scales and glowing red eyes. Those twin orbs stared down at the father-son duo, "YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR?" The dragon's voice rumbled like thunder, thrumming in their blood.  
  
Goku stepped forward, "I wish that all of the people that were killed by Son Goten to be resurrected and to be brought to earth from Emma's Checking station!"  
  
The dragons eyes glowed brightly, "IT IS DONE. NAME YOUR SECOND WISH."  
  
Goku nodded and spoke up again, "Our last wish is to erase from everyone's except for the earth's special force's memories of Goten being the cause of the destruction and the cause of those children's deaths!"  
  
The Eternal Dragon's eyes flashed again. "IT IS DONE. FAREWELL." With that, the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs shot off into seven different directions to lie dormant for a year before they could be gathered and used again.  
  
Goku stretched his arms up over his head and let out a loud, long yawn. "Whew that's finally over with. Nnneeexxxt time Goten," he yawned again " Try and control your temper?" Goten nodded and was about to say something else when.  
  
RRRRRGHRRRRRR  
  
Their stomachs simultaneously let them know that it was time to eat.  
  
"Hehehe, well I'll bet your mother is making lunch right about now. Grab onto me and I take us home the easy way." Without waiting for an answer he placed a hand on Goten's shoulder and placed his four finger and middle finger onto his fore head and quickly found Chichi's chi and teleported them both home leaving an empty clearing where the two once stood.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Thursday; he only had three more days before he will be aloud to see Trunks again. He had just finished helping his mom with the gardening and was now backing up in his room doing schoolwork. (Last week his mom had him doing schoolwork down in the dining room. This week he was doing it in his room.) He was only half way through his second book, which happened to by Arithmency Grade 8 By Joe Bishop. He sighed as he paused for a few minutes to stretch himself out. At that moment he heard some voices coming from down stairs. Out of curiosity he left his room and crouched down at the top of the staircase to ease-drop on the conversation that was taking place in the dining room. The first voice was his dad.  
  
"Chichi, you and I both know that human size servings of food are like a mere snack compared to Goten's appetite."  
  
At this point he heard his brother pitch in. "Yea mom, I mean if it were me, I wouldn't be able to concentrate hard enough on school work on an near empty stomach. At least let Goten have normal meals instead of this diet you have him on. Please?"  
  
Goten smiled, they were trying to convince his mom to lighten up on this weeks punishment. And he had to agree about the less food part. He hoped that Gohon was pulling a puppy dog look and hoped that his mom would take the bate. But unfortunately his hopes were in vane...  
  
"For the last time! No way, I'm not going to just start being nice to him until this week is over with."  
  
"But Chichi, don't you think that kind of cruel? I mean..." He heard his father protest.  
  
"Not at all, Goku-sa. Let me explain."  
  
There was a moment of silence then, "Goten did an unforgivable thing, and in bare public too! I don't care how his day at school went, but he should have tried harder to control himself until after school was out and away from the city. But he didn't control his temper and now he has to face the consequences. He will take his punishment like a man without complaint. It will only make things harder on him if he loses control over himself again. Goku, I can't start being nice to him now; because he will start thinking that must be ok to get into trouble because he gets extra attention. I can't have that in this house, he is spoiled enough as it is already. And besides he only has three more days before I can release him from this punishment anyway. He will just have to sit this one through."  
  
Goten could not believe his ears. Goten turned and trudged back into his room to continue his studies. From that point on he was miserable for the rest of that evening. A few hours past and he finally finished his evening schoolwork.  
  
He was more then happy to take a bath it was the only thing that aloud him to relax some. As soon as the tub was filled with hot water, he undressed himself and slipped into the hot tub. He winced slightly as he felt the hot sensation from the bath water flow through him, slowly his mussels started to relax and melt into the hot liquids. He inhaled and exhaled a few times while closing his eyes. He smiled as he let himself sink into the water up to his chin. A moment later he allowed his head to sink completely into the water. He stayed underwater for a little while before coming to the surface because he nearly fell asleep. He then proceeded to start scrubbing himself clean and then climbed out of the tub, draining it. He dried himself off and got into his red striped pajamas. He didn't bother with supper and headed strait to bed; he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten awoke to be outside in a clearing in the forest on a stormy night. The sky was dark with rain clouds with no stars in sight. The clearing was slowly turning into a swamp it was raining that hard. But as he looked around he noted some trees have been knocked down and looked as though they were recently burned. Then it dawned on him that this was one of the places where he and Gohon or his father trained. Why was he there? He was obvious to the fact that he was seated inside of a trunk of a tree. He felt a liquid roll down his face. He reached up to brush away the tears... tears? Why was he crying? What did he do?  
  
At this point there was a light up in the sky and a sound of something landing, it wasn't human. Goten crawled out of the trunk and saw that it was some kind of space ship. It was pitch black with crystal like spikes going in different directions and spikes underneath pointing down those were in different sizes. In between all of these spikes was a sea green huge globe of some sort. It hovered a couple of feet above the ground then something started to materialize just below it. It was an alien. When Goten got a better look, it appeared to be a woman, only it looked some-what like Piccolo. It had pale sea green skin, pointed ears and antennas like piccolos'. The alien had bright red hair that came down to her shoulders; it was very fluffy up but just slightly messy. She also wore a light blue Greek God like outfit with black sandals. She had blue eyes. Another alien materialized next to the first one. This one looked more human. It was also female. She had a pink skirt with light blue armor over her pink tank top, light blue gloves and boots; she had black spiky hair and had a tale. For a second there he thought she was a Saiya-jin, but the tail was yellow. So she probably wasn't a Saiya-jin. Her eyes were more like Juuachigou eyes.  
  
The female Namekien approached Goten. He was not sure yet if he should adopt a battle stance or not. The woman was smiling too. She held out her hand to Goten and asked him to come with her.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want of me?"  
  
The female alien spoke in a different language. He only managed to get out something that sounded like "Protector" and "Realm". He looked confused. He then assumed that she just introduced herself and she probably meant that she was a protector of a realm or something or other. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then everything went black. Goten could hear screams of agony, pain, and terror. He wanted to go and help those people. But then he saw a light in the distance and ran towards it. It then appeared to be a guy that looks just like his father only he had a thin scar right through his left eye and a thick ugly one on his right cheek. He wore blue pants and shirt with a black belt and wristbands. Goten couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew that guy...  
  
Then all of a sudden several hands grabbed Goten from every direction and began to pull him back into the darkness. He called to the warrior for help but the warrior wasn't there anymore. As he was being pulled away he felt a hot thick liquid on his hands he looked at them a gasped in horror. Blood. Then the next thing he knew he standing above an endless field of corps and dead bodies and lots of blood. There were a few craters everywhere. "G-Goten..."  
  
He looked down and saw that it was Trunks; he was a corps too but barely alive. Goten made to kneel down to help his friend but was startled by the look of terror on Trunks's face as he tried to squirm away. "Trunks? What...?"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERING FREAK!" Then Trunks died. His eyes left wide open in terror...  
  
It slowly dawn on Goten that he killed everyone here...He looked around at all of the bodies, his own body starting to tremble with horror. His eyes watered up his mouth opened and closed as he looked around at all of the bodies. He trembled a bit longer before screaming out his pain and horror to the heavens around him.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was 2:30 am, everyone was in bed, and Gohon was sleeping in peace while Goku and Chichi were awake in bed having some fun. Or should I say just now finishing their fun. Goku rolled off of Chichi, both breathing roughly and covered in sweat. Goku sighed and then grinned, "...You know Chi, we should train like this more often..." "Goku, I think training like that all the time is sure to kill us someday..." Goku looked at her before just shrugging her off and nuzzled her shoulder. "Nahh...." "Stop that..." Goku was licking the byte mark Chichi had on her neck. "Goku! That tickles..." Goku grinned and continued what he was doing making Chichi aroused again. Chichi lightly kissed his forehead and started sucking on it, Goku paused and started to kiss her again. Their moment together was interrupted by a loud horrified scream coming from one of the boy's rooms...  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Later Goku could have sworn that he had jumped at least five feet into the air. The two of them landed on the floor with Goku landed on his rump and his mate on his lap. "Was that Goten?" The two of them glanced at each other before they detangled themselves, Chichi pulled on her pink bathrobe while Goku hoped into a pair of blue pants. Just as the two of them exited their room, Gohon's bedroom door flew open as he came out wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and a black tank top tucked in. Goku and Gohon glanced at each other before nodding only once, Gohon opened the door to Goten's room and his father then he then his mother went into the room. They glanced around the room which appeared to be in perfect order when they turned to Goten who was squirming around in bed, his eyes were shut tight, eye brows completely knitted, fists clenched on his sheets and he was groaning then he screamed out again in horror...  
  
"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! Wha.... what have done!?"  
  
Goku started to try and shake his son out of his dreams. "Goten! Goten! Come on, Wake up!"  
  
"Trunks, Gohon... Otousan... Okaasan..."  
  
Gohon and Chichi exchanged worried looks as Goku continued to try and force Goten to wake up shaking him roughly. "Goten! Come on! Wake up!" At that moment Goten stopped struggling and his eyes came open half way, before he suddenly sat strait up screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Goten hair turn gold and spiked up and his eyes turned green as he powered up into a Super Saiya-jin, scorching his sheets. Goku was thrown off of Goten by a step when he did that. "GOTEN!" Chichi howled in startlement. Goten paused startled to see his father standing there next to him...  
  
"Otousan..." Slowly he looked around and saw his mom and his brother were alive and well. Then he took note of his bedroom, and then it dawned on him... "A dream...?" Goten's body and muscles were as stiff as a board almost, he was soaked to the bone in sweat, his battle aura vanish but he didn't power down yet. He looked back towards his father, thourly confused. Then he suddenly launched himself at his father.  
  
"OTOUSAN! I... I thought I killed you and.... I...................." Goten broke down in tears... Goku looked startled when Goten launched himself into his arms, because of the fact that his son was a Super Saiya-jin at the moment, he was therefore knocked off of his feet. He stared at his son for a moment then hugged him tightly, rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down. "Shhhh, its ok, Goten. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you...its ok..." Goten soon come down within a few minutes and just stayed there clutching his father's gig. Goku gently rustled his son's golden spiky hair. "Goten..." Goten slowly looked up at his father who gently pushed out to arms length. "You alright now?" A small smile came onto Goten's face as he nodded "Hia..." "Are you sure, Sweet hart?" Chichi said bending down to check her son searching for any injury in case if someone before attacked him they came into his room. Goten squirmed before he let a few giggles come out, "Mom! Quit it, I'm fine!" Gohon smiled, "Now your starting to act like the carefree Son Goten that I know..." Goku chuckled.  
  
"Hey, Goten." "Huh? What?" Goten looked at his father in question. "Would you mind powering down?" Goten looked confusingly at his father before noticing a mirror on his wardrobe. His hair was spiked up and was yellow... "Oh... sorry bout that..." Within a second his hair turned black and fell back down into its every which way direction black spiky hair. Exactly like his father's hair. His eye color returned back to its coil black color and his power level dropped dramatically. By this point Chichi came back into the room with a big glass of water, she was glad that her son turned back to normal because she still disapproves of the Super Saiya- jin form. Goten took the glass of water and emptied it immediately. Now he felt better. "Thanks guys... I guess I'll go take a bath and get back to bed." "I think I'll join you." Goku said and followed his son out the door.  
  
Will Goten's dreams come true in the future? Will he ever be free of this punishment that his mother has on him? We will never know until the next chapter, The Troubled Soul. 


	3. The Troubled Soul

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
Chapter 03 The Troubled Soul  
  
Because of that nightmare, that Goten had last night, he was there-for given a sleep in by his worried mother and he also got to sleep with his parents for the rest of the night. He slept in between his parents, snuggled up against his father who held him gently. Chichi slept her face snuggled lightly against her mates face. Keeping an arm resting on Goten's chest. It was around 6:30 when Chichi got up; she decided to let Goten sleep in after what happened in his room earlier. So she left to start making breakfast. About one hour past when the smell of food cooking reached Goku's nostrils. A smile appeared on his face as he opened his eyes and inhaled the yummy sent. He then yawned and stretched his limbs before noticing a miniature version of himself snuggled against him sleeping peacefully. He then started to nudge Goten but he didn't wake up. Goten was already awake but he decided to keep his eyes closed and wait and see what his father will do to wake him up. Then he heard his father say. "Come on, squirt, and time to get up." Goten didn't move he only breathed in and rolled over onto his back and exhaled and continued 'sleeping'. Then he felt an odd sensation of skin touching skin then something that felt like nails almost. A tingling sensation could be felt next then a small grin appeared on Goten's face as his body reacted and rolled back over onto his side and tried to curl up into a ball but then he was forcefully rolled back over after he heard an amused chuckle from somewhere above him before he felt that tingling sensation come at him at full force. He grinned but didn't giggle because he was biting his tongue. Suddenly he sneezed and unbitten his tongue before he burst out laughing and started squirming like mad to get away from his father who was attacking his ribs with glee. A few more moments and his father finally stopped torturing him.  
  
"So, are you awake yet, Goten?" There was an evilness tone in his voice, which gave Goten the notion that if he didn't answer quickly his father will continue torturing his muscles until he does get up. But Goten didn't think so; he wanted revenge for that now. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated. "Goten, I know your awake come on, time to get up or else." Goten stayed still and pretended to start snoring again. Goku could tell that that was a fake snore but he only grinned evilly before saying. "You asked for it. Don't blame me if you can't concentrate on school work today." Then he moved to start tickling his son again; this time he aimed one hand to his son's stomach. Once he was inches from touching his son, Goten suddenly teleported startling his father. Goten reappeared on the floor and in a battle stance. He also used that split second to get dressed into his usual. Goku turned to stare at his son who was now challenging him. He smirked and except after he got dressed in a spit second of his own. They both then teleported outside through the open window and started trade punches and kicks in the air. Chichi walked into the room to get her husband and son up out of bed only to find the bed empty and the window left wide open, then she heard battle cries coming from outside. She looked out the window and saw Goku and Goten 'playing' outside. She smiled but then remembered that Goten was still supposed to be punished right now. From the looks of things it was going to be hard to separate those two unless she get Gohon to do that. But then she decided to let it be just for this morning.  
  
Whenever Goten managed to get inside his father's guard he would start tickling him and try and ovoid get hit at the same time. Goku growled and smirked evilly. So this was a fight and a tickling war ay? Ok. So Goku easily got inside his sons guard with out even trying and put him down to the ground pining him down and started to torcher him again. Goten howled in laughter and tried to fight off his father. Goten finally got hold of himself when he transformed into a SSJ. He knocked his father off of him and through an uppercut sending his father into the air before he punched him in the jaw with almost all of his strength sending his father into the nearby mountain. While his father was pined under some rocks he attacked his father's stomach and ribs. Goku yelped and bucked his hips and tried to get Goten back. This went on for a couple of hours before they were called in for food. Goten was also allowed to eat his fill before he started on schoolwork. In a way Goten was glad that he had a nightmare last night because it almost seemed like he was no longer being punished. That had to have been the best morning that he had in the past week in a half.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours seemed to pass as Goten continued to study. He had already gone though 5th, 6th and 7th grade books these past weeks. Now he was working on 8th and 9th grade books. If he kept this up, he will be ahead in class when they finish rebuilding the school. At the moment he was working on Science Fiction by Elizabeth Walter Reading Skills by Elizabeth Walter History of Dinosaurs by Trowa Wilson Mathematics Skills Grade 8 By Hero Yuy Mathematic Skills Grade 9 By Hero Yuy And English language By Dorothy Cathleen  
  
It was his last day of this punishment and then he would be free to be himself for the rest of the month and be with Trunks. He was so exited and glad that he finally going to be free tomorrow. One more hours past and he were called down for Lunch. While eating he asked his mom if he could go over to spend the night at Capsule Corp for a couple of days. His mom however looked at him startled by the question. She sighed and sadly shook her head. Goten stared at her his mouth hanging open. "No, I'm sorry Goten but you won't be able to see Trunks or leave Mt Paesal with out your father or brother until you can go back to school..."  
  
"W-what? You mean I can't see Trunks until..." Chichi nodded. "Until the school is rebuilt which will be in a bout a month from now. I'm sorry. But that is just the way..." "Darn it! Mom! Don't you think I've been punished enough?" Goten had stood up and glared at his mother. Chichi stared at her son before she found herself swinging her flying pan at her son for swearing in the house. Goten caught the pan easily still glaring at his mom then yanked it out of her hand and through it to the side. Gohon stared in shock. This was the first that Goten actually stood up to their mother. Goku however was now looking worried for Chichi. He had forgotten how Goten was feeling about being punished like this. He could tell that Chichi was going to far with this if Goten was losing his temper. Chichi took a step back in fear of what her son might do. "Goten, you promised." Goku warned from across the table. Goten continued to glare at her before he turned on his heal and stormed out of the room. They could hear his bedroom door slam shut.  
  
That was the first time that Goten lost himself during his punishment and on the last day of it too. But it wasn't the last time either, that afternoon Chichi gave extra school to do for almost attacking her earlier. This of coarse pissed him off and he disintegrated the new books added to the work he already had to do. Chichi yelled at him for that and asked him if he would like to be grounded from Trunks for another month. Goten was forced to calm down, but for the next couple of hours when ever his mom was near he would glare daggers at her. Finally it came to the point that Chichi finally crossed the lines and pressed Goten's buttons...  
  
It was May 10th. It was almost lunchtime; Chichi had continued Goten's groundment from Trunks for another month because Goten hadn't rid himself of his attitude. She also doubled his schooling. Instead of having him get six to five books done before meals, she is having him get nine to eight books done before meals. It was 11:15 am, Gohon was out with Videl on a mall outing, probably to by baby clothes for their child, Goku was out fishing. While Chichi prepared lunch, Goten was stuck still doing schoolwork under her watchful eye because twice this week he had deli pertly tried to play hooky and go to Capsule Corporation to see Trunks.  
  
He was just finishing a complicated problem. (9*6) / (3*2) *8 + 26 = 98 He needed to get up to go do something; his mother's back was to him so he headed upstairs. "Where do you think your going?" his mother asked without turning to him. He paused and looked at her, "The toilet?" "The toilet isn't in that direction. Where are you going? And what are you going to do?"  
  
Goten scowled and grumbled something under his breath, and continued to go upstairs without answering his mother. "GOTEN! ANSWER ME PLEASE!"  
  
"Why should I? You're just going keep buge'n me. Why don't you just shut your..."  
  
'CLANG'  
  
Goten didn't get to finish his sentence because his mom just clocked him on the head with her new steal frying pan. He let out a startled yelp of pain as he dropped his schoolbooks to clutch the now very sore area on the back of his head. "MOM!"  
  
"YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOU MOUTH AROUND ME YOUNG MAN! NOW APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Chichi was taken aback by that, usually she could get him to apologize or do whatever she needs him to do when she yells like that. Than she brought up her last weapon and started to get teary eyes and started talking in an 'Oh me, poor me' tone of voice. If she does this then everyone would most likely take pity on her and do what ever she wants him or her to do.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me. Why me? Kami why me? Why is my son rebelling against me? All I'm trying to do is get him to learn from his mistakes in life. He just yells at me, scowls at me, and throws temper tantrums at me that'll make things harder on him, I don't understand, why..."  
  
Goten was clenching his fist and eyes as he listened to his mother's ranting. Finally he yelled at the top of his lungs... "BE QUIET! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUT UUUUUPPPPP! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Goten felt a burning anger inside him that he could not control and he felt as though he needed to get rid of the sorce of his anger and turned to his mother. His eyes became glazed over as if he was going into a trance, then he became a Super Saiya-jin and attacked his mother. First he tore that frying pan out of her startled hand and bent it until it broke and through it to the side, punched her in the gut. She doubled over in pain collapsing to her hand and knees. Then Goten kicked her in the jaw breaking it and sending her into the stove knocking the boiling water all over her. She screamed in pain and terror. Goten marched over there and grabbed her by the throat and floated up into the air so that she was dangling from him. "Goten... please.... stop..." her face was starting to turn blue as she started to lose consciousness. Then Goten through her into the living room. She scrambled to her feet but without success so she could only duck and roll out of the way of an incoming chi blast, which smacked into the TV making it explode on contact. She let out a terrified scream as Goten came into view; he didn't look at all like her innocent carefree son that she once knew. Then she realized that she created a monster out of her son. She was too harsh on him and now he thinks she should. "Prepare to die!" he said in a cold, icy voice. She couldn't even recognize her son's voice. He raised his hand to shoot a chi blast at her again she barely managed to ovoid it but she was thrown against a wall breaking 2 of her ribs as she crumbled to the floor trembling in terror. There would be no way she'll be able to ovoid getting hit now. It would take a miracle if she came out of this alive. Suddenly she was grabbed by her throat again and thrown into the dining room, she landed on the table, breaking it into two she scrambled away from her furious son until her back was up againsed the wall. Once again he raised his hand this time summoning up a blast to kill. "Goten................"  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Goku had just got home he had carried home a big fish for Chichi to make up for lunch, he set the fish down so that he could open the door, but just as his hand touched the door knob, there was a horrified scream, it sounded like Chichi. Without wasting any time he rushed into the house and first thing that he noticed was that the living room was trashed, there were electronic parts all over the place, smoke coming from what was left of the TV. Considerable damage to the walls. There was one of Chichi's frying pan lying on the floor at his feet broke into two. The table was broken, then he saw a sight that made his jaw drop and his eyes widen. Chichi was up against the white wall, a trail of blood smeared on the wall above her, she was crumbled against the wall her mouth open and her eyes were wide with terror while tears trickled down her face. Then he saw a bright ret chi blast that was big enough to kill her instantly. He powered up into a super Saiya-jin and teleported over there and to block chichi from that chi blast. And disabled it on the spot. Then he turned to Chichi's near murderer and froze his eyes showed his startlement and shock. "What the hell? Goten? Your responsible for..." Goku didn't the chance finish his statement as Goten powered up to his highest and charged yelling, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Goku powered up into an ascended Saiya-jin (SSJ2) and caught his son in the gut and then the jaw sending him back. "What is wrong with you? Why are you attacking your mother?" "SHUUUT UUPP!" Goten attacked again, his father caught him and kneed him in the gut and punched him in the jaw and jabbed several pressure points up and down his body and Goten collapsed on the spot, with a single chop to the back of the head Goten was out cold. He landed with a clunk at Goku's feet then his spiky golden hair changed colors and he returned back to normal out cold. Goku sighed and powered down and turned to check Chichi.  
  
"Chichi? Are you ok? What happened here?"  
  
Chichi could only sit there crying softly, she looked up at Goku and tried to answer, "Goku..........I.... I so.... sorry............I should h...have listen to you............. I...I swear.........I'll never..." Goku hushed her by planting a kiss on her lips. "Don't yourself for what happened here, Chi. C'mon I'll take you to Karin's so that we can heal you up." Goku shifted and picked his mate up (firemen stile) and teleported to Karin's place.  
  
"Having some trouble at home, Goku?" The small fat, white cat with the walking stick asked once Goku appeared and asked for a senzu.  
  
"Yes, Karin-sama, something went wrong with my son, Goten."  
  
"It looked to me that he didn't know what he was doing." Yajarobie said.  
  
Goku handed Chichi the senzu and while she chewed he thought for a moment then an ugly thought came into his mind. "I sertenly hope he didn't know what he was doing... I don't know what I would have done if he did...." Goku forcefully shook his head like a dog. "I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Goku, maybe it might be best to release your son from this groundment that you wife has on him and just leave him alone as he says for now." Karin said wisely.  
  
Chichi definitely nodded, "Yes I will release him from that groundment, because of that I had created a monster out of our own son..."  
  
"Chichi, you need to stop blaming yourself. Sigh... Com'n lets go home."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they got back, everything was just as Goku had left things. The first floor a disaster and Goten lying in a heap over by the wall that had now dry blood on it. Chichi sighed as she looked at the damage. "Looks like I got a lot of work to do." "Chichi, why don't you take care of this tomorrow, meet me in our room while I put Goten to bed, ok?" Chichi gazed down at her unconscious son "How could I be so mean to him, Goku. It's been my fought for making him do this. Sigh.... My poor Goten...." Chichi trailed off as she headed upstairs. Goku sighed as he watched her leave he waited a little while longer until he heard a door close silently upstairs. He then turned to his son sprawled down on the floor. He knelt before his son and rolled him over onto his back. "Why?" he asked quietly as he picked his son up and headed up the stairs and into his room, he laid him down on the bed. "Why Goten?" He started to undress his son until he was only in his underwear and t- shirt. He put Goten into his bed and tucked him in. He stared in confusion at his son as he slept peacefully. Goku sighed as he blew a strand of hair off of his son's face. He got up and headed to the door. "Why did it have to be you, my son? Why did you have to attack your mother? I don't understand." With a last sigh Goku closed the door to his son's room and left for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The news about what happened yesterday traveled fast that next morning. Gohon was just as confused as his father on Goten's behavior yesterday. Videl was helping Chichi make breakfast. While Krillen tried to come up with positive excuses for Goten.  
  
"Maybe he really didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he fell into some kind of hypnotically trance that some alien put on him or something?"  
  
"I hope your right Krillen, but we'll find out as soon as he gets up." Gohon said sadly. Then at that moment the bell wrong. That had to be Trunks, Bra and Bulma.  
  
"Good morning Bulma-san. Trunks and little cute Bra." Chichi greeted them as though nothing happened yesterday. She had already told everyone to keep what happened yesterday to him or her.  
  
"When can Goten come out and play?" Trunks asked anxiously. "As soon as he wakes up."  
  
As soon as that said there was a groggy voice in the hall, "Morning everyone... " "Speak of the devil."  
  
Goten came into the room looking very sleepy, rubbing the back of his head and groaning. "Mom? Did you get the number of that truck that hit me yesterday?"  
  
His mother seemed to just ignore that and she set Goten's breakfast down in front of him. Goten sat down and preceded to eat it up. Everybody was silent for a long while. After a few minutes someone hollered from the stairs. "Oi Goten! Hurry up and finish that so that we can go!" Goten froze, he swallowed the food that he had and looked around; he can recognize that voice anywhere. He saw his best friend standing in the doorway wearing his green and orange fighting gi. He had a blue book bag on his back. Trunks Briefs, Vegeta was gazing at him impatiently. "T-trunks? What are you doing here? I thought I was grounded or something..." Goten exclaimed in surprise. Trunks then burst out laughing. "Didn't your parents tell you? Or did you forget that you're not grounded anymore?" Goten blinked a few times before he glanced at his father in question. "Dad?" Goku smiled and nodded, "Your mom and I had a talk and she thought that you've been punished enough, so you can do what you want." Goten stared at his father then at his mother in disbelief. "I'm free? Really?"  
  
"Yes Goten..." his mother answered but wasn't able to finish her sentence because...  
  
"YAAAHHHOOOOOO! YES! I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! YEA! BUNZIEEE!!!!" Goten howled to the heavens and did a victory dance around the room.  
  
"Hey! Goten you were only grounded for a little while. What's the big deal?" "You have no idea what torcher I had to endure this last month and a half! So I have a right to celebrate."  
  
"How can you be so happy after what you could have done yesterday!?" Videl yelled. "I can't believe you, Goten. Are you happy for what you nearly did?" Gohon nodded in agreement.  
  
Goten paused in mid-air and looked around at Videl in question. "What did I do?"  
  
"You don't know! You Bluffing!"  
  
"I'm not bluffing! I don't know what you're talking about! What did I do?"  
  
Videl was about to snap back when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She stared at Gohon who shook his head. "Its okay, Goten she doesn't know what she's talking about. I guess she must have had to much sham pane last night."  
  
"What!" Videl yelled glaring at Gohon who only grinned.  
  
Goten looked the both of them for a moment before turning to his mom. "Do you know what she was talking about, mom?" Chichi just shook her head and shrugged. Goten turned to his father, "Dad?" "Nope, I don't have any idea. I am clueless."  
  
Goten then shrugged them off and turned to Trunks. "Lets get outta here." "You got it!" With that the two raced out the door. The others watched as they took to the air and disappeared over the horizon.  
  
As soon as they were out of site, Videl turned on Gohon. "Why did you stop me from telling me what he did? Gohon?" Gohon was silent for a moment. "Why did you stop me form telling him that he almost killed Chichi-san yesterday?"  
  
"Because he didn't remember doing it at all. And in a way I glad that he can't remember. Krillen, you were right. He really didn't know what he was doing... Cool."  
  
"Ah shucks, I guess he must of heard me when I said that..."  
  
Goku chuckled softly. "Yea Videl, if I knew that Goten had a reason for attacking Chichi, then I would have been right beside you to beat it out of Goten."  
  
Videl smiled, "I guess your right... Are you ok with this Chichi-san?"  
  
Chichi smiled a small smile. "Yes, don't worry about me. I will get over it soon. It's better that he doesn't know. Or I'm afraid that he would have run away in fear of hurting me or killing me the next time. Again..."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was so glad to finally leave his home for a lot of fun with his best friend, Trunks. They were flying in loops in the air doing acrobatics. "Yahoo! Man I'm so glad to be out of there!" Goten hollered to no one in particular. Curiosity got to Trunks as he asked what kind of 'torcher' did his friend have to endure.  
  
"Oh man you have know idea what I've been through. My mom made and over did my punishment." "What did she make you do? Clean and polish every single thing made of glass 50 times?" "No, but that would have been better then what she had me do. You know how mom gets about Gohon and schoolwork?" Trunks grimaced, "No..." Goten nodded, "Yes. 100 times worst..."  
  
Goten preceded to tell his friend all about the 'horrid' schedule that his mother made him go through. The people call it something. 'The All Work And No Play Makes a Very Dull Day'. But from Goten's point of view it should be, 'The All Work and No Play Makes Someone A Real Jerk'. He didn't say anything about the fun time he had with his dad or about his dream that he has been having. He was only trying to make this sound very dramatic.  
  
Afterwards, Trunks looked like he was going to be sick. "Ugh.... Sorry I asked.... scuse me.............." Trunks turned and landed on a nearby island, (They were flying around the whole time) Goten simply thought he must have eaten something bad. He followed his friend down to the island but kept his distance from him so that he wouldn't have to smell Trunks' Vomit. He wandered off. He soon came across an apple tree and jumped up into the tree to get something to eat. After eating about four apples and some wild berries off of a nearby berry bush, He sat down against the tree to wait for his friend.  
  
It seemed to be taking his friend awhile to take care of his business. All of a sudden while he was seated underneath the tree a flash of light came into his visions and he relived the dream....  
  
{He was so sad and was crying inside of a tree trunk while it rained outside the tree trunk.}  
  
" Why was I so sad, during that dream? Did I do something bad? " Goten tried to think of all the possibilities to be the cause of being so sad, so depressed.... He couldn't think of any. But from the way he looked in the dream, he must have done something terrible or something did something terrible to him. "I wonder what I could have done or what happened to make me in the dream seem so sad... I hope that it's nothing.... Then at that point another flashback hit him.  
  
{Some kind of space ship landed as the rain stopped, it had to be the most bizarre ship that he had ever seen. Then there were those strange aliens. Both were women warriors of some kind. One looked like Piccolo with red hair and the other looked like a Saiya-jin only with a yellow tail.}  
  
Goten's vision was going fuzzy as another flashback hit him...  
  
{A guy that looked like his father only with a couple of ugly scars on his face. A menicent expression on his face and a look of hate in his eyes...}  
  
Goten clinched his eyes shut and shook his head roughly, he fists clenching his hair as he held his head trying to rid himself of these images...  
  
{Blood on his hands.... Bloodshed and bodies everywhere.... Trunks, Gohon, his mother, Vegeta, Bulma, Videl, Mr. Satan and the rest of the Z team all dead and looks of horror in their eyes.... A body a distance away from the others... His father... he looked worse then the others... More like a rotting corpse........... It looked as though he took the most beating.............. Blood on Son Goten's hands.... Blood in his mouth... teeth marks on his mother's neck almost like someone bit into her neck and broke her vocal cords...   
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! OTOUSAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! TRUNKS! OKASAAN! GOHON! NO!  
  
"GOTEN! WAKE UP! C'MON MAN! WAKE UP!"  
  
Goten squirmed tried to fight Trunks off but without success. Trunks shook is friends as hard as he could. Goten's eyes shot open as he sat up knocking Trunks off of him. "AAAAHHHHH! Hhhhuhhh hhhhuu hhu hu... What happened?"  
  
"You had a nightmare. You ok man?" Trunks answered. Goten nodded "Yea, I'm fine." Trunks shrugged then a mischief thought popped into his head. "Hey Goten I got a cool idea on celebrating our free time together. What do you say we pull a prank on my dad?"  
  
"YEA! Lets do it. What do we do this time?"  
  
"Well come with me to CCP. And I'll exclaim on the way." With that Trunks took the air. Goten followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks are you sure this is a good idea?" Goten said suddenly nervous. "Hey what happened to 'Yea lets do it'? Don't tell me your going to chicken out already?" "I'm not a chicken Trunks. Its just that I just had a bad feeling."  
  
Trunks ignored him as he led his friend into his parent's room. (Vegeta was in the gravity room.) After making sure the coast is clear he led Goten into his parents bathroom. And began to look at all various items on the shelves. "Lets see, Strawberry scented shampoo, Spices, Scented candles, Men's shaving cream, Bleeackks What's that doing in here!? Huh, There it is! Dad's hair gel!"  
  
Trunks plucked the stuff off of the shelf and emptied half of the contents into the toilet. "Ok got the hair dye? Goten?" Goten nodded and handed the bottle to Trunks. He smirked evilly as he poured the stuff into his father's hair gel and mixed and shacked it up good. Once he put it back up onto the shelf he took the rest of the stuff and made sure everything on the shelf was just the way they first found it. After that he showed his friend out of there. They went to his room and waited for Vegeta break time.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later as they waited by playing video games. Trunks heard heavy footsteps pass is room. He checked and found that it was his father he motioned for Goten to grab the camera and follow him. They waited until Vegeta was in the bathroom before entering the bedroom. They waited for the shower to come on then off and hid in their hiding placed and waited Trunks sets the camera to the full mirror and he waited in the hallway to pull the string. A few minutes later. A mixed roar of rage and horror sore through CCP. Followed by a "BBBBBRRRRAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSS!!!!!" Trunks and already pulled the string a few times and now the two were running down the hall while being chased by an enraged Vegeta whose hair was died rosy pink. Trunks and Goten escaped through the window, changed into a Super Siaya- jins and flew off at full speed laughing all the while. Vegeta gave and promised them a lot of pay back for that.  
  
Half a month has passed and Goten has been living happily for a while. The damage done to the school was repaired and Goten was given a warning on first day back. The school bullied didn't bother them in a long time. Occasionally Goten still got that same horrible dream but he tried his best to ignore it. Trunks and himself have been pulling lots of pranks on Vegeta, Gohon, and the school. One time it caused Trunks to get grounded for a month. During that month Goten just spent quality time with his family especially his father. That is until the rest of the month past...  
  
His birthday was supposed to be today, Goten sat up in bed waiting for his mother to come in with presents and kisses as is was tradition for them to celebrate Goten's birthday as soon as they get up but no one came and they were five minutes late too. "I guess its ok that they're a little late." Soon hours seem to past before finally he heard hurried footsteps heading to his room. He was playing with his toys when his bedroom door was flung open, he looked up exactingly only to find no presents in his mothers arms but fresh clothes for him to wear, she through the clothes at him while saying, "Hurry and get dressed, we have to get to the hospital!"  
  
At that word, Goten stood there gazing at his mother with slight worry. "What happened? Who got hurt?"  
  
"Oh, no one is hurt Goten. It's Videl-san, she is in labor. Gohon will meet us at the Hospital. Now C'mon!"  
  
About 10 minutes later, Goku had teleported his family to the hospital in Sataan City and met up with Hercule and Buu in the waiting room. "How's she doing?" Chichi asked as soon as they arrived. "Well." Hercule was interrupted by a loud scream of pain followed by a long line of foul language and curses upon Gohon then silence. Then Gohon raced out into the room with the look of purest joy on his face. "I'M A FATHER! IT'S A GIRL!" happy tears running down Gohon's face as he turned made a mad dash back into the emergency room hollering for everyone to know that he was a dad. Goku burst out laughing at his eldest son's enthusiastic behavior and grinned in Chichi's direction that had happy tears on her face as well. "Goku-sa, we're grand parents! I'm so happy!" Goten smiled and hugged his father's leg. This was a very good excuse why he didn't get a single "Happy birthday" that day because he was now an Uncle.  
  
The girl looked just like her mother but had her father's eyes. Gohon named her after the terror weapon that his mother uses when they say something stupid at home or something. "Pan. Son Pan"  
  
~*~  
  
Two months later.  
  
Goten was a little disappointed that everyone forgot to celebrate his birthday but instead celebrated Pan's coming into this world. It didn't bother him that Pan was getting the spot light all of a sudden because she was the newest member of the family so he ignored it. Today he was off training with Trunks and Piccolo. Gohon was convinced to join them while Videl took care of the baby.  
  
Lately though, Goku has been acting strange lately and there were traces of the moon suddenly appearing when it was suposively destroyed by Piccolo ages ago. Chichi was hanging up laundry outside and paused in her task to glance over at Goku who was seated by an oak tree meditating. Now matter where she went he was there all of a sudden. And when she asked him to get lost she still felt like she was being watched.  
  
Hearing the phone rang Chichi snapped out of her trance and tried to get away from Goku so she could answer the phone. After some time of struggling Chichi looked up and saw Goku smirking at her. "Goku you gotta let me go so I can answer the phone." Chichi said sweetly still trying to free herself. "Let the phone ring." Goku said pulling her even closer. "I'm sure it's nothing important." He said nuzzling her neck and nipping at it playfully. "NOTHING IMPORTANT!" Chichi shouted startling Goku into letting her go. "How can YOU say THAT? It could be someone from the hospital saying that Gohon or Goten were hurt while out TRAINING with Piccolo." By the time she was finished Goku had backed away a good couple of feet looking annoyed and a bit scared. "C'mon Chichi. You gotta learn to relax." Goku said turning his back on Chichi and crossing his arms. "Gohon and Goten are fine. I can still sense their chi over that way with Piccolo and Trunks is with them too. And in a couple of rings whoever's callin' is getting ready to hang up anyway." Goku said smiling evilly at Chichi as she realized that he was right. In a mad dash for the house Chichi ran inside and answered the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Chichi speaking." Chichi said out of breath. "Chichi? Chichi are you okay?" a feminine voice asked over the phone. It was Bulma. "Yes, Bulma I'm fine. How are you?" Chichi asked catching her breath as Goku walked into the house looking very annoyed that she was on the phone. "I'm good. Chichi I was wondering if you could come over for a little while." Bulma asked anxiously. "What's the matter Bulma? Is something wrong?" "Would you just come over, by yourself, and tell Goku that Vegeta wants to spar with him." "O-okay. I'm heading over now. Bye." Chichi said as she hung up the phone. Chichi turned around getting ready to call Goku when she slammed into his chest hard. "Is everything okay?" Goku asked trying not to laugh at Chichi. "Yeah. I'm going over Bulma's and you're going to go spar with Vegeta." Chichi ordered grabbing Goku by his arm and leading him outside. "Why? What's going on? What about dinner? What" Before Goku could finish asking his questions Chichi had called Nimbus and was sitting on the yellow cloud patiently waiting for Goku. "Well?" Chichi asked glaring at Goku who was looking very much confused. "You don't want to take the car?" Goku asked. "The Flying Nimbus will be much faster. Now let's go." Chichi shouted as she pulled Goku onto the cloud and they took off for Bulma's. In no time Goku and Chichi touched down in the Capsule Corp. backyard where Bulma was sitting outside waiting. "CHICHI! I'm glad that you're here. Hi Goku, how are you?" Bulma asked a still very confused Goku. "I'm good. Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked looking around for him. "He's inside taking a nap, I think" Bulma said walking towards the patio with Chichi. "Why don't you go wake him up, Goku. It's about time he got up anyway." Letting out a heavy sigh Goku walked inside leaving Bulma and Chichi outside. As soon as Goku walked in he used his senses trying to locate Vegeta. "I wonder what's so important that Bulma had to talk to Chichi?" Goku asked himself as he walked down the hall towards the living room where Vegeta was napping. "Why do I have to wake Vegeta up? Hell I don't like being waked up from my naps. On top of waking up Vegeta I'm hungry!" Goku eventually found Vegeta asleep on the couch snoring peacefully. Not saying a word Goku sat down in a chair not far from the couch and watched Vegeta sleep. "Gosh, he looks so peaceful sleeping there. He could be out for hours." Goku continued contemplating a way to get Vegeta up. Suddenly an evil thought crossed Goku's mind and an evil smirk that definitely rivaled Vegeta's appeared. Chuckling to himself Goku got up and left the room. Meanwhile as soon as Goku had disappeared into the Capsule Corp. house Bulma turned to face Chichi with a very serious look on her face. "Bulma are you going to tell me what's going on?" Chichi asked starting to feel annoyed. As much as Chichi didn't want to admit it she was looking forward to the uh-hmmm 'quality time' that she was getting ready to share with Goku. "Chichi listen this is very important." Bulma said interrupting Chichi's thoughts before she could begin to fantasize about Goku. Chichi shook her head showing that she was listening. "Chichi I want you to tell me something. Has Goku been acting strange since he's returned?" Bulma asked still looking very serious. Chichi not really understanding where this was going nodded her head. "Well.yes, he has." "How?" Chichi didn't answer right away was thinking about how Goku was acting different. "Okay, okay. Let's see.Chichi has Goku been hanging around home more?" Chichi didn't say anything but just nodded her head. "Has been more.oh how should I put it. Touchy?" Another nod. "Has he been more aggressive, offensive, arrogant, short tempered.and oh has he suddenly started eating less." Chichi let out a gasp and shouted, "YES!" Chichi covered her mouth and sat down when she saw Bulma schussing her. "Bulma how did you know all of this?" Chichi asked Bulma, who was taking a sip of tea. "I know because Vegeta has been acting strangely too. You see" Bulma stopped and looked around making sure that no one was around; as did Chichi. "You see I first noticed it when Vegeta wasn't training as much anymore. Instead he was hanging around me. At first I didn't mind, hell, I thought that he was beginning to appreciate me after that whole Buu incident." Chichi nodded her head in agreement; she had thought the same thing about Goku. "After a while it got kind of annoying because it seemed as if I couldn't go anywhere without him being there. I asked him if he was hungry and he would say 'no'. When I told him to get lost he'd leave but I think that he was still following me." Chichi was by now thinking over Goku's behavior. "You know when I think about it. Goku's and Vegeta's behavior sounds awfully familiar." Chichi said thinking as she stared at her cup of tea. "Goku was like this sometimes when we first got married. I was training with him so we spent a lot of time together. But.the only difference is that he was very, VERY possessive of me." "What do you mean Chichi?" Bulma asked leaning in closer to Chichi. "Well I remember one day I went shopping and surprisingly Goku wanted to come to." "Why?" "Why? Well.I think he wanted to get something while we were out." Chichi looked at Bulma as she nodded her head. "Anyway while at the mall I think we got separated some how and.some guy came up and was hitting on me. I wasn't taking his complements seriously and kept telling him that I was married. But, he didn't care. He just kept saying that it would be between us and a whole bunch of other bullshit. Well he figured he'd get bold and he put his arm around me." "He did?" Bulma asked. "I know if that happened to me Vegeta would've had a fit." "So did Goku. As soon as he put his arm around me we heard a really deep growl and before anyone knew it Goku had the guy up against a wall." By now Bulma's eyes were huge and bugging out of her head. "Goku told me to go buy whatever clothes that I had picked out while he talked to the guy." "What'd you do? What'd you do?" Bulma asked sounding like a hyper teenager.  
  
"What else could I do? I bought the clothes." "What did Goku do to the guy?" "Goku told me that they had a very nice long talk and.that was it." Bulma frowned and opened her mouth to say something when Chichi interrupted her. "I later found out from one of the customers that Goku threatened to ummm.well let's just say if that guy had kids then he wouldn't be adding anymore." Chichi said blushing. "Wow. I never figured that Son-kun could be the jealous type. He seems so calm, passive and too naïve, sorry, to do something like that. But one more question Chichi. Was there anything special going on when Goku was acting this way?" Chichi had stopped sipping her tea and shook her head. "C'mon Chichi think." Bulma ordered. "I don't remember. It was so long ago, Gohon wasn't even born yet." "Fair enough. Let me ask you this. Do you remember if there was a full moon?" "Yes, yes there was. Goku and I always took walks through the woods when there was a full moon." Chichi said blushing and holding her mug tighter. "But there hasn't been a full moon for over ten years now, Bulma. And besides Shenrong couldn't bring it back. Goku told me that Shenrong can only grant a wish once." "That's Shenrong, but what about Parunga?" Bulma asked winking at Chichi. "Let me ask you this a couple of days ago when Vegeta and Goku went out to spar did Gohon or Goten mention anything about them missing." "Yes, Goten did. I remember Goku said he was going to go spar with Vegeta and Goten asked if he could come along. Goku told him no which really broke Goten's heart. Later that afternoon Goten came to me crying about Goku missing and not being able to find his chi. then right before dinner Goku was home smiling acting like nothing had happened." "What was his explanation?" "He told us that he and Vegeta went to Kame's and entered the Room of Spirit and Time to get in some extra training. What did Vegeta tell you?" "The same thing. At least those two little monkeys can keep their stories straight. Listen Chichi I think that they wished the moon back so-" "That we could have a mating session." Chichi whispered to herself. Bulma just looked at Chichi in disbelief. "That's what Goku would sometimes call it." Chichi said still blushing. "Oh.well.yeah I guess if that's what Siaya-jins call it. My only thing is what happens or is suppose to happen during a 'mating session'?" "Why don't you ask Vegeta?" Chichi asked finishing up her tea. "Goku once told me it's just a game and that-" Chichi was interrupted when a loud scream was heard from inside the Capsule Corp. house that caused both Bulma and Chichi to fall back in their chairs. "What the HELL was THAT?" Bulma asked sitting up. Just then Goku came running out of the capsule house out of breath and looking around anxiously. "Goku? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Bulma shouted standing up. "Here." Goku said tossing Bulma a camera and helping Chichi stand up all the while grinning like an idiot. "Goku I don't under-" Before Bulma could say another word Vegeta came storming out of the house. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?" Vegeta shouted looking around. "KAKARROT WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. I'LL KILL YOU." Bulma and Chichi were shocked to see the scene before them. Vegeta was in SSJ2 with what looked to be like whip cream, or maybe shaving cream, on his face and a huge vein sticking out the side of his head. His shoelaces were tied together and his pants were around his ankles. Bulma and Chichi could no longer hold it in and bust out laughing. Looking over Vegeta saw Goku with a huge grin on his face and Bulma and Chichi on the ground laughing. Vegeta just now realizing the state he was in pulled up his pants and wiped the cream from his face all the while growling. "I'll get you for this Kackarotto." Vegeta said powering down and walking back into the house. "Yeah, right. You've been saying that for years." Goku answered smugly flashing the peace sign. Vegeta just hmphed and went inside. "Gee, I was hoping he'd decide to pick a fight. Oh well, you ready to go Chichi?" Goku asked looking down at Chichi who was just now getting up and calming down. "Go now?" Chichi asked. "Yeah. It's getting dark, I'm hungry and besides don't you want to wait for that phone call from the hospital?" Goku added sarcastically as he called Nimbus. "Don't ask." Chichi said turning to Bulma and waving good-bye. "I guess we'll have to talk more tomorrow about you know what." Chichi said winking at Bulma. "How about we go shopping tomorrow then?" Bulma asked throwing a quick glance at Goku who only frowned. "Sounds good. See ya tomorrow morning Bulma." Chichi shouted as she and Goku took off for home on the Nimbus. "So what did you two talk about?" Goku asked sitting Chichi in his lap. "Oh nothing much. Shopping, food, the weather and other girl stuff." Goku could just oh his response as Chichi snuggled up closer to him. "Goku how about we do carry out. I don't feel like cooking." "Okay." Chichi said resting his head on top of Chichi's. "I know what I feel like doing though." Goku thought as they headed into town.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goten, Trunks I want you two to stay here and keep up with your training. I'll be back okay?" Gohon said taking off into the air. "You're going to go see Daddy!" Goten shouted excitedly flying in front of Gohan. "I WANTTA GO! I WANTTA GO!" "NO!" Gohan shouted causing Goten to stare at him with big puppy dog eyes (awe-he's so cut ^-^). "I mean I gotta go talk to Dad about something important.and besides.after that I'm going to go visit Videl" Gohan said hoping that Goten would decide to stay behind. "Oh.well I guess it's alright." Goten said lowering himself to the ground. "I'm sorry, Goten. Hey I'll tell Dad you said hi. He'll probably come see you after I leave." Hearing this Goten's eyes lit up and gave the Son grin. Without another word Gohan took off to find his father.  
  
~*~  
  
After Goku and Vegeta had a little talk with Gohon about some dream he had, Goku decided to go along with his son's request. "So Vegeta want to go see the kids?" Goku asked already heading in the direction of Goten, Trunks and Piccolo's chi's. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and blasted off towards them followed closely by Goku.  
  
"Hey Daddy I missed you." Goten shouted as he jumped into Goku's arms. "I missed you too, Goten." Goku said ruffling Goten's hair. "Achoo." Both Goku and Vegeta sneeze at once. "Are you two alright?" Piccolo asks shocked that they sneezed at once. "Yeah.I think?" Goku said rubbing his nose. "Hey Dad can we go to the mall?" Goten asked excitedly. "Yeah can we Dad?" Trunks added. "Why would you two want to go the mall?" Vegeta asked sounding annoyed. Bad enough his mate always wanted to go and drag him along, but to have his son ask to go is even worse. "A new arcade just opened up." Goten said hugging Goku tightly. "So can we?" he added giving Goku two huge eyes. "Well." Goku said trying to avoid eye contact. "Yeah why not?" Goku said quickly taking to the air with Goten still in his arms. "Kackarotto are you out of your mind?" Vegeta asked once he caught up. 'ChiChi and Bulma are at the mall.' Goku said telepathically to Vegeta. 'Aren't you even the least bit curious what they're up to?' Vegeta could only smile evilly as the four Siaya-jins headed towards the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the mall Chichi, Bulma and Videl were just finishing a talk about Gohon, Goku and Vegeta. Videl had to leave on an emergency. So the other two just picked up their bags and started for the exit. Not too far off two certain individuals had their eyes set on Bulma and ChiChi. One was a tall blonde with blue eyes rather handsome too while the other was.well it was Yampcha. (Let me contain my excitement.more like my lunch). "Ah there goes my little vixen." The blonde man said slowly walking behind Bulma and ChiChi. 'There they go.' Yampcha thought as he combed his hair. 'I must get on Bulma's good side so that she can build me a gravity room. It's time to turn on the old boyish charms.' Yampcha thought with a smirk as he walked up behind Bulma. "Here let me carry those for you, Bulma." Yampcha said as he took the bags Bulma was carrying and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Yampcha what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Bulma asked disgusted. "What's wrong? I just want to carry your bags, Bulma." Yampcha said trying his hardest to sound hurt. "And I'll be honored to carry your bags." A deep voice said as a hand took Chichi's bag and an arm went around her waist. "YOU!" ChiChi whispered dangerously as she locked eyes with Pencil. "Oh so you remember me?" Pencil said holding ChiChi closer. "I'm flattered because I never forgot about you." He whispered into her ear. Feeling Pencil's breath on her neck made ChiChi shiver with disgust. "You do remember what happened the last time you pulled this stunt, right Pencil?" ChiChi asked smiling smugly. "Yes, I do." He replied smiling down at her, which made ChiChi sick to her stomach. "But you see a lot has changed since then. I'm not so easily intimated since I've been working out and training under the Great Hercules Satan." Pencil added smiling that soon disappeared as he heard peals of laughter break out among the small group. "What's so funny?" Pencil asked as he began to blush. "That's cute. You actually think that you can beat her husband." Bulma said trying to hold back tears. "I don't have to worry about beating him." Pencil said getting everyone's attention. "You see last time I didn't care that he was there. But this time I know for a fact that he isn't here with you and I can easily keep you under control." "I wouldn't bank on it." A deep and threatening voice said. Everyone turned surprised to see Goku and Vegeta standing in front of them both obviously pissed. "Hi Mommy." Goten said stepping out from behind Goku's leg with a huge grin on his face followed by Trunks. "Who's this?" Goku's eyes narrowed even more as a huge vein started to form on the side of his forehead. "Hi Goten-chan. Hi Goku." ChiChi said smiling despite the fact that someone was about to get his neck snapped into two because of her. Goku could only growl his response. "I have a question for you two gentlemen." Vegeta said being the calmer out of the two. "Why do you have your hands on our mates?" He asked coldly while staring daggers at Yampcha. It was then that Yampcha realized his mistake and yanked his arm off of Bulma like she had the plague. "Bye guys." Yampcha said as ran off. "Humph pussy." Vegeta said smirking as the weakling ran off. Vegeta smirked even more as Bulma walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. But the smirk disappeared and was replaced with shock when he saw that Pencil still had his arm around ChiChi. "So what are you going to do now, Goku?" Pencil asked mockingly. It was obvious that Goku was angry as his power level started to slowly increase. 'If he keeps this up he'll just transform.' Vegeta said as he backed away from Goku taking Bulma and her bags with him. ChiChi was starting to become worried also because she really couldn't get herself out of Pencil's grip and Goku was being awfully.awe hell he was about to explode and take the whole planet with him. Goten and even Trunks had disappeared finding shelter behind a couple of potted plants. 'Oh my Kami Goku do something. Don't just stand there. Do something quick.' ChiChi shouted in her head as she closed her eyes. Suddenly without warning in a flash the pressure from Pencil's grip was gone and when ChiChi opened her eyes Goku was standing in front of her with a arm outstretched just.just like he had punched *gasp *. ChiChi turned around and saw that Pencil was up against the wall completely knocked out. "Was that quick enough for you, baby." Goku whispered in Chichi's ear as he rested a hand on her shoulder. ChiChi just gave a sigh of relief as Goten and Trunks came out of hiding. "Wow Dad that was so cool." Goten said latching himself onto Goku's leg hugging it tightly. "Let's go." Goku ordered as he picked up Chichi's bags and started to walk away with ChiChi tucked under his arm protectively and Goten still holding onto his leg like a leech. "Well that was definitely something that only happens once every blue 'moon'." Bulma said as she turned to Vegeta. "Well.that's what happens when you mess with a Siaya-jins mate." Vegeta said as he heading out of the mall following Bulma. "Which reminds me I have to teach that poor excuse of a man, Yampcha, not to touch you ever again." Vegeta said smiling at the thought of torturing Yampcha. "I'll tell Goku." Bulma said spinning around and pointing at Vegeta. "So. It was his idea. Now let's go." Vegeta ordered as he tossed the bags into Bulma's car and drove off.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early in the evening when Goku, ChiChi and Goten had finally arrived home from the mall.trip. Goku touched down in front of his house as he gently put ChiChi down. "Well I'm glad to be home." ChiChi said as she walked towards the house smiling . "Yeah.uh.Goten you can let me go now?" Goku asked his ten-year-old son who was still latched on to his leg. "But you were so cool." Goten answered smiling up at his father as Goku walked, rather tried to walk, into the house carrying ChiChi's bags. "I mean the way you just punched the guy practically clear across the mall." Goten said letting go of Goku's leg and started punching an imaginary Pencil. Goku just chuckled to himself as he followed ChiChi into the kitchen. "Now Goten what your father did wasn't right." ChiChi said turning around and glaring at Goku. "It wasn't?" both Goku and Goten asked in unison. "Why do I even bother?" ChiChi mumbled to herself as she turned around and started working on dinner. Father and son just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Well don't just stand there you two." ChiChi said not even bothering to turn around. "You two were out training so while I'm making dinner why don't you go take a bath." "Okay." Goku said as an evil thought crept into his mind. But that quickly disappeared as Goten started tugging on Goku's pants leg. "C'mon Dad let's go." Goten said trying his best to drag his dad along. Goku couldn't help but smile down at his youngest son. "Say Goten?" Goten stopped and looked up at his father blinking. "Wouldn't you much prefer to go back and finish training with Piccolo?" Goku asked wishing in the back of his head that Goten would say yes. ChiChi turned around surprised at first but that expression was soon replaced with a coy little smile. "Why would I do that Daddy?" Goten asked latching onto Goku's leg again. "I want to stay here with you.and Mommy." Goten added putting on his best puppy-dog face. "Of course." Goku said laughing at his luck. "Why would you want to go back out and train with Piccolo?" Goku said sarcastically as he picked Goten up and began leaving the kitchen. "I mean it's not like Mommy and Daddy want to be alone. "Okay." Goten said happily giving Goku a big hug. ChiChi just laughed as the two left and began fixing dinner. By the time Goku and Goten had finished their bath ChiChi had just finished fixing dinner so the family sat down and ate talking about the day's events. Goten for one couldn't talk about anything else but Goku beating up Pencil.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner Goten went into his room to play with his toys while Goku stayed downstairs to help ChiChi put the dishes up. "Goku.where's Gohan?" ChiChi asked handing Goku a plate to dry and put up. "I mean is he still out training with Piccolo? Or is he out with Videl?" the way she said the last part made Goku stop dead in his tracks. "What does that mean?" Goku asked trying his best to sound confused. "I talked to Videl today.at the mall." ChiChi said handing Goku another plate. Goku's face remained expressionless as he took the glass. "She told me a lot of things about Gohan.and wouldn't you know it, but your name came up." "My name? Why would they be talking about me?" Goku asked doing a very good job at being lost on the whole topic. "Well.Videl said something very interesting. You see apparently Gohan was talking to her about the moon." ChiChi had a sly smirk on her face which quickly disappeared when she the clueless and shocked expression on her husband's face. "The moon? But hasn't the moon been gone for.about?" Goku asked as he started counting his fingers. "Ten years? Ouch! What was that for?" Goku asked because he was hit upside the head by ChiChi's frying pan. "Don't you dare play stupid with me." ChiChi hissed pointing at Goku, who just continued to rub his sore head, as Goten walked in with one of his favorite toys. "You know damn well that the moon is back and that's it's going to be a full moon, too." ChiChi said poking Goku in the stomach causing him to flinch and giggle. "Now why don't you just admit it?" ChiChi said sternly. "ChiChi if there was going to be a full moon don't you think that someone would've seen it?" Goku asked crossing his arms. "I've been watching the news for the past couple of days and no one's said anything about seeing the moon. I think that Videl got her facts mixed up." Goku said walking past ChiChi and picking up Goten. 'Damn Gohan and his big mouth.' Goku thought as he carried Goten out of the kitchen. 'He's going to ruin everything. Must that kid tell everything to everyone?' Goku gently plopped Goten down on the floor in front of the TV taking a seat next to him asking him about his toys. ChiChi followed shocked by Goku's reasoning but decided to not let it get to her and watched her family play. Sometime later Gohan stalked in and sat on the couch next to ChiChi while growling and mumbling to himself. Everyone was staring at him except Goku was watching a Hercule Satan commercial for his new gym with one arm around ChiChi while Goten sat comfortably in his lap. "Gohan are you okay?" ChiChi asked resting a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "No, I'm not." Gohan whispered. "Well what happened?" ChiChi asked feeling a bit scared by Gohan's attitude. Gohan just sat there with his arms crossed still mumbling to himself. Goku gave ChiChi a reassuring hug and smiled at her. "Hey Gohan guess what? Guess what?" Goten said excitedly jumping up and down on Goku's lap. "Guess what Dad did today?" "What did Dad do?" Gohan asked trying to sound interested. "Awe.Gohan you missed it. Dad got in a fight today at the mall." Goten said excitedly. "Really?" Gohan asked looking over at a smirking Goku. "Let me guess.someone was hitting on Mom, right?" "Yeah.how'd you guessed?" Goten asked pouting that Gohan had ruined his surprised. "It was just a lucky guess, Goten." Goku said ruffling up Goten's hair. "So who crossed you today?" Goku asked looking over ChiChi's head at Gohan. "Sharpener." Was Gohan's only answer as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Goku got up and followed Gohan in the kitchen leaving Goten and ChiChi in the living room. "So what did he do?" Goku asked sitting down across from Gohan. Gohan just hung his head and let out a sigh. "Was he hitting on Videl?" Goku asked leaning back in his chair. Gohan just nodded his head. "Did you hurt him?" Gohan just shrugged his shoulders. "Look Gohan I know that you probably aren't too happy about what's going on right now." Goku said. "But it's not really something you can fight or ignore." By now Gohan was looking up at Goku and was taking in every-thing that he said. "So look just don't worry about it and everything will be okay. Understand?" Gohan gave a small smile and nodded his head. "Good." Goku said smiling back at Gohan as he gave him a pat on the back. "By the way.what's the point of telling Videl about the whole full moon thing?" Goku whispered threateningly. "You weren't supposed to tell her every-thing. You're going to ruin the whole thing for both me and Vegeta." Gohan watched as his father's eyes that were just a second ago warm and soft go to cold and evil. "I'm sorry, Dad. It just slipped out." Gohan whispered back remembering some where in the back of his mind seeing that look before. Goku clutched his fist together and let out a sigh as he let Gohan go. "That's okay." Goku said crossing his arms. "The moon kind of makes us short-tempered and edgy." Gohan nodded his head in agreement because he too was starting to feel the change. Just then ChiChi and Goten walked into the kitchen hoping to see Gohan in better spirits. "Are you alright, Gohan?" Goten asked sitting across from Gohan just like Goku had just done. Gohan shook his head yes and gave his little brother a reassuring smile. "That's good." Goten said smiling back up at Gohan. "That is good. But now it's time for someone to get to bed." ChiChi said looking at Goten. "Mom can I stay up just a little bit longer?" Goten pleaded. "I want to talk to Gohan." "Sure, but don't stay up too late." Goku said walking out of the kitchen and taking ChiChi with him. "Daddy is so cool." Goten said once Goku and ChiChi were gone. "Yeah." Gohan added smiling thinking about Goku as well. 'Maybe Dad's right. I shouldn't just ignore this or try to fight it. Imagine the nerve of Sharpener trying to take Videl away from me. ' Gohan thought as he let out a low and deep growl. "What's wrong, Gohan?" Goten asked folding his hands together and staring up at his big brother. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked trying to hold back his laughter because Goten looked so cute even though he was trying to look grown and serious. 'It's amazing how much he looks like Dad. If only he wasn't so short I could actually take him seriously.' "Well.what did you and Dad talk about?" Goten asked leaning forward towards Gohan. "Don't worry about it, Goten." Gohan said sitting back in his chair. "You like Videl doncha?" Goten asked. Gohan could only stare at his little brother in shock. "HA you do LIKE Videl. Gohan's in love. Gohan's in love." Goten started singing as he danced around the kitchen. "Would you shut up, Goten." Gohan growled out causing Goten to stop dead in his tracks. Meanwhile upstairs Goku was feeling mixed emotions as he watched his wife walk into their bedroom and go to the bathroom. A part of him was arouse because he had missed ChiChi so much that it hurt just being with her and at the same time being able to 'be' with her. 'Damn hormones.' Goku thought as he sat down on the bed and started getting ready for bed. 'I can't believe that damn Pencil. How dare he try to take MY mate, AGAIN? I'll have to make sure that this doesn't happen again.' Goku thought as a smirked crossed his face and he let out a low growl. "You're thinking about Pencil again, aren't you?" ChiChi asked as she sat down at her nightstand and began brushing her hair. "I heard your thoughts." ChiChi said when she saw Goku's reaction. "Don't tell me that you forgot about our bond?" "No. I could never forget about that." Goku said as he walked over and sat down next on the floor next to ChiChi and looked up at her. ChiChi just smiled shyly as she started brushing her hair trying her best to ignore Goku's gaze. After a couple of minutes ChiChi became frustrated and let out a growl, which caused Goku to chuckle. "I'll stop." Goku said as he rested his chin on ChiChi's lap. ChiChi just shook her head and continued brushing her hair as Goku started to rub her thigh. "Your turn." ChiChi said laughing once she was done brushing her own and started on Goku. ChiChi laughed when she heard Goku let out an annoyed grunt but since he didn't do anything to stop her she continued. "I don't know why you're acting like this, Goku." ChiChi said softly brushing Goku's hair and rubbing his back. "You know you like it." ChiChi was thoroughly enjoying herself, it was like when she was little brushing one of her dolls hair, but that mood changed when ChiChi looked down at Goku. 'Don't tell me he's growling?' ChiChi kept brushing Goku's hair and gave a sigh of relief when she realized that he was only purring. "All done." ChiChi chirped out as she quickly threw both hands into the air. "No more, Goku." ChiChi said sternly when Goku just stared at her blinking. "I'll be brushing your hair all night and it's getting late." She said getting up and walking towards the bed. "You're going to bed now?" Goku asked sitting down next to her. ChiChi's only response was getting underneath the sheets and turning away from Goku. "But I don't want you to go to sleep yet." Goku whined as he rested his chin on ChiChi's hip. Still no response. "C'mon ChiChi." Goku said pulling the sheets off of her. Enough was enough ChiChi thought as she let out a low growl and sat up to yell at Goku. But before ChiChi could say anything Goku had silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss. ChiChi started to moan her pleasure as Goku gently laid her back down on the bed as his hand began to wander underneath her pajamas. 'Too long.' Goku thought as his tongue wrestled with ChiChi's. 'Too damn long and the best part is.no kids.' An evil smirk crossed Goku's lips as he let out another growl. "MOMMY! DAD-DY! HELP ME!!!!" Goten shouted as he came bursting into Goku and ChiChi's room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. Goten gasped as Gohan ran in and picked him up by the collar. "GET OFF OF MY MOM!" Goten shouted as he as flew towards a shocked Goku and ChiChi. Letting out a sigh Goku quickly powered up to Super Saiya-jin and caught Goten. "Goten calm down." Goku said looking down at the smaller mirror image of him. "No. Nahh-uh. What were you doing to Mommy?" Goten asked struggling to get free of Goku. "Kissing her." Goku stated as he placed Goten on the floor. Goten stopped and looked up at his father as if asking 'really?' Goku just nodded his head as he powered down. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' Goku thought as he heard ChiChi giggle. "Oh.okay." Goten said not really understanding what 'kissing' was but since his mom seemed to be okay, she was laughing after all, and his dad would never hurt his mom. Goten just scratched his head as Goku seemed to be starring at something behind him. Goten turned around and there was a nervous and embarrassed Gohan. "What were you two doing?" Goku asked glaring at Gohan. "Well.Goten started it." Gohan quickly responded knocking himself upside the head in his mind. Goku and ChiChi just looked at each other and then at Goten who smiled looking totally innocent. "He was teasing me about Videl." Gohan added. 'This is just great. I sound like a little kid.' Gohan thought starring at the floor. 'Man, I made it seven years without having to be yelled at by Mom.and now Dad's about to rip into me for this.' Goten starred in shock as Gohan started shaking and was blue in the face. "Just go to bed." Goku finally said after moments of silence as flopped back on the bed. "What?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face not quite sure if he was hearing correctly. "Go to bed." Goku repeated sounding very tired. Gohan didn't wait any longer as he quickly darted out the room and down the hall to his bed. Goku sat up once he heard Gohan's door slam shut and let out a relieved sigh which was cut short when he was Goten in regular mode smiling at him. "What do you want?" Goku asked. "I guess I'm ready for bed." Goten said as he jumped into the king size bed and snuggled next to ChiChi. Goku just stared with his eyes wide open and mouth hanging. "What's wrong, Mommy?" Goten asked sounding concerned. ChiChi was lying down next to Goten trying to hold back her laughter and on the brink of tears. "Nothing, sweetheart." ChiChi said shaking from trying to control herself. "I'm just thinking of a funny joke, is all." ChiChi said as she saw the look on Goku's face and broke out laughing. Goten just looked at his mom confused as he felt a huge arm wrap around his waist. Goten looked up and saw Goku carrying him. "What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy?" Goten asked as Goku carried him down the hall. "She's tired." Goku said as he opened the door to Gohan and Goten's room. "And so am I." Goku said showing it. "Why are we in here?" Goten asked looking around at his room. "You're going to sleep in here tonight. Good night." Goku said and started heading out of the room throwing a side-glance at Gohan. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goten shouted as he threw himself at Goku and latched onto his leg. "NO! NO! I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU AND MOMMY!!" Goten shouted tightening his grip. "Yeah, well.I wanna sleep with Mommy too." Goku said shaking his leg trying to get Goten off. "Goten you're cutting the circulation to Daddy's leg off." Goku said seriously growing annoyed. 'Damn the moon and damn the brat.' Goku thought as he let out another growl. When Goten heard this he quickly let go of Goku's leg. "Thank you. Now go to bed." Goku said turning Goten around so that he was facing his room. ChiChi was by now in the hallway laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. "Well I'm glad that someone's enjoying this." Goku said walking towards ChiChi. But Goten quickly turned around and sat down on the floor taking in a deep breath. "What? What the? What the hell are you doing?" Goku asked receiving a slap to the back of his head from ChiChi. "Don't cuss at the kids." ChiChi stated. "He's holding his breath." Gohan said walking out into the hallway. "He once saw Trunks do it to Vegeta. It must've worked if he's trying." Goten just narrowed his eyes at Goku. "Fine. Go on and hold your breath." Goku said rubbing his sore head. "You're not sleeping in our room." "Goku.just one more night?" ChiChi asked holding onto Goku's arm as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah but I wanna sleep with you." Goku said turning to ChiChi and wrapping his arms around her. "C'mon Dad. You've been sleeping with Mom just like Goten for the past week." Gohan said evilly as Goten shook his head in agreement. "Shut up." Goku said. "Look in a matter of moments it won't matter anyway. Look." Goku said pointing at Goten. "His face is purple. He's about to pass out soon. Then we can put him to bed and be done with it." By now Goten was holding his nose and hitting himself in the chest trying to still hold his breath AND stay awake. "Goten you can sleep with me tonight." ChiChi said growing tired of the whole scenario. Goten let out all the air he was holding and jumped up grabbing Goku's leg to support him. "And if Daddy ever wants to sleep with Mommy again he won't say a thing." ChiChi threatened when she sensed that Goku was going to protest. Goku quickly closed his mouth and picked up Goten. "Well.looks like the Earthlings claim ANOTHER victory." Gohan said smirking at Goku. "Good night, Dad." Goku could only growl as Goten snuggled into his chest and fell asleep while heading towards his room. Once in his room Goku gently laid Goten in between him and ChiChi and let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry, Goku." ChiChi whispered gently stroking Goku's face. "This will be the last night. I promise." ChiChi yawned as she fell asleep. "I know. Guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow." Goku said looking down at Goten. 'Also someone will be spending the night with Grandpa in two days. Two days and I'll get to reclaim ChiChi.' Goku thought smiling lightly to himself as he too fell asleep.  
********Elsewhere********** 'Stupid brat and his stupid nightmares.' Vegeta thought as he looked over and saw Trunks snuggled up close to Bulma. 'I bet not even Kackarotto has to deal with this kind of shit. Well he just better be ready for a *yawn * fight is all I gotta say.' Vegeta thought as he too drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early in the morning as a certain Saiya-jin was just waking up from a good dream. The sunrays were slowly creeping their way up across the floor and shined brightly on a pair of dark eyelashes. Letting out an annoyed growl Goku turned over and let out a content sigh as sleep started to overcome him again. Just when Goku was about to slip away into dreams of food, chocolate and of course ChiChi he felt something small snuggle up close to him. Out of habit Goku rolled over and gathered the small little figure into his arms and began stroking the spiky hair. 'Spiky.hair? Since when ChiChi have spiky hair?' Goku thought as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Goten smiling contentedly in his sleep. Blinking in shock Goku again let out another annoyed growl as Goten continued to snuggle in closer to Goku mumbling something that not even Goku could catch. "Hey. Hey wake up, Squirt." Goku said nudging Goten until the little eyes were open. "Morning' Dad." Goten said sitting up stretching. "How'd you sleep last night?" Goten asked turning towards his father who was now gone. Goten looked around desperately trying to find his father as he felt tears well up in the back of his eyes. "Dad. Dad? Daddy?" Goten called meekly trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to appear. "Yeah? What is it, Goten?" Goku asked stepping back into the room with a towel around his neck and a toothbrush in his hand. "DAD!" Goten yelled running towards Goku and jumping into his arms giving Goku a huge hug. "Oh Dad I thought that you were gone and that I would never see you again." Goten said sobbing on Goku's shoulder. Goku was obviously shocked and confused by his son's strange behavior but quickly recovered and gave Goten a big hug. "Hey calm down, Goten." Goku said soothingly while rubbing Goten's back. "I just went to the bathroom." "Yeah.I know but I thought that you.you left." Goten said wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "You don't have to worry, Goten. I'm home for good now and you know I wouldn't go anywhere without you." "Really?" Goten asked cheering up and smiling up as Goku put him back down on the floor. "Yeah, of course. Now let's go get cleaned up and go eat some breakfast." "ALL RIGHT, BREAKFAST!!!" Goten shouted as he ran out the bedroom followed by a chuckling Goku. After a very good, very big breakfast Goku finally got what he had wanted ever since coming back to Earth, time with ChiChi. 'Man I just can't believe how much I've missed her. She looks so cute especially when she's angry. What a minute.she is angry. Why? Was she talking to me?' Goku thought as ChiChi just glared at him feeling her chi slowly begins to rise.  
  
"GOKU ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" ChiChi shouted causing Goku to yelp and stand up straight at attention. "Goku I don't believe you. You weren't listening to a word I said were you?" ChiChi asked sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "I'm sorry, Chi." Goku apologized wrapping his arms around his mate's little waist. "I had something on mind is all." "Really? Is it something that would interest me?" ChiChi asked wrapping her arms around Goku's waist. "Of course." Goku purred out as he began to nozzle her neck. "Goku did any of what I was saying?" ChiChi asked in between giggles. "Hmmm?" "I was asking if you remembered the promise that you and Vegeta had made to the boys?" Upon hearing this Goku stopped and stared down at ChiChi in disbelief. "I would take it that by your reaction you do remember, huh?" ChiChi's smug grin turned into a frown when Goku suddenly started to whimper and his bottom lip started to quiver. "Listen to me, Goku, and listen good. YOU ARE TAKING GOTEN TO THE ZOO WITH VEGETA. Understand?" ChiChi yelled quickly and turned her back on Goku. As much as she didn't want to admit it she always gave into Goku whenever he put on that face. She'd give him and do anything for him the moment she saw that face. 'I can't give in to him. Not now with the full moon coming soon. Bulma, Videl and I need time to prepare.' ChiChi thought balling her little hands into fists. "I just think that the two of you need to spend more time together is all." ChiChi said leaving the kitchen and a defeated Goku. "Oh well I guess going to the zoo won't be too bad." Goku said smiling as Goten walked into the kitchen with the biggest grin Goku had ever seen, if that was at all possible. "So Goten are you ready to go to the zoo?" Goku asked patting Goten on the head. "HAI!" Goten said jumping up in the air. "Well then let's go." Goku said heading out the door. "What a minute, Dad?" Goten called after his Dad who has already climbing into the car. "What about Trunks and Vegeta? Are we going to go pick them up? Dad?" Goten as he saw Goku's blank expression change from light and hearty to downright grim.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Goku how was the trip?" ChiChi asked cheerfully as Goku just walked right by her and only responded with a growl. ChiChi watched in surprise as Goku just continued on upstairs. "Goku? Goku where's Goten." ChiChi asked as she followed him upstairs. "He's right here." Goku said kicking open Gohan and Goten's door. ChiChi  
quickly peeked over Goku's shoulder and saw Goten sound asleep in his daddy's arms. ChiChi felt a her heart melt as she watched Goku change Goten  
out of his play clothes, put his pajamas on and then tuck him into bed. ChiChi gave Goku a warm smile, which became a frown when she saw the cold, hard glare Goku gave her. "What was that for?" ChiChi whispered angrily as  
she followed Goku into their bedroom. "Goku?" ChiChi asked again as she  
watched him collapse on the bed with a heavy sigh. "You have no idea what kind of day I've had." Goku said rolling over and throwing a pillow over his face. ChiChi only laughed as she crawled on top  
of Goku and straddled his hips. "Tell me about it." ChiChi whispered in Goku's ear and started giggling. Goku let out a heavy sigh as he removed the pillow from his face and looked up at ChiChi who was still sitting on him. Goku raised a tired eyebrow at his little mate as she giggled and rested her elbows on his chest. "Well are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to wake up Goten to find out what happened?" When Goku didn't answer ChiChi slid off of him and started heading towards the door when something stopped her. "Don't do that!" Goku whispered sounding very desperate as he picked ChiChi up preventing her from going anywhere. "So will you tell me what happened then?" ChiChi asked giving him a knowing glance. Goku shook his head in defeat as he placed ChiChi gently down on the bed and crawled up next to her and rested his head on her lap. "So what happened?" "Oh it was horrible ChiChi." Goku said as he began his story. "First there were the monkeys; and Goten wanted to touch everything, and the birds.. OH KAMI THE BIRDS!!" "Go-Goku calm down.please. You're.squeezing me.to.death." ChiChi gasped out. Without realizing it Goku had wrapped his arms around ChiChi's waist and was actually squeezing her. "Sorry." Goku replied sheepishly as he let ChiChi go and sat up. "That's okay, Goku." ChiChi said as she gave him a reassuring hug to prove that she wasn't hurt. "Now Goku why don't you just start at the beginning." "Okay." Goku said shaking his head as he started to shiver. "Well.it all started out when Goten said that we had to go pick up Vegeta and Trunks."  
  
~*~  
  
""Well then let's go." Goku said heading out the door. "What a minute, Dad?" Goten called after his Dad who has already climbing into the car. "What about Trunks and Vegeta? Are we going to go pick them up? Dad?" Goten as he saw Goku's blank expression change from light and hearty to downright grim. "Dad? Dad are you alright?" Goten asked as he jumped into the back seat. "Vegeta and Trunks?" Goku whispered out loud to himself. "Hey Goten how about just you and me go to the zoo?" Goku asked cheerfully as he turned around giving Goten the biggest grin ever. "Yeah, but you and Vegeta promised that you would take us." Goten said while trying to get his seatbelt on. Letting out a defeated sigh Goku helped Goten into his seatbelt and the two took off to go pick up the Briefs. In about an hour Goku was at Capsule Corp. as Vegeta and Trunks walked up to the car and got in while Bulma stood waving good-bye. "What took you so long?" Vegeta growled out as he got into the car. "It's nice to see you too." Goku growled back. 'I can't believe this. This isn't exactly how I planned to spend my day.' Goku thought as he let out a deeper growl until he received a quick slap in the back of the head. "Wake up you, baka." Vegeta said as Goku turned his head to see Goku's fist raised. "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Goku yelled at Vegeta as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "The quicker you take us to the zoo then the quicker we can leave." Vegeta said trying to keep his temper in check. "Fine. What zoo are we going to anyway?" Goku asked calming down which didn't last long when he saw the confused look on Vegeta's face. "You have no idea what zoo we're going to do you?" "Do I have to plan out everything around here?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. 'I don't even know what the hell a zoo is.' Vegeta thought as Goten and Trunks spoke up. (Goku: You know? I don't think Vegeta knew what a zoo was until we actually got there.) "We want to go to the zoo in South City." Goten spoke up tapping Goku on his shoulder. "That's the biggest zoo around, Dad. So can we go? Please, please, please?" Goten asked hugging Goku. "Fine then let's go to that zoo." Vegeta said as the two half-breeds cheered. "What?" Vegeta asked as he saw Goku give him a strange look. "Do you promise, Dad?" Trunks asked popping his head up next to Goten's. (ChiChi: You actually mean that you took the kids all the way to South City's zoo? Goku: Yeah) "Yeah whatever. Now let's get going." Shaking his head Goku took off towards South City. "What is it Kackarotto?" Vegeta asked after twenty minutes of driving. Goku had been gripping the wheel tighter and was mumbling something to himself. "Vegeta you do realize how far South City is from here, right?" Goku asked as he threw Vegeta a quick glance. "Of course it's only about an hour away." Vegeta said leaning back in his chair. "Quick kicking my seat, boy." Vegeta ordered as he quickly turned around. "Yeah.flying Vegeta." Goku said as he came to a stop at a light. Hearing this Vegeta had a very confused look on his face. "Well in a car South City is a good three to four hours depending on traffic." "WHAT!?" Vegeta shouted as a huge vein started to protrude from his neck. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" "Well I tried but Trunks had already made you promise." Goku said still driving. "We'll just go to a closer zoo then." Vegeta said as he turned his attention outside of the window. "NO." Both Goten and Trunks shouted causing both their fathers to turn their heads and look at them. Of course Goku had to turn his head back around to keep from getting in an accident. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?" Vegeta asked glaring back at the kids. "You promised that we would go to the zoo in South City." Trunks said winking at Vegeta. "Yeah and you always told us that a Saiya-jin always keeps his word." Goten stated in a matter-of-fact tone. The two little Saiyajins smiled and gave each other the peace sign when they heard both older Saiyajins growl in defeat. So the ride went on pretty uneventfully.for about another twenty minutes. "Hey, Goku?" Trunks called from the back seat. "Yeah Trunks?" "Are we almost there?" "No, not yet." Goku said as he continued to drive on. What Goku missed was the knowing glance between Goten and Trunks. "Hey, Dad?" "Yeah Goten?" "Are we almost there?" "No, we're not." Goku said. "Are we almost there?" Both Goten and Trunks asked in unison. "No." "Are we almost there?" "No." "Are we almost there?" "No." "Are we almost there?" "No." "Are we almost there?" "No." "Are we almost there?" "No." "Are we almost there?" "NO!!." Goku yelled feeling his own chi began to raise uncontrollably. The whole time Vegeta sat back trying to control his laughter. "Okay." Goten and Trunks both said looking outside the window. "Hey Dad/Goku?" Goten and Trunks asked at once. Goku could almost hear a little something inside of him crack at hearing their little voices. 'Calm down, Goku. Calm down. They're only kids. Don't kill them because then you'd have deal with ChiChi and Bulma.' Goku thought as he shook off the tense feeling that had crept into his neck. "Yeah. What is it?" Goku asked praying his head that they wouldn't ask that DAMN stupid question again. "Are we almost there?" "THAT'S IT!" Goku shouted as he quickly pulled over and turned around glaring at the two in Super Saiya-jin mode. (ChiChi: No you didn't transform. Goku: Yeah, I did. They were asking for it. ChiChi: I don't believe you.) "IF YOU TWO ASK ME THAT FUCKING QUESTION AGAIN I PROMISE.I promise you won't like what I'll do to you two. Understand?" Goku started to whisper threateningly. Goten and Trunks could only nod their heads as they both held on to each other shaking. "Good. Now let's get going." Goku said as reverted back to his normal mode and continued driving. Everything was going good especially since Vegeta had turned on the radio hoping that the music would keep Goku calm. In fact, when Goku suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and transformed it scared the shit out of Vegeta. Vegeta had never felt fear like this in his life but he quickly hid it when he heard the kids actually whimper. An hour afterwards Goten and Trunks were really bored but were too afraid to ask Goku for anything. "Um.Dad?" Goten squeaked out. "What now Goten?" Goku asked looking at Goten through his rear view mirror. "Can we talk now?" "I didn't say that you couldn't talk. I just said don't ask me that question again." Goku said sounding surprisingly calm. "Oh." "You guys can talk." Goku said after letting out a sigh. Can.we sing?" Trunks asked feeling a bit bolder. "Sure." Goku said shrugging his shoulders. "Hey Goten I got a great song that we can sing." Trunks said poking Goten in the arm. "What is it?" Goten asked smiling happy that he was allowed to talk. "A hundred bottles of beer on the wall." Trunks started singing. "A hundred bottles of beer." Goten added. "You take one down and pass it around." Trunks singed getting louder. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall." "Oh Kami no." Vegeta whispered as he closed his eyes and glanced over at Goku. Goku surprisingly was looking very calm and was mumbling something that Vegeta couldn't catch. The two little Saiyajins continued singing the song happily, of course, stopping every once in a while to catch their breath. But then sometimes they would forget what number they were on and start all over again. Eventually after 3 ½ hours of singing about bottles of beer, which was what Goku and Vegeta really wanted at the time; something about a bus, and.and some crazy song about a little.little rabbit 'FuFu'? "Finally." Vegeta said as he jumped out of the car and darted to the zoo entrance surprising everyone else. "Let's get this over with." Goku said walking up beside him. "Which way do you guys want to go?" Goku asked once he and the others were inside the zoo. At the entrance the path broke off into three different paths; going to the right, left and straight ahead. "I want to go this way." Goten, Trunks and Vegeta all said pointing in three different directions. Oh Supreme Kai why are you doing this to me? Is it because I almost blasted for you standing in my way when Vegeta challenged me?" Goku asked looking up at the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Listen I say that we go this way this is the way we are going." Vegeta said heading straight ahead. "But, but.Dad? Do something." Goten asked Goku tugging on his pants leg. Goku looked down and saw the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "Hold on, Vegeta." Goku said putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Let's.let's let the boys decide where to go." Goku said. Just when Vegeta was about to protest Goku tightened his grip on Vegeta's shoulder causing the Saiyajin Prince to wince in pain. "Fine then, brats. Which way do we go?" Vegeta said looking at the two. "Well.let's go see the lion and tigers first." Goten said looking over at Trunks. "Okay. According to the map they're that a way." Trunks said pointing to the left. "Let's go." Goten yelled as the two ran towards the left followed slowly by their fathers. (ChiChi: That was sweet of you to let them decide, Goku. Goku: Thanks, but now I think about it. I should've followed Vegeta.) Goku and Vegeta had to admit that they were having fun at the zoo. They saw lots of many different animals along the way; such as peacocks, who were allowed to roam freely in the zoo. Even Vegeta had to admit that seeing the animals were cool. "Man.I haven't had tiger in a long time." Goku thought staring at a tiger greedily. "Are they good?" Vegeta asked giving the huge Siberian tiger a quick glance. (ChiChi: I don't believe you. How could you want to eat a tiger?) "Oh yeah. Too bad they're endangered 'cause I would go out and catch one after this little field trip." (ChiChi: That's better.) So the father and son team continued their trip to the zoo until about lunchtime when they had stopped in the aquarium for lunch. "So what do you guys want to eat?" Goku asked pulling out his wallet. "Burgers!" Goten and Trunks said walking behind Goku. "Fine." Goku said as he and Vegeta headed towards the counter. "Hello and how can I serve you today?" A redheaded girl asked smiling brightly. "Yeah.let me get 24 burgers, 12 orders of fries and a large coke." Goten said ignoring the surprised look on the girl's face. "Trunks, what do you want?" Goten asked. "What a minute. Is all of this for you?" The girl asked looking over the counter and down at Goten. Goten only shook his head. Still surprised the redheaded girl looked over at Goku who shook his head too. "Okay and for.you?" she asked Trunks. "Yeah, I want 26 burgers, 11 orders of fries and a large mountain dew." Trunks said looking up at her. "Okay." (ChiChi: I don't believe you let them order all of that food. Goku: Why not? They ate it all.) "And for you two?" the girl asked looking up at Goku and Vegeta. "Do you have any fish?" Goku asked leaning on the counter and looking up at the menu. "I want fish too." Vegeta said. "I'm sorry sirs but we don't sell fish here." The girl said smiling weakly. "What? How can you not have any fish?" Goku and Vegeta asked in unison. The girl couldn't help but laugh to herself because they both looked so cute with the bewildered faces they were making. "We just don't. I'm sorry." "Listen.Rei." Vegeta said looking at Rei's nametag. "This is an aquarium, right?" Vegeta asked leaning on the counter next to Goku. "Yeah." She answered feeling a bit scared. "And an aquarium is full of fish, right?" Vegeta asked again as Goku handed Trunks and Goten their food. "Yeah." "THEN HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT HAVE ANY FISH?" Vegeta shouted scaring the hell out of poor Rei and earning a few stares from everyone else there. "Calm down, Vegeta." Goku said nudging Vegeta with his elbow. "Look, I'm sorry. He can be really short-tempered sometimes." Goku said giving Rei an assuring smile. "That's okay." Rei smiled back. 'They both may be cute but the taller is one much sweeter. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Kami I hope that's not his son.' Rei thought as she started blushing. "But.you mean to say that you don't have any fish at all?" Goku asked looking absolutely adorable. When Rei heard Goku ask the question she stopped blushing and frowned. "Well.I mean this is the aquarium after all. I mean you don't have any fish that keel over back there or something?" Goku asked. "Mommy." A small child behind Goku started calling. "Am I eating the dead animals in the zoo?" Before the boy's mother could answer he broke out crying, throwing his hot dog down and took off out of the restaurant. Goku and Vegeta could only look at the retreating child, at each other and then back at a stunned Rei. "Look." Rei said feeling her patience wear thin. "This IS an aquarium but we DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT sell fish here. Now what do you want that IS ON THE MENU?" Rei yelled as a huge vein began to slowly throb above her eye. "Uh.we'll just have pizza then." Goku said barely above a whispered afraid of angering Rei even more. "Uh.Vegeta?" "We'll just take 10 large pepperoni.please." Vegeta answered quickly as he walked off to sit with Trunks and Goten. "Damn and I thought that only Bulma and ChiChi were the only ones who could intimidate a Saiyan like that." Vegeta said once Goku had brought the pizzas over. (ChiChi: HAHAHAHAHA!!! You two were scared of some little teenager? Goku: It's not funny, ChiChi.) After the guys had finished eating it was now time to move on to the rest of the zoo. "Monkeys are so cool. Right Trunks?" Goten said smiling as they all stood watching Gibbons jump from tree to tree. "Yeah. I like their tails. Imagine how cool it would be to have a tail?" Trunks said looking at a monkey that was hanging precariously by his tail. Goku and Vegeta could only sigh as they both started remembering what it was like when they had their tails. "Why'd you let Bulma cut Trunks tail?" Goku whispered to Vegeta. "Why did you let ChiChi cut Goten's tail?" Vegeta whispered backing snickering as a little monkey started beating on a bigger monkey. (ChiChi: Well we know what he was thinking. Goku: Yeah, but it'll never happen.) "I see. You just couldn't stop her." Goku said looking down at the boys who were talking to a little girl. "Do you like monkeys?" Trunks asked the little girl. "Yeah. I think they're cute." The little girl said watching a monkey sleep peacefully in a tree. "You know Kate monkeys are just a bunch of stupid primates." (ChiChi: O.O) "WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta yelled causing complete silence. "Where do you get off calling monkeys stupid?" Vegeta asked slowly stalking towards the man. "I have every right to. They're nothing but a bunch of stupid primates who just eat, fight, and make loud noises." As if on cue some of the monkeys in the exhibit began to yell and fight amongst themselves. "See what I mean? Why don't you do us all a favor and go away you spiky-headed monkey'. Before the man could finish his sentence Vegeta had kicked the man into the air. "Very nice lift." Goku said shielding his eyes as he watched the man sail into the air. "Come on kids let's go." Goku said leading Trunks and Goten away from a very stunned group of kids and parents. "Hey Dad! Dad! Dad!" "WHAT TRUNKS?" Vegeta yelled at Trunks who still tugging on his pants' leg. "I want ice cream." Trunks said pointing at a guy who was selling ice cream. "I want cotton candy." Goten said looking up at Goku. "Okay." Goku said as he and Vegeta got what the boys wanted. "What are we going to see next?" "The aviary is up next." Vegeta said looking at a map and pointing in the direction of a giant glass house. Without another word the group entered into the aviary. "Wow look up at all of the birds." Goten said looking up at all the birds flying overhead and resting in trees. "Hey look there's a show over there." Goten said running over towards the crowd followed behind by Trunks, Goku and eventually Vegeta. "I can't see." Goten began to whine after straining to try and see over the crowd. "Me neither. Hey Goku can we get on your shoulders?" Trunks asked. "And what is exactly wrong with my shoulders?" Vegeta asked as he watched Goten and Trunks both jump up and each sit on a shoulder. Goku began to snicker to himself as he thought of a great short joke but decided to keep it to himself. "Alright, fine." Trunks said as he slid off of Goku's shoulders and onto Vegeta's. Needless to say the bird show wasn't exactly all that great. "This is dumb. I've seen a bird fly before. Heck I can fly." Goku said grumbling to himself. "Let's go." Vegeta just hmphed and followed behind neither realizing that Trunks and Goten had dozed off. "What the hell?" Vegeta whispered. (ChiChi: You two seem to be doing a lot of whispering lately. Goku just shrugs his shoulders.) "What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asks turning around as he sees Trunks ice cream sitting on Vegeta's hair. Goku fell out laughing at the expression of shock on Vegeta's face as Trunks was still sleeping soundly. But what Goku didn't realize was that Goten had dozed off as well. "Aw.Vegeta it's gonna take a while to get that out." Goku said smiling smugly at Vegeta. "Well thank you for stating the obvious, Kackarotto." Vegeta growled out as he lifted Trunks off of his shoulders. "No problem." Goku said laughing to himself. Just then Goten woke with a start and punched Goku in the head with his cotton candy. It didn't hurt Goku but he was definitely shocked. Quickly yanking Goten down Goku held him out at arm lengths staring at the remains of the cotton candy. "HAHAHAHA!!! Well I know that you'll be spending the night washing your hair." Vegeta said laughing waking up both Trunks and Goten. "Uh-oh." Goten whispered when he witnessed a huge chunk of pink cotton candy in Goku's hair. "Dad.I'm sorry." Before Goku could respond a bunch of kids ran by and one threw a pack of birdseeds up in the air (A/N: I'm so mean.). Goku and Vegeta could only stare at each other in shock. "I think we should go.now." Goku said tucking Goten under his arm and turning to leave the aviary. Vegeta could only growl but as they were leaving a subtle flapping of wings was heard in the distance. Goku and Vegeta slowly made their way towards the exit as the flapping suddenly became louder and louder.and louder. Without warning they attacked like a bunch of winged demons spawned from deep within the depths of Hell. Barely anything was heard except for the few muffled sounds and cries of the screeching demons!  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't you think that you're exaggerating that part a bit?" ChiChi asked as she sat staring at Goku with her arms crossed. "No! I tell you it was horrible. The sounds of the beating wings and those hideous screeching of those.those. DAMNIT I HATE THE ZOO!" Goku yelled as he flopped down the bed hugging his pillow tightly. "That was it?" "Well.Vegeta and I sort of killed the birds in the aviary." Goku said rolling over and looking at ChiChi. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT OF?" ChiChi yelled at a very tired Goku. "It is either them or US! So.uh.Vegeta and I are now permanently banned from the zoo and we gotta replace the birds that were destroyed." Goku said scratching the back of his head. "But don't worry 'cause we can use the dragonballs to wish back all of the birds." "The dragonballs? Here on Earth." ChiChi asked a bit confused. "Yeah? What else could we use to wish back the stupid birds?" Goku asked as he got underneath the covers. "No. No reason. But did the kids have fun at the zoo?" ChiChi asked cuddling close to Goku. Goku only shrugged his shoulders as he pulled ChiChi closer to him. "What do you mean you don't know?" ChiChi asked but before she could get a response a knock at the door was heard. "Come in." ChiChi said as she felt Goku bury his face in her neck. "Hi." Goten said sheepishly as he entered into the room and walked up to the bed. "We were just talking about you, Goten." ChiChi said as she elbowed Goku in the chest. Goku just shook his head in agreement still keeping his face buried. "Tell me, Goten, did you have fun?" ChiChi asked as she picked Goten up and placed him in the bed next to her. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry that you and Vegeta can't go back, Daddy." Goten said apologetically. "Daddy?" "I'm glad that you had fun, Goten." Goku said looking at Goten and smiling at him. "I had fun too.until the aviary." Goku said letting his voice grow mysteriously dark. "I'm glad to hear that. Good night." Goten said as he jumped down from off the bed and headed towards the door. Goku and ChiChi could only look on in shock as Goten closed the door behind him and went to bed.his own bed. "I don't believe it." ChiChi said after Goten had left. "I guess spending time with you was all that he really needed. Meaning that we can.hehehe." ChiChi chuckling sweetly, which was cut short when she heard the sound of Goku's snoring. "Goku? Goku? Goku wake up." ChiChi said after shaking Goku trying to wake him up. The only response she got was Goku mumbling something in his sleep as he pulled ChiChi closer. Letting out a sigh ChiChi allowed herself to get comfortable as she ran her fingers through his hair. "What the?" ChiChi whispered as she pulled a bird's feather out of Goku's hair.  
  
~*~  
  
The sunrays were slowly creeping their way up across the floor and shined brightly on a pair of dark eyelashes. Letting out an annoyed growl Goku threw his pillow over his face and let out a content sigh as sleep started to overcome him again. Just when Goku was about to slip away into dreams of food, chocolate and of course ChiChi he felt something small snuggle up close to him. Out of habit Goku rolled over and gathered the small little figure into his arms and began stroking the hair. Suddenly Goku stopped opening his eyes and saw ChiChi contently sleeping in his arms. Chuckling to himself Goku pulled ChiChi closer and gently brushed some strands of loose hair from her face. ChiChi slowly groaned and opened her eyes and was greeted with a sweet peck on the forehead. "Guess you're surprised to see me here, huh?" ChiChi said laughingly lightly. "Yeah, I am. But I'm not gonna complain." Goku said as he grabbed ChiChi and placed her on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. "Well I'm not gonna complain either." ChiChi whispered seductively as she leaned forward and gave Goku a passionate kiss, which was quickly returned. "You must be in a very good mood. It's not often that you let me be on top." ChiChi whispered as she placed butterfly kisses down Goku's neck and chest. 'Well.you better enjoy it while you can.' Goku thought as he enjoyed the.attention. "Uh-oh." Goku said as he began to stare into outer space. "What's wrong, Goku?" ChiChi asked as she sat up trying to feel any unfamiliar chi. ChiChi let out a sigh of relief when Goku groaned to himself and reluctantly slide her off of him. "Can he help it that he adores you?" ChiChi teased as Goku got up to open the door. "Who doesn't?" Goku said smiling and opening the door. Standing in the doorway was Goten mimicking the exact same smile that his father had. "Hey there handsome." Goku said ruffling up Goten's hair and smirking at ChiChi. ChiChi could only raise a confused eyebrow wondering what Goku had planned. "Guess what, Goten?" Goku said picking Goten up and tucking him under his arm. "What Daddy?" Goten asked looking up at Goku. "You're spending the night with Grandpa." Goku said excitedly as he dropped Goten on the bed next to ChiChi. Goten and ChiChi could only stare at Goku in shock. Of course it was for different reasons. 'Why would Goku send Goten to my father's?' ChiChi thought as she watched Goku head towards his closet. 'The only time he ever sent Gohan away was when the full-" ChiChi's eyes got bigger as realization hit her. But her thoughts were interrupted by Goten. "But.I don't want to, Daddy?" Goten said frowning sticking out his lower lip for emphasis. ChiChi felt her heart melt at the face Goten was making. Goku, however, was unfazed by the sad puppy-dog routine. "You'll have fun." Goku said as he rummaged through his closet and came out with a bag. "I know you will." Goku said as he dropped the bag in front of Goten. Goten could only look at the bag as if someone handed him a rock and said that it was actually hard candy. "But I want to be with you today, Daddy." Goten said sternly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "We'll have plenty of time for that, Goten." Goku said as he reentered the room with some of Goten's clothes. "NO!" Goten shouted as he jumped up on the bed trying to be eye-level with his father. Goku could only stare in shock. "Well.I think I'll go make breakfast now." ChiChi chirped as she hopped off the bed. "I think I'll make a big breakfast for my big strong boys. How does that sound?" ChiChi asked as she turned around and saw Goku and Goten staring at each other. If she hadn't known any better it looked like a fun house hall of mirrors where the image is distorted making the person look either taller or shorter. "Well.I'm going to go now. I don't want you two to be late for breakfast." ChiChi ordered as the only response she got was a growl from Goku and a nod from Goten. 'Well this will be an epic battle of wits.' ChiChi thought as she headed downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs she raced to the phone and hit speed dial as the line began to ring. After a couple of rings the phone was picked up. "Bulma? Bulma listen I think that it's time!!" ChiChi said hurriedly. "Time for what?" A deep and annoyed voice asked over the phone. "Vegeta? Vegeta let me speak with Bulma." ChiChi ordered as she let out a growl to rival that of a Saiyan's. "What time are you talking about?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly. "Don't tell me Kakarrot got you pregnant, again." Vegeta said laughing to himself. 'Like that COULD happen.' Vegeta thought to himself considering everything that happened over the last couple of days. "VEGETA!" Both ChiChi and Bulma shouted at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta only snorted as he handed the phone over to Bulma and walked out grumbling to himself. "I think that he just realized that he's not one to laugh, either." Bulma said to ChiChi as she watched him leave. "Bulma, listen I think that tonight's the night." ChiChi said keeping her eyes on the stairs. "ChiChi what are you talking about? How can you be sure?" Bulma asked frowning. Normally she was the one who figured everything out. It was actually annoying that ChiChi knew about the presence of the full moon before she did. "Well Goku is making Goten spend the night over my father's tonight." ChiChi said as she headed to the refrigerator to get breakfast started. 'Don't want to look suspicious.' ChiChi thought. "So what?" Bulma said not fully understanding. "The only time Goku ever made Gohan spend the night over my father's was during the last full moon we had together. One night, when Gohan was little, he walked in on us. After that Goku vowed to never let that happen again. It's not exactly safe for anyone or anything, for that matter, to be around during a Saiyajins mating." ChiChi explained as she started boiling some water. "Really? So you're absolutely sure that the full moon is tonight then?" Bulma asked looking around to see if Vegeta was close by. "If it's not tonight then it's tomorrow. Goku just doesn't want to risk hurting Goten is all." ChiChi said as poured some rice into the pot. "I know Goku will just love these rice omelets." ChiChi said smiling to herself. "Alright. Now listen, ChiChi." Bulma whispered. "I want you to come over here the moment Goku leaves so that I can give you the collar, okay? Also bring Videl with you." Bulma said as she headed towards her lab. "Okay." ChiChi said as she quickly hung up the phone hearing Goku come down the stairs. "So did you two settle your argument?" ChiChi asked as she watched a crestfallen Goten walk in and sit in his chair. "Yep. Didn't we Goten?" Goku asked standing behind Goten. "Yes." Goten said nodding his head. "Mommy? Where's Gohan?" Goten asked lightening up. Upon hearing this ChiChi stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean, Goten?" ChiChi asked trying to sound calm. "Well he didn't sleep in our room last night." Goten stated as he started to rub the back of his head. 'Uh-oh. I probably shouldn't have said that.' Goten thought as he watched ChiChi quickly turn around and go back to her cooking. "He didn't come home, huh?" ChiChi said out loud. Goku and Goten could only stare in shock with their mouths hanging open. 'ChiChi's being.calm.' Goku thought as he threw a nervous glance at Goten, who in turn did the same. 'Something's isn't right. What could she be up to? Rather what is she on?' "I know Goten. Why don't you go out and go catch some fish for breakfast?" ChiChi asked turning around and smiling brightly at her youngest son. 'At least he comes home.' ChiChi thought as Goten hopped down from his chair and ran outside.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Goten would have been bored if it weren't for the fact that Trunks was spending the night too. But still it was boring. It wasn't fun to play pranks on his grandpa, Yampcha, Krillen, #18, Marron or Master Roshi. They were all just boring. So he and Trunks just spent there time playing in the sea, sparing, training, eating or sleeping. Occasionally they would tell jokes to the others. All an all they behaved well like any pre-k SSJs should behave on a sleep over. The next day He and Trunks went to his house. The Ox King was dropping them off. Goten was happy to see his mom but a little nervous about his father. Because when he refused to spending the night at his grandpa's place. Goku had to convince him to go by making small threats and saying things that Goten couldn't understand like 'Your mother and I have to be alone for this one day because if we don't something bad might happen. And if you or Gohon or anyone were to be around us today, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. I'll tell you what, I'll be sure to make it up to you by spending the whole next day with you ok?' And Goten had agreed to spend the night with his grandpa. When he got home he didn't say a word as he knocked his father over for a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten felt hurt because he had been waiting for a long time now for his father to show up so that they could spend the day together, and he never showed. When he went to go get him he found out from Gohon that he was sparing with Vegeta. So feeling sourly disappointed he left to go find something to do all day long. For the next several hours, he had found something to do in playing with dinosaurs, going frog or fly catching, looking at all kinds of bugs, being chased by Saber Toothed tigers and going fishing for himself. After eating the fish he caught for a snack he lay on a hill with his clothes in a pile beside him. The sun felt nice and warm on his bare skin as he lay there tanning himself. He in haled and closed his eyes... "Why? Why did you have to attack your mother like that, Goten? Why?" His eyebrows ferruled as a frown appeared on his face. Whenever he was alone he would think about something that happened a while ago. Every now and then he would have flashes of his mother in pain, and gawking at him in terror. He had seen her crumbled against a wall in their house with a streak of blood smeared on the wall and the dining table broke in two, the house a mess, and his mother in tears. This time was different, this time he saw himself only he didn't look so good, Cold hearted glared of hate being directed at his mother... Then he could see and hear his mother's pleas. "Goten.............Pl...Please". Goten's frown deepened as his eyebrows knitted together as he trembled in horror as he heard his own voice, a voice he couldn't recognize as his own speak in the coldest tone of voice that would put Vegeta to shame.... "DIE YOU BITCH! Die and never return." He could see himself raise his hand to 'give the final blow' to his mother. A tear ran out of his trembling shuteyes, his body had curled up into a ball silently he pleaded for something to happen to make him stop what he was about to do. Someone heard his cry. His father had come into the room and had blocked the deadly energy blast that was aimed at his mother. He could see the look of both shock and horror upon his father's face. "Goten? Your the one who is responsible...." "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" He saw himself charge his father who became a super Saiyajin and knocked him back yelling. "What's wrong with you!?" He had charged again, His father ascended to a Super Saiya-jin two and beat him down and knocked him out.... That was the last thing he was able to see... His eyes snapped open and he sat up breathing his roughly almost as if he had not been breathing properly."Heehhhhhhh, hehhh, Okaasan.... I'm so sorry.... Goten froze as he just realized something....  
******Flashback******** "YAAHOOO I'M NOT GROUNDED ANY MORE! YAY BONZIE!" Videl: "How can you celebrate after what happened yesterday. Are proud of what you could have done? I can't believe you!" Goten: "What did I do?" Videl: "You don't know? You Idiot!" Goten: "I'm not bluffing, I don't know what you're talking about! What did I do?" Gohon: "Its ok Goten she doesn't know what she's saying. She just had too much wine last night." Goten: "Do you know what she talking about, mom?" Chichi: "No I don't, Goten." Goten: "Dad?" Goku: " Nope, I have no idea." NO idea....  
******End of Flashback****** Horror reflected every inch of his being. "Oh God, No! Don't tell me that did happen... " "Okaasan... What have I done.... Otousan.........." He sat there for a while longer before he got to his feet and dressed himself and by air went home. He didn't say a word to his parents as he just headed to his room to be alone. He hoped that he'd have better times in the next couple of months... How wrong he was.... Granted three months later, they were busy. Goku and Chi-Chi were occupied with getting reacquainted after such a long separation, (Goku had gone on another training trip) and Gohan, who was absolutely ecstatic to have his father back, was kept busy with that, and the new and rather embarrassing attentions of Videl. Trunks noticed the difference in his friend, but Trunks had always been somewhat more mature that Goten and heralded it as a positive change that the boy no longer chased after lizards and played with the dinosaurs. Besides, he was too wrapped up with making sure that his newly returned and strangely more attentive father didn't go and die on him again. Trunks worried about that. At first it hadn't bothered Goten that everyone was busy. All he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts. Slowly though, his mind had returned to dwell on the fact that no one seemed to notice; no one seemed to care. The emotions that he was experiencing were strange to Goten. He had never felt such things before. Had he asked someone what these feelings were, he might have been told they were jealousy or perhaps resentment. Goten would have scratched his head in confusion, but would have agreed when they were explained them to him. Jealousy. He was jealous of Gohan and the attention his brother got from their father. He barely knew the man, and with Goku and Gohan so caught up in reliving old memories, restoring their bond, Goten was unintentionally forgotten. His child's heart ached with confusion as to why his brother and his daddy didn't seem to want him around. Anger. Why couldn't his father love him as much as he loved Gohan? Was it because he'd.failed? Because he hadn't beaten Majin Buu when his daddy had said he was supposed to? Goten's fearfully twisting heart whispered yes. This was the reason. His daddy didn't love him because he was a failure. Goten desperately wanted to cry. It was a gnawing, rending need his young heart just wasn't equipped to handle. It had all come on too suddenly. He hadn't cried since his mother's death, and he'd promised himself that he never would again. Ever. But he wanted to. There was a churning ball in the back of his throat that fiercely pushed its way to the surface. It hurt. All Goten wanted was for the pain to stop. Despite his best efforts, Goten felt one warm tear slip down his cheek, and the first started a trickling flood as others followed, and he was left sobbing on the lakeshore as if his heart would break. Goten wished hopelessly for someone's shoulder to cry on, but as his heartfelt sobs departed into the silence of the forest, no one answered his silent plea.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten walked quietly into the house, his face dry and once again solemn. After a long cry, which did nothing to abate the raw pain of his heart, Goten had taken a quick swim and returned home around twilight, just in time for dinner. Goku sat laughing at the table, teasing his eldest son, "So, Gohan, you can tell me. How's life with Videl in bed?" "Daaaaaaaad!" Gohan blushed a deep crimson, so involved in the little verbal match that he never even heard Goten greet him as he sat down at the table to wait his supper. Goten watched the teasing with sad, slightly distant eyes. He used to be the one who teased Gohan. Everything was different now. Sighing, Goten placed his hands in his lap. The burning feeling was back again, and it was taking every ounce of control in his nine-year-old body to keep from crying once more. His brother's laughing face and his father's carefree smile were too much, however. It reminded him of all that he'd lost. All he'd never had in the first place. Abruptly shoving back his chair, Goten fled the scene before he lost what little control he still had over himself. Goku laughed as Goten whizzed by, and Gohan was startled, but not unduly concerned. That was Goten for you. Always going somewhere in a hurry. Outside on the cool moonlit grass, at a safe distance from the house, Goten looked up at the twinkling lights that were just then making an appearance in the darkening sky. He steadied himself with heaving gasps, biting his lip to hold back the hot onslaught of tears, intent on keeping them imprisoned in his throat. His eyes wandered upwards, and involuntarily, they locked on the first star of the night. Biting down hard in indecision, Goten gave into the childish urge, and made a wish. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Thinking for a moment, Goten whispered, "I wish that everyone would remember me." Hesitating for a moment, Goten glanced back in the direction of the house, and then at the star once again. It winked as if in response to his silent query. Scrambling to his feet, Goten rubbed a fist quickly over his eyes, and started back home at a quick trot, eager to see if his wish had been granted. Running through the door, Goten jerked to a halt. The kitchen table was a pile of kindling, little toothpick-like splinters littering the floor. Chi- Chi was waving her frying pan threateningly in Goku's direction as he and Gohon laughed, fondly remembering a similar incident in the days before the Cell games. The last days they had spent together. "Umm.hello?" No response. The trio was too caught up in their respective activities to notice the hesitant face in the doorway. Goten tried again. "Mommy? Daddy? Big brother?" As Chi-Chi began lying about with her frying pan, Goku and Gohon leapt laughingly out of the way. The small child in the doorway turned and walked back into the night, the nagging ache returned to attack his heart once again. Making his way down to the lake where he had earlier sat, Goten glared angrily up at the stars. He couldn't believe he'd done such a stupid thing. He was such a baby! With all of the hoping and wishing he'd done lately, he should have better learned by now. Wishes never did come true Once again he had the urge to cry because he had been so stupid to think that a wishing star could grant such a childish wish. He took another glance back at the house and wondered if he should go back in and see if they'll notice him. But something inside him told him to don't bother, so he sadly turned and took off towards the woods at a run. He didn't care if a couple of thorns got caught on his orange pants and torn them, nor did he care if some branches brush or slap his shoulder as he ran through the jungle. He came to a stop near a clearing, which was used as a training ground for Piccolo, Gohon and himself. The trees were burn, torn, or split in half because of all of that training they did. Thunder rumbled in the distant now gray sky as it started to rain. A cold wind blew through the tree making a whistling sound. The rain splattered the rocks, grass, dirt everything until it was drenched like he was. He didn't mind nor did he care. But he went on ahead and took shelter inside a large tree trunk. It was warmer there. He sat there hugging his knees and began to wonder what he did to deserve such treatment from his father, not to mention everybody else. Except Trunks. He remembered what life was like before he met his father. Like when he was only three going on four years old. It was his birthday. Everybody was always commenting on how much he resembled this man that everyone calls Son Goku who was his father. But then for some unknown reason after they would comment him they would suddenly look sad. Everyone did this: Gohon, his mother, Krillen, Bloomer, Yampcha, his grandfather, Master Roshi even Vegeta would all though he hid his feeling with and 'emotionless' mask but Goten could tell. He wanted to get away and go outside for some air. Later he found out from his brother that wasn't him that was causing everyone to be sad, it was that he or she all missed Goku. Goten had demanded to know what his father had done to make everyone so sad. His brother told him that their father sacrificed himself to save this world. They were going to wish him back with the dragonballs but he refused and said that so long he is on earth evil will come and ruin the peace on earth. This was before Goten was born. It angered him to think that his father would make everyone so sad. And the fact that he was a miniature clone of this jerk made him even angrier.  
  
When he was five years old, he asked his friend, Trunks. "What is it like to have a father?" Trunks answered him, "It's cool to have a father even though he trains, eats or sleeps most of the time. But Tousaan does spend time with me and it is fun when he does except when I get into trouble." "Sounds like a dad isn't very fun though. I wonder?"  
  
After that, Goten thoughts went to how life was like with a father. He was so nervous about meeting his father for the first time. When he appeared out of nowhere at the tournament it startled him and went to hide behind his mother skirt. Everyone seemed so filled with joy when they saw him. He greeted his mother then spotted him gazing up at him in curiosity before jumping and hiding behind his mother skirt again. His mother reassured him that it was all right. "Hey I think there a little me hiding behind your leg, Chichi!" Out of curiosity, he peeked out from behind his mother to stare at his father. "Otousan." His father came over and smiled at him waiting for him to gather the courage to approach. Then after some hesitation, he realized this wasn't a jerk and that he was his father, Son Goku. And charged his was into his father's arms receiving a comment about how strong he was like him. He finally had a father.  
  
Then at the junior division during the tournament. He was a little disappointed that his father didn't come to cheer him up for losing to Trunks. Then it was the whole ordeal about losing his brother to Majin Buu. It hurt him that his father was weak after all and wasn't there to protect his brother. And that learning some technique from him was out of the question but was convinced to learn it anyway. When his father had to go back to the other world, it hurt him to think that he won't be seeing him ever again. He didn't want him to go because he was so cool and strong. And if he leaves then it will be back to being jealous of Trunks for having a father and not him. Back to dealing with everyone being sad every time they see him. When his father hugged him goodbye he wanted that hug to last forever but it only lasted a few seconds. Then came the torcher of watching his father vanish into the sky and leaving him. That was the last time that he saw his father until a little while after Majin Buu was defeated and said that he had been resurrected. He was so happy when he heard that.  
  
He remembered all of the fun times that he had with his father. Until a year later when he was eight, he met someone who gave his father competition on being a father. He had used the dragonballs to meet his dad's dad. But something went wrong with the wish, as he did not say where he wanted to meet his grandfather. The dragon sent him to the past. This happened while he was only 8 years old. He could still remember how he met his dad's dad. Meeting his dad's dad started a great adventure. Getting to know someone who has been dead long before his parents married and had Gohon was so cool. That was an even better adventure that Majin Buu. He got to so much stuff with his grandpa, he even learned to eat meat raw, it was sweeter and juicer that way so long as it was a fresh kill. He went shopping with him, he bought a dark pair of pants with a sea green matching shirt to go with it. He even got to meet Chibi Vegeta! Things got even more fun when Trunks showed up. The one thing that surprised Goten was that he had the potential to transform into a SSJ2. And for once it was he who protected both Earth and the planet Vegeta-sei. His father would have been proud if he knew. He remembered a time when he almost could have transformed when he thought he was going to lose his grandfather.  
  
His Grandfather was injured in a battle against Napa and was hiding in a cave with Trunks and himself. A ten-year-old Prince Vegeta was hunting them down because they kinda ran out on him. They found them and were going to kill Bardock and get answers from Goten and Trunks.  
  
That was the first time that he thought that he was going to loose his grandfather. But after a while both he and Trunks had to protect that planet from near destruction by King Kold who came for revenge for killing his son. They easily defeated the Ginyu Forces but it was King Kold who was hard to defeat.  
  
That was when he first transformed into a SSJ2. He had not realized it until later when they had gone to earth to gather the dragonballs to return to their timeline. Cooler, Frieza's brother came to take revenge for both his brother and father. He was easily defeated by Goten. (He won a 'Rock, Paper, Seizers' game with Trunks to fight him) Also when Cooler arrived his Grandfather learned to become a Super Saiyajin too. It was very hard to say goodbye to him after all they been through in the past two weeks. But Bardock promised him that they would meet again some day. He had also thanked him for changing him:  
  
"Before you came, I was half mad with grief and filled with the need for revenge for my team. I don't think I really knew love until I met you, at least not this kind of love. The only love I'd known before you was what I felt for Sherri. Now that I've met you, I can tell that what Sherri and I felt for each other was only one kind of love. Having this new kind of love makes me realize how empty my life has been up until now. You've changed me, Goten. And I thank you for that. Now you have to go back to your time. I promise you we will meet again, sooner or later. Goodbye, my son."  
  
~*~  
  
A tear fell from Goten's eyes as he remembered meeting his grandfather, and then comparing the time he had with him to the time he gets with his father. For some odd reason his dad just didn't seem to want to be around him that much. Ever since he had met his father after the battle against Buu, he tried to spend as much of his time with him to get to know him seems how he wasn't there for him for the first seven years of his life. But most of the time his father refused to spend time with him, and what angered him is that when his father decided not to spend time with him, everyone else chose not to spend time with him. Why? What did he do to deserve this? He realized something that he has been trying to deny, when the moon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his father had started to spend a lot of time with his mother, which made Goten feel happy for his mom. For she had cried and missed him during the time that he isn't here. But when ever he tried to get some fun time with his father, he could tell by his fathers body language and the was he growls in annoyance or scowls at him or at anyone who interferes with his time with his mother that he wants to spend his time with and only with his mom. His father seemed pissed when he took Trunks, Vegeta and he to the zoo. Everything about him screamed that he wanted to be left alone with his mom and not with Goten. But it wasn't just him, everyone wanted to do something else then spend casual time with him.  
  
Another tear rolled down his face as his eyes widened at the truth. Is dad doesn't love him and everyone else his started to ignore him like he wasn't there. He tried to deny it but he knew that it was the truth. The tears came faster as he let out a sob of depression and anger. Hugging his knees to him more tightly. No one wants to spend time with him at all.  
  
Goten cried out to know one as he broke down completely and sobbed uncontrollably into his knees. He started to wish he had stayed in the past where he was with someone who would love him and take care of him and be there for him. "I wish I could just leave this place and forget them! No one loves me here no one wants me around. I hate them! I hate him! I wish I never met him because it only caused me grief."  
  
As Goten's cries went unnoticed his chi started to falter for anyone that could feel chi would think that he is dying. Because in space a bizarre apparition was taking place. The space above Earth started to shiver as a bright flash of light appeared out of thin air and tumbled down into the planets atmosphere. It was giving off chi waves, which created a shield around the area where it would land. The energy shield would trick those on the outside of it to think that anyone on the inside was injured badly or was dying. It descended slowly to the ground creating a loud whistling sound and creating a strong gust of wind to swirl about the area.  
  
Goten jumped as he felt a shockwave like a strong power just appeared out of thin air. He dried his tears and glanced out of his hiding place. There were northern lights covering the sky, the rain had stopped and the air was now dancing with fireflies. Then up the air he spotted some kind of odd meteorite descending slowly to the ground. He crawled out of the tree trunk and stood up staring at the odd looking thing. It continued it's descend until it was just twenty inches from the ground and just hovered there. It looked like some kind of odd space ship to Goten. It had these large sharp spikes like things pointing in four different directions; nestled in between these spike things were a large sea green orb of some sort. Below the orb were several different sized spikes pointing strait down. His eyebrow furrowed as he stared at it, then it just hit him like a tone of bricks. Goten's eyes traveled from the green orb to near the ground in front of the ship as two beings started to fade into view right in front of him. They were both female. The one to the left looked a lot like Piccolo, she had white green skin and wore a white robe tied by a green belt around her waist, the rob fell to around her ankles with a slit that showed off one of he lime green legs, she wore black sandal like boots. She had bright red slightly untidy hair; her bangs just covered the base of her antennas. Her eyes were a lot like Android #18's eyes, which were green with a red outline. On her back she carried a bow and arrow. The one to the right looked more human as she wore a pink skirt and tank top with some blue and yellow armor over it, she wore blue gloves and yellow boots. She had black slightly spiky hair and eyes just like #18's eyes. She had a yellow monkey or cat like tail. Goten thought as he stared at the two female aliens standing before him. The red head then approached him cautiously. He out of habit dropped down into a battle stance. As soon as he did that, the person stopped and held out a hand for him to wait. Then she smiled and took off her weapons and set them down on the ground to show him that she is not here to fight. Goten saw that the other woman and also set down any weapons that she had. Slowly Goten relaxed his poster and open his mouth.  
  
" Who are you? What do you want of me?"  
  
The red head smiled and started to speak to him in an unknown language.  
  
Goten could only stare at the woman in question. He had no idea what she just said. He blinked a few times in confusion. Then the other woman stepped forward to translate to him what her partner had just said. " My name is Kristine, this is my partner Antashia, and sorry she can't speak Japanese. We are here to take you to our home planet to meet the elders."  
  
"What for?" Goten asked hoping to get answers.  
  
"That is something that we cannot tell you but is for you to find out." Kristine said with neutral. She then held out her hand and smiled gently towards him. "We have no intentions to harm you."  
  
Goten hesitated at first but reluctantly took her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile back at the Son residents, the fight finally settled, Goku sat on the floor next to the ruined remnants of the table, enjoying some quiet family time with his wife and eldest son. As peaceful as it was, Goku found himself wishing that his youngest son hadn't taken off elsewhere. He had barely gotten to know the boy, and still felt a little bit awkward around him, but that didn't mean he didn't want to get to know him. Gohan threw another card into the pile on the floor, and motioned to his father that it was his turn. Goku considered his cards carefully, and was in the midst of choosing one to discard, when a sudden pang struck him from deep within. Something was wrong. Without a moment's hesitation, Goku threw down the cards and took off out the door at a run. He didn't know how he knew, he hadn't been around the child long enough to develop a bond with him--he didn't know why he had been granted this sudden knowledge--all he knew was that his son was in trouble. Deep trouble. Frantically, his heart tapping out a skittering jangle in his chest, Goku sought out the ki of his youngest son, Goten.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the clearing. Goten took the woman's hand and was led towards the ship, the red head following. Just as they reached the ship a low growl sounded from the ship. The red head turned to stare off in the direction in which Goku was coming. She spoke to her partner through thought speak. "He is coming for his child." Kristine also felt the presents of the child's father. "But it is too late for him to get his son back. The gods demand that this child is to come to our world to start a happier life. Goku should have realized his mistakes before we came here. Lets go." The red head nodded and turned to the ship and flicked her earring. The three of them started to fade. They then faded into the ship. Which had these crystals floating everywhere. Goten starred around in awe. It was very colorful in here. Kristine sat in the main chair that said aloud, " Yosh, Akorna take flight! Set a course home!"  
  
MEEYOWW! PRROWWW!  
  
The ship started to rise before it shot strait up into the sky, it exited the atmosphere and into space. A rainbow like light surrounded Akorna before a blinding flash of light engulfed the ship and vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku was frantic. He sensed a tiny ki, fading and almost completely gone as he raced through the woods and into the clearing where he felt his son at. The sites that behold him were unreal. There was a bizarre ship with three people standing in front of it. They could barely be seen by a large barrier of some sort. He recognized his son as one of the three people and watched as they took his son to the ship and started to fade. "GOTEN!" Ha panicked and leaped towards his son only to be thrown back by the force of the shield. Angrily he powered up into a Super Saiya-jin and charged the barrier struggling to get through to his son shouting out his name, which wasn't heard. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, which knocked him into a small cliff a good distance away from his son. He was dazed by the impact but found that he couldn't move a muscle. Then out of the top of the barrier the ship came and flew strait up into the sky and vanished. A moment later he was able to move again. Thinking fast he put his four fingers and middle finger to his forehead and concentrated on his sons chi. He found none he couldn't even find the ship. He gazed up at the sky not believing what just happened. Suddenly he felt like a part of his soul was missing and he felt nothing but emptiness in its place. "Goten."  
  
WHAT HAS GOKU DONE TO HIS SON? Is he ever going to see his son again? Was what's been happening lately just been one big misunderstanding? Find out on the next chapter; Until we meet again. 


	4. Until We Meet Again

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 04 Until We Meet Again.  
  
Goten took the woman's hand and was led towards the ship, the red head following. Just as they reached the ship a low growl sounded from the ship. The red head turned to stare off in the direction in which Goku was coming. She spoke to her partner through thought speak. "He is coming for his child." Kristine also felt the presents of the child's father. "But it is too late for him to get his son back. The gods demand that this child is to come to our world to start a happier life. Goku should have realized his mistakes before we came here. Lets go." The red head nodded and turned to the ship and flicked her earring. The three of them started to fade. They then faded into the ship. Which had these crystals floating everywhere. Goten starred around in awe. It was very colorful in here. Kristine sat in the main chair that said aloud, " Yosh, Akorna take flight! Set a course home!"  
  
MEEYOWW! PRROWWW!  
  
The ship started to rise before it shot strait up into the sky, it exited the atmosphere and into space. A rainbow like light surrounded Akorna before a blinding flash of light engulfed the ship and vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku was frantic. He sensed a tiny ki, fading and almost completely gone as he raced through the woods and into the clearing where he felt his son at. The sites that behold him were unreal. There was a bizarre ship with three people standing in front of it. A large barrier of some sort could barely see them. He recognized his son as one of the three people and watched as they took his son to the ship and started to fade. "GOTEN!" Ha panicked and leaped towards his son only to be thrown back by the force of the shield. Angrily he powered up into a Super Saiya-jin and charged the barrier struggling to get through to his son shouting out his name, which wasn't heard. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, which knocked him into a small cliff a good distance away from his son. He was dazed by the impact but found that he couldn't move a muscle. Then out of the top of the barrier the ship came and flew strait up into the sky and vanished. A moment later he was able to move again. Thinking fast he put his four fingers and middle finger to his forehead and concentrated on his sons chi. He found none he couldn't even find the ship. He gazed up at the sky not believing what just happened. Suddenly he felt like a part of his soul was missing and he felt nothing but emptiness in its place. "Goten."  
  
Goku's mind was so choked with grief that he scarcely registered the voices around him. Even Chi-Chi's panicked wails couldn't pull him out of his shock. He blamed himself for not being there for him for the last several months, he was overcome by greed to spend all of his time with Chichi or Gohon but hardly any time with Goten. And now he paid the price for that by getting his son kidnapped by a couple of unknown aliens and now he wasn't sure if he could find him again. As soon as the ship took off into the air like that, he tried using teleportation to find his son's ki and teleport to that location but found nothing even though that ship just exited the atmosphere. He should have been able to catch up with that ship using teleportation. But he couldn't.  
  
He had told everyone what happened when he returned home. Chichi went into hysterics and Gohon was thrown into shock. He exclaimed to them that he had tried to follow Goten ki using teleportation but it mysteriously vanished into thin air.  
  
Goku was knocked out of his grief by his mates lout scream. "GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! GO TO KING KIA'S PLACE AND FIND MY SON! NOW!" chichi roared at him making him jump and quickly teleport out of there..  
  
He appeared at King Kia's place and asked if he can locate his son. "Well Goku, let me see...... Nani? That's not right."  
  
"What is it Kind Kia? Can you find Goten?"  
  
"No I can't, I don't understand why I can't locate your son's ki."  
  
"You can't locate it.?" There was silence for a moment until King Kia asked Goku to exclaim to him what happened. "Well you see I was playing cards with my family when.  
  
~*~  
  
"NANDIO? Are you sure you saw a ship like that. hmm I'm afraid that there nothing that we can do then." "But what do you mean we can't do anything to find Goten!"  
  
"Goku those two aliens that you saw are from a hidden universe in another dimension. It is impossible to reach that planet that they came from. It is called planet Tribeata-sie. It is the realm of the dragon Kings and Gods."  
  
"Do you mean like Shenrong's Realm?"  
  
"No, Shenrong's Realm is a cave with rivers of lava surrounding it. Purunga's the same. No this is a Realm for dragons that have a higher rank then Shenrong and Purunga. And no mortal has ever entered there before now. Your son must be very honored to stay at a place like that. I'm sorry but we don't have the authority to intervene in this unless they bring him back."  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAAAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE CAN'T BRING GOTEN BACK!?" Chichi was devastated to hear from Goku that it is impossible to bring Goten back from where ever he is at the moment. Gohon stared at the ground clenching his fists. "Dad? There has gotta be another way to bring Goten back. There has just gotta." Goku shook his head no then turn away in shame. He knew that he hasn't been spending a reasonable amount of time with his youngest son. For some reason deep down he knew that that was the cause of this. He wished that he could go back in time to spend more time with him but he knew that he would only be saving the future of that world not of this world. He walked out onto the porch and gazed up at the sky, a small tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm sorry Goten. I hope that where ever you are. your happy." He sat down cross-legged and thought about how life was when he first met his son. He was so happy, carefree, naive, and strong. Just like his father. When he first met him, he felt like he knew him his entire life. Because Goten was more like his father then Gohon ever was.  
  
Goku had grown up with out his grandpa who found him without any parents to take him in. He had to admit the he was lonely until he met Bulma. He made many friends and saved the planet several times. He even made himself a sole mate, Krillen. Best buds for life.  
  
Goten had grown up without a father to be there for him. True he had a mother and a brother. But there were many occasions where Goten needed someone else to talk to that weren't Gohon. He had made a sole mate as well, Trunks also best buds for life.  
  
So basically it was not just the looks and habits that he and Goten had in common, it was the personality too. "I'm so proud of what you've become, Goten. You were the youngest super Saiya-jin because I was a Super Saiya-jin when Chichi and I made you. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I really hope that your life goes on a happier turn now. But I know that we'll meet again. Until then, train hard and get as strong as me. Goodbye my son, until we meet again."  
  
Chichi who was standing in the doorway with Gohon had heard the speech that Goku made and smiled. Chichi though still crying approached her husband and laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and Gohon then smiled and invited them to come sit with him. The obliged. And so the three of them gazed up at the sparkling stars up in the sky. Gohon points out a star shining brighter then the rest of them. "Come back soon Goten." Gohon said and sat beside his father, Chichi sat on the other side of Goku and leaned up against him. He reacted and rapped an arm around her. Chichi knew that Goten could take care of himself but she couldn't help worrying about him. But she knew that he is way out of their reach and probably for life too. As she looked up at the stars she thought to herself.  
  
Was that the last time that Goku will ever see his son? Will Goten ever be able to return to earth to fix this little misunderstanding or will something else happen to him? Find out on the next chapter; you're the chosen one. 


	5. Your The Chosen One

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
Chapter 05 You're the Chosen One  
  
The ship with blackish crystal like spikes that went in every which way direction was hovering at least 6 feet above the ground. In between the spikes was a huge sea green orb. From what it looked like; an eight-story building could fit in there with room to spare. Below the orb were spikes pointing strait down, there had to at least about twenty or thirty different sizes of spikes. The longest one was about six feet from the ground. Goten stood ten feet away from the ship staring at it in aw. Then something started to sparkle 8 feet in front of him as two beings materialized right out of this air right in front of him. They appeared to be women.  
  
The one on the left had lime colored skin, red long fluffy hair, violet eyes with a blue and green outline; She wore red lipstick, she had fangs, claws and a wild look in her eyes. She wore all black skin-tight leather clothes: jeans, vest with a V shaped neck line, gloves cut at the second knuckle, chocker, black star earrings and black sandals. Something told Goten not to get her angry or not to attract her attention to him in any way. To him she looked a lot like a blood thirsty, seductive vampire.  
  
As for the one on the right, she looked more human; Bash skin with a tan, lifeless gray blue eyes, and black hair. She wore a Pink skirt with a matching tank top tucked in; She wore white blue gloves, white blue and yellow armor shaped for women was worn over the pink tank top and yellow knee high boots with high heals. She also had a monkey like tail only it was yellow. Goten thought she was some kind of mix between a Saiya-jin and Juuachigou.  
  
The yellow tailed Saiya-jin approached him, her movements were so graceful and easy. Her tail hovered around behind her before drooping a little when she came to a stop before him. She was smiling at him. It wasn't the kind of evil like smile or any other like it, it was a kind smile. She gazed at him in a way that made him feel kinda numb and funny. He was rooted to the spot waiting for her to speak. When she spoke, her voice was almost like the sound of water flowing through a funnel and it echoed off of the trees in the clearing. "There is no need to be frightened, child. We're not here to harm you." She said when she noticed the nervousness and slight fear in Goten's eyes. Goten relaxed a little bit considering he had dropped into a battle stance when she had approached him. The woman gave him a reassuring smile before continuing. "My name is Kristina, this is my partner and friend Anatash. We are here to offer to you a lifetime of adventure if you take my hand. Our people have felt your depression and need for adventure and love. We have heard your wish to no longer be on this planet because you feel like you are of no need here. Is this correct?"  
  
Goten blinked in confusion and startlement. 'How did they know about that?'.  
  
"You are wondering how we knew about your problems." The lime colored woman whispers highly. Goten turns to her and stares before realizing that she must be sy-kick or something. The lime colored woman continued to answer that question. "The elder Anna told us this. She is the elder of the healing tribe. Only us healing Amazons have Sy-kick powers. Anna-sama is very wise and powerful as well as the rest of the elders of our world. Anna- sama could pick out all sorts of troubled souls from all over the universe. She sends scouts like us to a few souls who are troubled who also has a lot of hidden potential to find them and bring them to our world to become a better fighter and other things. You are one of the troubled souls whom have been chosen to come with us to our home world."  
  
Goten had to sit down to let all of that set in his head. Here he is being invited to go on a lifetime of adventures and leave Earth for some other world to become a great fighter and. his mind started to go through all the possibilities of what he could become if he went: A greater fighter then his father, the king of space, the most talented warrior in the entire universe. it just kept on going on and on. But then his mind began to dwell on something else which caused him to hesitate before answering the question of weather he wants to go or not.  
  
"Goten, do you really want to stay with a family and a father that doesn't want you around? If your afraid that you won't be able to see them again, you will be given several opportunities to come and visit them for a couple of weeks."  
  
The first answer that came to his head for that question was 'No.' But then a question popped into his head again, Will everyone be ok with out him around? But then he decided that there was no reason for anyone to answer that question.  
  
"All you have to do is take my hand and your new adventures shall begin." Kristina told him gently as she offered her hand waiting for his reply. Goten stared at it for a moment, then after a few more minutes of hesitation her took her hand while hoping that he wasn't making a mistake. All of a sudden he started to feel sleepy and fell limp in her arms slumbering peacefully. She lifted his cold and wet form up into her arms and used her energy to dry him off. He seemed to snuggle closer to her. She smiled and whispered, "You are not making a mistake, dear child." She turned to her smiling friend. They started to head back towards the ship when they felt a high force headed in there direction. Anatash frowned, "It is the one called Son Goku. He is coming for his child. What an idiot even now I can feel that he still hasn't realized his fatal mistake. Lets go, it is not worth staying and fighting with him for this lonesome child." With those words said both women and Goten's sleeping body teleport into the ship. Once they were inside the ship already seemed to know what to do and rose up into the air and shot off into the sky exiting the atmosphere and getting way out of range of the gravity pull. Sparks of light started to spark off of the crystals as they started to rapid change colors before the ship changed into a ball of light and vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour has past since the ship took to hyperspace, Kristina had tucked the young fighter into a nice comfortable bed as soon as the ship when into light speed. Anatash went to her meditation room to relax and concentrate on her ability to read minds and searched for any other lost soul that needed to be picked up before they head back to their dimension. While she was doing that, Kristina was making something to eat for their young guest.  
  
Goten hadn't slept like this in a long while, he was completely nightmare proof. No nightmares about an adult version of him killing his family and friends. Just a nice dreamless sleep; He felt warm and comfortable in the bed that he was in. Slowly he opened his eyes after he inhaled the fresh air. And here he thought he was in a bed, her appeared to be in some sort of capsule with a built in heater keeping him warm. He was lying on a thick soft squishy cushion of some sort; it was a dark brown color. He had already taken notice that he was only wearing his trunks and white tank top and his socks. He looked through the clear glass to find at least six other sleeping capsules on either side of him. He could only tell that there were other sleeping capsules through the small round windows on either side of him. The door of the capsule was made of glass that was at least four inches thick. From what he can gather from inside the glass capsule, the room outside the capsule was dimly lit; the floor was dark with what looked like black marble, the walls looked like they were very smooth if someone touched them they were also a dark gray-black color. There appeared to be some gray colored furniture, a couple of tables set out with sea green boxes on them; he spotted his clothes folded neatly on a smaller table against the opposite wall.  
  
He began to wonder how to get out of this capsule when he spotted something that looked like a switch on the side of the door. He reached out and flipped the switch and the door opened without a sound. Silently he slid off out of the capsule, which was built into the wall like the others; he shivered when his feet hit the cold floor and walked over to the table that had his clothes on and started to get dressed. The clothes were clean and warm like if they just got out of the clothes dryer. He slipped into his black shoes and decided to look around. The ceiling looked almost like it was 3D because he saw what looked like galaxies of all kinds slowly turning in circles. There were other stars surrounding them as well. This room was just very beautiful and quiet and peaceful at the same time.  
  
There was a sudden sound of a wall rubbing against another wall. Goten spun around to see what appeared to look like a door sliding open to reveal Kristina holding a tray in her hands. He visibly relaxed himself and waited to see what she wanted. She smiled kindly when she saw him.  
  
"Ah, I see that you've woken up. Do you like the scenery in here young one?"  
  
Goten nodded and glanced up at the 3D ceiling then back at her. "What's on the tray?" he asked while noticing it.  
  
Her smile seemed to widen some, "It's you dinner. I made it, I do hope that you like it." With these words took the cup off of the tray and handed it to him. It was a metal cup. She held the tray to her and watched, as he smelled it before slowly taking a sip. Immediately a big 'Son Grin' appeared on his face, which says it all.  
  
To Goten it tasted as sweet as honey but it was very filling too. He emptied the glass and was about to ask for more when his stomach bulged out some and he burped a moment later. He handed the mug back to her and thanked her for it. "That stuff worked just like the Senzu beans back at home work."  
  
"Of course it does! It's made of the same thing along with all of the vitamins and minerals that a child like you need. I only added a tablespoon of honey to make it taste good. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. It also can heal minor injuries such as cuts, sprains, broses, and other small injuries."  
  
"Cool!" Goten chirped.  
  
"Now, would you come with me so that we can talk about things; important things." Kristina said as she walked over to the door, which was still open. Goten nodded and followed her out of the room. They walked through several dimly lit hallways until they came to a room that had blue gray tiled floors, blue and violet mixed with sea green walls that felt as smooth as silk. There were these different sizes of crystals floating about the place; they were the color of dark blue with small balls of light in side the outer layer. He noticed that all thought the walls were colored like that, they were very transparent. You could see almost everything outside the ship. Right now they appeared to be going through some sort of portal or wormhole. It was very bright and had the same colors of the walls with lots of white light.  
  
"Welcome to the Bridge." Kristina said while watching Goten look around in awe. After a few minutes of staring around the room, Goten turned to Kristina and asked, "What kind of ship is this?"  
  
"It's a living ship, my young friend. Have you not seen a living ship before?"  
  
Goten's jaw dropped when he heard that and then started to look around more closely. "What do ya mean 'it's alive'?"  
  
Kristina shrugged and started to explain things to Goten about her ship. "I want you to meet my friend and pet, Akorna." As soon as she said that, a noise came from the ship. It sounded like a.  
  
"Meow? Moowwww."  
  
Cat.  
  
"It's a cat. How?"  
  
"No, not a cat. She is a Cabbit, half cat half rabbit. Well that's what she looks like in her normal form but this is what she looks like in her real form. She is a transformer from animal to space ship. She was given to me when reached the age of 13."  
  
Goten thought about it for a moment and wondered something. "Will I get one?"  
  
Kristina shook her head and said that she didn't know what plans the elders have for him. But when she realized that she was supposed to be telling him about where he was going and why.  
  
"Please have a seat while we talk about the elders and other things." Goten nodded and took a seat on the floor in front of her like a loyal dog or something.  
  
"Now I'll bet you've been wondering where we are taking you and why are we taking you to this place. Correct?" Goten nodded and waited for her to start her tail.  
  
"You have been chosen as a troubled soul to come and live a happier and better life then the one that you had to lead on Earth. You were upset that no one spent any time with you and always yelled at you and made your life a miserable one. So we were told to come and bring you to our world in another dimension. Not in the nether world but in the realm of dragons. This realm is not the realm where the dragons that you know of live but the dragons with higher ranks live."  
  
Goten cocked his head to the side as he raked his mind for any dragons that he knew or met. Then and idea got to his head, "Are you talking about Shenrong and Purunga?"  
  
Kristina smiled, "Those are the dragons that you know. This is the world where even more powerful wish granting dragons live."  
  
As soon as those words got set in his head his eyes lit up like a light bob and he grinned excitedly. "COOL!! I get to meet dragons even more powerful the Shenrong?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"CCCCOOOOLLLLLL!!!!"  
  
Kristina went on explaining to Goten about their home world and with every single word she spoke, Goten got more and more exited. Soon it would only be a matter of time before they land on Kristina and Anatash's home planet, Tribeta-sei.  
  
How will Goten like this Holy Planet, and who are these 'elders' that Miss Kristina keep mentioning, find out on the next chapter; Planet Tribeta-sei. 


	6. Planet Tribetasei

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 06 Planet Tribeta-sei  
  
"COOL! You Mean I get to meet even more powerful dragons then Shenrong?" Goten said excitedly.  
  
Kristina nodded and continued her tale "Yes we should be landing on Planet Tribeta-sei pretty soon. When we get there, you will come before the elders of the planet. You will have to go through some tests then you will be sent to the right age group and will be starting your education the very next day."  
  
Goten frowned at the word 'education' and turned to Kristina and asked "What kind of 'education'? Do you mean like what I get on Earth? If that is the case then I think I'll go home."  
  
Kristina saying, "It is nothing like the boring education that you have to go though on Earth, I guarantee it."  
  
"Ok." Goten said as he turned to look out the window. He watched as space filled with stars passed them by at such speeds that it made it look like a rainbow of white, black, and occasional hot colors. But his thoughts started to travel back to his family again. Would everything really be all right with him gone? Goten wasn't sure about that. He was only gone for what? Five hours? And he already misses his family, he wondered why? They all treated him like dirt. His mother yells at him for things that he didn't do or for things that he doesn't know that he does. Both she and Videl yelled at him for hurting his niece, Pan. Like two weeks ago.  
  
*****Flash Back***** It was a good day; everyone was spending time with each other. His dad was in the family room sharing old times with his friends. Gohon was doing some bills while talking with his friends and his father. His mom was in the kitchen baking cookies for everyone. She had just left to go to the rest room when Goten snuck into the kitchen thinking that he could sneak a few freshly made cookies for himself before anyone else could. Unfortunately his niece, Pan-chan had followed him into the Kitchen. He walked up to where there were trays of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. He chose to take a few of the cookies from the back of the tray because then his mother wouldn't notice the difference. Pan crawled up to him and grabbed hold of his pant leg and started to tug on them. Goten almost choked on his cookie when his niece did that. He looked down and scowled at the little pest that was always stealing the spotlight. She reached out her hand and gazed at him expectantly. He scowled even more and broke a cookie in half and dropped it into the brat's hand. She looked at hers and then looked at his and frowned then she put her hand out again and demanded for a bigger piece. "GIVE!"  
  
Goten growled and spat out, "Get your own you little brat." And with that he finished getting his cookies and left the room munching on them. Leaving Pan to figure out how to get her own cookies.  
  
Goten sat down over in front of the TV to watch Power Rangers. Everyone was to busy playing poker to notice that he had stolen a few cookies. It was just when Trunks was putting down his cards, which was a Royal Flash. Just as he yelled out his victory a loud crash sounded out from the kitchen followed by a loud crying. Everybody stared at one another before racing towards the kitchen to see what happened.  
  
In the kitchen were pots and pan scattered everywhere, there was a huge puddle of hot water in the middle of the floor with all of the freshly made cookies everywhere, the cookie doe was on the floor, on the ceiling and on the walls and in the middle of all this mess was little Pan-chan who covered from head to toe of doe and hot water from the kettle on the stove crying loudly. Everyone gasped at the site before there eyes. The guys started to make a hasty retreat because Chichi was coming and they knew what is going to happen. Chichi let out a scream "WHAT HAPPENED? MY FRESHLY HOME MADE COOKIES ARE RUINED!" Videl had raced into the room to check her daughter for any injuries, if anything the little brat needed a bath. Goten had made a hasty retreat with his father and his friends along with Trunks.  
  
Videl was trying to find out what happened, "Pan! What happened? Did you fall?" Pan cried and cried but she paused a little a tried to speak. "Un.k.el.Go.go." Gohon approached his wife and asked what was wrong. "I don't know but from what I can make out, I think she is trying to Goten." Then it just hit Videl as she turned and stormed into the family room with Chichi hot on her heals for Chichi had also put two and two together and came with a result. They found Goten over by the TV talking with Trunks.  
  
"SON GOTEN!" Chichi bellowed.  
  
Goten jumped and spun around to stare at his mother in question wondering what he did wrong this time. "What?"  
  
"You know very well 'what'! What did you do to Pan?" Videl growled. Goten grimaced and backed away his mother and Videl advancing on him. "Well? What did you do? You have better answer her young man! Or else." Chichi growled. Goten put his hands out in front of him in defense. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
  
"LIAR!" little Pan shouted while glaring at him from his mothers arms.  
  
Goten glared back at her but then jumped when his mother let out a gasp then he felt something being snatched from his hands. "These are my cookies. Where did you get this?" when Goten didn't answer she got even more angry. "WHERE!"  
  
Goten jumped and shouted out, "THE KITCHEN!"  
  
Chichi stared at him disbelievingly, "You took these from the freshly made.with out permission.GGGRRRR THAT'S IT GOTEN!" She grabbed him roughly by the arm and jerked him forward her other hand came down and.  
  
"AAAAOOOOOWWWWW!!" Goten cried out as tears threatened to escape his eyes. His mother spanked him again and again and again while yelling.  
  
"How many SPANKE times do I SPANKE have to SPANKE tell you SPANKE not to take thinks SPANKE without permission SPANKE!"  
  
Videl helped her punish Goten because she thinks that he was really the one who made that big mess in there and just teleported out of there leaving little Pan in the middle of it.  
  
By the time Goten got out of there his but was black and blue, He was finally told to go clean up everything in the kitchen to make it spick and span again. 45 minutes later he was told to go to his room but he couldn't even stand so his father carried him up to his room and dropped him on his bed literally. Goten bounced off of his bed and onto the floor but his father didn't even turn to help him back up. Once he left, Goten lay on his bed with tears seeping through his eyes finally he could not take it and cried quietly for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
*****End of Flash Back***** His eyes were wet and puffy as he went from memory to memory of bad or sad times and there were lots of them. He could almost hear a small voice in the back of his head saying,  
  
"You were never wanted. You were weak and a failure. No one loved you. You were never loved. You were never cared for. Your father neglected you more then anyone. He never wanted you, he never loved you and he never cared for you! You were never loved!"  
  
Goten growled as he fought to control his anger. His eyes flashed green for a few seconds when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped and his eyes went back to normal.  
  
"Hey, are you ok young one?" Kristina asked him, worry in her voice. Goten heaved a big sigh and nodded putting on a smile. He then turned to Kristina and asked, "When will we get there?"  
  
Kristina smiled, "We will be there in about ten minutes, Here why don't you come sit in this chair over here and get buckled in while I call Anatash." Goten nodded and did what he was told and climbed into the chair and buckled up his safety belts. A moment later, the lime colored, red headed alien named Anatash walked into the room. She took one glance in his direction as she settled herself over in front of a panel and started fingering some odd shaped knobs. There was a sudden jolt as the ship came out of Hyper Space and appeared to float over a beautiful world. Goten unbuckled himself and raced to the nearest window to gaze out in awe at the infinite words floating below them.  
  
All around the ship was a blue spay mixed with purple and pink colors, stars and galaxies could be seen floating in the brightly colored space. They were of cold colors; there were small and medium sized planets of all colors hovering around a large golden colored planet that had to at least be as big as Jupiter if not bigger. The clouds were golden colored but the ground was bright green and blue. The blue parts were obviously oceans. There were some light reds and sea green clouds too. There along the bottom right side of the planet was a giant yellow circle of clouds. It was the most gorgeous site ever. The excitement that was in Goten grew to the point where it practically screamed out its emotions in his eyes. He started to excitedly point at several things.  
  
The two adults just laughed at the child's curiosity.  
  
The ship slowly descended into the planet's atmosphere and was soon floating over the planet's surface. The ship swung down and started heading northeast. The sky from what Goten could see had three suns and one moon but you could see other beautiful planets orbiting this one. The land was covered with jungles, deserts and endless open wide fields of flowers and occasional willow trees and lakes as far as the eye could see. But then Goten spotted a heard of 'dinosaurs'. Only they weren't dinosaurs they were dragons of all kinds, shapes and sizes. At that moment a large blue dragon that resembled Shenrong glided by. It had to be twice the size of Shenrong and it was at least three feet away from the ship as it shot by. Goten let out a yelp as it went by.  
  
"That thing looked like Shenrong!" Goten yelped pointing at the huge beast as it passed by.  
  
Anatash chuckled, "That was Storm-shenrong, my friend. He is capable of controlling the weather on this planet. He and other dragons that control the weather decide when the planet needs rain or not. He is one of the Nature Dragon Gods. Which means that you won't have to wish for anything that has to do with the weather, you can just pray for it and it will be answered the following day." She explained.  
  
Goten was exotic about that. He began to wonder what other dragon gods that he will be able to see look like and what they are 'god' of. Pretty soon the ship landed on a landing pad and they were all materialized out of the ship and onto the plat form. "Welcome to Planet Tribeta-sei, Son Goten."  
  
Goten was getting more and more exited to see this place.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Goten looked down and saw a bizarre looking creecher. It looked like a rabbit but it's ears were larger and flopped down on either side of it, it had a sea green ovule shaped rock in it's forehead and it's fur was mostly black with a few brown patches and a fluffy black ball for a rabbit tail. He bent down to stare at it when it hopped up onto his shoulder and started washing his chin. Goten reached up to rub his chin with his wrist and giggled when the little creecher started to wash his ear lobe instead.  
  
"Ack quit it! That tickles. stop!"  
  
Kristina and Anatash laughed at the cute scene, "I see you've met Akorna in her Cabbit form."  
  
"Huh?" Goten blinked up at Kristina before remembering her saying something about her ship being a living ship. Then he jumped when he noticed that that huge spiky ship that he traveled here in had vanished. "Where did the ship go?" Anatash chuckled, "Why the 'ship' is on your shoulder, kid."  
  
"Nani?" Goten stared at the little cabbit that was perched on his shoulder now rubbing the side of her head on his hand. He lightly scratched the cabbit's throat and it purred in response.  
  
"We should be going now. Follow us; our first duty when we arrive with you is to bring you before the elders. Lets go." Anatash said as she turned and walked off of the platform and onto a red dirt path. Kristina and Goten with Akorna on his shoulder followed her. They walked down this path for at least two miles before they came to a small village. The village houses were made up of wood and straw for roofs. There were gardens all around the houses. There were people working in those gardens, people that looked like Anatash. They all had lime or green skin. Those with green skin were bold because they were male. They looked more like Namekiens to Goten but they didn't have green and pink skin like Piccolo does. They all had antennas and wore god like clothing. As far as Goten could see there were no children. As they walked into the village he saw a few of the lime or green skinned people doing sales of clay pots, flowers mostly thorn bushes and other bizarre looking plants. There was a sign, which read 'Plant's that Heal'. Goten started to reach out and touch a bizarre plant that looked like a giant flower only to find that that wasn't a flower it was a huge biting plant, which he quickly jerked away from.  
  
Kristina and Anatash had stopped at what looked like a small ranch with herds of Mustangs everywhere. Or at least they looked like mustangs. Anatash was talking to the seller in a different language. The seller nodded and held out his hand and Anatash dropped something shiny into the seller's hand and walked off. Goten assumed that that shiny thing was a type of money. Kristina turned to him, "We will ride on the flying musks. In order to reach the elders we must cross over the north ocean."  
  
Goten blinked, "Why don't we just fly there?"  
  
"Because it is a waste of energy and besides we are in no hurry. The elders are very patient. Come we must pack traveling supplies on the musts." Anatash explained.  
  
The Flying Musks looked like elks with wings and had the tail of a horse. And they too seem to have a type of jewel in their forehead. His musks is mostly black with some white patches witch were outlined with a bash color. There was a red jewel in its forehead. Anyway he helped settle them and pile sacks onto the settles. Then they mounted them and thanked the helpers and the seller for lending these flying musts to them. "Let's go, now!" Anatash told her companions then to the Flying Musks the place where they needed to go. "To the Elder's Realm, please." There is no need to kick the musks off into the sky because once he tells them where you want to go they will go there. All three unfolded their mighty wings and bent their legs and launched up in the air, their wings beating underneath their rider's legs. Goten was being rocked forward and backward as the beating of the powerful wings grew harder and faster. Soon the beating became studier and slower and the rocking turned into a smooth ride with the occasional slow beat of the wings to stay in flight. ******************* Along the way they came across one of those herds of dragon gods. They were huge! Goten kept on pointing to each and every one asking about them. Kristina explained who each one was and what their gift is.  
  
There was one not much bigger then the elks that they are riding. It had lavenderish white scales and purple eyes. His name was Poison Shenrong he controlled poisons plants.  
  
There were dragons that controlled the contenite, the sunrays, the mantle, the water, the rocks and the light or darkness. These were all dragons of nature. But there was one dragon that controls the bringing of life and the bringing of death, the bringing of torcher and the bringing of healing. Anatash explained that that dragon is the King of all of the dragon gods. That is why he is called the Eternal Dragon Spirit. No one on this planet has ever seen this golden dragon except the elders. Goten wondered if he would meet this Altamonte dragon god later on in his life. ********************* Finally they reached the other side of the north ocean. There was a beautiful white temple in the middle of a huge garden, which was where the elders lived. There were plant like arks over some other flower gardens; the temple had some bizarre writing on it:  
  
Elders OF Planet Tribeta-sei  
  
ANNA of the healing  
COLONEL of the talented  
EDNA of the legends  
  
Have Great Respect for Your Ancient Ones!!  
  
When the landing came, the Flying Musks lowered their heads to the ground and their spines curved, if it weren't for those horns for Goten to hang onto, he would have slid off of the beast's nose. There was a ruff jolt when their hooves came in contact with the ground and Goten was pretty sure that he would have been bucked off if the landing was any harder. Once they have landed in front of the temple and dismounted their flying Musks. Anatash turned to Goten and spoke in a serious tone of voice, "Goten you must understand that this is serious and that you must not do anything foolish in front of the elders. They are very wise and can see right through any lies that come out of your mouth. So watch yourself. Do you hear me?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Yes mame."  
  
Kristina squeezed his shoulder saying, "Promise us that you will not do anything foolish while in there. You swear?"  
  
Goten nodded again, "I swear I will not do anything foolish."  
  
Kristina and Anatash nodded and headed towards the front door, Goten following. They walked up the front steps and approached the big white door with golden swirls all over it. Anatash put her left hand on the left door and Kristina put her right hand on the right door and pushed the doors slowly open. The doors creaked as they opened revealing a dark room dimly lit. In fact there was hardly any light in the room. But you could see the details of the room. The floor, walls and the ceiling were made up of holy stone. There was a wide red carpet that led the way down to the other end of the room. There were torches on the walls and thousands of candles lining the walls as well as a few of them floating in the air. On the other end of the room were bunches of candles hudled close to each other make an half circle and in the middle of the circle were three old looking women each seated on a large black pillow each. They wore a different colored robe each: Silver, Bronze and Gold.  
  
All of a sudden, Goten felt very nervous and scared. What would the elders do to him? He felt himself being led towards where the elders sat waiting, Anatash on his left and Kristina on his right. The little Cabbit wasn't with them anymore but was waiting for them outside the temple. As they approached he couldn't take his eyes off of the elders of this planet. As soon as they were within feet of them, both Anatash and Kristina knelt down on one knee, Anatash's right hand resting on his left shoulder and the other in a fist and resting on her chest, the same thing with Kristina only with her left hand on his right shoulder. They bowed their heads and addressed the elders.  
  
"Elders of our tribes, we have brought before you the troubled soul of Planet Earth." They both spoke this with their heads bowed. Goten began to wonder if he should kneel as well so he did kneel down on one leg unsure about things.  
  
There was some silence for a few minutes until the elder in the silver robe spoke up. "Ah yes, the young Saiya-jin hybrid has come. Welcome child of great potential."  
  
Goten looked confused. "Um. I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I don't have any 'potential'."  
  
"Of course you do, child. More then you can ever imagine." The elder in bronze laughed.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goten tried to think out what she meant by that. The elder in bronze spoke to the two women on either side of him. "Anatash and Kristina-chan, both of you have done well. You may wait outside if you would, please." The elder waved her hand once; Kristina and Anatash had disappeared from his sides. He heard the sound of the doors on the other end of the room being closed. He looked back just in time for the doors to completely close leaving him in the temple with the three elders.  
  
"Now young one we will discus your past, present and future." The elder in gold spoke.  
  
Goten turned back towards them.  
  
"You may sit properly, child." The one is silver told him. He shifted himself to sit on his ankles, and wait for further instructions.  
  
"Now let each of us introduce ourselves. I am Edna, the leader of the legendary tribe. This is Colonel she is the leader of the talented tribe." She motioned to the one wearing a bronze robe. "And this is Anna, she is leader of the healing tribe." She motioned to the other one wearing silver. "And you are the lost soul of planet Earth. Son Goten is it?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Yes mame."  
  
"Now I want you to tell us if we are right. The reason you are a troubled soul is because you believe you aren't being loved by your family, mostly your father, is this correct?" Anna asked.  
  
Goten's face fell solemn, he only nodded once while remembering what Kristina had said, 'They can see right through any lie that you say.'  
  
"Your father seems to not want to spend time with you in any way, correct" Anna continued.  
  
Goten inwardly grimaced as he remembered how his father was when the moon had returned all of a sudden. He only wanted to spend time with his mom and whenever I did spend time with him he acted like he wanted to be somewhere else. Goten's eyes stung with tears but he dare not cry in front of these elders. Again he nodded his head only once.  
  
"And ever since your father returned from the nether world, your family and friends started to resent you as well."  
  
Again Goten nodded his head, a single tear escaped his eyes and slowly made its way down his cheek. He angrily brushed it away.  
  
A few minutes passed before Colonel spoke up. "The reason that you are here is to train and become a better fighter and to start a new life. You will go to our schools and learn to control that burning emotional potential you have within you just waiting to be released. You shall make friends, go on missions to save a certain beast or a certain planet, when you are old enough you will find a woman who may become your sole mate and to pretty soon start a family of your own. That is why we've brought you here to this holy world."  
  
"But!"  
  
Goten looked up once he heard this.  
  
"Your future decides on the answer of a single question." Edna continued, "That question is 'Do you want to go back to the planet Earth?'"  
  
Really, Goten had no idea.  
  
What will Goten's decision be? We he want to go back to the Planet Earth to live a lonely life? Or will he choose to stay and start a new life, we shall see on the next chapter; Goten's decision. 


	7. Goten's Decision

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 07 Goten's Decision  
  
"But the future is decided when you answer a single question, and that question is 'Do you want to go back to the planet Earth.'" Edna of the legendary tribe asked Goten right after they got done talking about his past, present and future.  
  
Goten had no idea. He misses his family already because he loves them and cares about them but they don't seem to love him back. Does he really want to return to a place where he isn't wanted? Tears began to sting his eyes again because of the thought that no one wants him or loves him. Goten's eyelids start to flicker from their coil black color to a bluish green color and then back to their original color. But he fought to control himself and did.  
  
'Otousan? What did I do to you to deserve this? Was it because I'm a failure? Was it because I didn't defeat Majin Buu when you told me to? I'm so sorry.'  
  
A tear slid down his face yet he didn't bother to stop it this time.  
  
'I'm sorry Kasaan, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when Majin Buu killed you. You too Gohon. I'm really sorry. Will they ever forgive me? Will dad ever forgive me?'  
  
He slowly slid down to sit hugging his knees while the elders waited patently for him to decide. They understood why he was enduring such mental pain. Anna could hear all of Goten's thoughts and see them too.  
  
That voice entered his head again.  
  
'NO I'M NOT A COWARD! I hate them! I hate him! I'm going to keep training until I ten thousand times stronger then he is. I will get my revenge for bringing me such pain and agony he will PAY!'  
  
Goten turned to the elders wiping off his tears. A new determined look appeared in his eyes as he gazed upon them. "I'm staying here. I don't ever want to go back to that planet ever again!"  
  
"You have chosen the correct answer for that question, child. But you do realize that you can not take those words back." Edna told him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Yes mame"  
  
Edna nodded in approval. "Alright then, you will be showed to your quarters. You will stay with some other kids your age at the Crystal Palace. That is where you will be attending school. Do you understand?"  
  
Goten sighed and nodded.  
  
Then at that point Anatash and Kristina were called in and he was taken towards Crystal Palace where he was to start a new life. A New life without his family, whom he may never see again.  
  
The question is, Did Goten make the right decision and is now banned to an alien planet for life. or will it be the better life that he was promise by Kristina. Find out on the next Chapter; Starting a New Life. 


	8. Starting A New Life

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 08 Starting A New Life  
  
As soon as Goten exited the temple somehow he felt relieved, almost like a large weight has been lifted off of his back. But even now he wasn't sure if what he did was the right thing or not. But he can't take back his answer and he began to wonder when in his lifetime will he meet up with his family again. How long was he going to stay here on this holy world? He will never know. He paused half way down the steps of the temple to glance back at the stone doors of the temple. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Goten?" Kristina asked with worry as she watched him glance back at the temple for the third time as they got further and further away from it.  
  
Goten looked up at her before glancing back at the temple again, this time he stopped walked and stared off in that direction for what seemed like an eternity. "I was wondering if I made the right choice back there. Because of what I did, I may never see my family again. But the elders said that I couldn't take my answer back. What am I going to do?" Goten spoke just above a whisper; a tear running down his face at the very thought.  
  
Kristina bent down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Don't worry about it, I know that you did what you believe was right by saying that you'll stay here instead of being taken back to Earth. But I guarantee it, when your older you may cross paths with your family again." She reassured him.  
  
He looked at her hopefully, "Do you really think so?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "I know so."  
  
Goten gave her a small smile and nodded, "Thanks Kristina-san."  
  
"Now that you two are done chatting, lets get the young one to his new home and get him organized." Anatash said impatiently, she was already seated on her flying elk waiting for them to mount their flying elks so that they could get a move on.  
  
"Yea, yea we're coming." Kristina said sarcastically while Goten snickered as he watched Anatash humph and kick her elk and he reared up on its hind legs, opened its huge wings and took off. The others did the same thing.  
  
By now it was growing dark out, the sky was turning several shades of blue as white stars started appearing across the sky. There was a half moon out tonight as well. Goten could see several shooting stars like a meteor shower. It was beautiful.  
  
They turned the elks to head north and flew off into the night. ********************* Meanwhile back at the temple, the elders were consulting out Goten's future.  
  
"I sense great emotional potential in that child, he could be of great use to us and our kind." Anna spoke while hovering a couple of inches off the floor in a meditating pose.  
  
"Yes he would be of great use to us. Indeed. Now if only we could control that power of his and teach him the ancient ways he might become the world's next protector until the next legend is born then and only then he will be set free to go back to his home planet." Edna said wisely.  
  
"When shall we teach him the ancient ways?" Colonel asked.  
  
"When he is old enough he will be taught the ancient ways." Edna answered her comrade.  
  
"When he is old enough, hmm?" Colonel thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, Anna? What do you see in the boy's future?" Edna demanded.  
  
Anna took out a crystal ball and started to chant spells into the ball. "Ahh, yes. The child Son Goten has some dangerous adventures in his future. yes he will find a powerful mate when he is old enough. but I cannot tell who his mate is except that she is one of us." She said in a mysterious tone of voice.  
  
Edna nodded, "That will do for now." *********************** After what seemed like hours they had finally landed on the outskirts of a huge plane. Over a few mountains a tall crystal shaped building could be seen in the distance. "What's that?" Goten asked pointing at the crystal shaped building.  
  
Kristina smiled, "that young one is Crystal Palace. That is where you will be attending school here for the next seven years."  
  
"Wow. that is where I'm going to stay?"  
  
"You will be staying in a room in the town a few blocks northwest from that castle." Anatash answered.  
  
Goten shrugged, "Cool"  
  
The site of the palace was a wonderful one. You could see three huge planets in the sky behind the castle, there were fireflies dancing in the night air as well as bright twinkling balls of light hovering all around the place. The crystal palace was as bright as the moon above. Goten sighed as he followed them down the path towards the palace. Along the way he watched as little bizarre looking creechers started to come out of hiding and search for food and maybe even attention. They were mostly small dragons not much bigger then goats or bobcats. They were in different colors like; Greens, Blues, Purples, Pinks, Oranges, one yellow, silvers, blacks, and whites. There was no reds, bronzes, or Gold colored little dragons.  
  
He even noticed some other cabbits like Akorna.  
  
When he asked about the creechers Kristina explained that only dragons of those sizes, fire lizards and cabbits become spaceships.  
  
Soon they reached the front doors of the palace. The doors were a golden colored crystal shaped doors. They opened without a sound as they neared. The must have had motion trackers on them somewhere. Inside were white walls, furniture, and white marble tilled floors, a high ceiling with cameleers hanging from the ceiling. There were portraits of beautiful sceneries of landscapes on the walls. There were pictures of warriors on the wall but there were very few of these pictures in golden frames. Goten turned to Kristina again and asked,  
  
"Kristina-san, why are there few pictures of warriors on the walls? Who are they?"  
  
"They, my little curious child, are pictures of every legend that are born. You see legends are the most rare warriors of this world and they are the most powerful. They only come in female too. Their blood steam carries 4 different DNA strands of different beings. The first one is Saiya-jin blood, which gives them power and dominance. The second DNA is Space Pirot blood, which gives them talents and skills beyond belief; it also allows them to have magical powers like wizards and witches. The third is Namekien Blood, which gives them the ability to create magical dragons like Shenrong and Ho-long. But only one legend in every one trillion years can create a Dragon Spirit, which is given the most dangerous of powers. It is a wishing Dragon that grants any wish that is with in its power to grant. But that is only when it is summoned from the dragonballs. In its normal form, it has the ability to Bring life and healing to those who are sick or suffering or even to those who are dead. And it can bring death and torcher to those who are healthy and well alive. If that Spirit God as most people call it gets in the wrong hands then may heaven help us? But so long as it is used for the right things we are saved. But remember that Dragon God only comes once every trillion years. Also the Legend carries human blood for brains and a few nievness and tricks on how to seduce men." Kristina explains.  
  
It looked like Goten had to sit this one out because about half way through explaining about legends and Gods, he had to sit down on the floor because it was so long. Once she finished explaining he sat there letting this all sink into his head. 'Man that is a lot of stuff. I wonder, will I meet a legend in this life?'  
  
Anatash smiled when she heard that thought as well as other healers that passed by. She had just been talking to the manager in registering Goten into the school. "Well that is done, you've been registered into this school young one."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Now lets take you to your new home." Anatash said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They left the castle and started on the road into town. The buildings were made up of clay and dung. The windows were in the shape of round squares. There were lots of people walking about the place. Most of them were children his age and older. There were kids that looked like Anatash only appeared to wear grubbies; there were both boys and girls. The boys that looked like Anatash were bold and the girls had bushy hair. There were more people that looked like him or Kristina like humans or Saiya-jins. That is what they looked like. There were several boys and girls everywhere playing ball, chatting, climbing on buildings and. sparing in the air above? There were a couple of boys flying in the air trading blows as Super Saiya-jins? Well they looked like super Saiya-jins because their hair were spiked up and gold colored and their eyes were green. And they had that golden battle aura of a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"I'll bet your wondering how everyone around here can become Super Saiya- jins, correct?"  
  
Goten nodded while looking around in awe.  
  
"Only the Talented tribes and the legend tribes can become super Saiya-jins because they have Saiya-jin blood flowing through their system."  
  
Goten looked confused yet again, scratching the back of his head. "What do you mean by 'talented' and 'healer'?"  
  
This time Anatash answered him. "I am what is called a 'healer' because I and my kind have the gift to heal not only ourselves and others. Kristina is what is called a 'talented' fighter because she and others that looks like her or yourself poses magical abilities, along with skills and talents beyond your imagination. The elders gave each tribe a simple title to tell us apart."  
  
Goten nodded in understanding then a huge Son Grin appeared on his face as he started to get more and more exited about this place. "COOL! When do I start? When??"  
  
The two adults laughed, "you will start tomorrow after a good sleep. Ah, here we are." Anatash said as they came to a stop in front of a two-story building. They walked up to the front door and walked on in. inside was nice a warm and cozy. The walls were roundest with torches that lit the room. There were beanbags of all colors on the floor around a fire, there was no TV but there was a radio. There several board games stacked in the room. There was a doorway, which had a staircases going up to the next floor. There was a small kitchen with a whole wall covered in refrigerators that never run out of food. The place was actually somewhat messy too.  
  
The two adults seemed to scowl in discus about the mess. But then Kristina put a hand on the side of he mouth and called out, "BOYS? TOMA? PINE? BOW? ARE YOU GUYS HERE?"  
  
A second after Kristina-san hollered to see if anybody was home there was a startled yelp from the floor above followed by a loud crash of something heavy falling over; it sounded like medal like pots and pans hitting the floor. A moment later there was some very loud cursing followed by and very rude answer to Kristina's call.  
  
"! @@#@! #$ KRISTINA! WAS THAT YOU? DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER KNOCK BEFORE BARGING IN ON SOMEONE ELSE'S BUSSINES? DAMN! #@$@!!##$%! #!"  
  
It was a male voice that sounded strangely like a mix between Vegeta and Trunks's voice. Like those two were fused and talking as one. There was another loud crash and a loud thump like a body hitting the floor followed by another long line of swearing. A few minutes' later loud footsteps could be heard as a young man in his early teens stepped down the stairs. Goten had to hold back a gasp because the guy looks a lot like his friend Trunks. He wore dark clothes and orange boots and over his shoulder was a sword. He had short limp black hair and his eyelids were completely bright blue like if he were wearing context lends to change his eye color or something. The guys stuffed his hands into his pockets as he descended from the stairs. His eyebrows were knitted together and he appeared to be glaring at them in annoyance. looked to be about 3 years older then Goten. But he looked just like Trunks it almost made Goten wonder if his best friend had come with him to this world.  
  
"Ah, Toma. Are you the only one home?" Kristina asked  
  
Toma nodded and explained, "Pine and Bow should be out there sparing. I was just doing some 'experiments' in my room. Anyway what can I do for you guys?"  
  
Kristina nodded, "I hope you remembered that note that you might be getting another room mate?"  
  
Once again he nodded, "Yes I remember. Kristi-san you should know that I'm not the forgetful one of the group, Pine is the forgetful one. I am the genius, I thought you'd know that by now." He said giving her one of his charming grins.  
  
"Yes of coarse, anyway, I like you to meet your new room mate, Son Goten." Kristina said pulling Goten around in front of her seems how he was slightly hiding in the shadows.  
  
Toma looked him up and down before he smiled a smile that resembled Vegeta's smile.  
  
"Goten this is Toma Beetle, he is the head of the house and the oldest of the group of boys that live here. You will be staying with him and his friends until you are about 15 years old, by then you will be moved to another house for older kids."  
  
Goten smiled shyly and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Toma smirked and shook his hand.  
  
"Well we have done our duty, so we shall leave you now. We have missions to go on and other things. We will see you around Goten." Kristina said as she turned to go. Anatash turned to Toma, "Toma, be sure to show him around. He is new here so please make him feel comfortable."  
  
Toma saluted her as she also left, closing the door behind her. ***************** Goten sighed as he turned back to Toma and wondered what to say.  
  
Toma turned to the nearest refrigerator and pulled out a great deal of food. "You hungry kid?"  
  
Goten stomach growled hungrily to answer him, Goten flushed in slight embarrassment.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He went on about making several sandwiches, which were done in a matter of minutes. He motioned for Goten to come with him and sit down in one of the beanbags and started to eat. Goten adopted his father's eating habits and dug in. Toma didn't seem to be the least bit surprised about his eating habits because he has eaten like that once or twice.  
  
"So kid, which part of the country are you from?"  
  
Goten hardly paused while he ate and answered him, "Earth."  
  
Toma raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "Earth? You mean the Planet Earth? Wow, I guess that means that you were an outcast. Right?"  
  
This time Goten did stop eating. His eyes were hidden underneath his bangs as he sat there clutching his fists on his lap. He sighed sadly and nodded once.  
  
"Man. what did you do?"  
  
"It wasn't me that did anything. my family seemed to not want me anymore."  
  
Toma grimaced, "Oh. Ow. Sorry I asked."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
"So, uh. What are you? If you were born on the Planet Earth, then you must be human right?"  
  
Goten sighed with relief because he thought that Toma would push that subject and answered him, "I'm half human, half Saiya-jin."  
  
"Cool, We don't get that many hybrids around here. How strong are ya?"  
  
"Can you become a super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Toma nodded and Goten continued, "Well I can reach a level beyond that of a Super Saiya-jin, its called Super Saiya-jin Level 2."  
  
Toma grinned, "That is very powerful for someone your age, speaking of which, how old are ya?"  
  
"I'm 10."  
  
"Man, you are really powerful for someone your age."  
  
Goten blushed at the complement. "Can you become a SSJ2?"  
  
Toma shook his head, "Not yet, but getting close."  
  
At that moment the door opened and two other boys came in laughing from some unknown joke. One of them had sewer green skin and Dark green spiky hair. He wore a black and red fighting gi. The other one had dark red messy hair, he was taller then the other. He wore a super dark red and white fighting gi. They both looked kinda messed up, probably from fighting. The one wearing the red uniform went to the nearest refrigerator to get a few things to eat, while the one in the black uniform greeted Toma.  
  
"Heya Toma, What's up?"  
  
Toma nodded to him as a greeting then motioned to Goten, "Nothin much, we've got another room mate. His name is Son Goten, he's a outcast from the planet Earth."  
  
"Cool man!"  
  
"PINE!!" Both Toma and the one in red shouted in disgust.  
  
"That isn't something to laugh about! How would you feel if you were an outcast from some unknown planet and you were being laughed at?" Toma barked.  
  
"Geese, sorry man. You didn't have'ta jump down my throat." Pine groaned.  
  
Toma sighed and turned back to Goten, "Sorry bout that man, anyway this is Pine Cone and this is Bow Rock. Guys, we were asked by Kristi-san to show him around at school tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Bow said draping an arm around Goten's shoulder. "Say you and me be good friends, ne?"  
  
"S-sure." Goten laughed uncertainly.  
  
"Yea! We're all one big happy family! C'mon guys. We're one big happy family!" Pine voiced out in a singsong voice while hugging Goten and Bow.  
  
"Oh man, not that trash again. Man you've gotta come up with something better." Toma groaned while rubbing his forehead in embarrassment.  
  
"Get off of me! Man knock it off!" Bow growled while Pine hugged him tightly and tried to dance with him.  
  
Goten had managed to squeeze his way out of that mess and went to finish eating.  
  
"Well, it's getting kind of late, so lets all hit the sack. Goten, I'll have you up around 4:00 so that we can have a quick workout before school starts."  
  
"OK, where do I sleep?"  
  
"Upstairs of course, follow us man." Bow answered while motioning to the stairs. Goten nodded and followed the group to the next floor. There was only one room on that floor; the floor was made up of cushions with blankets everywhere. There were a couple of dozen pillows as well. But over in the corner there was a bizarre looking thing. It looked like a robot of some sort. It hat 5 arms with pots on each, there were springs attaching the pots to the arms, it had a camera hooked to the top of it as a head with what looked like a laser flash light hooked to the top of the camera.  
  
"What the heck to that?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Uh, just a uh science experiment." Toma said nervously.  
  
"No it's not is a machine that you put water balloons or rotting foods or other stuff in the buckets and it shoots them in the direction you want to mainly at other people." Pine explained.  
  
"Oh, cool." Goten said then turned to look at the rest of the room. There were a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling as well as some practice posts sticking out of the floor. The room looked like sleeping quarters and an exercise room to Goten. The he noticed there was a big window that was used as the 'throw out junk' window. In other words it was for that machine. The temperature in the room was in the 60s so it was nice and warm in there. Goten then felt very sleepy and just went over by one of the walls and let himself fall onto the cushioned floor and was a sleep with in minutes. The other boys went to their corners and also went to sleep. Toma went to sleep thinking that it was going to be a very busy day tomorrow. ******************** Indeed, that very next morning, Toma had gotten up early and fixed some breakfast; seems how he was the oldest of the group, it was his duty. He wasn't a bad cook but he isn't a good cook either. The only thing he is good at is making sandwiches. Which was their breakfast. Once he had made up about 200 sandwiches, which was about 50 each, He unhooked the bell and drums stick and headed up the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile inside their room, almost all of the guys had drool seeping out of the corner of their mouths. Pine moaned and rolled over into Bow's foot and started licking it as if it were a loll pop. Bow squirmed in giggled a little. Goten was well on the other side of the room with his limbs sprawled out in all directions, a long trickle of drool dripping out of his mouth. He mumbled something about candy and chocolate and rolled over facing the wall.  
  
Toma grumbled something under his breath about how childish they looked. But then again he should talk, he looked almost exactly the same when he got up that morning and he knew it. He held out the bell and swung his other arm back then swung it at the bell. There was a loud BOOONNNGGGG. and then.  
  
Bow and Pine groaned and rolled over trying to get more sleep while muttering under their breaths.  
  
Goten growled at the very sound of his new 'alarm clock' and also rolled over.  
  
Toma swung the drums stick again, BOOONNNNGGGG.  
  
"OK! I'm up. OW. WHAT THE HELL?" Both Pine and Bow said at the same. They had sat up at the same time and bonked each other's heads together on the way up.  
  
But Goten growled even more and jerked a pillow over his head and drifted back off into slumber.  
  
BOOONNNNGGGG  
  
Angrily, Goten shot up with energy crackling in his hand and shot it in the direction of the sound. (That was a big energy blast by the way)  
  
Both Bow's and Pine's jaws dropped as the energy blast shot out of Goten's hands. All though it was aimed at Toma, they were in the way. "HIT THE DECK!" Both of dove out of the way in two differed directions. Toma merely sidestepped as the energy sailed past him. a few Mila-seconds later. KABOOM! Toma's eyes must have widened a bit when the blast sounded out. Slowly he glanced over his shoulder after seeing the horrified looks on Bow and Pine's faces. There was a BIG whole in the wall as well as another BIG hole in the neibors house. Then a second or so later.  
  
"TTTOOOMMMAAA BEEETLLE, BBBOOOWW, PPPIIINNNEEE!!! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE!!!" A females voice shouted out, her energy ski rocketing. actually their energy skyrocketing.  
  
Goten blankly stared at them before all of a sudden Toma dodged to the side as several energy blasts shot from the other house into this one. A moment later, Bow yelled out, "Get outta here now!"  
  
Toma was already quickly getting his shoes on. Pine was jumping up and down trying to get some pants on. Bow pulled on some pants and ran towards the window shooting his own energy blast at it and diving outside. Pine followed him in hot pursuit. Goten slipped on his shoes and glanced at Toma in question. "What's going on?"  
  
Toma didn't answer as he grabbed Goten arm and raced over to the window shouting, "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! JUST RRRUUUNNN!" They both dove outside just as another barrel of energy blasts came into the room.  
  
They landed on a nearby rooftop where Pine and Bow were. A moment later 5 girls appeared at their window. One of them had very long purple hair, with ruby eyes. She looked to be about Toma's age; the next one had short black hair, which was slightly spiky and had brown eyes, she also looked about Toma's age. The third one had teal blue, spiky hair and cat like eyes; she was older then Toma. The forth one long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and green eyes. And the last one was a healer with dark green hair and black eyes. She was also older then Toma.  
  
"There they are! The little punks!"  
  
"Ah, Shit. " Toma groaned before he turned and broke into a run, Pine and Bow following. Goten looked confused at why they were running as he followed them up into the air. As he looked behind them, the five girls were hot on their heals. "They're gaining on us. Why are we running anyway?"  
  
"Because those girls are crazy! That's why! When ever mess up even one tiny part of their place or their pretty faces they will chase you where ever you go then beat you up or make you feel really uncomfortable." Bow called over to him.  
  
"Really? Why don't you just fight them back?"  
  
"Are you nuts? That is suicide! They are older and stronger then us! Toma is the only one who can stand up to them. But last time they pulled a dirty trick on him and he never went near them for a week." Pine hollered.  
  
"What did they do?" Goten was way to curious for his own good.  
  
"Oh nothing, they just got really girly girly with him and made him puke."  
  
Toma growled as he heard that. Bow glanced at him nervously and then back at Pine.  
  
"Then they filled his locker with pollen, which made him sneeze for the rest of the day."  
  
Toma's growls got worse as he started to slowly power up.  
  
"Then they pinned him up against the wall in the lunch room at school and did something to him to make him pee in his pants."  
  
"Pine." Bow nervously hollered over to Pine as he continued to tell Goten what happened.  
  
"Then Ryoko kicked him in the groan in the middle of sparing class."  
  
"PINE!" Bow shouted more urgently.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Unless you want to get a beaten right before the girls beat us up I suggest you shut up!" Bow growled at him. Pine looked confusingly at his companion before finally noticing the blue battle aura forming around Toma.  
  
"Ah. Toma? Nothing personal, right? Toma?"  
  
There was a flash of light as Toma changed into a Super Saiya-jin and shot an energy blast at him.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" Pine yelped as he dodged the blast and flew down into the city. The energy blast shot strait the 5 tailing girls, who also dodged it.  
  
Toma didn't follow him into the city but one of the girls did. ****************** The chase went on for a while. Toma had taken the lead and gone super, Bow also bailed saying that they'll meet up at the school. So Goten just followed Toma to where ever they were going seems how he was the only other one in their group that can become a Super Saiya-jin he was able to keep up with Toma. The 5 girls had split up and now only 3 of the girls were still following them. Goten was beginning to wonder how many times they've gone around the planet. Toma turned to Goten and shouted, "Follow me, I think I know a way to lose them."  
  
Goten nodded and followed him into the forest below. It was a swamp down there but the girls didn't follow, probably don't want to get themselves dirty. They flew a little ways through the trees and landed in the part of the forest that wasn't a swamp. Toma closed his eyes and concentrated on those girl's kis'. After a few moments he sighed with relief when he felt them leave back to the school. He heaved another big sigh and his hair changed colors back to its limp black color and his eyes changed back to their bright blue color. He glanced towards Goten who was standing in front of him with his back to him looking around.  
  
"You can power down now. I don't think they will come looking for us down here."  
  
Goten turned to Toma and nodded, he sighed and also powered down. After a few minutes of silence he turned to his companion, "Who were those girls anyway? And why did the chase us all around like that?"  
  
Toma sighed and started to explain, "Those girls are older then us or my age. They aren't that strong. I could beat most of them no problem. Their names are Ryoko, Shampoo, Crystal, Jew, and Shinitar. Ryoko and Shinitar are older then stronger then and us. Jew is of the healing tribe, which makes her the weakest. Crystal and Shampoo can't become a Super Saiya-jin yet but they will sooner or later. We've been fighting with them since I first started living around that quadrant of age. And it looked like that stunt you pulled back there may have been the last straw for them, which means they will be on our case for a while. Until they are satisfied that is. They can't kill us but they can torcher us. The favorite kind of torcher that they like is making us feel really uncomfortable, they like to try and get inside of our pants and torcher us." he broke of and shivered at the memory.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll understand when you're older. Or when you become their next target that is." He sighed.  
  
"What about school?" Goten asked aloud.  
  
Toma groaned in anger and frustration, "Ah Shit. Damn those fucking bitches. Lets go before we get even more late. Kuso."  
  
They took off into the air and sped off towards the school. Goten began to wonder how much worse his first day of school on this planet could get.  
  
It appears that Goten's new life is getting on with an interesting start. It almost seems like old times with Trunks. Will Goten and his new friend get into more trouble and be late for school or will those 'bitches' get to them and do something nasty to them? Find out on the next Chapter; An Interesting Day. 


	9. An Interesting Day

Dragons of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 09 An Interesting Day  
  
After some hesitation the two boys went on in. They met the counselor at the front desk. She pursed her lips into a frown when she saw them. "Mr. Beetle, late again? What did you do this time? Over sleep?" she barked in anger. Toma lowered his head so that his black bangs will hide the angry expression in his eyes. The counselor turned to Goten and blinked a few times at him.  
  
"Um, are you a new student here? No wait I remember, you came in here with Mrs. Kristina-san earlier, didn't you? What was it, Son Goten?" She asked him while checking her clipboard.  
  
Goten nodded, "Yes mame. I got lost trying to get here and ran into Toma, who was on his way here and so I came with him."  
  
She gave him a piercing look then slowly gazed at Toma. She pursed her lips even more to make her look like a ragged out buzzard. "I see. Is what he said true, Mr. Beetle?"  
  
Toma nodded immediately, "Yes mame."  
  
She gazed at them a little longer, seemingly enjoying watching the two of them squirm under her gaze before she went back to her clipboard. "I guess I will let you two go then, here is a pass for being late." She gave each of them a piece of paper with her signature on it as they quickly hurried away.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Beetle."  
  
Toma flinched and glanced back.  
  
"You might as well thank young Mr. Son there. Because he saved you from detention. I will be watching you and I will get you, Mr. Beetle."  
  
Toma nodded and quickly walked off with Goten following him saying loudly, "What was that all about?"  
  
Toma sighed, "That was Counselor Madison, she has had a grudge against me and Pine and Bow for a very long time. She enjoys getting us into trouble, but not just us, but all of the kids don't like being around her because she can be so spooky sometimes. Just do yourself a favor and don't go near her that often ok."  
  
Goten nodded in understanding, "So where to now."  
  
"We go to class of course. Well I'm older then you so I have to go to a different homeroom. You are in the same age group as Bow and Pine so I suppose I should take you to where they are." Toma explained.  
  
Toma motioned for Goten to follow him.  
  
They went through the hallways, which were all a crystal white color. There were occasional picture of paintings on the walls. There was a dark red carpet going down the middle of each hallway. They turned a couple of corners and went up two staircases. Finally they came to a door, which said 'Third years' on it. "Here we are. You should be in this classroom because of your age. When you go in, the teacher should register you into the part of the class who can become Super Saiya-jins. I'll bet that you will be the main subject for chat in these parts of school because you can go a level beyond a SSJ. And that happens very rarely for kids your age. Well I must go before Counselor Madison can get my into any more trouble. You'll be fine; during break times you should find and spend time with Pine or Bow. Ok? "  
  
Goten nodded hesitantly.  
  
Toma squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way. Then he turned to go to his class.  
  
Once Toma left, Goten turned to the metal door in front of him with the words 'Third Years' carved in the metal above; he noticed a panel on the right hand side of the door and took a closer look. There was a red, green, and black button on the panel. Above the black panel was a little gray button with the words 'Press for permission to enter' beside it. So that is what he did. After a moment there was a voice through the speaker.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Goten took a deep breath before answering. "Um, my name is Son Goten, I'm the new transfer student."  
  
There was a silence for two minutes before, "Ah, yes. You may come in young one. Just press the green button on the panel."  
  
Goten sighed with relief and pressed the button. The metal doors slid open to let him in. He stepped into the classroom only to find that it wasn't a classroom at all. It was a huge training room. It looked like all of these kids were floating in space with meteors, small lifeless planets, and stars or balls of light floating around them. There were several kids his age up in the air sparing or using the rocks as practice dummies. There was a flat surface off in the corner, which was lit by sunlight. And on that flat surface were kids that looked like Dende and Piccolo and Anatash all appeared to be meditating or relaxing in the sun light. All around that surface was water which from the looks of things, if someone were to fall anywhere they would land in the water.  
  
Goten just stood there gapping at everything in awe.  
  
"Well kid? Are you just going to stand there and gape at the scenery? Get over here so that I can show which part of the room you should be in." An adult man hollered at him. The guy looked a lot like Yampcha but it wasn't him. Goten scurried over to him.  
  
"Now tell me kid, how powerful are you? Can you become a Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Remembering what Toma said about him being the talk of this part of the school about being able to become a SSJ2 at his age, decided to just say that he can become a SSJ. "Yes sir, I can become a SSJ."  
  
The teacher gave him an odd look before saying, "How old are you kid?"  
  
"I'm 10 sir, why d'ya ask?"  
  
"WHAT? YOUR ONLY 10?" The teacher bellowed in pure shock. It was then the whole training ground became quiet as Goten noticed everyone staring at him. Goten bowed his head to hide his embarrassment. There were whispers going everywhere until a familiar voice hollered out.  
  
"Oi! Goten! It's about time you and Toma got here!" That was Pine Cone shouting from where he and Bow were floating. "Yea it's about time! What took ya so long? We were starting to think that those bitches got to ya." Bow hollered down to him.  
  
"PINE! BOW! WATCH YOUR MOUTHS AND SHUT UP!" The teacher yelled, then he turned to Goten and put on a serious expression.  
  
"Show me, kid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me your true power. I believe you about being able to become a SSJ, but I can tell that you were lying about how much more powerful you are. Show us your true strength. NOW!"  
  
Goten sighed and nodded. 'So much for a cover up. here goes nothing.'  
  
Goten crouched down and closed his eyes to concentrate on his ki. His breathing began to come in hisses and whittles. Then a white aura formed around him as his energy rose. He let out a loud grunt as the ground that he was standing on shuttered as rocks and dirt began to rise up off of the floor. His mussels on his arms, legs and chest suddenly bulged out some as his coil black eyes changed colors to a sea greenish color. The faint white aura changed to a reddish color too. Then. RrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" a blinding flash of golden light shot strait up from his feet and his already spiked up black hair also glowed brightly changed colors to a golden color and defied gravity completely to stand strait up like Vegeta's hair. His red battle aura became golden flames, which enveloped him. And the transformation was over. As Goten stood there as a Super Saiya-jin, he took his time transforming on purpose, but he did not go any further.  
  
Goten was nervous to find the entire class including Bow and Pine gawking at him in shock.  
  
About 5 minutes of silence passed when the teacher finally got hold of himself and cleared his throat. "Um, you can become normal now."  
  
Goten sighed and returned to normal state, his golden spiky hair turning black and returning to its every which way spikiness. His green eyes turn back to their coil black color and his golden battle aura disappeared.  
  
"Erm, well it appears that uh. they've sent you to the wrong class. Even though according to your age, you should be in my class but you are far too powerful to be in here. Come I shall lead you to the class that you should be in. The rest of you continue your training!"  
  
With that said, the teacher for this class steered Goten out of his classroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
"That is so unfair. That kid is so lucky! He gets to go to the next level of training, which is where Toma is. That is so unfair." Pine complained.  
  
"Shut up, by the end of this year we will be able to go there too." Bow growled.  
  
Pine sighed the turned to his friend and partner. "Come on let go!"  
  
Bow smirked and adopted a battle stance "Bring it on weakling!"  
  
"WHY YOU!" Pine charged Bow and they continued to trade blows until there was a flash of light and Pine was sent head first into the waters below. He came up spluttering. "That wasn't fair Bow!" ****************************** Goten was silent on the way to the class that he was supposed to be in while mentally cursing Toma for sending him to the wrong class. From what he has seen so far in the school was that the class rooms were training grounds filled with kids his own age that are of the talented tribes and of the healing tribes. From what he has seen of the few pictures of legends near the front door of the school, the legends look like the talented warriors but more graceful, faster, stronger and full of more unknown skills. The teacher has introduced himself to him while leading him to his class. He said that his name was Yamoo. Master Yamoo. Funny name it was but he didn't laugh aloud.  
  
Master Yamoo had taken Goten down several staircases to the lower levels of the school. Goten found that the pictures on the wall were now of people with more then one head, people with eight arms, severely deformed people and other bizarre apparitions. He asked Yamoo about the pictures.  
  
"Ah, those are just some of the results of done wrong potions, and some of the results of some of the most dangerous fights that go on here." He explained to a now looking horrified Goten who continued to stare at the pictures.  
  
They then came to a pair of large thick metal doors with a wheel in the middle of the two doors. Above the doors carved in the medal were the words 'Third Years' Gravity Room'.  
  
"This is where students that are older then you who have reached SSJ go for training. These students are third years as well." Master Yamoo explained as he pressed the permission button on the side of the door panel.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" a female voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"It is Yamoo, Mrs. Typhoon. I've brought another student for harsh training here."  
  
"Oh really? Bring him in." The voice said in reply.  
  
Master Yamoo then started to turn the wheel counter clock wise five times then the other way three times then back again one time, there was a loud click as the door unlocking then it swung open to reveal a large metal room that had to be eight times as big as Vegeta's gravity room. As soon as Goten entered the room, he immediately felt extremely heavy. His legs gave out from under him as he fell to the floor. He growled as he started to try and force himself to stand back up again. He fell over three times while trying to keep his balance on his feet. It was at that point did a golden blur pass by right in front of him and went bouncing off of the walls followed by another golden blur. It was then Goten realized that all of the kids in this room were training as Super Saiya-jins. So He grunted loudly and charged up to a Super Saiya-jin and found it much easier to move around. As he looked around at all the other kids, he found one that looked familiar over near the side of the room doing push ups. It was Toma! There were a few other kids doing push up too.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to find that Yamoo had already left and that the person he assumed was call Mrs. Typhoon was sizing him up. "Well this is new, a 10 year old being able to become a SSJ. Cool. Ok Mr. Son, I want you to go over there where Mr. Beetle is and do 1,000 push ups. Got it?"  
  
Goten nodded and headed over and got down on the floor next to Toma and started working. As he started doing his own set of push-ups he glanced at Toma out of the corner of his eye. He could hear him counting out his push- ups as he went along.  
  
"117.118.119.120.121.122.123.124. Hey kid, I see you got put in here after all?"  
  
"Hia, Master Yamoo said that I was too powerful to be in his training room. He told me that it was very rare to find kids that can become a SSJ at age 10. But they don't know that I've been able to become a SSJ a lot longer then that."  
  
"Hmm, how old were you when you first transformed?" Toma asked as he started on his 145th push-up.  
  
Goten who was on his 38th push-up said, "Let's see, I think I was 5 years old is when I first became a SSJ."  
  
Toma arms came out from under him as he face faulted, loosing balance on the one finger he was balancing on to do his push-ups with and falling onto his side. "Nanio? Honto?""  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
Toma stared at him in awe, "Wow, you rock. I'll bet that you have even more skills then me and would beat me in battle. man."  
  
Goten could feel his cheeks heat up as he chuckled. "I don't think I'd beat you, your older and probably smarter then me."  
  
Toma shrugged, "True, I am older then you. I may be wiser then you too but I don't know about that."  
  
"Boys, enough talking! Come on, WORK!" Mrs. Typhoon shouted over to them then headed over to direct someone who was having trouble doing their task. Goten shivered, "She reminds me of my mom. so bossy."  
  
Toma shrugged and began to get balanced on his first finger of his right hand, his left hand behind his back and started to do more push-ups. "You'll get used to it, Mrs. Typhoon is always strict, but she is very nice so long as you stay on her good side that is."  
  
"How much gravity are we training in?" Goten asked as he also balanced himself on his right hand, left hand behind his back and also started to continue his push-ups.  
  
"151.152.153.154.155. The panel is over by the door to this room.157.158.159.160."  
  
Goten paused to glance back towards the door and saw a panel with large numbers on it saying 300gs. But it appears then Mrs. Typhoon was bringing it up to 350gs. He could instantly feel the extra weight on his back when she did that. It was a good thing he was working as a SSJ, because there probably wouldn't have been a chance for him to stay standing, let alone trying to do push-ups in that kind of gravity. He didn't show it, but it was taking every single ounce of him to push himself to do push-ups let alone moving at all. He was already starting to break out in sweat as he ignored the instinct to relax and pushed himself to complete this exercise. '50.51.52.53.54.55.56.57.58.59.60.' ****************************** About 2 hours passed and he was nearing the end of his first exercise in the G.R. Toma had already finished doing his first exercise and by the time he reached 500, he pushed himself to do the rest of his push-ups up side down. Now he was now doing a kata with weights on each limb. The weights had to be 5 tons a piece, so it may look easy from Goten's point of view but it was actually very hard to do katas with 5 tons on each limb. Altogether that is like having 20 tons on you while working. He was bouncing off the walls like some of the other kids, throwing punches and kicks to an invisible enemy. Some of the other kids were working with swords in another part of the room, swords that weigh up to 3 tons each.  
  
'992.993.994.995.996.997.998. Come on Goten! You can do it. Just two more to go.' he told himself as he had appeared to collapse before he could reach that next number. By now he was dripping in sweat and he had to take off his shirts to continue because he was getting too hot. He clenched his teeth as he forced his mussels to push himself back up to stand up side down again and finish his first exercise. "999.1,000!" He collapsed on the dot. His ragged breaths came out heavily, he closed his eyes and felt the need to sleep but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't believe that he has only been in this school for a little over two hours and he was already exhausted. Half of the cause of being so tired was because Mrs. Typhoon kept turning the gravity up 50 times every 30 minutes; the other half was because he had hardly trained in a gravity room at all in his life. The only times he recalled training in a gravity room was when Vegeta offered to be his father when he was 6 years old. When his dead father had hurt his feelings again.  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
He was only six years old when he heard his mother crying again, he'd go to her room to ask her what was wrong. She would say that it was nothing. "If it's nothing, then why are you crying, mom?"  
  
"Its because she misses our tousaan, Goten." Gohon said from the door.  
  
His mom only cried harder at the mention of his father. Gohon bowed his head apologetically and left the room. Things appeared to get worse when his mother looked at him, being the little clone of his father seemed to make her sadder at the reminder of him. Goten's eyes teared up as he put his hand on his mothers. "Do I make you sad, mom?"  
  
"No sweet hart, I just really miss your father. you just remind me so much of him. come here." She lifted Goten up onto her lap and embraced him and rocked him for he had also started to cry. She knows that by seeing her sad, it makes him sad too. After a while she let him go and suggested he go get them a nice big fish for supper. "Will it make you feel better." She smiled at him, "Cooking always makes me feel better, and you know that!" She cooed as she lightly rubbed his belly making him giggle; he squirmed to get free still giggling. Chichi stopped her little torcher on her youngest son and hauled him to his feet. "Now, go and catch the family a big one Kay?"  
  
"OK!" ******************************* After dinner things started to go all right until the next day, he couldn't stop thinking about his mother crying over his father. Unconsciously he looked up at the sky while playing with Trunks, Why must you do this to us, tousaan? Why didn't you come back when you had the chance.? Why?'  
  
That evening Vegeta found him crying near his gravity room and demanded to know what was wrong. Goten told him that he misses his father to cover up for what he was really crying for. Vegeta told him to knock it off and headed to his gravity chamber or started to. After a few minutes he came back and apologized for saying that and told him that he can train with Trunks and him for a while. This brought Goten's spirits up some as Vegeta volunteered to be his father.  
  
****End of Flash Back****  
  
Goten growled at the memory and found himself up to his feet. With a scowl still planted on his face he went to get some weights to put on to join Toma into doing katas until it was time to go to his next class.  
  
With every punch he did, he got angrier and angrier as he thought of his father abandoning him like he did. Not giving him the love that he deserved. He got so angry that he started to power up an energy blast. "KA.ME.HA. ME.HAAAA!" the energy blast sailed through the air nearly avoiding the students in collided with one of the gravity chambers. The explosion forced several students to hit the deck. Goten was so out of control that he had powered up to a SSJ2 and screamed out "DIE! DIE! DIE!" shooting energy blasts everywhere. He had switched personalities again. Toma found himself avoiding several energy blasts then found himself defending against an out of control Goten.  
  
"GOTEN! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"  
  
Unfortunately he was loosing sorely because Goten had powered up to the next level of a Super Saiya-jin, a level that no one in this room has reached except Mrs. Typhoon who immediately teleported and reappeared behind Goten and chopped him at the base of the scull. Knocking him out cold and knocking out of SSJ. "Alright, I will take Toma and Mr. Son here to Medication Room, the rest of you go to your next class!" ****************************** 'You are not wanted! He never loved you! You disappointed him because you are a weakling! Weakling! Weakling! Weakling!'  
  
He sees thick hot blood on his hands and dead bodies sprawled out in all directions. There were huge puddles of blood and in some areas part of people's inserts laying everywhere. There were several new bodies, bodies of the people of planet Tribeta-sei as well as the Earth. He saw Toma with his eyes open but his eyelids nowhere to be seen. He walked a little way to the side and found only one body, which was his father's. There was bone sticking out in several areas on the corps over half of the guys face was gone. Blood seeped out in several places of the rotting corps. The body was so decayed that you could barely figure out who it was. Goten backed away in horror as tears sprang to his eyes and fell. He was a cold-blooded killer. he could hear that voice only this time it said. 'Murderer' over and over again then it burst out laughing an evil laugh.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!" Goten sat strait up breathing heavily. His entire body was soaked in sweat. 'No, this can't happen. why do I keep having dreams like this. Why do I see blood on my hands every time I go to sleep? Why?' As he thought that, a tear escaped the corner of his eye. He clenched in eyes shut and grabbed his head in pain and anger. "RRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
The door to the room swung open and the a couple of nurses rushed into the room shouting, "He's doing it again! Stop him before he kills himself!"  
  
One of the nurses grabbed Goten's arms and tried to pry them off of his head. Then a man rushed into the room and did what the women couldn't do so that he could hold the trembling boy still. He was thrashing about in anger while yelling, "GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO! OTOUSAN! OTOUSAN! DUSKIDE!" He kept yelling out in panic, fear and need for his father. The men and nurses tried to calm him down but without much success. One of the nurses had a shot filled with sleeping juices to make him sleep. "Not that! Get one of the potions that will make him loose feeling in his limbs! Hurry!" one of the nurses yelled at the one holding the shot.  
  
Meanwhile outside, Toma and a few other people sat there listening to the chaos going on inside the emergency room. Toma clenched his fists at the sounds of his friend's cries for his father. It sounded like he was going to be killed and he needed his father their to protect him but his father was in the other world on the planet Earth. The suspense was killing him as he had already tried to strangle one of the doctors to make him tell him what is happening to Goten. Master Yamoo and Mrs. Typhoon had to restrain him from doing that.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! What the hell is wrong with him! Why did he suddenly go bad for a few minutes?" Toma burst out in frustration.  
  
One of the doctors sighed and turned to him. "I'm afraid that Mr. Son's case is very serious. It appears that whenever his negative emotions get too worked up, he looses control of them and himself and switches personalities. Basically when he switches personalities from good to bad, he has the attitude of an enemy, which is to destroy and create chaos. But we don't know what is causing these emotions to erupt like that."  
  
Toma sat back down to let the information sink into his head.  
  
"Is it really that serious, doctor?" Mrs. Typhoon asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so, ma'am."  
  
"Will he be able to recover? Will he stop changing when he does?" Toma asked from where he sat with his face berried in the palms of his hands, his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Well." The doctor started but didn't get to finish for he was now staring at something further down the hall.  
  
"I'm afraid that Son Goten's case is far more serious then that, young one." An old female voice spoke from behind them. There was a small old woman with long silver hair, perched on an walking stick.  
  
"Colonel-sama? What brings you here." Toma whispered after he and the others kneeled.  
  
"I've come to tell you all what we know about young Son's case." *********************** About thirty minutes passes as Colonel told them about Goten's problem. The took the news well.  
  
They were all seated with there heads bowed, Toma stood there with his eyes wide in shock. "You gotta be kidding me, Goten's father is responsible for his actions? But how can that be? I'm mean with his father's record?"  
  
"Yes, Son Goku is responsible for young Goten's actions, the problem was that Goku was too naive for his own good. He doesn't realize the fact that he has not shown Goten the true meaning of having a father that will love him, respect him, and care for him. And when he returned from the nether world after being dead for the first seven years of Goten's life, the others started to slowly ignore him as well." Colonel explained.  
  
"Man that is serious. Does this mean that when he changes, that he is a danger to us as well as the entire planet?"  
  
Colonel nodded, "But he won't be if we teach him to control it enough so that he doesn't loose all of himself, if we could do that, then when he changes he will know who is his ally and who is his enemy."  
  
Master Yamoo bowed for permission to speak, "That can be done, mistress. I know where we can get some special tutoring teachers to show him how to control his emotion. Shall I contact them?"  
  
Colonel nodded again, "If you will, please do."  
  
With those words said, Yamoo left the scene. Colonel turned to Mrs. Typhoon, "Will you take young Toma here to his next class, and he is not to tell anyone of this. We do not want to cause a panic when people see Mr. Son."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Mrs. Typhoon turns and started to lead Toma to his next class, "Mr. Beetle."  
  
Toma turned to look over his shoulder at the elder of his tribe. " You do understand that you must keep your lips sealed about this?"  
  
He nodded and saluted her before heading down the hall. ******************* Goten was soon released from the hospital with in a couple of days. He didn't remember much except the training in the third years gravity chamber then everything went black. He was sent home so that he could rest. Toma was told to inform him of his new schedule when he is ready. And with in the next day, young Goten will have to endure some of the most intense training that will take him 7 years to complete.  
  
What will happen to young Goten now? Will he have to suffer more or will his father finally bring him home? Find out on the next chapter; controlling the Mind. 


	10. Control The Mind

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 10 Control the Mind  
  
After several more days, Goten was finally let out of the hospital. He told everyone that when he came to, he had no idea as to why he was in the hospital in the first place. Toma had told him that he changed while in the gravity room for third years. Goten asked what he had meant by that and he explained, "It's almost like you switched personalities on us. First you powered up further then a Super Saiya-jin, and then you started to shout 'die' and started to destroy everything in sight. You were acting like an enemy or like the scum of space. Mrs. Typhoon knocked you out before you could injure me more and you were taken to the emergency room for us to find out what made you do that."  
  
It was hard for Goten to digest that, a few seconds after Toma told him all of this; he raced to the sink and vomited. Afterwards he collapsed in a nearby beanbag. (They were back at the hut where Toma, Bow and Pine lived.)  
  
"Ar.are you s-sure that I did a-all of th-that?" he asked nervously.  
  
Toma bowed his head sadly.  
  
Goten couldn't believe that he, the son of Goku would do such a thing. then he started to remember something that made him feel a couple dozen times more sick.  
  
*********Flash Back**********  
  
"HEY BRAT! Your going to pay for what you did to me yesterday!" The school bully Ikosa and his gain had decided to pick on him and Trunks for revenge of messing up his 'beautiful' face. Trunks told him to get lost and were insulted for telling them to leave. Then Trunks and Ikosa starting an insulting fight. Goten was having a bad day; first he was late for school and created a big mess with the principle, then he fell asleep in math class, then he talked back to an adult, and now the school bully won't even give him some peace.  
  
He could feel all of these negative feelings creeping up on him; he was angry that no one would give him a break, angry that he might get grounded for all of these things that happened that day, angry because it just HAD to be a school day. Then he felt a huge surge of negative energy flow through his veins, he didn't even know who he was anymore, he just felt like destroying things, making lots of destruction, he didn't know why. In his mind he tried to call to his father for help. but didn't receive it as he grew angrier and angrier until. everything went blank for just a few seconds. then the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a huge crater. debrease everywhere. and some clothing articles. Around the crater were a few dead bodies and some injured bodies.  
  
He was silent for a moment until he heard an 'imp' from behind him as Trunks landed carrying a few unconscious bodies with him. Those bodies were the bullies. Somehow Goten just knew that he had been the one to create such mass destruction. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Trunks say, "Uh, lets get outta here and skip school." Goten could only nod and follow him outta of there before the cops could get there. *********End of Flash Back***********  
  
Goten could also recall a faint memory of nearly killing his mother once. but now he felt absolutely sick. He was way too shocked to hear what Pine was babbling about.  
  
"Hey cheer up man! Master Yamoo said that he knows someone who can help ya control that awesome power of yours."  
  
When Goten heard that, the only thing that he could do was hope that this guy could really help him.  
  
Bow groaned and shook his head, "I wouldn't quite call it 'awesome', Pine. Yea he has gotten a lot more powerful then we first thought; but he could seriously hurt someone if he doesn't learn to control it soon."  
  
"Aw, come on Bow! Toma! Chill out! I would be so damned happy to have THAT kind of power! I mean think about it, think about what you could DO with that kind of power. I would teach Mrs. Madison a thing or two about respect, oh and what about those bitches that give us such a hard time? That would be so cool if I could just."  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA!" Toma barked angrily.  
  
"Yea man, shut up! That gets really annoying you know, you just keep going on and on. gives me a head ach."  
  
Pine shrugged and continued to go on thinking about the 'possibilities' in his head, a daydream like expression on his face.  
  
"Bow is right." Goten said barely above a whisper. The others turned to him in question.  
  
"I'm a danger to everyone, I havta learn to control it or I will hurt someone with out realizing it. While I was still on earth, I. I think I came close to killing my mother once. and. if it weren't for my father. I. I think I would have finished her off." he spoke as a single tear rolled down his face, he curled up into a ball and hugged his knees tightly.  
  
Toma sighed and rested a hand on Goten's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Well anyway lets get something to eat, wash up and hit the sack. What do ya say?"  
  
A small smile creped up on Goten at the mention of food and he nodded. ********************** Goten got up early that next morning to take a relaxing bath. He needed to think about how he was going to control his 'other' personality. After he had undressed himself, he slipped into the hot bath wincing slightly as the hot sensations from the moisture seeped into him. His mussels then slowly relaxed and he sighed heavily and sunk in further. The water was up to his chin; he closed his eyes and quietly enjoyed the comforting warmth that the water provided. A few minutes later he opened his eyes to stare at the wall in front of him. But he really wasn't staring at the wall, but was staring at something else. From what he could figure out from what Toma had told him, he changed when he got really angry or sad about something. 'I remember getting really upset over the memory of my father not being there for my mom while she was crying over his death, I cried because when I see her sad, I get sad too. Then when I went to Trunks' house, Vegeta-san offered to be my father and allow me to train with him and Trunks as an attempt to cheer me up because I didn't have a father.sigh. What am I going to do?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door to the restroom. "Oi, Goten? Are ya in there?" Bow voice hollered through the door. He sounded tired, almost like he just got up. Goten sighed again, "Hia!"  
  
"Well uh, could ya come out? I gotta go."  
  
Goten sighed yet again and pull himself out of the water and stepped out of the tub. Once he was out, he draped a towel around his waist and secured it there with his tail and walked over to the dryer where his clothes should be clean about now. He smiled slightly as he felt the warm and clean fabric of his orange battle gi, but then he frowned when he looked at it, while looking at them he saw an image of his father but dismissed it when he heard Pine shout from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hurry up Goten! There are more then one person waiting to use it, ya know!"  
  
"Right, I'm coming." he called as he opened the door to find Bow and Pine both sleepy eyed waiting to use it. Goten could smell something cooking down stairs, which signaled that Toma was making everyone something to eat. He stepped aside to allow Bow and Pine to go in, or try to go in because the both of them tried to go in at once but that door way was only big enough for one person to fit through.  
  
He ignored them went into the large room which was made up of pillows for the walls, matrices for the floors and loose pillows and blankets all over the place. It was supposed to be their room. The temperature was always kept a nice warm or cool. He then started to get dressed, pulling on his unders first then his orange pants, he didn't bother to pull on his long sleeve blue shirt and just pull on and tucked in the matching orange sleeve less shirt. Next he rapped his blue belt around his waist and double knotted it. Then he pull on his tight blue wrist bands then he finally slipped into his shoes and headed down stairs while rolling his head and shoulders, loosening his mussels.  
  
He met Toma fixing the table with up to ten grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, an extra large mug of milk and a bowl of fruit for each of them. Toma smiled when he saw him, "Morning, how did ya sleep?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Toma shrugged and motioned for him to sit and start eating, which is exactly what he did and started to eat each sandwich in two bytes. Toma turned to face the stairs and heaved up a deep breath and hollered, "OI, YOU GUYS HAVE BETTER GET YOUR BREAKFAST EATEN BEFORE IT GETS EATEN BY ME OR GOTEN!"  
  
There was yelp and a couple of thumps coming from upstairs followed by a yell, which was Pine. "DON'T YOU GUYS DARE TOUCH MY FOOD!" after that was said there was an even louder thump and bow came down the stairs with a victory grin plastered on his face. He calmly sat down and started eating while stealing a little of pine's food. Once he took about half of Pine's food, he ate it all in a couple of bytes swallowing it whole then pretended that he didn't do anything and continued to eat his own food. Pine came tumbling down the stairs shouting, "BOW DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU TOUCH MY FOOD, I'M GOING TO KILL YA!"  
  
Both Toma and Goten chuckled as Pine approached glaring at anyone who might be sneaking some of his food. He took a glance at his portion and turned to look at everyone else's portion and was relieved to find them even, except that Toma and Goten were almost finished with their share. So he started eating while completely unaware that some of his share was taken. Goten couldn't help but giggle as Pine glared at anyone who was looking suspicious. "What're you laughing at. huh?" he growled, his gaze on Goten who could help but chuckle. Pine was looking very suspicious then a thought popped into his head, "Did you steal any of my food?" Goten still giggling shook his head, "I think you did, because he laughing at me thinking that I don't realize it. give it back. c'mon, give my food back."  
  
"But I didn't take any of your food." Goten said nervously.  
  
"Don't lie! I know you took some, Give it here!" he shouted and pounced Goten and the two of them went rolling. Pine was trying to pry his mouth open so that he could 'reach' in and pull out his food while Goten resoled him off. Goten then got on top and tried to pin Pine down only to be socked in the jaw then found himself on the bottom. "Fine if you won't let me get it that way then lets see if I can get it this way." A mischief grin appeared on Pine's face as he started to tickle Goten sides with glee. Goten yelped "Nonononono! Stop! Quit it!" he rolled over onto his stomach giggling like there was no tomorrow while trying to crawl out from under Pine. "Oh no you don't." Goten eeped as Pine found a sensitive spot and rolled him back over onto his side. "Ah ha! Gotcha ya. There's a little overly sensitive spot. hehehe." Goten howled with laughter while Toma and Bow chuckled at the site. Finally Goten managed to get a hold on himself and power up into a SSJ. Once he transformed he found it much easier to knock him off of him. unfortunately he hit him just a tiny bit to hard because he went through the ceiling.  
  
"Oops. Sorry about that. he he." He giggled while rubbing the back of his head; there was a muffled cry from where Pine was trapped. "Hey! No fair becoming a Super Saiya-jin! You fen!"  
  
The others laughed and Toma called over the laughter, "C'mon you guys, lets head out before we get late!" *********************** When they got to the crystal Palace School, Bow and Pine went to Master Yamoo's classroom. Before Toma left to his class, he led Goten to his private classroom. "Your teacher will be Dr. Vercelli, she is one of the most best doctors that can help you learn to control your emotional power. There are rumors that she had gone through something similar in her youth. It appears that you are her second student to learn how control emotional powers. Her first student was taught how to control his mind almost 148 years ago. So you should feel lucky." Toma explained.  
  
Goten swallowed the story and wondered how long this was going to take.  
  
Toma led him to a small building a little ways away from the palace. It looked like it only held two or three rooms inside. "Well I'll leave you here. Colonel-sama told me that you won't be living with us, that you would be living with Dr. Vercelli until you can control that power of yours. She has already informed Dr. Vercelli of what she'll expect from you."  
  
"Wait a second, you mean that I don't get to go back and live with you, Bow and Pine?" Goten complained.  
  
Toma shrugged, "Sorry, but we'll see one another with in the next three years. Ja ne." Toma said as he waved and headed back to the castle shouting over his shoulder, "You'll be fine, good luck!"  
  
Goten sighed as he watched his new friend leave to go to class. 'Three years of training without seeing those guys? That's kinda mean. oh well.' Goten thought as he turned to face the small building in front of him and sighed. 'Here goes nothing. it's now or never.' he marched up the two steps and knocked on the door. ************************* "Come in, young troubled soul." An old yet kind voice spoke from the other side of the door. Without even touching the door, it swung open magically. It appeared to be dark inside, but nonetheless he slowly entered the small building, the door creaked and closed behind him. He jumped when the door slammed shut and spun around to stare at the now closed door, then the door faded and vanished into thin air leaving him surrounded by darkness. He reached up to touch the area where the door once was and only touched air. 'What? Where did the door go?'  
  
A sudden chuckle could be heard bouncing off of the walls; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.  
  
"Who's there?" he called sharply, sliding into a battle stance while glancing around him. There was nothing but darkness, the chuckling continued to echo. Goten's eyes darted around the dark room in search for the owner of the voice in the darkness. Then he spotted it, a dim light way off in the distance, slowly he approached it while keeping his guard up. As he got closer, he saw that there was an old woman floating in mid air in the middle of the dim light. The old woman wore a simple emerald green robe with light green swirls of fabric on it. She also wore a hat resembling a witch's hat. Her hair was a graying brown color and she wore a pair of square shaped reading glasses.  
  
'Bizarre.' Goten thought as he gazed at the old woman before him.  
  
The woman continued to chuckle for a few more minutes before she said something, "You were wondering where that door disappeared to? Well it comes and goes, you can never know when it might come back." she continued to chuckle.  
  
Goten glanced back in the direction in which he had come from and saw that it was now different. It was no longer pitch dark but was bright and resembled a backdoor to a temple. There was a clock on the arch above, and to either side of the temple were to huge hourglasses with green sand flowing through them. The roof to the temple was pink. and the clock was yellow. 'That's odd, this reminds me of.' he felt a change in the gravity, it was heavy. He looked back at the old woman and found that she wasn't there but a huge white endless space. 'What? I'm in the.'  
  
"Yes you are in the hydrologic time chamber as you remember it back on earth."  
  
Goten spun around to find the old lady standing behind him now wears a lavender colored robe.  
  
"But. how?" he asked as he continued to gaze around in awe.  
  
"We are inside your memory, where we shall understand how you came to have separate personalities. Come we shall go and see what your mind has in store for us." The old lady said as she led the way to the door leading into the holy temple of Kami's place on earth.  
  
Goten looked around once they exited the hydrologic time chamber and found that he was indeed on Kami's place on Earth. They turned a corner to find Majin Buu. Goten yelped and adopted a battle stance. But it appeared that Majin Buu either couldn't see him or was just ignoring him because he appeared to be paying attention to his mother who was standing beside him. Goten gasped in horror when he heard Buu say, "Do you like eggs?" and he changed his mother into an egg and stomped on it then he went back to watching the hourglass.  
  
"NNNOOOO BASTARD!" Goten cried out and charged up to a Super Saiya-jin and charged Buu. When he though a punch at him. his fist went right through Buu as did his kick. It almost seemed like Buu was a ghost and that he couldn't touch him. Buu wasn't even paying attention to him. Then his hearing picked up slight yelling from a nearby tower. He turned around and saw. himself preparing to jump out and charge Buu. But didn't attack and turned to go back into the building.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goten flew up to the tower to peer inside and found Piccolo, Krillen, Trunks, and all the others trying to convince himself not to go out and attack Buu, but to go and train in the Room of spirit and time. He remembered it almost like it was yesterday. but it was one of those memories that he was trying to forget like how Buu killed his mother. He then saw Videl staring in his direction and turned to hide but she was already walking towards him, she put her hands on the railing and gazed down, through him towards Buu. He waved a hand out in front of Videl but she ignored him. He even got in front of her and made faces and she still ignored him.  
  
"They cannot see, hear or touch you young one." The voice of that old woman said from behind him. "Nor can they, me."  
  
He turned to her, "Huh?"  
  
"We are inside you memories to find out when you started to feel negative emotions, but it appears that we'll have to go back further for a better example." With those words, everything around them changed and they appeared to now be standing inside of a house. Goten recognized it as his house back on Earth, they were standing in the living room with Gohon in there doing homework while watching a scientific show. The only difference in Gohon was that he wasn't 21 years old, but was only 13 years old, which made him to be about 3 years old. Goten tried rake his memory to find out what he was up to at this time. So he started to explore the house and found himself in his parent's room trying to find out why his mom is crying again. 'Wait a minute here, I was only 3 years old when I started to get curious and confused about what all the fuss was about.'  
  
"Precisely young one, you were getting very confused as to why your mother always cried." The old woman commented.  
  
Goten scowled as silently wished that she wouldn't do that, read his thoughts like that.  
  
At that point the scenery changed again to where he was only 6 years old and that it was his birthday. And that everyone forgot all about it, but they were also very sad too. Goten watched as he asked his mother who that person was in the picture that his mother was holding. His mother replied that it was his father. Then he asked 'where his father is now?'  
  
"He's dead and in heaven, Goten." Gohon answered for his mom.  
  
Chibi Goten looked confused before an idea popped into his head, "Why don't we just use the dragonballs to wish him back?" he appeared to be pleased with the thought and believed that he would get a pat on the back for being so smart. But everyone only seemed to look sadder, Krillen then slowly answered, "Goten, your dad didn't want to be wished back."  
  
This only appeared to make the chibi even more confused, but he wrinkled his nose, "That's being stupid."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at him in total shock, then his mother slapped him and said that he was the one being stupid and that his father was the greatest man ever. She also told him that he should be honored to be his son.  
  
Chibi Goten then yelled no and ran out of the room and up the stairs to his and Gohon's room and cried.  
  
"Now that was entertaining, you only said what you thought about it and what did you get, a slap in the face from your own mother."  
  
Goten growled, but that was all that he did.  
  
The scenery changed yet again up to where his mother got killed by Majin Buu, then flickered to when Buu was fighting with Super Gotenks 3. This was where Buu was feeling the full wrath of Goten, Trunks was only a small part of it. Everything was going fine until the time limit ran out and they were forced to separate leaving them completely helpless to Buu.  
  
Goten growled, as he had already believed that this was the reason why his father doesn't spend enough time with him or gets bored with him.  
  
Finally the scenery changed to where he is at the age that he is now, and that the moon had suddenly returned. Goten was glad that his father was spending a lot more time with his mother, but when he was around him. 'He acted like he didn't want to be around me. even during that trip to the zoo, he acted like he wanted to be somewhere else. Then when he started to ignore me or act like he doesn't want to be with me, everyone else started to do the same.'  
  
A tear formed and slid down his cheek and the most horrid memories.  
  
The old woman didn't say anything as she changed to scenery again and they were back at her place. Goten sighed as he suddenly had the erg to go somewhere to be alone. at let it all out. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Child, now that we've found out about your past and found out how you start to get filled with these negative emotions, maybe we can find a way to control that. But for right now, I want you to get some sleep then we'll start your training tomorrow."  
  
Goten merely nodded and went over to a mat that was lying in a corner and laid himself down. It was a long time before he went to sleep, but he cried silently into his pillow and slowly went to sleep. ***************************** After that nap he took he was asked to change into some different clothes seems how those clothes weren't good enough. He changed into a black and red uniform; black slightly baggy pants with a red stash, black sleeveless top with red wristbands and ankle bands over a pair of black boots. Goten didn't mind these dark clothes at all. Afterwards he headed to the main room where Dr. Vercelli was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
The old woman pointed to the area of the room that was lit by a spotlight and said, "Sit and empty your soul."  
  
Goten tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Um, 'empty my soul'?"  
  
"Become a rock where nothing can bother you, not wind, not sunlight, not weather, nothing can bother you. Think of nothing, use your senses. Concentrate on nature that surrounds you, concentrate on you and your emotions. Do this, and you would have taken the first steps to controlling your power."  
  
Goten slowly nodded, 'Okay, become the rock.' he went over and sat down Indian stile and closed his eyes. His mind replayed those words again. 'Nothing can bother you; not wind, sunlight, nor weather or anything. become the rock.' He straitened his back and just sat there thinking about what the good old doctor said. He felt a cool breeze and heard something that sounded like birds and monkeys screeching. Curiosity got to him and opened one of his eyes to find himself in the middle of a jungle. "What the."  
  
"Child! Do not move, you have to stay still, if you are to become a rock then nothing can bother. What you hear can't bother you, what you feel can't bother you, what you smell can't bother you. Think of nothing and stay still."  
  
"Ok." he sighed and closed his eyes again and resumed the position he was in before.  
  
The old woman watched him for a while. *********************** About three hours passed and the boy has not moved, so she decided to test him. She picked up a small pebal and blew it towards him, it hit the boys jaw and he jumped and yelped.  
  
"Ow. who did that?"  
  
The old woman seemed to sigh in frustration. "Child, you are not to be bothered by anything."  
  
Goten groaned and went back to what he was doing. A few more minutes later the old woman did it again. Goten merely shifted himself a little to avoid the pebal. The woman smiled as he did that. And let him do that for a little while longer. ********************** About two more hours passed when the old woman went to check on him and found him fast asleep. She sighed in frustration and dumped a bucket of ice water on him. He yelped and shivered.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKK."  
  
"You may eat now." She sighed.  
  
"Huh? YAHOO! Food, food, food, food, FOOD!"  
  
The bowls of food were set out and all table manners flew out of the window as Goten stuffed his face. Plates started to pile up until they were towering over him. Finally he was done; he even ate the meat raw. (Which he learned from his grandfather)?  
  
"Uh, anyway back to your meditation." ************************* About 3 months past as Goten learned to empty his soul and learned how to defend himself better. He had done some extra training in a gravity room that Dr. Vercelli had. He had trained under 300 times earth's gravity and had a tremendous power up. Now he was somewhere in between an SSj2 and an SSj3. All last month he had done lots of mental training and meditating. And now he was ready to give it a try, he was ready to see if he has more control over himself when he looses control.  
  
"Now think of a memory that makes you change into your negative self and do it."  
  
Goten nodded and closed his eyes to think.  
  
'Lets see what would make me change. my father. he.....'  
  
********Flash Back*******  
  
The moon had suddenly appeared and his father was spending a whole lot more time with his mother. But when ever he was spending time with Goten, he acting like he didn't want to be with him. Once he trained with him but after he learned what he needed to learn. his father got bored with him and left to go find a challenge.  
  
********End of Flash Back*******  
  
'He never wanted you, you were weak, weak, YOU WERE WEAK!'  
  
Goten clenched his fists until there was blood dripping from his hands, his eyes were shut tightly and he clenched his teeth and growled.  
  
'You are weak.'  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOO!" his power erupted as a gust of wind went out in all directions. Energy crackled like electricity, a few of the blue crackling energy touch a lamp and a TV and they exploded on contact. The harsh winds through everything back away from him. Dr. Vercelli was also thrown back into a wall; she couldn't move to get off of the wall because of the pressure of the wind. 'What power is this?'  
  
"GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a blinding flash of golden light, which engulfed Goten as his power level shot through the roof to his highest power. His hair was slightly longer then it was before and more spikier. His eyelids had a red out line around them. And his battle aura was huge; about two more kids his age could fit inside that aura. His gaze could have melted glaziers. He turned to her and bared his teeth and adopted a battle stance.  
  
She had no chance as he attacked her, throwing her around like a ragged doll. He beat her down to the bloody pulp. The only think he had to do was give the final blow. He pinned her underneath his feet and aimed an energy blast at her head. She closed her eyes to except her death, but at that last second he jerked his arm away from here and shot the blast at the wall. "NO!"  
  
When to woman looked, it appeared that he was in great pain trying to decide weather or not he should kill her. Goten glanced at her and slowly relaxed. He growled but lowered his head. "No, I will not kill you. you are not my enemy." Just after he said that he collapsed, his hair returned to normal color.  
  
When he collapsed, Dr. Vercelli saw one of the elders standing a small distance behind Goten. She was smiling.  
  
"You've done it, he is learning to control that power of his. Now it will only be a matter of time before he finds complete control over his feelings."  
  
Dr. Vercelli pulled herself to her feet and nodded also smiling.  
  
Will this training me enough to help Goten know who is his enemy and who isn't? Or will things backfire and he becomes just as violent as he was? We will find out what happens in three years on chapter; Goten's First Mission. 


	11. Goten's First Mission

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 11 Goten's First Mission  
  
Three years have passed since Goten started his training to control his emotional power. He has grown up quite a bit; he still looks like his father, which includes his every which way spiky hair. He has started puberty and his voice has gotten a tad bit deeper sounding. His skin color has darkened because he spent a lot of training in the sunlight so he now has a slight tan. While he was training, he strengthened his tail so that he won't have a weakness. He is now thirteen years old and has grown three inches, which makes him about 5 foot and 3 ½ inches tall. He has kept himself healthy and lean during his training as well. He has some great improvements: He is a lot more serious during battle; he has gotten more powerful and is close to becoming a SSJ3. That would not be surprising considering he was able to become a SSJ at age five without any training, so he is great. But as far as him controlling his emotional power, he has managed to control it enough to tell who is his enemy and who is his friend. He could still remember his first try; he almost killed his Mentalalogist, Dr. Vercelli. But just when he came to the final blow, he stopped himself and refused to kill her and lost consciousness. Ever since that first try, he has been striving himself to control that immense power. And this was as far as he could get. which was as far as the elders wanted him to get.  
  
Today was the day that he was to be let out of Dr. Vercelli's place and to go back to the school and see his friends; Toma Beetle, Bow Tie, and Pine Cone. They were his only friends ever since he first came to this holy planet. Of course he had other friends like those to kind people who brought him to this place. Mrs. Anatash and Mrs. Kristina were the ones who rescued him from the life he had back on the planet Earth and brought him to this holy planet. He has learned a great deal from them as well as Dr. Vercelli. She taught him the history of this planet as well as a few tips on fighting.  
  
For starters this Planet is the oldest of all the planets in the universe, it was first created on the 1rst of January, 250.000.000.000,000 years ago. The first life on this planet were the Dragon Gods, there were only three Dragon Gods back then, no other life on the planet. Each was a God of one- thing, Nature, Sunlight, and Water dragons. The three Nature Dragon Gods worked together to make land filled with Jungles as far as the eye could see with scattered huge lakes of fresh clear water, no salt in the water at all. After that was done, these three dragons had many decedents before dieing of old age 20,000,000 years later. But their deaths created yet another Dragon God, a Golden Dragon God who was the king of them all. His name was Tenrong, a wish full filling dragon also a dragon of life and death. Also when this Dragon King arrived so did the first Legend. A female Warrior of 4 bloods; Human, Saiya-jin, Space Pirot and Namekien bloods in her system. She was the first Warrior to ever live in the entire universe. Even though she was the first warrior, she not only brought good to this world, she also brought evil to this world. When she was created another being was created out of an evil dragon God that was only formed in hell in the nether world. This being matched her powers equally and soon became stronger then she herself. Near the end of the battle for the right to live, she made three decedents of her own kind to carry out her original mission to keep eternal happiness and peace to everything. Also her mission included creating a band of other warriors to protect and keep the peace and world balanced. Once this was done she used her allotment weapon to rid everything of this evil. She used a Golden Crystal of the most powerful animal ever, A Phoenix. She sacrificed herself to save this world. But when she sacrificed herself, the bloods in her system separated creating the first of every speasies.  
  
The hot tempered and ruthless Saiya-jins with their own planet called Vegeta-sei.  
  
The rarely seen and criminated Space Pirot with their shape changes cabbits.  
  
The gentle and peaceful Namekiens with a planet of their own called Namek, also thus the birth of Purunga and the eldest Namek.  
  
And the smart and weak Human beings with a planet of their own, Planet Earth. The first humans ever, Adam and Eve and with their own God as well. They started to make their own warriors when World War II came about.  
  
But that evil being also split into all kinds of evil beings, and thus started the everlasting war for the balance of Time and Dimension of this World.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was so happy to be able to go back to the crystal palace school and see his friends again, he had finished his training and was to go out and be with his friends again. Dr. Vercelli had aloud him to sleep in this morning considering it was a Sunday but as soon as he got up, he dressed himself in his orange gi that was re made for him and headed towards the main hall where Dr. Vercelli waited. She was floating in mid air in Indian stile, she appeared to be relaxing. She wore that emerald green robe that she had on the first time he met her. And the room was lit the same way that it was lit when he first got here. He casually approached her and knelt down and bowed to her, waiting permission to rise. She had taught him that it is always polite to kneel in front of the wise and in front of the royalty. About a few minutes passed when she aloud him to rise. He rose and smiled at his first real teacher.  
  
"Vercelli-sama, I've got all of my things pact. I'm ready to go back to the school, do I have permission to leave?"  
  
The old woman smiled gently at him and nodded once, "You have done well in your training, Son Goten. You have succeeded in controlling your emotional power to a single limit. That is as far as the elders wanted you to get so that you can know the difference between friend and foe. I'm glad that you've reached this far young one."  
  
Goten smiled and nodded in agreement, "Ah, I'm pleased too. I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me in these past three years. You were my first real teacher and I'm glad that I came to this planet." he trailed off, but Vercelli already knew the rest of what he was going to say.  
  
She nodded again, "Your welcome young one, now you can go back to your apartment. Good Bye young one."  
  
Goten nodded and waved as he headed out the door.  
  
Once he was outside he smiled, closing his eyes to inhaled the fresh air of the outdoors, a slight breeze ruffled his hair as his smile broadened. He opened his eyes and grinned even wider and gazed around at the beautiful garden and ponds filled with swans both black and white. The birds were twittering about in the trees and the sky was a wonderful blue-green color with one or two small visible planets high above. Off in the eastern horizon there was a sun setting, illuminating purple and rosy orange around it and the sky slowly darkening. Then is gaze landed on the crystal castle in the northern horizon, the crystal shaped towers reflected the colors of both the sky and the eastern horizon, which made it even more beautiful.  
  
His smile grew smaller right down to a smirk as he put on a slight serious expression. The garden was now slightly fogged and another breeze rustled his clothes and his hair, it felt good on his skin, he closed his eyes to become one with the planet. This time the breeze blew up some flower pedals and some sand and blew them in spirals around his form. A transparent white glow formed around his body for a few seconds before vanishing. He opened his eyes and smirked.  
  
"I can feel them. They've changed apartments. on the northwestern part of town. Yosh!"  
  
Goten bent his legs as if to jump and with a burst of ki launched himself into the air and shot off in the direction of the school. It felt good to have the wind in his hair again as he did summer salts in the air and continued on his way to the castle.  
  
He flew over the castle and headed towards the northwestern side of town, as he neared he then heard a cry for help followed by another cry of 'leave me alone'. His eyebrows furrowed as he changed course and spotted what looked like a couple of older guys picking on a girl about his age. From the looks of things, those guys looks like city punks to him so he shot down to stop one of those guys from hitting that girl with a bat. The girl had long brown hair and big green eyes with red outlines. she had lime green skin and antennas too. She was of the healer tribe.  
  
The guy with the bat swung it down to hit the girl on the head, but the bat didn't get very far as a hand shot out and caught the bat just before it could hit that girl. "You know, it's not very nice to pick on those that are weaker then you are." Goten told them coolly.  
  
The boy with the mo-hock growled and snarled at him "What's it to you punk! We'll do what ever we please and pick on whom ever we please!" The boy yanked his bat out of Goten's hand and prepared to hit him with it. Goten dodged and in slow motion stepped inside the boy's guard and jabbed him 4 times in the chest with his elbow to subdue him then kicked him in the gut sending him ten feet away from him.  
  
"Humph not bad kid. It's not likely that any brat is willing to go up against us." The tallest and strongest of the boys commented to Goten who shrugged.  
  
The boy that Goten just knocked out didn't seem to get up so he was unconscious. Which meant he was of no threat now. But Goten still had the distinct feeling that that boy was the weakest of the group. But he could tell just by looking at the others that they were stronger then that kid. But Goten knew and had the confidence to beat these jerks. While keeping one eye on them bullies he glanced at the girl that he saved; She was definitely of the healing tribe because she had green skin and lavender colored hair and wore a white and purple robe. She had no tail, and she didn't look like a Vampire. (Goten thought that Anatash was some kind of Vampire when he first met her.) The girl looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. 'Why were these guys picking on this girl? She looks harmless. But looks can be conceiving.'  
  
"Oi! Why were you guys picking on this girl? What did she do to you?" Goten demanded of them sounding a lot like his father yet he didn't realize that.  
  
"That is none of your business! Now why don't you run away with that tail in between your legs like the brat you are!" The boy with the chains snarled at him and swung his chains around threateningly. Goten ignored the insult and replied to that.  
  
"Well with the scene you guys were making with trying to hit this girl, I'm making it my business." Goten snarled back at the jerk.  
  
The bully looked taken a-back, almost like no one has talked back to him like that. But then he growled and started to crack his knuckles. "Hey Satan, let me at him! He is practically begging for a beating!"  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow, 'don't these guys have any brains? Can't they feel me chi?'  
  
"You guys are fools if you can't even tell that you can't beat me. I'm way stronger then all of ya'll combined!"  
  
"You shut up! Let me at him!"  
  
Goten sighed and concentrated on his power and then with a mighty flash of light, his hair spiked strait up and turned gold and his eyes turned to an aqua color, but then there was a final flash of light as his hair grew slightly longer and his battle aura grew to be 5 times as big as it was, and blue energy crackled around his figure as if it were electricity. His power level shot through the roof and by the now scared looks on these guy's faces, they were weaker then he was. Goten smirked and slid into a battle stance wondering if he will get to test out his skills right after his training.  
  
The leader was sweating now but managed to get a hold on himself and say in a brave voice. "So you can become a Super Saiya-jin... and go a level beyond that of a Super Saiya-jin.This is not over yet punk! We'll meet again!" with those 'brave' words he turned and started to walk away but soon broke out into a run while shouting after his 'friends', "HEY WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
Goten scowled as he thought 'Feh, what cowards. I would have faced my fears head on! Oh well.' so with that he sighed as he powered down, his hair returning to it's normal color and his eyes returning to their normal coil black color as well. He sighed and relaxed his muscles and turned to the young healer. A smiled a genuine smile and held out his hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
The little girl stared at him in awe before she took his hand and he easily pulled her to her feet. She then broke out of her trance and started cheering on how good he was.  
  
"You were awesome! I have never seen anyone go up against those jerks before. But you did! And Won too!" She just kept going on and on about how great he was when he stood up to those jerks.  
  
Goten blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but then changed his expression to confusion. "Yea, but the got scared and ran off."  
  
The little girl giggled, "That ok. Hey! You must be the one that Papa was talking about! Come with me." She grabbed onto his arm and started to tug on him to get him to follow her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. Where are ya going to take me?" Goten asked as he dug in his heals, the girl was strong but nowhere near as strong as those jerks that he scared off.  
  
She frowned, "To my house of course! Papa has been looking for someone who could take on this mission so that he wouldn't have to do himself. C'mon!" she told him this as if it was the most obvious thing to do.  
  
Out of curiosity his legs started to move to walk with her to her place but then he stopped himself after about ten steps. "But I have to be heading to my place to meet up with the guys." he didn't get the chance to finish as she gave him the most determined and hopeful gaze which made him keep moving. "Ok. I guess I can go to your house.But I can't stay long."  
  
~*~  
  
So as they walked through the town to the southeastern part of town Goten was gazing around watching the people sells stuff. There were shops that sold pottery that were perfectly made into all kinds of shapes. There were shops where people sold flowers and roses and beautiful plant life. But then there was a shop that caught his eye or rather it was someone inside the shop that he recognized. The shop appeared to be a bar or something. Inside one of the windows he spotted a woman with long black slightly spiky hair. She had light blue eyes and wore some black spandex with a matching black sports bra. She appeared to be drinking something in a white cup. But the thing that caught his eye the most was that she had a yellow monkey like tail.  
  
"Ah!" Goten suddenly dashed over to the front door to the shop, the little girl gasped and hollered after him. "Where are you going?" but then followed him into the bar.  
  
Once inside Goten glanced around the shop, he pretty sure he saw someone in here that he knew. But then out of the corner of his eyes he spotted her. He grinned as he rushed over to her. "Kristina-san! It's you!" The woman glanced up to see who it was and smiled when she did see. "Goten? Soka, I thought that was you I felt a little while ago."  
  
Goten blinked in startlement.  
  
Kristina giggled when she saw that confused look he was giving her. "I felt your fight with those young brats earlier. That was you though right?"  
  
Goten nodded and motioned to the little girl. "Yea they were picking on this girl. So I stepped in before they could hurt her."  
  
Kristina then gazed at the girl in question for a few moments before nodding and smiling gently. "I see, your that Altogon's kid? I'll bet they were picking on you because they wanted your families fortune? Pademey was it?"  
  
The girl nodded in confirmation. "Ah, they were after my family's money. They always think that it is ok to pick on me and then fake kidnapping me so that they could blackmail Papa in giving them some of our fortune."  
  
"What about your mother?" Goten asked out of nowhere.  
  
Pademey's head fell as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "Mama was killed trying to take the mission. they were just to strong for her." she trailed off as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Goten lowered his head apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Kristina waved that off saying, "It's alright Goten, you didn't know. Now what kind of mission was this? Which planet?" she asked of the child with a serious look in her eyes. Pademey shook her head slowly. "I don't know. but that's what we're going to find out. I'm supposed to be taking this boy to see Papa so that he could get permission to go on the mission that Mama took! We have to go. It was nice to see you again Kristina-san."  
  
Kristina then held up a hand as she spoke, "Wow, hold on a second. Your going on a mission?" she demanded of Goten.  
  
Goten shrugged, "I don't know what's going on. I was on my way to the northwestern part of town when I stopped and saved this girl from those jerks then I." he trailed off when Kristina placed a finger on his lips to hush him.  
  
She was silence for a moment before she gave him a hard stare then spoke up. "How old are you right now, Goten."  
  
"I'm 13, why? What does that have to do with this?"  
  
Kristina smiled, "That is because you have to be 13 years or older to go on missions, young one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kristina laughed as she clapped a hand on Goten's back making the boy stumble forward a little. "You'll do just fine, go on and follow the girl to her place. Don't worry about the other guys; they will be informed of this. Go on, I would like to spend the rest of my free day off in peace now if you don't mind."  
  
Goten stared at her for a moment longer then slowly nodded, still mostly confused. "Oh, ok then."  
  
The little girl was now pulling on his arm, "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"Uh.right." He replied nervously and aloud himself to be led out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth, three years have past since Goten's disappearance and hardly anything has changed except for a few new things. When Goten had left with Kristina and Anatash, his mother was already two weeks pregnant with another child. When Goten disappeared the way he did, Chichi blamed herself for this, she couldn't believe that she overdid his punishment the way she did. She was also very angry at herself for being so mean to him lately, so for the next several months she spent most of her time sulking in her room for what she did to her son, and she spent her time watching the sky in hope that he would come back. She hardly ate or slept at all because deep in her soul she knows that her young son is in great pain. And what made her even more frustrated was that there was nothing that she could do about that pain. Every night before she went to bed, she would light a candle and pray for the return of her son.  
  
When Gohon heard the news from his father about Goten vanishing with two aliens on some bizarre ship. He felt devastated and wondered why he didn't spend enough time with his younger brother. But that thought was torn aside as he demanded of his father. "Isn't there some thing that we can do to bring him back? Tousaan?" That was when his mother then yelled at his father to go to Kio-sama's place as seeing if he could find his brother. About thirty minutes past when his father returned with the news that they can't do anything to bring Goten back on their own. It hurt him to know that. very much.  
  
Trunks was hit very hard by the news. He hardly said anything as his parents talked things over with Chichi and Gohon. He asked if they know where Goten is and if they can get him back. he became very angry when the answer came to him. But he forced himself to keep control. He also would gaze at the sky whenever he wasn't busy with something thinking that Goten would come back but he didn't so far. Trunks remember the promise he made with Goten.  
  
*****Flash back****  
  
"Goten? What's up with you lately? You're over doing your training and your not sleeping much. you don't look so good. What's going on? Tell me!"  
  
He yelled at Goten a few times when he finally opened up to him.  
  
He told him that everyone is treating him like he doesn't exist and when he does exist; they treat him like a dog that has rolled in something nasty. He told him that his father is doing it more then everyone else. but he didn't say more then that and told him that he must keep this to himself. When Trunks asked why, he told him never mind that and again begged him to keep it a secret. Trunks finally agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone of this but there many occasions he did want to tell people of this but kept his words.  
  
****End of flashback****  
  
It was because of that promise; he left the room and went to go gaze at the sky from his bedroom window.  
  
If anyone, Goku was the one that was really clueless. Chichi didn't tell him that she thinks Goten is in some kind of great pain because she thought that he already knew that. Goku did know that he hasn't been spending much time with the boy but decided to turn his sad thoughts to a hopeful determined thought. Saying that he and Goten will meet again later on in life and mentally telling his son to train hard and become just as strong as he is so that when they meet again, Goku might have a challenge in his son. The next day he acted like nothing happened and went to train with Vegeta who also knew why Goten was depressed but said nothing because he believed this to be a test to see if Goku would notice what's wrong with his brat or not. He didn't notice.  
  
But everything changed when Chichi went into labor and had another baby boy, which they named Gosan. He looked a lot like Goten did when he was little but had Gohon's hair as well as a tail, which was cut off at birth. He became the new center of attention so his purpose for now was to get everyone's minds off of Goten for now. But Chichi still gazed at the sky and thought all about Goten, as did Trunks but only when he was alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Papa! I'm home! I brought someone with me, come see!" Pademey called for her father as soon as they reached a rather expensive looking building about two or three stories tall. Goten gazed around in awe, it was almost exactly like the Crystal palace only everything was a yellow and aqua color instead. There were pictures of what appeared to be some kind of cool looking magic on the walls. There were light carpets of purple, pink and white colors. It just looked beautiful.  
  
By this point his gaze landed on an elderly healer man. He looked just like an older version of Dende. He even had Dende's clothes too. He also had a white bushy mustache too. "Pademey, where have you been? It's late, did something happen to you? And why do you have a boy of the talented tribe with you?"  
  
Pademey bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Papa, I was delayed getting home. Mazurka and his gain had come after me again."  
  
"WHAT? You didn't try and fight them did you? Is this boy one of them?" Pademey's father hollered as he started to advance on Goten who backed up a bit.  
  
"NO father let me explain, this boy saved my life from those creeps." She cried out in defense as she stepped in between her father and Goten.  
  
The old man glared at Goten, "Is this true?"  
  
Goten nodded as he pitched in, "Yes sir, those guys were being a bunch of jerks so I stopped them from attacking your daughter."  
  
"He became a Super Saiya-jin 2, Papa."  
  
"N-NANI! That's impossible for a kid his age!"  
  
Goten stood up tall and pronounced to the old man that he can do it then asked him if he need proof.  
  
"No, not now. So why did you bring this young man here anyway, Pademey?"  
  
"The mission Papa. He could take the mission that Mama went on and beat those scum up!" she said as she through a couple of punches into the air excitedly. Her father stared at her before shaking his head slowly. "No, I will not send some kid to that planet to do a job that is a man's job."  
  
"But Papa, he is really good. He could do it!"  
  
"NO! Pademey, no." He yelled as he turned his back to them stubbornly.  
  
Goten didn't say another word after Pademey's father gave him his answer about him going on this mission. He sighed and glanced toward the younger healer. Then telepathically he heard her speak into his head saying, "Don't worry, you're going on this mission, I just know my dad will agree soon, I just know it!" She was smiling at him in a reassuring way. Goten shook his head while answering her telepathically too, "Don't get your hopes up."  
  
Goten then turned to Pademey's father and smiled in a slightly disappointed way and said, "Oh well, it was worth the shot in asking you about it sir." He said while unconsciously rubbing the back of his head making him look adorable. Then he turned to the door and approached it saying, "I've gotta get going then, I'd like to meet up with the guys to catch up on what has been happening these past three years."  
  
Pademey then immediately rushed over and grabbed his arm and tugged on it again, "Wait! Please don't go yet! You still may have a chance."  
  
Goten shook his head saying that if her father said 'no' then the answer is no.  
  
The girl bowed her head in slight frustration before she snapped her head up in a way like she just had an idea. "At least stay for the night. It's getting dark outside," She motioned to the window which indicated that it was getting very dark out."  
  
"All the more reason for me to head back." Goten argued.  
  
"Pademey is right, young one. It is getting late, and even by flight it will get dark before you reach you're house. It would probably by right for you to stay the night. Because as you probably know, Children under the age of 16 can't be outside when it gets dark. Stay with us for the night." Pademey's father explained while smiling kindly to Goten before continuing, "Let's just say that it is the best that we can do for you saving my daughter from those bratty kids."  
  
Goten sighed and nodded, "I guess the guys can wait then."  
  
"Good, then it's settled. I'll go start supper for you two after I order some meat from the market." Pademey's father said as he pulled on his jacket. Pademey then spoke up in confusion. "Papa, what do we need meat for?"  
  
Her father then motioned to Goten while saying, "The meat is for him, girl. He is part of the talented tribe so I'll have to get some meat because it is part of their every day meal."  
  
Goten cut him off when he heard the words 'part of the Talented tribe'. "Um, what do you mean I'm part of the 'Talented Tribe'?"  
  
"Well you are aren't you? If you don't have green skin like Pademey and I then you have to be from the Talented Tribe."  
  
"I wasn't even born on this planet, or this realm for that matter."  
  
"What? I didn't know that. You looked like you were from the Talented Tribe when I first saw you." Pademey started.  
  
Goten shook his head. "I'm from the mortal realm of the Planet Earth. According to Kristina-san, I was chosen as a 'Troubled Soul' and was taken off of my home planet."  
  
Pademey's father nodded in understanding now but asked him one more question. "So you're a Human?"  
  
Goten shook his head again, "Nope, I'm half human though! I'm also half Saiya-jin. My father was a Saiya-jin Warrior of a third class soldier. But now he is so strong that he can match 50 elites."  
  
Pademey's father nodded. "Ah, I see now. But I'm still going for the meat for you. Both human's and Saiya-jin's have meat as a part of the daily meal anyway so. I'll be back." With those words he left the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
A few minutes after the guy left, Pademey then turned to Goten and gazed at him with a hind of curiosity.  
  
"What happened to you to make you a troubled soul?"  
  
Goten's face darkened at the 'reminder' of his past, and answered her through clenched teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Pademey back off instantly while already realizing that she could be in danger just by looking at his face. "OK! Jeez you don't have to bite my head off when I asked you a question.I was only curious." she snapped as she headed over to a table to get a glass of orange juice.  
  
Goten sighed as he lowered his head apologetically and whispered, "I'm sorry Pademey, it's just that it's too painful for me to talk about right now."  
  
Pademey nodded in understanding as she offered some juice for him, "Here this might help you feel better." She trailed off when she saw the pained look he was giving her, which made her realize that she just touched something she shouldn't have. He took the glass from her and just starred at the juice for a long moment, and then he turned and walked over to a nearby chair and sat down for a while. Pademey felt awful for asking him about his past, so she excused herself and left the room to go take care of some business. Leaving Goten to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Pademey's father took only about fifteen minutes to get the meat they needed for supper. As soon as he got back they immediately started on supper, while Goten did some training outside. He trained to rid himself of the memories of his past that had come to haunt him when Pademey asked him how it came for him to become a Troubled Soul. He was in the back yard that happed to be a beautiful garden filled with all kinds of flowers, roses and plants that have mending juices in them to heal burns or other small injuries. There was a water fouten in the shape of a snake like dragon, like Shenrong, only with three heads. The water spayed out in three different directions coming out of the open mouths of the beast's heads. The fouten was mostly covered with moss and vines, and it also looked slightly rusty. He was right next to the large Dragon Fouten doing pushups and was now almost done too.  
  
"495.496.497.498." He was sweating because he was wearing a waiting jacket that weighed five or six tons. He panted as sweat rolled down his face and fell into the small but growing puddle on the cement below him. His eyebrows were knitted as he continued to pant. Then he pushed himself to continue. "499. Just one more Goten you can do it!"  
  
"500!"  
  
He dropped himself down onto his stomach breathing roughly. He had reached his limit for now; he had been doing several katas out here as well as lifting weights and everything for the past hour. But his memories of his father continued to haunt him even now. Then that retched voice began to tempt him again. 'You're a weakling. You're pathetic. You're a Coward. that is why you weren't loved.'  
  
Goten growled as he pushed himself up and began to power up into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Pademey's father was watching him from inside the house through a window in a dark room; he had to admit the boy was pretty good. But when the boy started to power up, he lifted his head off of his hand and sat up as he felt the boy's power level shoot through the roof all of a sudden. Soon the ground began to shake from the boy's power as his mussels on his arms, legs and chest bulked; his eyes changed colors while his hair began to spike up. Then there was a flash of light and the boy let out a furious scream and became the first level of a Super Saiya-jin. The ground was still shaking as loose rocks started to rise off of the ground, the rocks that made contact with the boy's battle aura disambiguated immediately. Then the boy let out a scream as his power got even stronger; the ground at the boy's feet began to cave in creating a small crater at the boy's feet. Then the holy stone dragon fountain began to crack and break. Then two seconds later the boy powered down and rocks fell back to the ground and dust rose around him. He lowered his arms to his sides and relaxed before he took off that heavy jacket that he wore and slowly began to head towards the house.  
  
Pademey's father turned and headed into the kitchen to set the table.  
  
~*~  
  
"LET'S EAT!" everyone said at once except for Pademey's father and then they all picked up their chop sticks and a bowl and started eating. Pademey and her father ate only the salads, while Goten ate salads and meat off the bone. Goten also was given more food then them because of his Saiya-jin inheritance. Pademey watched in awe as he bowls started to stack up very quickly on either side of Goten who just stuffed two whole meat loaves into his mouth. Then he began to eat the noodles, slurping them up like a vacuumed. Soon the only thing left was the big peace of meat on a bone, which disappeared off of the bone in less, then 10 seconds. Goten grinned from ear to ear as he leaned back in his seat patting his stomach. He burped loudly. "Ah! That was great! I'm full now!"  
  
"Goten, was it?" Pademey's father spoke up after he finished his salad.  
  
Goten turned to him in question and nodded. "Yea?"  
  
"I've been watching you train out back, and something important has just come to my mind." he said choosing his words carefully. Pademey turned to her father in question as well.  
  
"Pademey, you were right, he does have a lot of potential power. Just by seeing him power up and breaking the holy stone in the back yard."  
  
Pademey gasped and commented, "Not even mom could break the holy stone!"  
  
"I've been thinking and have come to a decision."  
  
Pademey smiled brightly in hope, "You mean?"  
  
"Yes, he has more then enough potential power to go and rid ourselves of those ratchet beasts for all eternity."  
  
"Huh?" Goten starred in confusion as Pademey cried out in joy then turned to him evidently.  
  
"Goten! You've just been granted permission to go on that mission! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"You are 13 correct lad? Because you can only go on missions if you are 13 years and older. I will take you to the launch pad now. Let's go."  
  
Goten tried to say something as he was being dragged along to the barn where there was a hovercraft. It was round with some a railing all around it but there was no roof as they got into it. Pademey's father took the wheel after he started it up and pressed a few buttons for autopilot and told the computer to take them to the northern launch pad immediately. And with an 'OK' the sip took off in the direction of north.  
  
It was clear to Goten that he had no say in the matter at all so he just kept his mouth shut through out the entire trip.  
  
About an hour past when Pademey's father asked him if he would like to take some companions along. He can only take three other companions with him on this mission. Goten nodded and told him about Toma, Bow and Pine. The old man looked up their files for confirmation. "Ah, yes those three trouble makers at the school. Yes, Toma should be able to handle them. Bow can now become the first level of a Super Saiya-jin.Pine has reached a battle reading of 180,000. but he has smarts so yes they can go with you. I will send them a card now."  
  
Well it looks like young Goten WILL get a chance to check out his skills properly after all. What will this mission be? And how will his new friends take it and how he trained? Find out on the next chapter; Journey to Obeteo. 


	12. Journey To Obeteo

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 12 Journey to Obeteo  
  
Three years have past since Goten had left to start his training, according to the elders; he was to learn how to control that amazing emotional power of his. No one knows what kind of training he went through because Colonel- sama had asked that no one disturb his training in the house of Illiousions and Mystery, which is where Dr. Vercelli lives.  
  
Her exact words were, "Do not disturb the young troubled soul, young Toma Beetle, it is important that he learns to control that incredible force that lies in dormant inside his body. Elder Anna-sama and Great Elder Edna- sama believes that the boy will only be able to control it enough to know if the person among which he is fighting is his enemy or his alley. Now enough of that, you and your friends, Mr. Tie, and Mr. Cone need to continue your own training and not worry about young Son Goten, you will see him when you go on your 10th mission to wipe out more villains of space."  
  
Toma had thought about those words for a while now. Ever since he dropped Goten off at the house of Illiousions and Mystery, he had gone back to the crystal palace school and had continued his classes. He wanted to train to become a Super Saiya-jin level 2 warrior so that he could take Goten on seriously considering he had said that he first transformed into a Super Saiya-jin at age 5 and he became a Super Saiya-jin level 2 warrior at age 8, which really amazed Toma a lot, and it also made him realize that it is a possibility that he might reach a Super Saiya-jin level 3 with in the next six years considering how much time it took him to ascend. But he didn't know was that Goten didn't do much training when he became a Super Saiya-jin two. It was his emotional power that caused it. So this made Toma determined to train as hard as possible to reach that level. He surprised the teachers and his friends as he worked the hardest of all the students in his grade, he worked passed his limits and even over did his training quite a few times. During the first of those three years he found himself in the hospital several times for over doing his training to the point of unconsciousness. Bow and Pine and tried to convince him to take it easy but he wouldn't listen; his pride won't let him stop until he has reached the next level of a Super Saiya-jin. Once or twice while he was injured he was found in one of the gravity chambers training under intense gravity while still injured.  
  
It's amazing how much he resembled Vegeta when he was desperate to become a Super Saiya-jin in the android saga.  
  
After the first year past Toma was able to become an ascended Super Saiya- jin that is the level in between that of a Super Saiya-jin and a Super Saiya-jin level 2. Not only did he become an ascended Super Saiya-jin, he also learned some more techniques seem how he is part of the talented tribe. And the Talented tribe as the most techniques of all the tribes except for the legendary tribes, in which have both the ability to have many skills and talents as well as healing abilities.  
  
During the second year he was finally able to ascend the second level of a Super Saiya-jin along with even more powerful techniques as well. And then from the third year he just learned more of the ordinary schooling as well as more new skills.  
  
Toma was now 16 years old with an even better level of a grown up personality then he had three years ago. He has been taking things more seriously then ever, especially when it came to fighting and going on missions, he has a good head on his shoulder and has learned more then just fighting and skills and talents, but he has learned how to plan out things like a game plane to win his fights. It was the day that Goten was supposed to have been set free from training in the house of Illiousions and Mystery; and he was waiting at their place enjoying some free time before his next mission. Hoping that he would be able to meet up with Goten before he gets a message from the officers in control of who goes where and what reason besides eliminating some evil doers if there is any other reason. He had just sat down with a plate stacked high with ramen noodles mixed with green beans and eggs. He thought about many things as he slurped away:  
  
"Hmm, I wonder how much stronger that Goten has gotten. I'll bet that we're either evenly matched or he is stronger just by a bit. but its too bad that I can't do much anymore training because I'm at the age where I have to be doing a whole lot of missions as part of my training to become stronger. I would rather go back to using those gravity chambers but I have to go on missions now instead."  
  
As he thought this aloud, a small dragon not much bigger then a very large house cat approached him nipped at his arm greedily. The small thing had pitch black scales with a tint of light blue on them to make it glow blue in the dark under a full moon, it had two horns on its head and fins running down its spin to the tip of it's tail, it also had blue-green eyes. The small dragon also had a pair of 1 foot long wings folded against it's back, it like most tamed shape-shifting dragons have a beak instead of a snout and have flat but slightly sharp teeth. In other words they eat both meat and vegetables.  
  
"Borka, where have you been? Out hunting again? Well you had better stay here in case there is another mission coming up, ok?" he grumbled at the small dragon. Borka, in their language means 'fighter'. It was the name chosen for the little black-blue dragon, which was given to Toma when he turned 16, which is a sign that he has turned another page. Borka is a space ship shape-shifting dragon; these dragons are only given to males at the age of 16. Females get cabbits at the age of 16 instead.  
  
Toma sighed as he settled down for a little while and continued to eat that huge bowl of ramen that he had on his lap. He was almost done eating when the door swung open and a tired looking Pine came into the room followed by a proud looking Bow who probably won yet another spar with Pine.  
  
"What's up, guys?" he asked them as Bow went to the fridge to pull out something good to eat while Pine trudged upstairs to take a bath. Bow merely grinned and headed over to sit next to him with a extra large bowl of raisin bran and an extra large jug of milk.  
  
"I take it you won again?"  
  
"Bingo! Peace!" Bow flashed him a peace sign and started eating his food.  
  
Toma smirked at the peace sign, then asked him if Pine was getting any stronger while he watched his friend eat.  
  
Bow shrugged, "He should be, but he has gotten lazy these past few years. According to Sensei Yamoo's scouter, his highest reading was around 180,000. I don't think he has gotten any stronger, he claims that I cheat all the time when he tells me to not to hold anything back. And I don't, it's not my problem he hasn't become a Super Saiya-jin yet."  
  
Toma sighed and went back to his food, 'True, Bow has gotten a whole lot stronger these past three years, he has just become a Super Saiya-jin about two in a half months ago. But Pine has only managed to raise his power level by 50,000 these past years. Instead of training in the gravity room to get stronger and training in the ROSP area, he has just been learning weak but effective techniques. I sure hope for his sake that they do him some good some day.'  
  
While Toma thought this he heard Bow ask him something with only one ear. "So, have you gotten your next order?"  
  
Toma shook his head once, "Nope, not yet at least. But I have a feeling it won't be long until I do get another mission. I told Borka that he should stay here until then." he replied motioning to the dark scaled dragon who was curled up in front of the fire.  
  
"But I shouldn't be getting one for a while, I mean this is supposed to be my day off." Toma didn't get to finish as there was a clicking sound a letter appeared in the mail slot by the door. Toma stared at the envelope in the plastic slot and got up to put his now empty dish in the sink and pulled it out of the slot. His eyes gazed over the words on the envelope for a moment before suddenly widening slightly. "What the hell?"  
  
"What?" Pine asked as he descended the stairs wearing a pair of black shorts and a white towel around his neck. Bow looked up at his older friend in question, before getting up and approaching him.  
  
"What is it, Toma?"  
  
"It's from the Sanitarium Officer, E-wan." he spoke just barely above a whisper.  
  
Bow and Pine's jaw dropped when they heard that, "WHAT? B-but isn't h-he one of the higher officers. isn't he the one who sends more skillful fighters to some of the most dangerous missions." they said in union then exchanged worried looks.  
  
"What does it say?" Bow asked after a few moments of suspended silence.  
  
Toma opened it and began to read aloud:  
  
Beetle, Toma;  
  
You and three others have been chosen to take the Obeteo project in the northern parts of space. As you should know, my wife tried to take that mission on but got killed 10 minutes after the beginning of the battle. I have found someone who is willing to take this project on, he has asked me to send you and two others with him on this dangerous project. The other two young fighters that will be going with you are Bow Rock, and Pine Cone. They have both trained well and will be a good help.  
  
The name of the young volunteer who accepted the responsibility for this mission is someone that you should know, his name is Son Goten.  
  
"What? Goten? I didn't think that kid was that stupid to take on something that dangerous? I wouldn't last long in a place like that." Pine exclaimed.  
  
"Naw, I think he could do it, besides three years ago he was able to become a Super Saiya-jin level 2 fighter right? There is no telling how much more stronger he is now." Bow explained in awe.  
  
Toma nodded and continued the letter:  
  
There is another important reason why you are going on this trip; there is a wild space ship shape-shifting dragon out there on that planet. He will have bright red scales and bright yellow-orange eyes and he will be about the size of a large bobcat. He is to be found and returned to the planet alive.  
  
Now you will leave immediately tomorrow morning, you will meet with Son Goten at the take off dock. In the northern area. Do not be late! I will be there as well to give you coordinates to Planet Obeteo. Understand?  
  
Sincerely, The Sanitarium Officer for Higher Missions, E-wan  
  
Pine chuckled and spoke up, "Well that sounds interesting, me and Bow get to go with you on the best mission that we'll ever get. And the best part of it is that Son Goten will be joining us. Cool huh?"  
  
"Yea it'll be a good opportunity for all of us to play catch up while on the way." Bow commented.  
  
"Yea, it will be." Toma trailed off as he skimmed the letter again.  
  
Toma felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, "Oh come on man. I thought you'd be exited to see Goten again." Bow spoke up.  
  
Toma stayed silent with his own thoughts. He seemed to tremble slightly heaping in deep breaths.  
  
Bow and Pine exchanged worried looks, "Toma?"  
  
"Yes, it will be." The turned to face them his eyes gleaming, "The best opportunity to see who is stronger now. And to show those wrenches who is boss. I'll bet they wouldn't touch a planet like Obeteo. You two go pack your stuff we're leaving first thing in the morning." Toma smirked as he turned to gaze out the window a gleam of determination in his eyes.  
  
"YEA!" They both shouted and raced up the stairs with Toma following a few steps behind them thinking that this was going to be the best mission in his life. ************************ That next morning, Goten was awakened by E-wan, Pademey's father; he was given an early breakfast and was told that his friends should be on their way. Goten nodded and continued eating. He had just stuffed an entire peace of stake down his throat and was now choking on it. E-wan handed him a bowl of water and he slurped it down and rinsed the peace of meat down.  
  
"Now come with me and we will start discussing your mission." E-wan told him and walked out of the small cell where Goten spent the night. Goten got up and followed but paused to grab an extra apple and chuck it up into the air and it landed in his mouth and he swallowed it and quickly headed out the door to catch up with E-wan. They walked through a couple of hallways then finally came out on the landing bay outside.  
  
"Have a seat, young warrior. We will talk and wait for your friends to arrive." He said motioning to the table and chairs.  
  
Goten nodded and did as he was told.  
  
"So what do I have to do again?" Goten asked while scratching the back of his head nervously, the lock of hair simply refused to be displaced even by that casual jester.  
  
E-wan sighed and re-explained the mission to him, "You will be going to Planet Obeteo to find a wild red scaled dragon the size of a large bob-cat. And you will wipe out all that lives on that planet except for the innocent. The innocent will be coming with you and the dragon too when you come back, that is if you come back."  
  
Goten put his hands in his lap as his eyebrow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean by 'if I come back', sir?"  
  
"The planet Obeteo is a mission that hardily anyone would take and those scum that live on that planet will become a nuisance to us if we don't do something about it soon. Anna-sama informed me of this. So I've been waiting and searching for someone who is willing to take the job and will have the strength to come back alive. You young one, as such potential. Toma Beetle as the potential, though I am not sure about Bow and Pine. They are much weaker then you or Toma but the both of some good techniques that should help you out. Ah here they come." E-wan paused as a hover craft approached to landing bay.  
  
Once the machine came to a stop two boys hopped out of it followed by an older boy. The first boy had pale green skin with dark green hair and dark green eyes. A part of his bangs were bleached a lighter color of green. He had a handsome face and wore black spandex covered with Saiya-jin armor without the shoulder guards; he wore white boots and gloves. He had a smirk on his face as he gazed at Goten in wonder. Goten could barely recognize him a Pine.  
  
The one standing beside him was an inch taller then Pine, he had a red moa hock and red eyebrows to go with his pineapple shaped head. He had yellow- orange eyes. He wore dark red boots, white baggy pair of pants with a red Chinese Satin shirt on. The flaps of the shirt covering his waistband and a black stash were doubled noted and rapped tightly around his waist. The Satin shirt had some buttons going off to the side down his left shoulder. He had black wrist and ankle bands on as well. Goten recognized him as Bow.  
  
And finally the third and oldest of the group was a 6 foot tall young man with short limp black hair, he had bright blue eyes and wore orange boots with a brown point, he wore black baggy pants and a tucked in black tank- top and over that a cloak to keep him worm. Toma Beetle was hard not to recognize. And there, perched on Toma's shoulder was black dragon not much bigger then a large house cat, it had bright orange orbs for eyes and ended with a beak. Goten could barely see slight tints of blue on those scales.  
  
Goten grinned once he had recognized his friends and waved from where he sat, "Oi! Toma-san, Bow, Pine long time no see!" he got up and walked towards his friends to greet them. When he had approached, Pine had pounced him and brought him in an head lock and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Goten! Hey how's your training?" Pine got to the point immediately.  
  
Bow nodded in agreement, "Yea, no one was aloud to go in and check up on you while you were training, was it tough?"  
  
Goten shrugged, "Yea it was. You have no idea."  
  
"It doesn't matter what kind of training he went through, so long as it is worth it." Toma spoke up smirking at Goten in determination. He was glaring at him in a way that practically screams 'Challenge'. Goten returned the smirk and nodded as he approached him. He stopped with in arms reach and just starred at him smirking the same way that Toma was. Toma nodded as if to agree to some silent agreement between them.  
  
E-wan cleared his throat to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but you four have some important business to take care of. Now Mr. Beetle, I'm sure you know what you and your friends are doing on this pacific mission?" E-wan awaited Toma's reply patiently; he had used a tone of seriousness.  
  
Toma tuned to the old man and nodded, "Yes sir. To go to Planet Obeteo, destroy the scum on that planet and to find a red shape shifting dragon, Sir!" I spoke as if he were a soldier talking to his superior. The other three chuckled as Toma spoke sarcastically to E-wan. There was silence for a moment when Toma sighed and spoke up again in the same soldier like voice. "Is there anything else, Sir?"  
  
E-wan coughed, "Uh, no. J-just be careful. All of you, these are some very strong beings that you will be up against. I suggest that you four get going, now."  
  
Toma nodded, "Right. Borka, transform!" He commanded his miniature dragon.  
  
Borka squawked a something of a 'yes sir' in it's own language and spread it small yet graceful wings and launched into the air, once it was a least five feet into the air it let out a loud screech as it's body suddenly became the roots of a whole lot of spikes racing out of its body in all direction. It formed into a black ship with a large blue jewel right in the middle of it. It looked like a giant tick. at least it did to Goten. The black part of the ship was acting like a mirror and reflects everything around it. Which was a great camouflage system. It had these fins, like wings on the supposed corners of the ship like a bullet and five thin legs like things supporting it. The entire thing was about the same size as the ship that was a mirror ship that Krillen, Gohon and Bulma came across while on their way to Nameck.  
  
Toma nodded in satisfaction and turned to E-wan. "Sir? What is the Coordinates to Planet Obeteo?"  
  
E-wan nodded, Right. 3XY0000488.03NW. Good luck."  
  
"Ariagoto, E-wan-san. We're off!" Goten said, as he was the last one to walk up the ramp into the living ship called Borka.  
  
Toma led the three of them to the control room and they each took a seat and buckled in as Toma took the controls. He typed in Obeteo's address into Borka's system. "Take off Borka, On to the Planet, Obeteo!"  
  
Squawk!  
  
The ship came to life and lifted itself off of the ground until it was five feet off the ground, the main engine turned on and then they shot off into the sky like a bullet, they exited the atmosphere of the beautiful planet and sped by the other smaller planets surrounding the gold planet of Planet Tribeta-sei. The mirrors ship then produced a vortex-like wormhole surrounded by lightening bolts of all colors and flew right into it and was gone with in a flash of light.  
  
E-wan watched them disappear, "This is a very dangerous mission for a group of kids their age. I doubt that not all of them will make it back alive. But so long as they get that dragon. I shall go pray for their success in the holy temple."  
  
He sighed and turned to walk away as the 'camera' turns away from him to gaze up at the starry sky with planets surrounding this golden planet. A few star twinkled silently in the night sky before everything when dark. *************************** Toma sighed as he sat back in the drivers seat, he had just gone over how long the trip there would take and was now thinking about the mission at hand. They were told to find a Red, wild space ship shape-shifting dragon which is not much bigger then a large bob cat. "I wonder what's so special about that beast. I know that is very important or they wouldn't have asked us to find it."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a battle cry coming from the training room and so got up to go check what's going on.  
  
After a few turns, Toma came into a large round room that was actually a gravity room. He walked over to join Pine and watch the fight between Goten and Bow. Two blurs shot to the right of him, one red and white colored, the other orange and blue colored. Toma followed their movements with his eyes.  
  
The two reappeared with Bow's back to them and preparing to kick Goten in the side, Goten had a surprised look on his face before he was slammed face first into the wall, the noise sounding like medal hitting medal almost. Goten pealed himself from the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose as an exited smirk came onto his face before he turned to face his opponent once again.  
  
Toma watched with great interest as Goten told Bow to prepare himself and zanzoukened over to him to punch him in the face but disappeared as Bow tried to catch him in the back of the head, he reappeared just beside Bow as he thrust his knee into Bow's gut causing the other boy to double over in pain. While he was down, Goten punched him in the jaw sending him to the side then hammering him in the side sending him plummeting to the ground. Bow landed on his side but rolled to his back just in time for Goten to land on top of him with his knee digging into his chest. Bow's eyes grew as wide as sawyers as he coughed up some blood and panted roughly. Goten got off of him and turned to let him up. Bow took Goten's hand and smiled, "Good match. It's obvious that your stronger since I last saw you."  
  
While pulling him up Goten chuckled. "Your not so bad yourself, Bow. That was some technique you used when you snuck up on me. What's it called?"  
  
Bow smirked, " The Tri-form Technique."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Man you guys were so cool out there! Especially you Goten! Man! Now I'm jealous because there is no way that I'll ever be a match for you." Pine pouted as he commented Goten's ability.  
  
Goten grinned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in triumphant.  
  
Bow chuckled at Pine's disadvantage towards Goten's abilities before turning to his older friend, "So Toma, how long until we land?"  
  
Goten and Pine turned to him as well in question.  
  
Toma sighed, "We will land on Planet Obeteo in 15 hundred hours. I would suggest we all get some sleep, because we're going to need it. I did some research on the Obeta-jins; they are some very strong monsters. They are not much bigger then Pigmies and they may not look like much but they have some awesome power. I say we prepare ourselves for that battle."  
  
"Are they really that strong?" Goten asked in half curiosity half excitement.  
  
Toma nodded, "From what I understand they should be able to match us as an ascended Super Saiya-jin. We will have to watch our backs out there."  
  
Bow nodded as he put on a serious expression, "If so then we're going to be needing every technique that we have including Pine's special Technique."  
  
Goten blinked, "What 'special technique'?"  
  
Pine snickered. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."  
  
Toma nodded, "Anyway, lets get some chow then get some sleep."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and headed off to the kitchen. Toma stopped Goten before he could go in.  
  
"Goten, can you really control that emotional power of yours? Because if you still can't then you will be an even bigger danger to us then the Obeta- jins. Are you sure that you can do this?"  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. I believe that I can do it and so that is all it will take."  
  
'I'm not so sure about that.' Toma thought.  
  
Goten placed a hand on his arm smiling a reassuring smile at his friend. "Let's go get something to eat before those two get it all."  
  
Toma made eye contact with him then smiled and nodded. 'He's not even worried. I guess that he must really have control over it.'  
  
Toma tried to keep that thought as he followed his friend into the kitchen.  
  
How will this mission go for our heroes, and who will survive? And above all, will they find that missing shape-shifting dragon that E-wan is after? We will find out on the next chapter, The welcoming Comity. 


	13. The Welcoming Comidy

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 13 The Welcoming Comity  
  
They were just now entering the atmosphere of Planet Obeteo; it was an orange colored planet with 2 suns and three moons. The horizon was a dark red color while the sky was a mix of yellow and orange like a sunrise. The clouds were purple lavender color there was a sun setting to the east and a sun high up in the center of the sky. There was a moon northeast in the sky and a moon showing in the southern horizon. Neither of the moons was full. On the ground was an endless desert of sharp rocky lands and tall thin mountains with no plant life on them what so ever. There was hardly any water except for a few water holes on every other area at least 100 miles apart from one another. The planet was looked like this as far as the eye could see. There were very few animals like reptiles such as alligator like creatures, snakes and lizards. The only mammals were coyotes and a few kangaroos but there were no birds in the sky.  
  
Off in the distance a meteorite was descending through the atmosphere. Only it wasn't a meteorite, it was Borka. Toma's space ship just now exiting the atmosphere and going to land on the outskirts in an area away from cluttered mountain areas. Borka being a tick looking ship with mirrored outer walled could easily camouflage itself. Inside the cockpit, four people sat in chairs with seat belts on waiting for the soft landing. There was a slight jolt as the ship landed lightly on the uneven ground below and the four shadowed figures got up and headed for the door. Light floated the inside of the ship as the door opened. And there stood two taller boys and two shorter boys with serious expressions on their faced as they descended to the ground and looked around.  
  
One of the two taller boys with black hair and blue eyelids spoke up in a thought full voice. "So this is Planet Obeteo. Not the best of places to live isn't it."  
  
"Yea. Really. I mean there is nothing but desert life as far as the eye can see. Deffinity not my kind of place to live." The boy with long spiky dark green air said in a slightly amused tone.  
  
The boy who had a red Moe hock walked over to a large tree trunk and just barely laid his hand on it when it collapsed, dust rose as it did so, causing the boy to choke and coughed as he inhaled too much sand. Bow cursed and grumbled something about rotten tree, " Man there is hardly any water here for anything to grow properly."  
  
Goten sighed and only nodded as he gazed at the fallen tree then he turned his head to the nearest sunset and watched as it descended out of site. The colors of more red, purple or orange lit that area of the sky. His thoughts were on several things at the moment, thoughts such as his training that he indorsed for the past three years and his continued belief that he will succeed in controlling the emotional power of his. Soon his thoughts were trailed back to his family once again. It was hard not to think about them seems how his training was based on his thoughts of his family. But he wasn't thinking negativity of them; he was wondering how life is there back on Earth. He wondered if they had forgotten about him in these past three years. If they have then what he was dredging was true. but if they haven't what the heck is taking them so long to find him, not that he didn't want to be here with his new friends in all that.  
  
But then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard sudden movements of Toma beside him. He saw him gazing about the area, his face set on alert almost like he heard something move. "Something is coming. I don't think that it is an animal. THERE!" He straitened and pointed off in the distance towards the western horizon. Goten eyes peered in that direction scanning the area for any movements or anything unusual. At first he didn't see anything but then he spotted something that didn't look right. The cliffs over there were shaped weirdly. It almost seemed like there were bodies molded into the rock and mud. it just didn't look right. There were several cliffs that looked like that.  
  
"They're watching us. I can't tell how many there are. But I can definitely tell that those aren't just carvings on those cliff sides."  
  
There was a hissing sound around Toma's feet and it was Borka who was back in his normal form. It appeared that the black blue winged lizard had also seen the weirdness of those cliff sides.  
  
Pine cackled as he popped his knuckles. "Looks to me like its time to play."  
  
Bow nodded and he cracked his neck and preparation for a battle, an evil smirk played on his lips as he rolled his head from side to side.  
  
"Keep your guards up. According to the books, Obetijins are supposed to be very strong and they intent to do things very sneaky to get what they want. Prepare yourselves. Are you ready for some fun, Goten?"  
  
Goten who had a similar smirk on his face nodded, "I'm born ready." He whispered to his friend and slid into a battle stance waiting for the time to strike.  
  
Toma then lifted his hand and shot an energy blast towards the bizarrely shaped cliffs.  
  
The energy blast knocked the cliffs over as several reptiles like forms leaped out have the recage and charge towards them. They looked a lot like fat dragon shaped creatures with long fat tails. They wore the dark gold armor each, rings on their ankles and wrists followed by black baggy pants and bare chest as they ran across the short distance between them and the small trio. There had to be at least ten or maybe twenty of them charging across the plains at them letting out battle cries, some of them where holding sharp weapons like swords or something.  
  
By the time the Obetijins were within 5 feet Toma hollered the starting of the fight. "BREAK NOW!"  
  
With that the four fighters scattered, Pine going to the left. Bow going to the right. Toma going up into the air and Goten going strait. The reptile like creatures followed their lead and tackled them and the fight began.  
  
Goten charged the 5 heading that were heading strait for him. He landed a punch into the jaw of one of them followed by a kick to the one to his right. They reared from his attacks but came back for more. The one that he punched in the jaw gave him a flat handed punch into the chest sending him backwards but he caught himself and charged back keeping an eye on all of them at the same time or at least trying to. He dodged several blows from the two on either side of him but still got hammered in the spine making him belly flop onto the hard rock below. He jerked to stand upside down as an energy blast scorched the area where he once lay and dodged to the side to ovoid another incoming energy blast.  
  
Toma was serious strait from the top and had his hands full up in the sky. He was dodged like crazy as a Super Saiya-jin up there as three of the five that he was supposed to fight were attacking him from all sides. But he finally used a split second to kick one in the gut and the other in the ribs the punch the third across the jaw. They reared from his attacks as he zanzoukened above the one that he hit in the jaw and hammered it in the ribs sending it hurtling through the air. He again zanzoukened to catch the reptile in its path towards a cliff and hammered it in the head sending it plummeting to the ground with a loud clunk and a creator forming where it hand landed. A mountain collapsed on top of it as the creator formed. Letting lose a loud battle cry he raised his hands and shouted out, "HELL BUSTER!" An energy blast in the shape of flames shot to the ground where the subdued reptile lie and a huge explosion erupted as the blast made contact with the ground. There was an ear-piercing screech of the reptile being barbequed below. Toma smirked at his first kill only to feel a sharp pain in his spine as another one attacked him. He growled as he reminded himself to stay alert and shot and energy blast at the creature's head. The blast took the creatures head off and the body fell to the ground with a sickening cluck and a slop as it landed on a sharp peace of rock. Purple blood splatters the rock and the ground around it.  
  
Bow doubled over as he got kicked in the gut but quickly got back up to give his attacker an upper cut to the jaw sending it upwards then he balanced himself on his hands and returned the earlier blow and kicked the jerk in the gut as hard as he could sending it into a cliff creating a hole in the cliff wall to reveal that there was a cave inside that mountain. He followed the reptile into the cave and landed to use his senses to find his pray. The other four didn't fallow him into the cave they seemed very confident. He closed his eyes to try and find his opponent chi so that he may attack again. After a few moments he felt a faint flicker and spun around shouting "THERE!" He shot an energy blast in the direction that he felt the chi at. Lots of rocks and rubble fell but no other sound. He growled. 'Rats I missed! Now where is he.' "Wha!" He was grabbed from behind put into an arm lock and was lifted up into the air towards a sharp rock hanging from the ceiling. They stopped a few inches from the sharp part of the rock and he heard a cackle in his left ear. He growled and powered up to use his chi to get free from its iron grip. Once free he spun around and punched the lizard in the gut so hard that his hand went right though and he jerked his hand out and prepared to attack again. Only to feel the same pain he just gave it as its blow could be seen on the other side of him. On the outside of the mountain lots of flashes of light could be seen showing through the cracks followed by a bright flash and explosion as the cliff disambiguated leaving body parts all over the place. What was left of that lizard that is.  
  
Pine wasn't fairing as good as the others were. He had a bleeding lip as well as a lot of bruises everywhere. He pulled himself to his feet and charged only to get a heavy punch in the lower ribs. He stood there frozen, his mouth hanging open as drool and blood dribbled out of his mouth and onto the ground. He doubled over clutching his ribs in pain. He growled and glared up at his opponents before he got kicked in the side sending him bouncing off the ground then a cliff like a ping ball. He pulled himself back up again and shot a large energy blast at one of his opponents and was finally able to do some damage to one of them by breaking its arm. He smirked, "I'm not. completely useless. you. bastard."  
  
Back to Goten, he was doing great over there and didn't seem to need anyone's help; He was dodging almost all of those blows that his victims were giving him with the grace and ease of a true fighter. He wasn't even a Super Saiya-jin yet because he didn't think that that would be necessary. At the moment he was using multiple images to confuse his opponents who can't tell which one is the real one. The closest one got hit 8 times in the ribs and then was kicked in the gut causing it to tumble backwards in pain. He dodged to the side as one of them nearly had him and then took refuge up in the air while the reptiles below started to hit each and every image of him to find the real one. Once they all disappeared they looked around confused for their 'prey'. "Yahoo!" They looked up to find Goten up in the air peering down at them with his body turned slightly and his hands cuffed on his hips. Their eyes widened as they noticed the large brilliant blue ball of energy forming in the child's hands. The light made the rest of him have shadows all over him facing away from the light of the chi. Goten grinned as he chanted, "Kame.hame.HA!" he shot the energy in one large blast aimed down to the nearest one. All except one scattered to get out of the way. The one that didn't move was too slow. There was a shriek of pain from the creature as it was reduced to dust. Goten had reminded himself that these guys are like Cell and Majin Buu; there are bad guys that want to rule the universe. So long as he kept that in mind he was able to do this. The other reptiles growled in anger before the joined hands and shot a dazzling white energy blast at him to 'return the fever'. Goten jerked to the side to ovoid it because it was an energy disk and it would cut him in half if he's not careful. However when he glanced over his shoulder he saw that the disk had swung around in the air and shot back at him once again. Goten helped and took flight and was being chased by the disk no matter where he went, even if he landed on a cliff then dove to the side, the disk would slice the cliff in half then go after its real victim. Finally he turned and headed towards where Pine was with the disk hot on his heals; "Pine! Get outta the way!" Pine saw what was chasing Goten and kicked free from the death hold that his opponent had on his throat and dove to the side just in time to ovoid Goten however that reptile wasn't so lucky as it got sliced into two then exploded. To his relief the disk no longer followed him because those other Obetijins saw that they killed another one of their companions and so stopped their attack. But in Goten's eyes, two can play at that game; "DISTUCTO DISK!" he formed an even bigger disk above his head and through it at the nearest one, his disk cut the arms of two different reptiles off and the tail of a third off before the disk embedded itself in a cliff side. The reptiles scream in agony as blood squished out of their shoulders from where they were cut and the one who had his tail cut off was clutching it's but while jumping around in pain. Goten and Pine looked at one another before they burst out laughing at the site. That reptile was making an interesting dance of pain over there but he eventually died from blood loss because Goten did hit a vain. Unfortunately Pine couldn't laugh for long because then he started to hack and cough up blood as he clutched his ribs.  
  
"Oi, Pine? Diashovo ka? What happened?" Goten asked as he when to try and help him up to his feet.  
  
Pine groaned, "It's nothing, Goten. Just a few scratches okay. I'll be fine just need five for a moment."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Goten didn't believe him but didn't push it and turned to block an attack from above. It was an energy blast, he put his hands out in front of him to wield the blast and finally was able to turn it back to it's owner and disambiguated yet another Obetijins.  
  
Meanwhile, Toma had already finished his five Obetijins off and was now helping Bow out. The only reason he got done faster then anyone else was because he started out as a Super Saiya-jin. They were just finishing off the last of them off to the east of Goten. Toma then landed next to him as he shot another Kamehameha blast at the last of them. Toma stared at him is startlement.  
  
"You don't look tired at all? And you didn't even fight that as a Super Saiya-jin?" Bow asked in astonishment.  
  
Goten shrugged, "Well there was no real need to become a Super Saiya-jin, it's just a waist of energy if you don't need it. By the way what happened to you, Bow?"  
  
Bow, like Pine had a bleeding lip as well as a bruised body but had no broken bones yet. "Ah it's nothing." He smiled reassuringly. "I accidentally let my guard down for a fraction of a second. I deserved what I got for doing that."  
  
Pine was silent through out all of this as he cradled his broken arm pretending to just have his arms crossed waiting for what they should do next.  
  
Borka had taken refuge inside of Toma's jacket and was now checking to see if it is ok to come out now. Seeing that his master has done a good job as always, he nipped him on the back of the neck playfully.  
  
"Was that all of them?" Pine finally spoke up after a few minutes, although he was praying that it was but some how knew that there were more of them somewhere on the other side of the planet.  
  
Toma shook his head, "I don't think so, and I think that was just the welcoming comity. We still have a lot of those scum to wipe off the planet still. And we still got that wild dragon to search for so." He sighed and powered down for a while to conceal energy.  
  
"Oh yea. I almost forgot about that. Where would we start looking for it?" Bow asked while taking a seat on a rock.  
  
Toma shrugged, "I don't know. But for now lets worry about that later, because all of that fighting made me hungry." His stomach growled loudly in agreement. The others also growled to tell the owners that they needed food too.  
  
"Right then, I'll see if I can fine another hollow tree that we can use as firewood. Goten why don't you take these water bottles and go find a water hole somewhere and fill these up for us. Pine; here are the bedrolls so why don't you set out camp. And Toma will go get all of us something to eat." Bow explained to everyone.  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to be the one to do the hunting?" Toma growled.  
  
Pine chuckled, "Because you're the first one to mention food of course. hehe."  
  
"Oh fine! But next time, Bow your doing the hunting." Toma huffed as he turned to start scrounging around for a stray animal that they could cook for lunch before continuing their mission.  
  
"Fair enough." Bow turned to Goten and tossed him about 4 water bottles before turning to find some firewood.  
  
Goten caught the bottles and turned to Pine. "Are you sure that your alright?"  
  
Pine glared at him as he started to struggle with one of the bedrolls with one hand seems how he had a broken arm. "I'm fine already! Now scat! And get all of us some form of liquid to keep us all alive!"  
  
"Right." Goten chirped and then took to the air and took off to the western horizon watching the ground for any water holes that they could use. *************************  
  
Will Goten be able to find the camp some water? Or will he find himself in some more trouble? Find out on the next chapter, Goten's Mistake. 


	14. Goten's Mistake

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 14 Goten's Mistake  
  
While flying over the surface of Planet Obeteo, Goten continued to search for a water hole that he and his friends could use to satisfied their thirst. So far while flying this high in the air he has come across nothing except a whole lot of mountains and endless dessert. "Hmm, nothing yet? It's been about 10 minutes now. maybe if I fly lower."  
  
He dived down further into the canyon below and soon enough spotted what he was searching for, but the pond was crowded with more of those reptiles that they were fighting earlier. He landed a little ways away and thought of what to do now.  
  
"Oh crap. I must be near a camp for those Obetijins. yes I think I am. I can sense more then 10 that is for sure. Now what?" ************************ Meanwhile back at the camp, Bow had returned with two slightly rotted trees that they could use for firewood, he was glad to find that Pine had their bed rolls all lied out and ready to by used. But Toma wasn't back from hunting down enough food for them to eat and store for later. He dropped the wood near one of the sleeping bags and then proceeded to chop it up into useable peaces.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Bow looked up when he heard a pained moan come from his companion. He saw that Pine was seated on his bedroll and appeared to be nursing a womb on his arm. Or was it his entire arm that he was nursing.  
  
"Oi, What happened to you? Did you get injured during the first fight or something?" Bow asked while gazing at his friend in question.  
  
After a moment, Pine finally answered, "Ah, I'm not as strong as you guys are so. But it's nothing. OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
While Pine was admitting that he did get injured, Bow had crawled over to prod the injury to test it. It looks like he poked it too hard. Pine edged away from him cradling his arm.  
  
Bow smirked in satisfaction, "You call a broken arm nothing? Man, you probably should have stayed back home or something."  
  
"WHAT!" Pine yelled in anger as his pride took over, "Are you calling me weak? You look here! If I was so weak to come here then why did E-wan suggest me to come? Huh! Tell me that? I'll have you know."  
  
Bow smirked challenging, "Well you did say back home when we got the message that 'you won't last long on a planet like Obeteo.' Right?" he said while holding up a finger to make his point.  
  
A low growl came from Pine in annoyance.  
  
"I thought so. hehe." Bow chuckled teasingly as Pine turned his back from him and pouted.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to be like that. Oh, hey Toma!" Bow grinned as he watched his friend approach with several animals over his shoulders or dragging on the ground. He dumped his load near the neatly chopped firewood. Two Coyotes, one kangaroo and a rat.  
  
"Ah, there is not even enough for us to store for our next meal Toma." Pine whined as he stared at the animals that his friend brought back.  
  
"Don't get picky, this was all that I could find that was close to here. It's enough to last the four of us for a little while. By the way, where is Goten? Isn't he back from getting us some water?" Toma asked while glancing around for the younger boy.  
  
"Nope, he hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Hey Toma, do you think we have any extra rags that Pine could use?" Bow cut his friend off from answering Toma's question about Goten.  
  
Toma looked confused but answered anyway. "Yea, we should. But why does he need them?"  
  
"My arm is broken man. Just give me something to rap it up in to keep it from bleeding anymore then it is." Pine said lightly while glaring at Bow.  
  
"Ok. Goten had better hurry up or there won't be any food for him left." Toma sighed as he turned to their book bag in search for some rags. ***************************** Goten just decided to fight his way through to the water seems how there first priority is to wipe out the Obetijins anyway. So he put the water bottles off to the side and then began to approach that reptile's camp. Once he rounded a corner he saw the camp dead ahead.  
  
However before he could start his attack he saw some movement in the distance to his left and turned to look in that direction. There perched on a large boulder was a different looking reptile, it had wings and had red scales. It appeared to be washing its wings before a burst of flames erupted from it at a small flying rat and it caught it and started to eat. It ate the thing in a single byte before it turned to gaze in his direction almost like it felt his eyes on it. It gazed at him for a long moment before turning and jumping off the rock, vanishing from Goten's line of site.  
  
"Was that the wild dragon that we're supposed to find? Oh well, it's gone now." Goten thought while scratching the back of his head.  
  
He then remembered that he had something to do at the moment before turning his gaze back to the camp.  
  
He crouched down on all fours and started to crawl towards the nearest one, using the tall pale grass to his advantage. He pushed to power level down low in case of any of these creeps could sense chi. His tail twitched in anticipation as he approached his first target. The guy had his back to him, which made an easy approach. He was now in striking range so Goten crouched down further to the ground readying to pounce his target. "HA!" He cried out loudly and pounced his prey. The reptile jerked roughly and started to struggle to get him off of his back Goten held on tightly, he raised his hand and chopped the guy in the neck knocking it out. The rest of the camp turned to their attacker and growled as they prepared for a fight.  
  
Goten adopted a battle stance and smirked.  
  
One of them opened their mouths and a chi blast shot out of it aimed at Goten. Goten dodged to the side and returned the blast with one of his own. Then he charged forward as he did this several of his prey launched at him from all sides and tackled him and the group went rolling. Goten growled as he found himself being restrained by several reptiles holding his arms while one of them which appeared to be female started to tickle him, he broke out into laughter but only laughed for a few minutes before the female started to beat him in the gut hard. Goten growled and let out a scream to break free as a red battle aura formed around him with a burst of energy was able to throw all of them off of him. He then turned to the nearest one and let out a battle cry and attacked, punching the reptile in the jaw giving it a sharp upper cut then kicking it in the gut sending it back several yards, it skidded to a halt and glared at him with a pained expression.  
  
Two more stepped in front of that one and shot an energy blast at Goten. He disappeared in the blast; the purple energy ball skidded on the ground a few yards before exploding. A huge explosion erupted so big that everybody else could see the blast back where the other boys were preparing their meal.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Toma yelped as he covered himself and dug in his heals to keep from being blown off of his feet. Bow did the same while pine was shoved into a boulder a few pace back. A harsh wind blew them all in the face and rocks and dirt were being blown in their direction. Borka had dug in his claws into Toma's shoulder to keep from being blown away as well.  
  
"That's the direction Goten went in!" Pine shouted over the noise of the explosion.  
  
"That idiot! Is he trying to kill himself? Taking on all of those Obetijins all by himself? He's crazy!" Bow hollered.  
  
The winds settled down, as there was nothing but a low rumble from the planet as dust raised everywhere, a mushroom cloud formed in the direction the explosion took place.  
  
"Let him have his fun. He was capable of becoming a Super Saiya-jin 2 so he should be ok."  
  
"Toma are you nuts? What if he runs into a female reptile? Huh! Tell me what would happen if he did?" Pine shouted as he pulled himself to his feet while cradling his broken and bandaged arm, which he now held in a sling, made up of rags.  
  
"He'll be fine, although I wish he would have told us that he was going to find the next camp of Obetijins. Because we would have joined him." Toma told his friends he turned to watch the horizon where the large mushroom cloud was. ************************* "HHAAAA!" Goten shot a huge Kamehameha wave at several of them, it killed three of them by scorching them to oblivion. Then he started shooting energy blasts at every one of them in a scatter blast. Blue chi blasts flew everywhere occasionally mixed with purple cannon beams from the reptile's mouths. Goten used multiple images to ovoid getting hit and to confuse his enemy. He used the triple phantom kick on one of them and gave that one a splitting headache.  
  
Several of them pounced him to restrain him again but he would have none of it and once again tried to escape but instead of giving him the early torcher the larger one punched him hard in the gut making him double over and hack up some blood, the other reptiles let him go so that he could be hammered into the ground. He crashed into a cliff, it collapsed on top of him and the dust rose everywhere as dirt and rocks fell to the ground on top of him.  
  
There was silence for a moment, once the dust cleared to reveal that pile of rubble with a body underneath. One rock slid off of the top and went tumbling down to the bottom of the pile. Then and earthquake erupted followed by the sound of a battle cry, it was very faint. Then flashes of light started to show through the cracks until a blinding flash of light shown through the rocks before the rocks were reduced to small pebbles. The dust and sand was blown away from the cause of the light. There standing was a child who stood tall with his chest buffed out and his arms in a flexed position. His hair was spiked up completely defying gravity, his hair was glowing gold and a golden battle aura swooshed around him pushing upwards. The boy's cold aquarium eyes gazed upon his targets in a way that made a few of them back away in shocked fear.  
  
Back at the camp, Toma smirked as he felt Goten power up. "Here we go. It won't be long now."  
  
Goten smirked as he could tell that he had the upper hand now. His speed and strength were ten times better then they were as he killed reptile after another with only one hit each. He turned to the larger one, which was giving him the most trouble.  
  
This one looked different then the others too. It had a larger body and longer neck and even a set of wings. It had two horns for a headdress on its head. It had black skin and red eyes. But there was something about this one that was deffinity different then the others because it also had eyelashes and looked somewhat like a female. But what ever it was it was much stronger then the others. It bared its mouth full of sharp teeth and let out a thunderous roar and attacked him.  
  
He tried to block the attack but it went right through his guard and got him in the gut again sending him backwards a few feet but Goten got his barring back and charge head long into the creatures jaw, he flayed off to the side before clutching his head. "ITE.iteiteite! That hurt. Geese what a hard face." The creature chuckled as it rubbed its jaw and crouched down to prepare a pounce.  
  
Goten got back up and adopted a battle stance.  
  
"Not bad kid. But your little game ends now." The black reptile spoke up while chuckling.  
  
Goten looked startled, "Huh, you can talk?"  
  
"I am the only of our race that can because I am the mother of all of the Obetijins and now you have to die for killing all of my children." The blood red eyes glared daggers at him then they shown brightly before lazar beams shot out of them. Goten yelped and jumped up to avoid getting his feet taken off. But then the next thing he knew was that he was pinned to a cliff side. The black beast had placed her large hands over each arm to prevent him from escaping. No matter how hard Goten struggled he could not get out of it this time. The beast chuckled before opening its jaw. Goten believing that it was either going to byte his head off or shot another cannon beam at him closed his eyes and turned his head to the side and waited for the finishing blow while forgetting that he can ascend to a Super Saiya-jin 2. He only felt a hot wet something brush him from his chest up his throat and past his ear and forehead. Goten jerked and grinned as he felt it lick him.  
  
"Your flesh tastes sweet, I think I'll just eat you alive after I make sure that you won't be able to move on your own of course." With that the beast dropped its jaw open and a chi blast began forming.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goten shrieked in pain as he was thrown to the ground and was soon buried with more rocks then an even bigger cannon beam hit him and he couldn't dodge it.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA" Then there was silence as Goten lost consciousness and fell out of Super Saiya-jin and was never found by that black Obetijin.  
  
Is this the end of Goten? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon's of Tribeta-sei. Chapter 15 Pine's Death. 


	15. Pine's Death

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 15 Pine's Death  
  
"WHAAAAA!" Goten shrieked in pain, as he was berried into the side of the cliff where he was being pinned upon with a cannon beam from the large black female Obetijins mouth. Whimpering in pain he felt the larger reptile grab the front of his gi and fling him around in circles before letting him fly to the ground. Goten barely had time to ovoid the incoming energy blast. He flayed his arms to get his balance back and once he did he looked around for the creature only to be walloped on the back of his skull with a heavy black tail. He cried out as he sailed through the air and then with in moment found himself in a bear hug facing the creature.  
  
It chuckled in pleasure, "I will crush your bones for killing my people." And it was true to its words because it then started to squeeze the life out of him as if he were its favorite dolly that it had been missing or something. Goten clenched his teeth in an attempted to not to scream out in pain as he felt light popping noises. Then.  
  
"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Aaa AAA. ah." he tried to strain himself to break free but that only caused him more pain. Then finally there was a loud crack like a gun shot going off. His right shoulder had just snapped.  
  
He screamed in pure agony, his pain could be heard bouncing off of the cliffs, as there was stillness as if the world was waiting for a miracle to happen to set the son of Goku free but none came.  
  
"Oh, that must have hurt. I wonder how many more bones with break until you loose consciousness?" the reptile sneered in amusement as it continued its torcher on the 13 year old.  
  
Goten's tail trembled violently as if it too was being squeezed to death. Finally with one last cry of pain, his hair became limp and turned back to it's natural color the same happened to his eyes before they closed and his body became limp in the creature's arms.  
  
The Obetijin chuckled as she shifted the boy so that she was holding him by the front of his gi and began to look around for the perfect barrier site. It didn't take long to find a bottom less black den in between cliffs; it was so dark down there that you couldn't see the bottom. Again the creature chuckled, "Yes this will do perfect." She turned to the boy was stayed limp in her grip. "Good boy." She said once she noticed the tense mussels grow limp and loose on the boy before slowly letting him drop into the vast darkness below.  
  
He fell. deeper.  
  
And Deeper  
  
And Deeper  
  
. Into the den until he stuck rock bottom after what seemed like 30 minutes of falling. It was impossible to tell weather he was still alive or not. but while he lay limp on the ground, a pair of yellow orbs appeared to his right in the darkness. They seemed to glow brightly for a moment.  
  
The site fades from view. ****************************** Meanwhile back at the campsite, all three boys had finished cooking and eating the food that Toma was able to find for them.  
  
"Che. what a shame Goten couldn't have joined us. I hope he found some food for himself." Bow said while dropping another batch of firewood. It has been hours since Goten had left to get some water for everyone. He hasn't come back yet.  
  
Pine yawned as he sat back on his mat; they had managed to find enough rags to rap his arm up in so that he wouldn't have to strain it. They had tied two stiff sticks on either side of his arm to keep it strait and to support it. Pine hasn't been in any pain for a while. If anything he could use some water to drink and to splash himself with to cool down. He sighed and began to rub some sweat off of his forehead, "Man it sure is hot out here. I sure hope that he gets back soon. or I'm going to die of heat stroke here!"  
  
"Calm down, I pretty sure that he will be back soon. I can't sense anymore fighting over there so he must be done. He had better have remembered that water though." Toma spoke up also rubbing some sweat off of his face.  
  
"Well he had better get back soon or I will go and find some water myself!" Bow growled in annoyance as he glared off in the direction that Goten went to. ***************************** After that queen of all Obetijins finished with Goten, she went in search for any survivors of her race. She planed revenge on those who did this to her people. After about an hour, she had found a small camp off to the east. She told them what had happened and what she wanted them to do.  
  
"GO! SEARCH FOR ANY SURVIVING WARRIORS! AND IF ANY OF YOU FIND OUT WHERE THE ENEMY'S CAMP IS, DO NOT ATTACK THEM COME AND REPORT YOUR FINDING'S EXACT COORIDINATES THEN WE SHALL PLAN FOR AN ATTACK!"  
  
All of the reptile warriors that weren't injured spread out their wings and took to the skies to search for any remainders of their camps while others searched by ground to other battle fields to find any still alive warriors who might be in need of healing works.  
  
After about an hour, the 4 remaining camps of the Obetijins gathered where the queen was and began preparing for the battle against the attacking forces. Only 5 injured from the battlefields were still alive, and all those that were injured were killed by the queen and chopped up for a meal for the strongest of the Obetijins to eat before heading into battle. Finally one of the patrollers returned with good news.  
  
"Madam, the enemy's camp is not far from here, they are settled 20 miles south west from here. There were only three of them."  
  
"Good." She chuckled.  
  
She turned to glance at the sunset to the south, "We shall attack by nightfall. WE SHALL DESTROY THEM!" ************************* It was so dark and cold. His entire body ached as though he had been through a meat cinder. He lay on hard, cold rock mostly covered in cold sand. The air was Luke warm and very humid. He could feel trembles in the ground as though a lot of creatures were running around at high speeds. He could hear the sound of rocks and dirt sliding down the cave walls, at least he assumed he was in a cave. but were caves really this warm? He could feel warm liquid running down his forehead and past his ear. He couldn't tell what it was just yet. But he laid still and quiet waiting for something. But waiting for what, he had no idea. He didn't care about his surroundings much but still kept a slight alertness for any danger. Slowly he drifted into dreamland. As he did this, he couldn't help but think that he had betrayed or been the cause of his friend's death. Surely they could take care of themselves? Toma could become a Super Saiya-jin and possibly become a Super Saiya-jin 2. He had no idea how strong Bow neither was nor did he know about Pine. They all fought greatly in the first fight. But then why was he worrying? He could not think about it much. and fell into a sleep that led him to an ugly memory.  
  
(Dream)  
  
He's stronger than I thought! Goten was close to panic as his face once again came in contact with the rocky landscape. Groaning, he picked himself up off the ground, wiping blood from his split lip. Almost before he could react, cold were on him again, fists, feet, and tail sending blow after blow to rain down upon the boy. It was all he could do to dodge and block most of them, wincing as every once in a while a blow landed. So when he saw an opening in the Aisu-jin's defenses, he quickly took advantage of it by sending a large ball of ki into Cold's face. While the lizard was distracted by the pain, Goten brought himself into a familiar stance, cupping his fists, the heels of his palms touching. "Kaa..." Blue energy sparked in his hands. "Mee..." He pulled his hands to one side, the ki gathered growing exponentially. "Haa..." Cold was focusing on Goten again, quickly recovering from the surprise and pain of the last attack. "Mee..." The ball of blue ki was huge, almost too painful to hold anymore. Just a little longer.... now! "HAA!!!" As Cold blasted towards the young Saiya-jin, Goten thrust his hands forward, launching the attack. The bright blue beam shot forward, slamming into the lizard's chest before he even had a chance to dodge or block. Screaming, the Aisu-jin was blasted into the ground, plowing a trench a hundred meters long. Panting heavily, he readied another ki blast, preparing to send it after Cold. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to use it.  
  
At the edge area where the fighting was taking place, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bardock watched closely. Only Trunks could see everything that was happening, since King Cold and Goten were traveling too fast for the other two to see most of the time. However, they all saw Goten crash into the ground with earth shattering force. Despite the strength of Goten's Kamehameha, Cold had recovered with impossible speed, phasing out of existence before Goten could send another attack his way. He phased back into existence directly behind the young boy and brought his doubled up fists to smash into the back of Goten's head. "Goten's in trouble," Trunks worried, gnawing on his lip. "I didn't think Cold would be this strong." In his mind, he weighed his options. Should he rush to his friend's aid? Or should he wait and see if Goten would pull through? "Does he need our help?" Bardock asked, unknowingly echoing the chibi's thoughts. Trunks watched the fight pensively as Goten struggled to keep up with his opponent, taking more blows than he was landing. "No," he answered reluctantly. "Goten's not finished yet, and he'd be mad if we thought he was too weak to handle this guy on his own."  
~*~ Feeling dizzy from his bone jarring impact with the ground, the injured demi-saiyan picked him up and shook his head, trying to clear the stars from his vision. Big mistake. Instead of clearing his vision, more stars appeared and he nearly fell back down as a wave of pain beat inside his head. So stupid! He berated himself. I knew better than to let my guard down after I attacked. Baka, baka, baka! Rubbing his sore head, he hastily erected a ki shield as Cold bombarded him with hundreds of small energy blasts. Defending against this left him feeling drained and exhausted. Can't keep this up much longer. The barrage of ki stopped and Goten looked up to see why Cold had stopped. The Aisu-jin was slowly advancing on him, his tail swishing back and forth lazily. Goten's mouth suddenly felt dry. If King Cold reached him, he knew that it would be over. In a last, desperate attempt to delay the outcome he foresaw, Goten charged up his strongest Kamehameha, pouring everything into it. If this didn't work, he didn't know what he would do. His hands shot forward, and the deadly energy sizzled through the air, straight towards its intended target.  
~*~ Trunks held his breath as he watched Goten prepare a final attack. This was it. This was the deciding point of the fight. Dazzling blue light reflected off of everything, blinding anyone who tried to look directly at the source. Through his ki senses, the purple haired boy felt the attack fly towards the Aisu-jin with blurring speeds. Cold wasn't moving. Surely he wouldn't be able to dodge the blast. It was too fast, and he wasn't doing anything to get out of the way. He was just standing there, placidly watching his death speed towards him... Lifting one hand, the alien batted the blast away. Straight towards Trunks, Vegeta, and Bardock.  
~*~ Sinking to his knees in shocked horror, Goten could only stare at the rising cloud of dust billowing from where his friends had been standing when the blast struck. Frantically, he searched for their kis- -And found nothing. Not a trace or whisper of ki could be felt from the smoking crater. "NOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, guilt and loss tearing at his soul. All of his power had gone into that blast, and Cold had deflected it, sending it flying towards his friends. Vegeta and Bardock were too weak to have even had a chance to survive. Trunks... had Trunks been powered up enough to live through it? If so, then where was he? Goten couldn't find his friend anywhere. With his heart in his throat, he realized that not even his best friend had survived the attack. His attack. "NOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed again, his voice raw with emotion. Vegeta, Trunks, grandpa... what have I done?! With a wordless cry of grief, he blasted towards the crater, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, they had survived. He slammed into a wall head first, falling onto his rump. How had a wall suddenly appeared like that? Dazedly, he looked up and found King Cold standing over him, smiling frostily. "Oh, what a pity. You killed your little friends. How sad." The lizard's voice oozed with false concern. Sobbing, the demi-saiyan blinked back tears and got to his feet. The Aisu- jin's tail whirled through the air and slammed into the boy's side, knocking him down again. Tears of pain and loss sprang to his eyes as he once again pulled himself to his feet, ignoring his protesting muscles and bleeding wounds. Perhaps it was the stress of being lost in the past for the past four days. Perhaps it was the grief from losing his grandfather twice in as many days, or the guilt from being the cause of his friends' deaths, or anger at his tormentor. Perhaps it was the merely the physical pain he was enduring. Perhaps it was a combination of all of these things. Whatever it was, it caused something in the innocent, sweet, caring boy to snap and he almost seemed to visibly change before Cold's eyes into something far more deadly and powerful. His power skyrocketed to levels he had never bothered to reach for. He didn't know what the attack was. It just came instinctively. Gathering his newfound energy into his fingers, his arms stretched out, he was only half aware of what he was doing. The ki in his hands flared a brilliant golden color. The color of the sun dawning on the horizon. The color of a Super Saiya-jin in all his glory. The color of King Cold's death. He clapped his hands together and the golden ki of each hand clashed, combined, and suddenly released itself in the tyrant's direction. Still yelling, Goten poured everything into this nameless attack. His grief, his anger, his loss, his pain, his soul. Everything he had been directed at the being that stood before him. For a moment, the only thing that could be seen was the luminous light of Goten's attack. It consumed everything until the whole world was a golden color. And then it was gone. And so was King Cold.  
  
(Dream End)  
  
Goten's eyes snapped open as he remembered himself believing he had killed his friends. It just wasn't right! How come everything that happened always was his fought? He didn't protect his brother when Majin Buu came around, he didn't protect his mother from being killed. He could not get revenge for their deaths because he was weak.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping and swallowed hard to push down that huge blob of tears that is creeping up on him. No he will not be weak again! If he breaks down this would be the tenth time that he lost control of himself in his life. He was so weak to let his emotions get hold of him like that. He reminded himself that he was a teenager now and that he would have to act more mature. So ignoring the pain and the protesting of his body he pulled himself to his feet. He staggered a bit but refused to let himself loose control of his emotion. Because he has learned through the past three years of his training, that that is how it starts. Once he looses control of himself like that and lets his emotion get hold of him like that, it will only be a matter of time before he changes into the 'Evil Goten'. Goten would rather put it as the 'Suffering Goten' more then the other one.  
  
He didn't have enough energy to fly so he would have to climb his way out of this deep, deep pit. He put his hands out in front of him and began to limp forward in search of a wall that he could climb up but so far came up with none. "No, I will not give up!" With all of the determination he had he continued to walk forward slowly for he could not see a thing. ************************* It was nightfall, the army of reptilians moved across the land towards Toma's camp.  
  
The others were getting worried about Goten for he had not come back in a long while. So Bow had gone looking for him while Toma stayed to make sure nothing happens to Pine.  
  
Bow searched for a while until he spotted lots of movement in the distance and headed over. His jaw gaped as he spotted the army approaching their camp. There were way to many of them! He turned around and saw that they surrounded them! He immediately turned around and headed back to the camp as quick as he could.  
  
"TOMA! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" He hollered as he landed.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Pine asked as he noted the panic in Bow's voice.  
  
"There is too many of them. We're completely surrounded. There is no way that we sill survive this!" he stuttered and frantically pointing in all direction.  
  
Toma looked around then froze as he felt a large mass of chi surrounding their group and found himself adopting a battle stance as every part of his being gone on the alert. Pine's white face told him that he too could feel the incoming danger. "Ok, we have to fight them off. Our job was to get rid of all of them remember? We'll be just fine so long as we don't let our guard down. Prepare yourselves! Because here they come.  
  
The queen reptile chuckled at her perch on a tall rock then she opened her mouth and let out a battle roar "ATTACK NOW! KILL THEM ALL!"  
  
All of the reptilians charged from both the air and the ground from all directions.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Toma and Bow powered up into Super Saiya-jins while Pine powered up to his fullest which was about 50,000 on a scouter. Seeing that there were less of them in the air then on the ground Toma shouted to Pine, "Pine you take to the air, there are more on the ground, Be careful because of your injury!" With these words he and Pine scattered in opposite directions to the incoming circle on the ground. Meanwhile Pine nodded and took to the air to attack the ones who had wings. These ones however were just shooting there cannon beams not to fight hand to hand. So Pine had to watch himself up there or he will find himself getting barbequed.  
  
Pine dodged to the side to ovoid an incoming energy blast and shot and energy blast of his own at one of them, which hardly singed it. He could not fight with his left arm so he had to shoot energy blasts at them and if anyone of them came in too close he would try and hit it or kick it as hard as he could. Once he barely got a hit in he got hammered in the back of the head sending him further down towards the battle below. He barely managed to catch himself and then he concentrated and pushed himself into three other forms and so the other two copies shouted "Tri-Form Technique" and charged in different directions to attack three different ones. This did him some good for a while.  
  
On the ground it appeared the Bow was powering up an awesome attack because the air around him was turning the colors of dark red to black and dark energy simmered off of him. His eyes were turning red and everything with in a 10 ft diameter around him was wilting into dust. Finally he shouted "FLAMING RED EYED DRAGON!" and red lightening crackled around him before he thrust his fist forward and a long snake like form erupted in a burst of flames the energy blast was so big that it could engulf Mt. Everest, it formed a red dragon which breathed fire in all directions, anything and everything that it touched was reduced to dust, anything living was immediately reduced to a mummified rotting corps. This awesome attack killed up to 20 Obetijins leaving an icky stench in its wake.  
  
Toma was doing just as good as a job shooting a barrage of energy blast in all directions, once each blast hit the ground a 20 ft tall explosion was erupt each time. He has so far killed off 25 of them and it wasn't even that hard.  
  
Pine was failing miserably in the sky while his companions were doing wonderfully glorious on the ground. He mentally cursed himself for not have the ability to become a Super Saiya-jin. Because this would be a whole lot more easily if he could. He doubled over in pain then he screamed out in agony as he was hit in his bad arm. There was a loud pop and the bone broke completely. Then he found himself at the mercy of a huge black red-eyed reptile. It was a female and the leader of the army, he watched in horror as she slammed him into a cliff headfirst. Then after his last fall and was now being held by the throat, he realized what he has to do, the only thing he has left is to bring out that hidden technique of his and he could barely have enough energy to do that.  
  
He chuckled weakly at his captive before he closed his eyes and began to pull the remaining bits of his energy out around him, dark energy surrounded his form and swirled into a deadly poison the melts anything that it touches, The queen let him go as soon as the deadly aura touched her black skin. He landed on his knees but managed to stay upright.  
  
Toma and Bow felt Pine's energy and their eyes widened in horror. "Masaka! He isn't going to do what I think he is doing!" Bow yelped as he felt all of Pine chi shoot through the roof. Leaving the boy's body.  
  
A large black ball of energy formed above Pine, it looked like the spirit bomb only made from dark energy, the middle of it was a white gray color while the outer part was a black color. It sturdily grew larger and larger while feeding off of Pine's chi. Pine skin was turning very pale as his life energy was leaving him. There was a flash of light above, which signaled that it was time. "G-good bye my friends. w-we shall meet again in the afterlife. he whispered while knowing that they could barely hear him. Then he let out a piercing scream, as the heavens grew dark and shallow. Then he let loose what was left of his being into the black bomb in the air as an black energy blast shot up into the air at the ball of dark energy then with a shout. "DEATH STAR BLAST!" that last cry was his last breath as his body vanished in a mighty explosion, which was so big you could see it miles above the planet's atmosphere.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! PPPPIIIINNNNEEE NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"  
  
This doesn't look too good; did Pine Cone just take his final breath? And what is Goten doing? He is still searching for a way out of that cave. Will Bow or Toma ever forgive him for not being there for their friend? Find out in the next chapter; Giant Explosion of Anger! 


	16. Giant Explosion of Anger

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 16 Giant Explosion of Anger  
  
Pine was failing miserably in the sky while his companions were doing wonderfully glorious on the ground. He mentally cursed himself for not have the ability to become a Super Saiya-jin. Because this would be a whole lot more easily if he could. He doubled over in pain then he screamed out in agony as he was hit in his bad arm. There was a loud pop and the bone broke completely. Then he found himself at the mercy of a huge black red-eyed reptile. It was a female and the leader of the army, he watched in horror as she slammed him into a cliff headfirst. Then after his last fall and was now being held by the throat, he realized what he has to do, the only thing he has left is to bring out that hidden technique of his and he could barely have enough energy to do that.  
  
He chuckled weakly at his captive before he closed his eyes and began to pull the remaining bits of his energy out around him, dark energy surrounded his form and swirled into a deadly poison the melts anything that it touches, The queen let him go as soon as the deadly aura touched her black skin. He landed on his knees but managed to stay upright.  
  
Toma and Bow felt Pine's energy and their eyes widened in horror. "Masaka! He isn't going to do what I think he is doing!" Bow yelped as he felt all of Pine chi shoot through the roof. Leaving the boy's body.  
  
A large black ball of energy formed above Pine, it looked like the spirit bomb only made from dark energy, the middle of it was a white gray color while the outer part was a black color. It sturdily grew larger and larger while feeding off of Pine's chi. Pine skin was turning very pale as his life energy was leaving him. There was a flash of light above, which signaled that it was time. "G-good bye my friends. w-we shall meet again in the afterlife. he whispered while knowing that they could barely hear him. Then he let out a piercing scream, as the heavens grew dark and shallow. Then he let loose what was left of his being into the black bomb in the air as an black energy blast shot up into the air at the ball of dark energy then with a shout. "DEATH STAR BLAST!" that last cry was his last breath as his body vanished in a mighty explosion, which was so big you could see it miles above the planet's atmosphere.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! PPPPIIIINNNNEEE NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"  
  
Toma cried as he covered his head to avoid getting it hit with decree. As large amounts of dirt, mud, body parts of the reptiles getting torn to pieces and rocks and tree trunks. Bow and Toma hit the dirt and cover their heads because the explosion could not be taken standing up. Bow moaned out his friend's name as he and Toma got berried in sand and mud. The light had settled and there was just lots of falling decree. Finally once everything had settled the two slowly got to their feet brushing the dirt and stuff off of their bodies before looking around.  
  
It looked like their had been a huge sand storm because there was nothing but clay, sand and mud as far as the eye could see. There were some rocks and trees sticking up out of the dirt. But that appeared to be it.  
  
Bow looked around before cuffing his hands on either side of his mouth and called out for their friend.  
  
"PINE! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!" nothing answered him and yet he refused to believe that his friend was dead. He took to the air and began to fly around the area searching for any sign of Pine but so far found none.  
  
Toma was also searching for Pine calling out his name while pulling up rocks and stuff while searching. There was no answer what so ever. After about several minutes of searching Bow had found him or what was left of him.  
  
Pine lay shirtless and his pants were hardly wearable, there were several bloody gashes all over his body. His head was turned to the side and appeared to unconscious. Bow began to try and shake him awake, "Pine? Pine! PINE?" it was no use, the boy's skin was deathly pale and his heart was not beating and skin was ice cold. Tears formed in Bow's eyes as he continued to try and believe that he was going to be all right that he would wake up at any moment saying that he was faking his own death or something. But still no such answer came to him.  
  
Hey are you ok? Those guys looked like they were going to slather you or something."  
  
The boy with spiky green hair and cute adorable green eyes gazed up at the older boy with the head full of red hair. He had just saved his life from those school bullies and just appeared to be working out.  
  
The green haired boy nodded his thanks and turned to leave. "It's nothing, they just thought that they could have me join my parents." his eyes filled with tears at the memory, which was yesterday.  
  
"Hey are you really ok, and what do you mean 'join you parents'?"  
  
T-they were killed yesterday by the alien that the elders got rid of yesterday.I'm an orphan. I have no friends. I have no one now." The green haired boy kept his back turned as a tear rolled down his face and dripped off his chin his eyes were shadowed under his bangs.  
  
"Pine please wake up! You do have someone! You have me and Toma and Goten! Please you have to wake up! You can't do this!  
  
The boy with the head full of red hair placed a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that. Hey what do you say you be my friend?"  
  
The shorter boy turned to him in question. "Huh?"  
  
"Lets be friends, that way you won't be alone anymore!"  
  
A grin spread across the other boy's face and he nodded in joy. "OK!"  
  
"Cool by the way my name is Bow Rock. What is your name kid?"  
  
"Pine, Pine Cone"  
  
Tears were rolling down Bows face as he desperately tried to keep a low profile; he kept on shaking Pine trying to get any kind of reaction. But none came. He let out a piercing cry and slammed his fists on Pine's chest. "YOU CAN'T DIE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE ON ME!" The boy berried his face in Pine's chest and sobbed, even his chi sensors told him that Pine was no longer a part of the living world.  
  
Toma watched from a distance, he knew that Bow had known Pine a lot longer then he had. But Toma also knew that Bow had deep feelings for Pine. He was in love with him. And he was pretty sure that Pine had the same kind of feelings in return. They were very good friends, they were sole mates for life and Toma knew this yet kept it to himself. Pine was a good friend to him as well. Even though his humor antics got on his nerves a bit but other then that he was a great friend.  
  
At this point he suddenly felt a flicker of chi, evil chi and began looking around again. "That's not possible, how can there still be any of those reptiles alive after that blast." He spoke to himself as he scanned the area for any form of movement besides them. He could see any but he knew that it was near, then his head turned to where Bow was sobbing over Pine's departure and froze as he saw the movement right beside Pines body and started to make a break for it.  
  
Suddenly a clawed thick black hand jumped out of the sands and grabbed Bow by the throat and threw him across the land making him skid to a halt. He looked up and a puff of sand rose from the ground where Pine's body lay then a moment later an energy blast shot from it aimed at Bow's left bust, the blast when right through him. Bow was thrown off of his feet, his eyes wide with shock as he landed on his back a few feet away from where he stood. The shock quickly averted to great agony as he sputtered up almost a cup full of blood, he cried out in pain and squirmed clutched his hand over the hole in his shoulder.  
  
"BOW! NO!"  
  
The dust cleared to reveal a chuckled black Obetijin who was the only one that survived the blast. The Queen Obetijin seemed pleased with finally getting two of them and turned to him. "That is three down, one more to go then I can rest in peace."  
  
Toma gaped at the creature. "W-what the hell to you mean by that!"  
  
"I'm talking out that foolish boy that attacked my people a couple of hours ago. He was easily taken care of; I dropped his corps in the deepest darkest den in the north. And now you are about to see him soon, in hell."  
  
"Holy cow. Goten too? How could you. you." Toma trembled in fury and anger, he actually hoping to test his true skills on Goten to see how far he has gotten but it looks like that he won't get the chance. He growled as a golden battle aura formed around him again. An earthquake shook the area at the mercy of Toma's power. He let out a piercing scream of furry.  
  
" YOU BITCH!" He screamed as his power level shot through the roof. His battle aura growing to be at least 5 feet away from his body, his black hair spiked up and turned gold while his blue eyes turned aqua and he screamed out his furry. Blue energy crackled around him like electricity then his hair grew a few inches longer and his body began to beef itself up, the earthquakes were now so intense that the ground was splitting into two. Rocks and dirt flew up into the air and disinigrated once it touched his battle aura. There was a bright flash of light and their Toma stood as a Super Saiya-jin 2 his expression of ice-cold hatred. He turned to the person who did this to him and prepared to attack at any moment.  
  
"You murdered my friends, you ruin the relationship of two my friends, and you ruin my chance for higher power! UNFORGIVEABLE! PREPARE TO DIE AND PARISH IN HHHEEEELLLLLL!"  
  
Toma charged thrusting his fist forward to catch the reptile queen in the jaw but missed. The bitch managed to dodge a few but soon found that she was outclassed in speed because she couldn't defend herself against Toma's fierce punishment, continuity hitting here like a machine gun. Then kicking her in the sending her into a cliff but couldn't get a chance to catch her breath as Toma landed a flying kick in her gut making her spit out a lot of saliva. Her eyes bulged in pain and she doubled over. Toma glared down at her giving her the most cold-hearted gaze possible.  
  
"What's wrong, I thought you said that you were going to kill me? Why aren't you doing it?" he spat sarcastically.  
  
The beast growled and got up and punched him in the jaw sending him away from her and swatting him with her tail sending him into another cliff. Then she returned the favor and smashed her own larger foot into his gut. And waited for the results with a victorious smirk on her face.  
  
"Is that the best that you can do? You're pathetic! Let me show you how it is done!" he punched her as hard as he could in the gut making her double over unable to cope with that kind of pain spat out lots of her blood and just stood there trembling in pain.  
  
He spat at the ground then kicked her even harder in the spine, breaking it and she landed on her back withering in pain. He stood there nice and tall, puffing out his chest and gazing coldly down at the bitch before raising his hand to here his arm was strait and his hand was flat. The finishing move, he formed an energy blast in his hand, which engulfed it.  
  
The bitch cowered on the dot and started to try and beg for her life but that didn't work nor did the plea of joining him or having him join her and that they could become friends, that only made him growl dangerously at her before he spoke one word. "Die." And shot the blast at her crippled form. There was an unearthly shriek of pain then nothing as he disinigrated her body. Then sighed and powered down.  
  
He collapsed in a fit of tears himself at the loss of two of his friends one of them would have been his best rival/friend yet. and now they were gone. And there was nothing that they could do about it. 'None of the Dragon Gods of Planet Tribeta-se could bring people back from the dead. But there was one of them that could control time but even if he did go back in time to prevent this from happening, he would only be saving his happiness of that world not of this world. There was only one Dragon God who could bring people back from the dead, which could do everything that the other dragon gods could do and that was the legendary Tenrong who was the first Dragon God to ever live over 100,000 generations ago. So now that dragon is just a myth but according to the tails, Tenrong can only be created through a chosen Legend of their planet. But so far, none of the legends could resurrect Tenrong.'  
  
But no, there was absolutely nothing that they could do now. He climbed to his feet and headed over to check on his friend, Bow. It had appeared that nothing vital was hit but it looked up to impossible to stop the bleeding. Toma cursed inwardly because Bow will soon join Pine in heaven. Leaving him all alone. again.  
  
From what Toma knows it is impossible to bring Pine back from the dead. Bow will be leaving the living world soon enough but what about Goten? Has he been able to get out of that cave yet? Or has he gotten himself into more trouble? Find out on the next Chapter; Scorcher The Shape-shifting Dragon! 


	17. The Shape Shifting Dragon

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 17 The Shape Shifting Dragon  
  
There was no way that any one from the planet Tribeta-sei could possibly do to bring Pine back from the dead. It was hurting Toma a lot to think that once Bow dies, that he will be alone once again. You see he was an orphan and hardly had any friends and now thanks to E-wan and his damned suggestion of having Both Bow and Pine join him and Goten on a trip to this dangerous planet, Pine had to sacrifice his life to get rid of all the Obetijins. Why did he have to use the Death Star technique? Why? He couldn't completely control that technique and yet he used it anyways. It's just not fair! Toma was furious and muttered several curses on E-wan for making them do this. He was the only survivor of this whole trip or he will be soon. Bow's injury was very serious, true that nothing vital got hit but Toma has tried everything to stop the bleeding and all of the time was in vain, the computer on Borka his shape shifting dragon told him that Bow will die in three hours from now. There was nothing that he could do now.  
  
Toma sat down on the window seat and watched his friend sleep on the emergency bed, his injury was heavily bandaged but even now the bleeding will not stop and it will only be a matter of time before he dies and joins Pine in heaven. Tears formed at the brim of Toma's eyes as he remembered his first time meeting with Bow and Pine when they were really young.  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
Everything was black and white colored; he was having another nightmare about loosing his parents on their last trip to another planet to aniolate the evil beings that lived there so that they could sell the planet.  
  
Planet Aisea-sei, home planet of the Aisea-jins or in other words Freezer's clan, they were some of the strongest evil beings out there and that planet would have to take a lot of people to take on, Toma's parents and another group of fighters went to take that planet on but none came back alive. He could see himself standing there unable to move and watch his parents get murdered right before his very eyes. His father was holding his mother and there were flames all around them.  
  
"KAASAN! TOUSAN!"  
  
Then one of the Aisea-jins appeared in his vision and he watched in horror as they shot an energy blast right through their heart and then turned their bodies to ash.  
  
"NNNOOO YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
He saw himself charge them but then found himself running through endless darkness and his parents were no longer in his line of site. Then when he turned around he found himself about to be blasted to another dimension by the Aisa-jin King Cold. that was when he woke up in the middle of class at the crystal school on planet Tribeta-sei.  
  
Toma was about 8 years old back then was when he first met Bow and Pine, they were already friends by then but that was when he first met them and soon started to like them because the found way to make him smile and make him feel good. They were great friendly people to offer there help in finding him some happiness and helping him to stop thinking about his parents and to let him no that he does have some friends. It was such a wonderful feeling to have some real friends, to have someone to talk to, to have someone that will always be there for him especially when he really needed it.  
  
(END OF FLASH BACK)  
  
There is no way that Toma will ever forget that happy moment in his life. He had finally found some friends of his own and had lived a happy life with them. But then when Goten came into his life. The gleam in his eyes was different for Goten; it was different then what he had for Bow and Pine. He remembered their first meeting clearly about three years ago.  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
Anatash answered him. "I am what is called a 'healer' because I and my kind have the gift to heal not only ourselves and others. Kristina is what is called a 'talented' fighter because she and others that looks like her or yourself poses magical abilities, along with skills and talents beyond your imagination. The elders gave each tribe a simple title to tell us apart."  
  
Goten nodded in understanding then a huge Son Grin appeared on his face as he started to get more and more exited about this place. "COOL! When do I start? When??"  
  
The two adults laughed, "you will start tomorrow after a good sleep. Ah, here we are." Anatash said as they came to a stop in front of a two-story building. They walked up to the front door and walked on in. inside was nice a warm and cozy. The walls were roundest with torches that lit the room. There were beanbags of all colors on the floor around a fire, there was no TV but there was a radio. There several board games stacked in the room. There was a doorway, which had a staircases going up to the next floor. There was a small kitchen with a whole wall covered in refrigerators that never run out of food. The place was actually somewhat messy too.  
  
The two adults seemed to scowl in discus about the mess. But then Kristina put a hand on the side of he mouth and called out, "BOYS? TOMA? PINE? BOW? ARE YOU GUYS HERE?"  
  
A few moments later there were there was a crash sounding from the floor above, footsteps followed as a single boy descended from the stairs. Goten held back a gasp because that kid looked just like Trunks did only with black hair.  
  
He looked to be about 3 years older then Goten. But he looked just like Trunks it almost made Goten wonder if his best friend had come with him to this world.  
  
"Ah, Toma. Are you the only one home?" Kristina asked  
  
Toma nodded and explained, "Pine and Bow should be out there sparing. I was just doing some 'experiments' in my room. Anyway what can I do for you guys?"  
  
Kristina nodded, "I hope you remembered that note that you might be getting another room mate?"  
  
Once again he nodded, "Yes I remember. Kristi-san you should know that I'm not the forgetful one of the group, Pine is the forgetful one. I am the genius, I thought you'd know that by now." He said giving her one of his charming grins.  
  
"Yes of coarse, anyway, I like you to meet your new room mate, Son Goten." Kristina said pulling Goten around in front of her seems how he was slightly hiding in the shadows.  
  
Toma looked him up and down before he smiled a smile that resembled Vegeta's smile.  
  
"Goten this is Toma Beetle, he is the head of the house and the oldest of the group of boys that live here. You will be staying with him and his friends until you are about 15 years old, by then you will be moved to another house for older kids."  
  
Goten smiled shyly and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Toma smirked and shook his hand.  
  
"Well we have done our duty, so we shall leave you now. We have missions to go on and other things. We will see you around Goten." Kristina said as she turned to go. Anatash turned to Toma, "Toma, be sure to show him around. He is new here so please make him feel comfortable."  
  
Toma saluted her as she also left, closing the door behind her. ***************** Goten sighed as he turned back to Toma and wondered what to say.  
  
Toma turned to the nearest refrigerator and pulled out a great deal of food. "You hungry kid?"  
  
Goten stomach growled hungrily to answer him, Goten flushed in slight embarrassment.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He went on about making several sandwiches, which were done in a matter of minutes. He motioned for Goten to come with him and sit down in one of the beanbags and started to eat. Goten adopted his father's eating habits and dug in. Toma didn't see to be the least bit surprised about his eating habits because he has eaten like that once or twice.  
  
"So kid, which part of the country are you from?"  
  
Goten hardly paused while he ate and answered him, "Earth."  
  
Toma raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "Earth? You mean the Planet Earth? Wow, I guess that means that you were an outcast. Right?"  
  
This time Goten did stop eating. His eyes were hidden underneath his bangs as he sat there clutching his fists on his lap. He sighed sadly and nodded once.  
  
"Man. what did you do?"  
  
"It wasn't me that did anything. my family seemed to not want me anymore."  
  
Toma grimaced, "Oh. Ow. Sorry I asked."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
"So, uh. What are you? If you were born on the Planet Earth, then you must be human right?"  
  
Goten sighed with relief because he thought that Toma would push that subject and answered him, "I'm half human, half Saiya-jin."  
  
"Cool, We don't get that many hybrids around here. How strong are ya?"  
  
"Can you become a super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Toma nodded and Goten continued, "Well I can reach a level beyond that of a Super Saiya-jin, its called Super Saiya-jin Level 2."  
  
Toma grinned, "That is very powerful for someone your age, speaking of which, how old are ya?"  
  
"I'm 10."  
  
"Man, you are really powerful for someone your age."  
  
(END OF FLASH BACK)  
  
Goten was able to become a Super Saiya-jin 2! And at such a young age too! It made him feel pleased to have a friend as strong as Goten was. It made him realize what kind of life he has waiting for him in his future so he trained to try and get as strong as Goten. He was quite shocked at Goten's mental problem that started when his father stopped spending time with him. From experience, Goten's emotional power was unbelievable. He almost got killed why trying to fend off Goten's attacks when he changed in the GR like that. But he was willing to help Goten get through this nasty time and those nasty memories. In a way he was angry that the elders had to have Goten train with Dr. Vercelli's place for the last three years. It would have been nice to know what kind of training he went through. but now there no telling because according to the Obetijin, Goten was dead too.  
  
But Toma refused to believe that, yes he is going to loose his first two friends but there is no way that he is going to loose this friend, Goten had a type of influence on him that if he had died then he would feel so bad that he would commit suicide just to see him again. NO! He cannot be dead too! He was a Super Saiya-jin 2 and these Obetijins were no match for Toma when he became an ascended Super Saiya-jin and he wasn't even at the level of a Super Saiya-jin 2. There is no way that Goten is dead.  
  
With that thought in mind he turned and gazed out the window with pleading eyes, "Goten you can't be dead! You just can't! I know that you will come back alive! You just have too or I don't know what I will do." *********************** Speaking of Goten, he was still slowly walking for a wall to use to climb out of this cave with but so far came up with none, he must had been walking for hours but he did not know because it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing so he kept to his slow pace in this endless dark tunnel. His body ached and protested with every step he took. He wanted to just collapse and stay down but his pride wouldn't let him and so continued on. Then all of a sudden he felt something happen and his heart stopped. For some reason he felt shocked and sadder at the same time. He didn't know why until he felt it. Pine's chi. it just disappeared. and Bow's chi was now slowly fading. something happened back at the camp, something terrible too!  
  
He broke into a run determined to fine the exit as quickly as possible. Then after about 5 minutes of running he tripped on a rock and landed head first into the hard rock below him. Ouch that had to hurt. he groaned in frustration and tried to push himself up again but his body will not move, not even his tail would move he was that exalsted.  
  
Then at that precise moment he heard a noise that sounded like a growl and next thing he knew was that there appeared to be some kind of animal right beside him and so out of instinct he jumped to his feet and adopted a battle stance but stopped and starred confusingly at the small creature that stood before him. There was strangely enough light so that he could see what it was. It was that red dragon that he saw before he went into battle earlier. He stared at in confusingly.  
  
There before him was a dragon about the size of a Bob Cat; it had bright red scales and bright twin yellow orbs for eyes. It had to be at least be 2 ½ feet tall and 3 feet long from the tip of the nose to the tip of the tail. It had long scaly legs with killing claws on all four feet. It had a snout with a mouth full of sharp teeth and had a pair of wings though he couldn't tell how big of a wingspan it had. The small dragon gazed at him in unhidden curiosity. It was such a beautiful thing to Goten; you don't miss a chance like this to see such a wonderful creature such as this. But this got Goten thinking about what E-wan had said.  
  
"The main part of this mission is to find the red shape shifting dragon. There should only be one dragon on Planet Obeteo and that is the dragon that you and your friends need to find and bring back with you. if you survive that is."  
  
Was this that shape-shifter that E-wan was talking about? He then reached out as if to touch the dragon, he showed no fear of the small dragon because he was used to playing with dinosaurs and other large reptiles when he was young back on Earth. The dragon sniffed his fingers before biting them.  
  
"ITE! You don't have to byte me. I am not going to hurt you."  
  
Again he reached out and touched the dragon's neck gently. Its scales were smooth yet rough, but the dragon held still before it sniffed his arm again and took a step forward and sniffed Goten's body and face before it started licking him. Almost as if it was accepting or something. Goten couldn't help but giggle, he had way to many encounters with animals that like to wash his face, neck and ears. He slumped to sit down but the dragon hand climbed up on top of him and continued its assault on the thirteen year old. "Stop it. that tickles." Eventually the dragon stopped and then started to pull on Goten's sleeve.  
  
"You want me to get on you back?" Then a thought entered his head, "Are you going to give me a ride out of this place?"  
  
The dragon tugged harder but paused to answer the question by nodding once and licking his hand affectionately. Goten smiled weakly then climbed up onto the animals back. It was a good thing that Goten wasn't that big yet otherwise he wouldn't be able to ride the Two in a half-foot tall dragon. Once he was on, the dragon spread out it wings gracefully. They had to be at least three feet in length each. And then with a leap into the air the dragon beated it's wings and they took off into the air. They went up and up and up until Goten saw daylight and grinned as the cool air brushed his face as they exited the den. Then he asked the dragon to take him off in the direction of his camp so that he could find out what happened. ************************ It had been hours since Toma killed the last of the Obetijins. He had tended his Bow to the best of his abilities. Right now he was using Borka as a shield from the scorching sunlight outside. He wasn't going to return home until he was sure that Goten was back and alive. He kept gazing at the sky out the window searching for any sign of Goten. But his thoughts were interrupted by a weak moan from the Bow, he turned around and approached his friends bed side.  
  
"Bow? Are you awake?"  
  
"A.ah. What happened?" Bow asked weakly while his eyes were still closed.  
  
"The Obetijins are all destroyed. They told me that Goten was dead but I don't believe it. How are you feeling?"  
  
"N.not very good. I don't think I have much longer to live. right?"  
  
Silence was the only thing that answered the dieing warrior. "I'm right aren't I? Man I'm sorry to do this to you in all."  
  
"Don't talk. Save your strength." Toma pleaded with his friend. But it appeared that Bow had already lost conscious again. He sighed and was about to say something soothingly to his friend when he chi senses went off and he could feel someone no two someone's approaching the ship. They were weak chis. He turned and headed outside to get a better look. In the distance he could see and object with wings flying towards the camp. He growled as he thought that it was a surviving Obetijin but before he could shoot it down he heard a weak but exited voice.  
  
"OI TOMA!" That voice was too familiar to not be real. A relieved smile came onto his face as tears formed of joy. Goten was alive.  
  
"TOMA!" Goten hollered while waving his hand.  
  
"GOTEN!" Toma hollered as he took to the air to meet his friend half way. He was only slightly started to find that Goten was riding on a medium size red dragon with twin yellow orbs for eyes. "Goten is this?"  
  
"Yea, I think it's the shape-shifter that we're supposed to bring back to the Tribeta-sei."  
  
"No wonder it took you so long to get back. Are you alright, your injured." Toma said noticing Goten's mangled body.  
  
"Hia, I'll live just need some food and rest. But what happened here Toma? I felt something bad happened here." Goten got strait to the point.  
  
Toma downcast expression was more then enough of an answer that something terrible happened while Goten was gone. "It's a long story. C'mon lets go inside and I'll tend to those wombs of yours." ************************* Goten clenched his hands into fists as he heard the story of Pine's death and now Bow is dieing too. He clentched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. This was bad because he once again hadn't been there for his friends when they needed the help badly.  
  
"And that's the whole story. Pine's dead. Bow is dieing, I have tried everything to stop the bleeding but all of my attempts were in vain. He will die in two hours from now." Toma finished while looking at the floor.  
  
'I can't believe this! This is all my fought! I should have destroying that Obetijin when I had the chance. I can't believe that I've done it again. I wasn't there for them. I turning into my father with realizing it.' he clenched his fists tighter until blood dripped off of them. He trembled in anger and regret How could he have been so weak again? He got up and walked over to the second bed, which had a body that was covered up by a sheet. And after a little hesitation pulled the sheet off the head of the body. Toma had washed Pines body and made it look like he was just sleeping. But Goten knew that he was dead.  
  
Toma watched Goten's expression, he watched as tears formed and fell down his cheeks and dripped off his chin onto Pine's face. He watches sadly as Goten started to break down again. But then noticed his chi was steadily rising at a rapid rate. Then he remembered Goten's emotional power. "Goten?"  
  
Goten back away from the body before letting out a piercing scream as a beam of brilliant golden light shot out of him towards the sealing, Luckily Borka formed a hole there so that he wouldn't get injured and the beam headed strait into the sky. Goten sobbed loudly to the heavens, meanwhile outside, cliffs and mountains were starting to crumble at Goten's rage. But he did no more then this. The beam vanished a few minutes later and he just stood their trembling crying in such a way that told Toma that the rumors of this Being Goten's father's fought was true. Goten suffers great mental agony because of the question weather his father loved him or not.  
  
Slowly Toma got up and approached Goten and brought the younger boy into an embrace. There were no words no crying just a soothing hug. Nothing was said after that as Toma told Borka to set a course to the planet Tribeta- sei. But Goten told him to stop just out in space just above this planet. And once Borka did this, Goten headed over to the door and opened it and for the first time in his life felt hate much greater then any hate he had ever felt in his life. He powered up into a Super Saiya-jin and then prepared to destroy the planet Obeteo.  
  
Bright energy crackled around his form as he raised his hand to aim at the planet then cuffed his hands at his hips and started chant. "KA ME HA ME HA!" it was a big one as he shot it towards the planet. And for the first time this technique was now used to destroy a planet instead of used to protect people. But the creatures that lived on this planet he could not forgive for what they had done and the name Obeteo just made him feel sick so this planet was sent to the next dimension. It started to bubble up like boiling water and turned blue, yellow and pink and purple before it exploded leaving nothing but empty space in its place. Goten's form could still be seen watching the area where the planet once was and oddly a breeze past by and rustled his hair making the icy expression ten times more colder.  
  
Well that is the end of Planet Obeteo! Now our hero's are on their way back to Planet Tribeta-sei. Will Bow die in peace and can Goten ever Forgive himself? Find out on the next chapter, Bow's Slow Death! 


	18. Bow's Slow Death

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 18 Bow's Slow Death  
  
Planet Obeteo was finally destroyed by an enraged Goten who had only just heard from Toma about Pine's death. He was furious with himself for not being there for his friends and hated the fact that he was turning into his father and not realizing it. Their mission was finished now. They even had that red shape-shifting dragon that E-wan asked for. The dragon seemed to have taken a liking to Goten very quickly. Almost as if he knew that he was Son Goku's own flesh and blood. Goten didn't mind the company of the dragon but really didn't care.  
  
He was gazing out the window watching as space flew by him outside. They were now on their way back home. Yes he has considered Planet Tribeta-sei as a second home to him. But he didn't seem to care anymore. He had been weak again and that is unforgivable. He had been weak to many times in his life. This was just as bad as not being there for his mother when Majin Buu killed her. Now he hadn't been there for a friend in another world and what angered him even more was that he couldn't get revenge for his friend's death. Blowing up Planet Obeteo didn't seem to satisfy him. Tears continued to form and fall as he watches space fly by. He felt a comforting nudge as the red dragon tried to console him. But all of its attempts were in vain.  
  
Life just wasn't fair; on many occasions Goten wondered why he was created only to have a miserable life. But that question will never be answered now.  
  
"Goten." A soft sad voice spoke up.  
  
Goten glanced up at Toma in question. Toma was also in tears of pain and anger though his pain nowhere near matched Goten's pain.  
  
"It's time. C'mon." He said as he turned and headed towards the sick bay. Goten slowly got up and followed Toma to the sick bay. Bow was lying on his back according to the computer he only a few more minutes to live and he was awake. Both boys settled down on either side of Bow's bed.  
  
"Bow?"  
  
Bow turned his head to them and smiled weakly at the site of them. "H-hey guys. I.I'm sorry."  
  
There was silence between them for a moment.  
  
"I. I'm sorry I hav..e to leave you guys." Bow said sadly.  
  
"It's ok Bow." Toma tried to say but Bow cut him off. "N.no its not ok. W- when I leave you will be alone again. both of you will be lonely without me or Pine." He said weakly as he turned his head to the covered body of Pine next to him.  
  
The computer told them that Bow now had less then a minute before he dies. "I h.have t.to t.ell you two s.some.thing. T.take ca..re of yourselves and.m.maybe we'll meet up again some day. I'll.never f.orget you guys. Good.bye." he took his last breath and went limp, he was dead then.  
  
"Bow. BOW!" Toma screamed as more tears rushed down his face. Goten sobbed quietly as Toma screamed again.  
  
"BOW! PINE! NNNNOOOO!" 


	19. The Reward

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
Chapter 19 The Reward  
  
"BOW! PINE! NNNOOOO!" Toma's scream ecoaed off of the walls as Bow died and passed into the neather world. There was no dowbt that Both of them would end up in heaven. Goten turned his head away from Bow's body in shame as he too cried. Toma trembled as his sobs racked his body. He ignored the fact that he was a sixteen year old teenager and cried hard over his friend's deaths.  
  
It was a while before Toma covered Bow's body with a sheet then left the room to be alone. Goten followed but went into the training room instead of following Toma. He had decided that he needs to do something to keep himself from breaking down again.  
  
Toma went to his room where he stood staring at the wall in front of him before he punched a hole in it out of anger. He knew Pine and Bow longer then Goten did and there fore the influence of their death was greater on him then on Goten. He was seeing all kinds of visions of seeing the two of them together smiling and seeing all of the happy and fun times that they all had together. Soon Toma had cried himself to sleep. Meanwhile Goten just did some training for the remainder of the trip back home. ************************* The horizon of planet Tribeta-sei was a spactacular rainbow of colors and the sky was growing dark. The sky still had all of those moons and planets showing but it appeared that they had come home on a rainy day. But neither of the two warriors cared about the weather as they stepped out of the ship followed by the red dragon. Then with a pop Borka transformed back to his normal self. The two of them then headed inside and found that E-wan, Pademey and the elders were waiting for them. But at the very site of E-wan Toma growled and stormed over raising his fist at the same time and punched E-wan hard across the jaw sending him into a wall. Pademey yelped and went to her father's aid.  
  
Goten grabbed Toma before he could do something else and restrained him from attacking again, Goten dug in his heals as Toma strained to get at E- wan.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNEW THAT PINE AND BOW WOULD DIE AND HE SENT THEM ON THAT MISSION ANYWAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Calm thy self Mr. Beetle. We know that Pine and Bow would die on that mission but we guarantee you will meat up with them again in the future." Colonel told Toma.  
  
Toma bit his lip, as he dare not snap at his elder. And relaxed and Goten released him.  
  
"First I would like to congratulate both of you on the success that you have made. Not many of our people would have taken on Obeteo but you did and you shall be rewarded greatly. Now which one of you found the shape- shifter first?"  
  
"Goten did Colonel-sama." Toma said bowing his head.  
  
"Ah. good. No trouble I expect young one?" Colonel asked Goten referring to his emotional power.  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
"Good, E-wan will take the shape shifter to Edna. But you two shall follow me and you shall get you right rewards."  
  
Indeed, Their first reward was a private Feast between them and the elders only. The plates of flood kept on refilling themselves each time they got emptied until everyone was full. Then they were given medals for a successful mission. After that Toma was aloud to go back to his house while Goten was asked to stay.  
  
"The other elders have just informed me that you have done well young one, and we've decided that you are old enough to have your own space ship shape shifter. You shall be given that exact same wild red shape shifter that you found. It appears that you already have a bond with it and now it is yours." Colonel smiled and aloud the dragon to step forward and allow Goten to lead him to the place where Toma and he will be sharing. Once he got there he happily shared the story with Toma who nodded.  
  
"What are you going to call him?" Toma asked smiling at the reward that Goten received.  
  
Goten cocked his gaze up at the sealing as his brows furrowed in though then he came up with some thing a grinned. "I think I'll call him Scorcher. What do you think?" Goten asked Scorcher and the dragon purred in reply and started to lick him again. Goten giggled. "I guess he likes it."  
  
Yea. Lets get some sleep ok. I have to get up early so that I can prepare for Pine's and Bow's funeral."  
  
Goten's smile vanished at the reminder but nodded none the less and followed his comrade up to bed. 


	20. Goten's Guilt

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
Chapter 20 Goten's Guilt  
  
On the day of the Funeral, everybody was gathered at a graveyard all dressed in dark clothes. Goten and Toma wore black Martial Arts gi with a cloak over it. They plus E-wan, Pademey, the elders and a few others had come to the funeral. They were now getting to the part where everyone says the good things about these two fighters. When it came to Goten's turn, he stepped forward. There were no tears but there was pure sadness on his face.  
  
"Even though I don't know them as long as Toma. Even though I just got here three years ago and just barely met them. I feel as though it's my faught that they died. During the battle I had forgotten that I could become a Super Saiya-jin 2 and let myself get defeated. If that hadn't happened, I'm sure that they would be alive right now." A tear left his eyes again. " I want to appologise to them for not being there when I should have. They were nice friends to me. And I don't have anything else."  
  
He stepped back and Toma stepped forward. He was silent for a long minute before he started his speech about them.  
  
"Bow and Pine were my friends. They were my only friends before I met Goten. The understood my past because they had similar pasts. Bow was a great sparring partner and Pine was a great joker but I loved them both as my friends. And now they are gone. I also want to apologize for not being there." *************************** Now came the part when their coffins are to be barried and layed to rest for all eternity. As Goten watched he couldn't stop the tears the fell. He Feld terrible. He hadn't been there and now is faceing the consenquences. As he watched them lower the coffins into the pits he had a memory flash into his thoughts.  
  
It was father's day and everybody was having a party at Capsule Corporation. Goten didn't waste time in finding Trunks. "Hey Trunks."  
  
"Hey Goten, you know you probably shouldn't be here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's father's day and you don't have a father.So you shouldn't be here today."  
  
"Kaasan told me that tousan is out on a long trip and wasn't coming back but I think that he'll be here today."  
  
Trunks scowled, "Your such an idiot Goten, Your father is dead! Meaning that he won't come back period."  
  
Goten looked confused, "What is dead?"  
  
"BAKA Being dead means that you don't exist that you won't return."  
  
Silence. Then "No your lieing! He'll be here!"  
  
"He's dead Goten, get over it!" Trunks turned away.  
  
"I can't believe it. I HATE YOU TRUNKS! WHAAAA!" he ran out of capsule corp. and kept running until he tripped and landed in a mud puddle and just curled up into a ball crying hard.  
  
He was only 5 years old when he found out that his father was dead. Tears fell out of Goten's eyes as he remembered how it felt when he heard from his father that Gohon was dead two years later. Especially when he saw his mother die.  
  
Chichi was walked out to Majin Buu with a determined expression her face. She ignored the panicked shouts from her father as she approached Majin Buu.  
  
"MAMA WHERE ARE YOU GOIN!" Goten called helplessly from the window of the tower at the holly temple.  
  
Chichi slapped Majin Buu. "You how dare you kill me Gohon, don't you even care that you killed my son and all those innocent people! You look at me when I'm talking to you."  
  
Majin but turned to her and asked, "Do you like eggs?" and with that turned chichi into an egg and stepped on her.  
  
"MMMMAAAAMMMMAAAAA!!"  
  
It almost seemed bad memory after another kept showing up in his thoughts as he watch the funeral. Finally both of the coffins were berried and everyone was aloud to set their flowers at eh tombstones. And slowly everyone left. Toma placed a hand on Goten's back saying. "It wasn't your fought Goten. You had no idea what was going to happen." Toma smiled, "lets go home and let Pine and Bow Rest in peace."  
  
Goten nodded and aloud himself to be led away from the barrier grounds. 


	21. Toma's Decision

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 1 A New Life  
  
Chapter 21 Toma's Decision  
  
Now it has been about a month since the battle on Obeteo and the Funeral of Pine and Bow. Both Toma and Goten had been doing good and putting what happened in the past and concentration on the present. They both have trained well and both had gone on separate mission that are either just as heavy as Planet Obeteo or less. They have both been doing really well and have been getting paid good money for jobs well done. Nobody can tell yet but they think that Goten should be close in reaching a Super Saiya-jin 3 very soon. And Toma should be reaching a Super Saiya-jin 2 pretty soon too.  
  
Today was November 5, 2556. And it was luckily a day where both Toma and Goten got a day off from work. Goten was trying to cook himself something to eat while Toma was looking over his mail. "Bills, bills, what this?" he muttered as he dropped the bills beside him and started to open a letter addressed to him from Sensei Typhoon.  
  
His eyes widened as he read it through twice. Then smiled at what Sensei Typhoon had to say.  
  
"Well this is good news." He said aloud.  
  
Goten turned to look at him, "What is?"  
  
"I've just been excepted at Private school for the talented tribe only for those who are well talented."  
  
"Are you going?" Goten asked hoping that the answer was no.  
  
"Of course I'm going. It'll give me a chance to learn some useful and great techniques. I have the tickets and have been requested to leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh. I'm happy for you. Are you still staying in this house."  
  
Toma shook his head, "You know that I can't do that, this school is on the other side of this planet, I have to move to a closer house." But then he realized what the consequences would be of him doing this.  
  
There was silence between the two. "How long is this Private School?" Goten finally asked.  
  
"Seven years. Hey don't worry I'll write to you once a week. And besides aren't you starting new classes too."  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"Then there is nothing to worry about. We'll see each other again in the next seven years, I promise"  
  
Goten nodded again and went back to his cooking while scowling at the letter in silence.  
  
That next morning Toma was saying his Goodbye to Goten.  
  
"Well I'm off. I'll guess I'll see you in seven years? Stronger I hope?" Toma grinned in anticipation.  
  
Goten smirked challenging, "Oh yeah, you bet I will be." Goten made a fist and bumped it up against Toma's fist as a sign of friendship.  
  
"See ya Goten." With that and a wave Toma took off into the air with his luggage and Borka on his shoulder. ************************ Goten promised himself that from that day forward he will start training more seriously and promised himself that he will be much more murcher in seven years so he trained hard and steadily got stronger and stronger as the months rolled on.  
  
That night he turned and took off into the sky with a determined expression on his face. "I will get stronger. I will never be weak again! You just wait Tousaan!"  
  
With that though Goten turned and waved at the camera before taking off into the sky.  
  
With Goten's New Decision; a new adventure will start again in the future. Find out what kind of adventures Goten will get into in the Next Part of this book. Goten's Change For Life. Next is Part 2 Rebellion Against Rinos! Stay tuned until the next Part of Goten's Big Adventure Coming Soon! 


	22. The Early Graduation

Dragon's of Tribeta-sei  
Part 2 Rebellion Against Rinos  
  
Chapter 22 Early Graduation  
  
Over several billion years ago there was nothing but empty space. Then all sorts of matter and energy began to slowly build up around a single point in space and soon an enormous explosion rocked this world spreading all kinds of particles of sorts around the universe. All of the matter and energy put together in several large places to create galaxies and planets and solar systems. Thus the starting time of the Mortal Realm, where all kinds of species and powers shall grow to become a danger to the dimension itself. There are all kinds of planets, some without oxygen or even land; some with temperatures so cold that nothing can live there the same goes of heat.  
  
There are all kinds of species roaming these planets and solar systems now in this time:  
  
There are the Ice-jins, whom are one of the beings of the top of the food chain and Life chain. They are lizard like beings with many transformations; they are also called Changelings in someone else's tongue. They are power hungry beings that are mostly in charge of a trade called the Planet Trade. They hire lower species to go and take out the beings that live on each planet that is connected to the Planetary Trade and then prepare the planet to be sold to the Ice-jins. Only those who get in their way in doing this task, the Ice-jins will fight and kill them and then move on with there business as if it was nothing.  
  
There are several mad scientists that want to take over the world by creating monsters and powerful beings that go even further up on the Food Chain/Life Chain then the Ice-jins. These beings will just wipe out every being and every planet until either the whole universe is destroyed or until all of this world and the next world bows down to them.  
  
Then there are the Saiya-jins whom desire power more then any creature and they can be unpredictable 'monkeys'. They can either work to do evil, work for other evil beings or work to protect the innocent. They have the most potential to protect the innocent more then anything else. They have several useful Transformations that boost them in power, strength, and speed each time.  
  
There are all sorts of lower beings with useful abilities that can be useful to the higher beings. There are Humans, Namekiens, Yardratt-jins, Space Pirot, and many other 'lower creatures.' ********************************** The second most magical place is the World of the Dead or as they call it, The Nether World. This is where souls of dead people get tried for either heaven or hell and with permission get to go to the training grounds of the Kais.  
  
Hell is the place for Infinite Losers and all sorts of greedy people who want the whole universe to them selves. People who kill thousands of innocents and destroy planets for no reason except for the fun of it. In hell there are these demon guards that keep things under control. The Demon guards have blue, purple or red skin with black hair and with horns on there heads. Heaven is a place for all the well-behaved and good people even for those whom are heroes. It is a very big planet where spirits that keep there bodies wonder freely about. Now the Kia's world is where all sorts of fighters that plays the hero and earns the right to train here on the four Kia's planets or on the Grand Kia's planet where thousands of fighters live and train. Only those with great approval from the grand Kia can train in the Holy world of the Supreme Kia's place. And very few do that.  
  
There are many other places in the Nether world. There are the levels of games that break down if you cheat or something. Like I said, this the place where dead people go to get tried or where dead people go for games or training. ********************************* Now there is a world that has the most magic and it is a world specifically for Immortal Gods and beings. This realm is even higher or further then the Nether World. There is a single galaxy of neiboring planets with all sorts of magical beasts and fighters. The main area to find the most powerful and magical of the beasts is Planet Tribeta-sei.  
  
Planet Tribeta-sei, such a beautiful, enchanted place. The skies at night are usually covered by galaxies worth of stars, you could out every single constellation possible. You could even see in the distance the Milky Way galaxy if you looked hard enough. There are several moons on Planet Tribeta- sei, there are at least three moons up and none of them become a full moon until ever 10 years so right now they are just half moon spectacles. There aren't just moons surrounding the planet, but planets also surround the planet, some of them have rings around them like Saturn does, others don't. You could see a blue and white planet that looks somewhat like the planet Earth but it really isn't.  
  
On the ground, you have endless spring with cool weather all the time. Only when you pray for it will you get autumn, winter or summer. Because this planet is the home of several Dragon Gods of all shapes and sizes. The particular one that I'm talking about is Storm-Shenrong Dragon God of Weather. He decides whether these planets get rain, snow or frost or any other kind of weather. The other one that I'm talking about it Season- Shenrong Dragon God of Seasons; he controls the sun's rays and where they hit the planet and therefore controls the season changes. He is the one that you pray to and he will answer you prayer and shift the sun to the right area then signal Stormrong to do his part in starting the correct kind of weather. Only if you want the season to change you pray to these two Dragon Gods, but if you want rain then pray to Stormrong.  
  
There are many other Dragon Gods too:  
  
Quack-Shenrong is a Dragon God of the earth part, He controls earthquakes or volcanic eruptions, and his dragonballs are the color of crystal brown with black stars on them.  
  
Storm-Shenrong's dragonballs are the color of deep prison blue with snowflake shaped stars on them.  
  
Season-Shenrong's dragonballs are an emerald red color with golden stars on them.  
  
Then you have She-Shenrong is a female Dragon God who controls nature. She can control animal's minds and control plants; she is more like a forest spirit then anything else. She is a White dragon with sky blue orbs for eyes and her dragonballs are a dark green mixed with lime green color with red stars on them in the shape of roses. She wonders the forests. She is also not much bigger then a Red Elk.  
  
These are the nature Dragon Gods and are in a group of their own. There is one other group and they have different things, some are healing other are the complete opposite.  
  
The Blood Dragon doesn't have the right to have it's own name like the nature Dragon Gods. This one and one other are banished to the parts of the planet where you will have to fight demons in order to get to them. This dragon God gives anyone who defeats all the demons a little of its blood in return of a little of theirs that is why it is called the Blood cursed dragon and anyone who goes to him have to pay the blood price. The person will be then granted anything that they most deeply desires so long as they follow the ritual of the blood price. The Blood Dragon has Blood Red scales and twin deadly yellow orange orbs for eyes; his dragonballs are red with black stars on them.  
  
The other Forbidden Dragon is the Shadow Dragon of darkness and he is a surround by more then just demons but dead souls that never made it to heaven or hell. To go to this dragon to get what you want has to pay a big price in order to get what you want and that is a human sacrifice or endless line of suffering. But you will die after this dragon grants your wish. You only go to this dragon only if you are willing to sacrifice you life to save or put damage on other people's lives. The Forbidden Dragon of darkness has black dragonballs with ret stars on them; the red stars are bleeding on these balls almost like they were put there out of pure blood.  
  
You have to have permission from the elders to approach either of these forbidden dragons.  
  
The last and final dragon God is also a girl and she is the dragon goddess of healing. That is about all she does. She is also the only dragon god that doesn't have dragonballs. Her name is Crystal She-Shenrong, she has white-pink scales with rose pink orbs for eyes, and she too is not much bigger then a red elk. She wonders a valley off to the north.  
  
But there are rumors of the Altamont dragon God who can only be created through a legend but no one has ever been able to create it, it is the golden dragon called Tenrong who is the one dragon that got separated into all of these other dragons millions of years ago. She can bring people back from the dead as well. You only have to look her in the eye and she will kill right then and there. But no one has ever seen this dragon god and will never know if they ever will. ********************** Planet Tribeta-sei is also home to the warriors and healers of the universe. There are two tribes; the healers and the talented tribes are led by Colonel-sama and Anna-sama who are the elders of those tribes. There is one other elder is she gets the higher rate then the other two, her name is Edna and she is a Legend of planet Tribeta, she is over 100 billion years old but is still very powerful for her age. She leads the other legends witch are born every 100 years.  
  
The talented tribes are tribreads, Space Pirot, Human and Saiya-jin. Talented being the term that are used for them because they can do all sorts of techniques from the basic to the most suicidal techniques such as the many sorts of Dragon techniques or even the Phoenix. The Talented Tribe can breathe underwater and in outer space, they can summon spirits from anything that they want and they can teleport to places that they've already been to.  
  
The Healing Tribe is half breads, Plant priestess and human. Healing is the term used for these people. They are the weakest of the three tribes but the wisest of them. They can control plants and animals; they can become anything they want as a type of defense or offence mechanism. They can control the weather as well but they don't get anywhere near the amount of control on nature as the Dragon Gods do. They can make their bodies be made out of fire or water or plants. They are very interesting creatures. The Healing Tribe relies on their ability to be one with nature and become nature fighters.  
  
A legend however are quarter breads; Saiya-jin, Space Pirot, Human and Goddess. They are given a crystal of power but none of them were ever given the Golden crystal of power to control except one and she has been lost to them for 10 years. It may be possible for this legend to give birth to Tenrong but is for sure about it.  
  
Among the talented and healers, are some pure breads such as Space Pirot and Plant Priestess. There is no pure blood Saiya-jins on this planet or are they're any humans either. But there are several other half-breeds. The Jobs that these people do is to go and kill all those who do evil and then see if their planet is worth having good people live on or not and prepare for selling. The other job is to search for 'lost souls' or 'troubled souls'.  
  
Why nearly 7 years ago a Healer and a Talented warrior by the names of Kristina and Anatash brought back a Trouble soul that wasn't being loved by his family and friends, he felt left out and unwanted. His family probably did love him but they didn't show it at all, which made the boy feel completely unwanted on his planet. He was born on the planet Earth. This boy was the first half-breed that was a half Saiya-jin/Human. He was picked up at the age of ten and was counted for a Troubled Soul for he had a depressing past. His father was a pure blood Saiya-jin who saved the planet Earth several times in a row; his wife is a human who is a great cook. This boy had one brother who was also half human and has saved that planet a few times too. This boy has an emotional power that can be very dangerous when it gets out of control but he has enough control over it to tell who is his ally and who is his enemy. In the past he went on a mission to a bad planet with three of his friends and returned with only one of them alive and was rewards the shape shifter dragon that he named Scorcher. The name of this young man is Son Goten. ***********************************  
  
It has been four years since the battle of planet Obeteo and ever since Pine Cone and Bow Rock's deaths. Goten was now 17 years old and has grown to be quite handsome. Has done repeated training and has taken several classes over these years not to mention gone on several missions to wipe out all evil from evil planets and then check them out to see if they are worth selling or not. That is his job and how he gets paid a good price. Four years ago he was able to reach a Super Saiya-jin 2 but now he is very close in becoming as strong as his father, in other words a Super Saiya-jin 3.  
  
Today was a day that he had off from missions and he had asked for a couple days vacation from school. In fact he was given it because he earned it. As you can see he has stopped wearing the clothes that match his father's orange uniform. Instead he is wearing exactly what you see in this picture: Dark black green pants, sky blue shirt with a white belt, black boots with orange wrist and ankle bands. He was spending his free time exploring the nooks and crannies of Planet Tribeta that he hasn't been to or seen yet. The dragon that he is riding on is Stormrong, the dragon god of weather. He is using him like a guide or something and is gazing around at all the sites that he hasn't seen yet. To bad this planet doesn't have Nimbus clouds but riding on a dragon is just as good. But this planet does have several neat weapons like power poles. They are like the one that his father had; he had chosen one just like it. They come in three colors; red, black or blue. He chose a red one. These weapon are unbreakable not even an energy disk will break them. One could break the ones from earth though but these are chi enhanced power poles. He got one for his 16th birthday. It has come in handy a lot.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day and the planet was as glorious as it usually is. Goten grinned as the wind rustled his hair as Stormrong glided through the air at a fast rate. It had been a while since he could have some free time like this, tomorrow was his 17th birthday and he would soon graduate and be aloud to go to college. He wondered what kind of things he would learn if he went to college. He could only just imagine it. Not only was he thinking about his future but he also wondered how his friend Toma was doing. He hasn't seen him in almost four years. But he knew that he couldn't go see him for another three years but he hoped that he was getting as strong as him. As for him, it didn't take very long for him to reach the popular one at school because of how strong he was. He learned that the stronger you are, the more popular you'll get. He has quite a few fan clubs here and all of them are girl fan clubs. girls. He doesn't understand them nor does he want them. He tries his best to ovoid them as much as possible because last time when he got to close to one of his fan clubs. it was just plane embarrassing. He chose never to go near them again after that. But he hardly has any friends even now but especially since Toma left to a different school the only friends he has is Kristina-san and Anatash-san whom he hardly sees but occasionally he comes across them. He was also popular because of his space ship shape-shifting dragon named Scorcher. He had blood red scales and bright yellow orange orbs for eyes. He was popular because he was the first one to be given a wild shape shifter. Scorcher was also among the most powerful ships.  
  
Anyway he gazed out at the sunrise, he had been riding on Stormrong all night enjoying the peaceful ness and quietness of the night. It was a spectacular sunrise. The sky turns bright pink, purple, lavender, orange and yellow; the stars slowly disappearing until tomorrow. The big planets however just became somewhat transparent. He sighed as another day of training was starting so he smiled to himself.  
  
"Ne, Stormrong. It's going to be a great day for me, could you do me a favor and keep the weather nice today. No rain or bad weather, please?"  
  
"What ever you want, young warrior. I believe it is time for you to return back to your home." His voice rumbled like thunder in the air.  
  
Goten slid off the large serphintine form of the Dragon God of Weather; Storm-Shenrong's job is to make sure this planet gets plenty of rain or sunshine. He controls the clouds and the winds to tell weather or not he want to have a few tornados to spew into view. Storm-Shenrong has scales that are a mixture of blue, sky blue and silver; his snow-white eyes are usually transparent during the day and at night they glow as brightly as the moons above. He let out a grunt and spoke to Goten in a thundering voice but to Goten's ears; it sounded only like distant thunder.  
  
"Farwell, son of a hero. Have safe journeys and good training in your future."  
  
Goten grinned as he veered off the course that Storm-Shenrong was heading in, and changed his course to head twards town, waving as he went.  
  
"Ariagoto Storm-Shenrong-san! Thanks for the detour! See Ya!"  
  
With that said, Goten put on a little burst of speed and sped off towards the north-western horizon, in the general direction of Crystal Palace, the school for the talented and the wise. It was the school that Goten has been attending ever since he first came to this planet 7 years ago. He smiled as he watched the world go by beneath him. In this particular part of the planet is one of the biggest valleys with trees of all kinds scattered about the uneven hills to spreads to as far as the eye can see with mountains in the back ground, there were fields of wheat and ever green grass and flowers too, with forests creating patches in several areas and mountains here and there and occasionally a few waterfalls at least 10 feet big falling down to create a river that flows about the land in a curvy way, slipping and bumping into and past boulders stuck in the river bed. The morning sun was peeking over the eastern horizon, alighting the sky with spectacular colors of rosy orange, neon pink, lavender, and purple that was mixing into the night blue filled with fading stars and partially transparent planets. The ground was glowing with dew that sparkled in the sunlight, mists of fog covered the lakes and ponds and a few fields of grass. The fog reflected the colors of every sunrise and sunset to make a beautiful scene of twilight. Goten grin widened and he closed his eyes to feel the cool wind running and weaving its way through is spiky hair and his clothes, he inhaled the moistened air around him and exhaled thinking I might as well be in heaven almost. This is what life should be like except there was something missing, but he didn't know what just yet. He shrugged that feeling off and continued towards the city.  
  
And sure enough, within a few hours the peaceful sounds of the morning were interrupted by the sounds of screams, laughing and battle cries that Goten could suddenly hear as he approached the city ahead. Once he was with in a half of a mile away from the city, he again veered off course to land near a small apartment hidden from view of the city by a few mountains and a small forest. He could still see the great towers of crystal palace though. The apartment that he landed in front of was a two story one. Two years ago he asked for an apartment that was a little ways from the city so that he can concentrate on training and meditating better then in the city. He had already been informed that by the time he reaches graduation, he would have a few roommates. Four at the most. But he didn't know who was going to be his roommates then so he thought that he might as well enjoy the quite of the house while he can. He approached the door and thumbed the button beside to make it open and stepped inside. Inside was a large wooden room with two dark brown couches off in the corner by a computer that was built into the wall, near the middle of the room was a round table big enough for five people to fit around it with 5 different colored over stuffed small puffs. Off to his right was a small kitchen, a counter taking up most of the wall with a sink and a basic stove and oven. A few cupboards with some dishes and cups and eating wear and along the wall beside was an extra large refrigerator that covered the entire wall. The refrigerator was only filled with simple granola bars that fill your stomach very quickly. You only need one and it alone will fill your stomach. There were also gallons and gallons of milk and juice and other good drinks like orange Julius. And across from him was a wooden staircase leading up to the second floor which sported 5 bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
The first thing that Goten did was pull open the extra large refrigerator and took a granola bar out along with a half gallon of orange Julius and was already eating as he headed upstairs to his room. His bedroom wasn't exactly clean but neither was it dirty. There were clothes littering the floor and his bed wasn't even made yet too. It was a typical guy room. Goten didn't care that much for cleanliness and never has. But he knows when he needs to bath to keep himself from stinking that much. He walked over to the corner in three strides to pick up a black pack that contained a few library books as well as normal schooling books for classes that he takes before lunchtime and meditates after lunchtime. He made sure that everything was in it before he headed back downstairs gulping down what's left of his drink and headed back out the door. He paused before he took off to glance around and if searching for something.  
  
"I wonder where Scorcher went to. Oh well, I'll bet he is off hunting again." And so he ignored that thought and took to the air. ************************ He landed lightly on the soft ground cover in dew and began to walk towards the castle. He was one of the first ones there so he'll have a little more peace before the rest of the students start to arrive. The castle hasn't changed one bit since he arrived here seven years ago, the same pictures on the walls the same white crystal floors and ceilings everything the same. So hoping to get an early workout this morning, Goten started down the left corridor, walking past several paintings of magical beasts such as unicorns, flying Calices; Flying Calices are like flying lions only they have pale sandy colored fur and a tan blue to bright blue main of fur surrounding the males necks and a the small amount of fur on the end of their tails and well as slightly long parts of fur on their ankles and the huge wings are also blue. Some of their wings are blue with white patches or dark blue patches. According to a book that Goten read about two years ago, called Magical Beasts - A History by Diana Froths. You can only find Flying Calices near the Enlidren Forest where the Forest Sprit/Dragon Goddess lives. There were also paintings of Senators of different colors in the northern part of that forest as well. There were even creatures that live in the oceans such as Sea Merlineuze. They are like Mere-people almost but can transform themselves into a flock of dolphins or Orcas whales when they want to. The painting that Goten was approaching is of what the artists thought that these people look like in their normal form. It was a woman swimming with a male of these species; they were covered in bright multi colored sea colored tiny scales that make it look like their skin in just a sea blue color mixed with sewer green or lavender colors, the scales get bigger near the lower body as it comes to one big fin that as a thin peace of skin going up the middle of it which allows that fin to separate into two legs with gills near the ankles and gills on their wrists. They have long arms that are a bout as long as most human arms. Their hands are webbed so that they can propel themselves through the water quicker. They have long pointed ears set on either side of long flowing snow white hair, their faces are smooth and deli cat, they've got a mouth full of sharp fangs and slightly sharper teeth then human teeth. Their eyes are usually always a sparkling pale sea green with a silver tint to them. It is very rare to see these beings in their original state when diving into the waters surrounding the ground of this planet. You would have to have a good eye to spot one. There is only one way that you can tell them apart by which sex they are; and that is the simple fact that the males have muscles and a white beard and the females and skinnier and more flexible and graceful. There was many other painting of interesting creatures of this world. In this world the paintings and pictures on the walls can move around completely ignoring the 'camera' its like there is one big tank of water or small pasture behind the paintings and that they are just 'windows' to look in on the creatures.  
  
Goten strides past several of these painting but hardly gave them a second glance as he turned a corner down another corridor and continued until he came across an elevator. The walls were made up of glass and there was nothing holding the small room up. On the other side of the glass was almost like a zoo for small dragon like creatures called fire lizards of all kinds and colors. These were what the boys get to use as there pet/friend/space ship. For they were all space ship shape-shifters. Each turns into a different ship. Anyway, Goten stepped into the elevator just as a teacher stepped out carrying an instruction Manuel for some of the somewhat complicated fighting techniques. Goten nodded to him in greeting before entering the elevator then pressing the number for the 8th floor below the crystal palace, which was where the gravity rooms and dungeons were. You make potions and grow herbs down there that is also where the biggest library is. The ride was very silent and study. Goten crossed his arms and leaned himself up against the glass wall and gazed out at all the fire lizards out there. His eyebrows were slightly knitted together in his usual stubborn dead serious mask that he hides himself behind. He wears this expression almost everywhere he goes. He keeps his tail wrapped around his waist in its natural 'guard' position. It has gotten so sensitive lately that Goten never lets anyone touch it and therefore keeps it well protected. He only lets it come loose when he is positive he is alone somewhere. Finally the door opens and he uncrossed his arms and walks gracefully out the door and onto the 8th floor below the palace. The place down here hardly had any pictures because this particular floor leads to the gravity chambers and the space training rooms for the public. The walls, ceiling and floors where all made of sharp steel that can be very slippery if someone spilled their drink by any chance. He turned right at the fork in the corridor ahead and headed for the space training room, which were both a gravity chamber and a normal training ground. The reason why this room is called a 'space training room' is because its like a huge chunk of outer space was placed in this room, there were meteors and small planets and stars and space everywhere in this room There was one large floating meteor that floated somewhere in the center of the room, that was a battle arena for a Martial Arts Tournament, it is also used for when a student challenges another student for a good fight they must use this arena. It was hard to find out where the ceiling to this room was because it was so big and it just looked like plain space out there.  
  
Goten smirked as he entered the room and was quick to notice a few other students were in here training nearby but ignored them. The first thing he did was thumbed the gravity panel and made the gravity in here about 200 times the gravity of this planet which was 10 times. There was a startled yelp and a thud followed by a couple of grumbles in the distance but Goten ignored them before he flew towards the eastern side of the room and landed to start doing 10,000 push-ups to get started in his morning workout. He balanced himself up on his four finger of his right hand and placed the other behind his back and began to count silently as he did the first part of his morning exercise. After he did this, he started to lift weights on his feet while doing handstand push-ups for a half of an hour. By then the room was starting to fill up with many young adults for training. Even though this room was for the public, he have to be 16 years and older to train in the room because of the intense gravity and the fact the fights can get very violent and dangerous in here as well.  
  
Goten ignored all of the other people in this room and continued his own training. He doesn't have that many friends though he is among the popular students here. Nothing just seemed the same without Toma, Pine and Bow around. Several teachers and students were relieved that they were 'gone' because they were the most troublesome students in the school. But Goten wasn't going to stop what those three had started, he is going to continue it. He does have a pretty good experience at playing pranks on people after all those fun times he hand with Trunks back at home. He learned a lot from Trunks and Vegeta but he doesn't say their names because it just makes him start thinking about the family that never loved him in the first place. Goten usually keeps his emotions hidden with the 'tough, heartless warrior mask' but deep down it hurts still far more then anyone on this planet knew. He started to stretch his muscles in his arms and back and legs by doing some yoga before spending the next several hours on doing push-ups and lifting weights. Next he started to do some katas, first slow then fast katas. Throwing punches into the air with such grace and speed of a true martial artist. His sensitive hearing then picked up the sound of giggling and awing from nearby which told him that one of his fan clubs had arrived to watch him train. Nearly all of his fan clubs are girls some of them are boys though. The girls are after him because he so good at martial arts and that he is so powerful for his age and the fact that he has a sexy body and good looks. Those girls make him nervous sometimes. The best thing to do is to ignore them. As for the boy clubs, they just want to have the power that he has because they are jealous once they heard that he was able to become a Super Saiya-jin at age five. Not to mention a Super Saiya-jin 2 at age eight.  
  
Finally he finished the katas with on final upper cut punch before relaxing and landing on the ground. But he quickly regretted landing because with in seconds he was surrounded by his fan clubs.  
  
"Goten-chan you were so great up there! Especially when you tour that meteor to pieces!"  
  
"Goten-kun will you go out with me to the movie theaters?"  
  
"No way! He is going to go with mmmeeeee!"  
  
Girls were hanging off of his arms and girls were taking pictures of him and commenting his good moves and a few of them were fighting over who will go out with him. Once of them being Ryoko Ki-Kino was snuggling very close to him and was rubbing her hands on his chest and stomach while purring seductively. Goten could feel the heat rising in his face and neck. There were other girls doing this as well and like usual a catfight started to erupt. Goten finally crawled out of that mess brushing himself off in a desperate way while muttering something about girl germs. He barely got about 5 feet away from the annoying fan club when they finally noticed him sneaking away.  
  
"GOTEN-CHAN!"  
  
He froze like a dear in headlights before he took off at full speed through the space-ish room. The girls were falling behind telling him to wait up but he didn't slow down, he absolutely refused to be used as someone's teddy bear. He shuddered at the thought of what else they'll use him for if he slowed down and let them catch up. But he was lucky to not have to worry about them as an energy blast nearly missed him by inches. He came to a halt to see who decided to attack him while he wasn't looking.  
  
A boy with sleek blond hair with a pointed face and bronze eyes floated to his lower left with his hand outstretched like he had just used his energy. He wore black gi with a white belt and black boots and wristbands. His expression was that of slight disappointment but great dislike as he glared at him. On either side of him were two very ugly gits who wouldn't get a girl even if their life depended on it. One of them was a half-breed like him only he was half goblin half space Pirot. A very ugly git indeed. The other looked a lot like Napa only with a black Moe hock. The blond who had thrown the energy blast was the best looking of the lot.  
  
A smirk appeared on Goten's face as he turned around to face his challenger. "You know Stripe, all you had to do was tell me you wanted to fight instead attacking me from behind, didn't the teachers teach you any manners?" he said sarcastically; an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Shut it son. We're going to finish what you started two days ago!"  
  
Goten rose an eyebrow in amusement. "I started? I'm sorry but you must have hit your head or something. You are the one who challenged me because you were so jealous of me for being among the most popular in this school."  
  
"I am not jealous Son! I was never jealous of you half blood scum!" Stripe growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Che you could have fooled me. But aren't you befriending another 'half blood' like myself?" He mocked his old rival.  
  
Goten met Stripe and his gang so more then a year after Toma left and ever since then they have been enemies. Stripe kept on training to defeat and humiliate Goten but was unsuccessful each and every time. His pals were each extremely weak which means that they aren't even worth his time. Stripe as reached Super Saiya-jin and ascended Super Saiya-jin but was no where near the power that Goten posses.  
  
Stripe ignored the remark and pointed to the arena that used specifically for students who get challenged inside of school and for Martial Art Tournaments only. "We will fight there and settle this! I will be the popular one instead of you!"  
  
Goten shrugged, "Sounds good to me. But you'll still lose like always. Fine Challenge Excepted." A challenging smirk played on his lips and he gazed at his opponent in the manner that his father does when he is about to get into a good fight. He grinned confidently and waited for the usual insult he got from Stripe.  
  
"Your confidants is you weakness, Son. That will be you downfall."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it!" ****************************** Before anyone could fight in that pacific arena, they have to let the rest of the school know that they will be fighting there. And so the two challengers had to wait until the audience arrive and so in the meantime they continued training around that stadium. Goten went to a different part of the training room to be alone away from those annoying girls so that he could consentrate. He had aleady finished his morning workout and so was now preparing himself for the fight mentally. His aura formed around him as he sat meditating in mid-air in Indian stile. The aura was a bright blue color that waved off of him like ripples in a lake. He relaxed himself and concentrated on his chi and prepared himself for another good fight.  
  
Pretty soon the stadium was completely full to the brim and the announcer named Nick Korake spoke gleefully to the audience.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO YET ANOTHER FIGHT POSTED BY TWO OF OUR MOST POPULAR STUDENTS! WE HAVE SON GOTEN AS THE CHALLENGED FIGHTER."  
  
Goten had been waiting for his name to be called before striding out of the backroom and into the light, shrieks of glee and appraise met his ears as he approached and climbed onto the platform. He grinned at the audience to greet them and through a peace sign at the girls who swooned in delight. There were signs of 'GO GO GOTEN!' and of 'GOTEN WILL BE VICTORIOUS!' all over the stadium. This proved how popular he was on this planet.  
  
"AND FOR THE CHALLENGER, WE HAVE STRIPE POT! A VERY UNPOPULAR KID WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP! HE HAS BEEN CHALLENGING GOTEN FOR NEARLY 2 YEARS NOW AND EACH AND EVERY TIME HE GETS DEFEATED! I WONDER IF HE IS PRAYING FOR A MIRICAL THIS TIME!"  
  
There was a long line of boos from the crowd as Stripe climbed up on the arena. He growled at the crowd but more so at the warrior in question. "Scared, Son." He spat.  
  
"You wish." Goten retorted.  
  
They walked towards the middle of the arena before bowing to one another before jumping back and sliding into a battle stance. Both of them taking an offensive stance. The crowd cheered louder and louder as the two glared each other down. Waiting to see who will make the first move.  
  
"AAAANNNNNDDDD BEGIN!" Nick shouted over the microphone.  
  
Stripe launched himself towards Goten just as he did the same. The collided in mid-air and started to trade blows, each dodging their blows nicely and returning blow for blow. Goten blocked a kick to his head with his right arm and slammed his knee into his opponent gut making a satisfied growl as blood passed his face.  
  
"OH! GOOD ONE GOTENS! THIS FIGHT HAS BARELY STARTED AND SON GOTEN IS ALREADY MAKING HIS OPPONENT SHED BLOOD!"  
  
At that moment Goten took advantage of his opponent position and punched him in the jaw sending him backwards several feet and before he could shoot another blow at his opponent, he found a soul of a boot in his face as he was pushed away then he suddenly had stars in his eyes as Stripe slammed his entwined hands into his scale sending him head first into the cement below. Just when Stripe thought that Goten would crash, he got control of the fall and flipped over at the last second to land on his feet. Stripe growled "YOU BASTART! TAKE THIS!" he shot a barrel of small energy blasts towards the arena not exactly caring what he hit so long as he hit Goten. Craters formed below and explosions rocked the area as smoke and dust rose higher and higher with each blow. Finally he stopped shooting to wait for his results. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal a huge crater in the middle of the arena and no Goten in sight. He couldn't sense Goten chi and a grin spread across his face. "I beat him! HA TAKE THAT YOU IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!"  
  
The girls in the crowd were searching the area with their chi senses trying to find their precious Goten but his chi remained hidden. "Goten! Stop Playing around this isn't funny!" Ryoko shouted while floated up into the air looking around, her girlfriends also looking frantic.  
  
Stripe's friends laughed and chorused, "LONG LIVE STRIPE, LONG LIVE STRIPE!"  
  
Stripe meanwhile was chuckling to himself; "He's not going to show up here ever again. that idiot. He should have never challenged me." he said in a mock sad tone before turning to the crowd and raising both of his hands in a peace sign and grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
"WHAT AN UNEXPECTED END TO THE SCHOOL'S CHAMP! WHERE IS OUR CHAMP! HEELLLOOOWWW GOTEN! YOU CAN'T LOOSE LIKE THIS!"  
  
"HE JUST DID, I'M YOUR NEW SCHOOL CHAMP NOW! HAHAHAHAHHA.. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRGGGGGG"  
  
The crowd went silent as Stripe froze and slowly looked down at himself to see a hole blasted right through his shoulder and blood dribbling down his body at a rapid rate. Then something fazed into existence behind him, the person lowered himself to speak into Stripe's ear.  
  
"You're the Idiot!"  
  
Stripe gasped and his eyes widened until his pupils were small dots. Then he felt a sharp pain in his spine as he was hurtled towards the crowd and smashed head first into the wall in front of the crowd before slowly sliding down to lay unconscious on the ground outside the arena blood pooling on the ground around him. But he was still alive, Goten made very sure not to hit anything Vidal or he would have been killed right then and there.  
  
The son of Goku landed lightly on the part of the arena that wasn't destroyed and smirked at the crowd flashing the famous Son Grin towards them.  
  
"AAAAANNNNDDDDD SON GOTEN IS THE WINNER AND HAS KEPT THE SCHOOL CHAMPION METAL!"  
  
A huge round of applause and screams and hoots roared in answer to the announcement. But none of the girls got the chance to race out towards him because he took off towards the exit before anyone could move to congratulate him again for a 'nice fight'. Feh nice fight indeed! 'I need a better challenge then that scrawny weakling! I wonder when my next mission will come up. I'll find out when I get home I guess.' He glanced at his watch and saw that he needed to go meet Sensei Kaio to take the test for passing his class. He was supposed to have learned the Spirit Bomb and a technique that multiplies all of one's skills by 5. His teacher, Kaio said that it is originally King KIA's technique or North Kia's technique called the Kioken Attack. Goten had heard about King Kia and heard that his top student was none other then his father, Son Goku who also knew these techniques. Goten wanted to know what use they had to his father, that was one of the reason's why he is learning them, the other reason is that he is determined to learn every new technique until he can fight Toma when he meets him in another three years.  
  
"Toma. I hope that you're faring well in that other school. I miss you." Goten smoke to himself though mentally to his friend, the only friend that he has left here. The other kids here treat him like a saint and he feels as though he has done nothing to be treated like one. His father is a saint because of all of the things that he's done, saving the Planet Earth so many times and Saving the Universe once or twice. Goten still has yet to catch up to his father in that rank. Speaking of his father, Goten as chosen to keep his father's hairstyle because he doesn't want to forget them, they're still his family, and he'll never forget them. He's proud to be Son Goku's son in many ways but a part of him despise being his flesh and blood because they don't love him and never did. But he shook his head not wanted to get all depressed over the past again. ********************************* The air shivered like steam as little specks of energy rose out of the grass, the birds, the plants and animals and slowly gathered at a single point in the middle of the field where Son Goten stood with his hands outstretched gathering this precious energy to him. 'The water, air, sun and all living things; lend me just a small amount of your power. Please!' the energy around him grew to the point of a white flaming aura formed around his body.  
  
"That's enough, now form it into a ball!" Sensei Kaio spoke to him from the side.  
  
He opened his eyes and gazed at his right hand and pushed all of the energy into that hand, then began to form it into a ball of energy, which appeared floating just above his hand. A ball of pure energy from all of the living things in this area of the planet. He turned to his sensei, waiting for further instructions.  
  
He nodded and raised his hand and a large brick appeared there, "I want you to take on this brick at full speed."  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
Sensei Kaio nodded and through the brick at Goten who let it sail past him, once it flew another couple of miles, Kaio raised his hands and shouted "FULL SPEED!" and used his power to send the brick into light speed. It sailed around Planet Tribeta-sei in a few seconds then came back over the horizon aiming right at Goten's face. Goten thrust his arm back and just when the brick was a foot away he threw the Spirit Bomb at the brick and it exploded at contact making a small fireball as it disinigrated while shooting over Goten's head.  
  
Kaio was shocked, "Eh. He made it look easy. Well! Like father, Like Son! Your father beat that brick just as easily as you did now and he wasn't even a Super Saiya-jin yet!"  
  
Goten inwardly scowled at the fact that his Sensei had just compared him to his father again. He wished all of these people would stop doing that because he doesn't want to be reminded of the past and when everyone kept mentioning his father, it's just hard for him to forget him. But on the outside he grinned and flashed a peace sign at his teacher.  
  
"Ok, you've past both tests, Son Goten! And I believe that I was your last teacher, which means that you'll be receiving your Graduation assignment from the elders pretty soon. Accomplish what they have in mind for you and then you'll be able to start college! Congrats!"  
  
Goten nodded, "Right! Thank you Kaio-sama! I'll be going now. See ya!" *********************************** "Mr. Son? The eldest elder would like to see you. Please go to the elder's house and I shall tell them that you shall be there in about an hour by flying mucks. Please get on your way." The new office woman told him from her desk, the mean one that was dare finally got fired for mistreated the students. This one was much nicer. Her name was Mrs. Okano.  
  
Goten nodded his thanks and turned right and headed towards the stables. The stables had many other animals besides flying musts. They had pegihorn and Pegasus's in there too. But he knew better not to ride on a pegihorn or a Pegasus without permission. He headed over to the tenth stable where a mufti colored flying musk waited to be sattled. He opened the gate and led the bridled musts out of its stall and over to the staling area and proceeded to put the saddle and reins on the animal as well as hoofing it. He was careful not to get any of its feathers tangled up in the saddle. Once this was done he led it outside where he mounted it and lightly nudged its thy and they took off in the air. These animals are to be used when you don't need to fly to get somewhere. Flying on your own just waists chi.  
  
It took precisely one hour to get to the elders temple. It was strange that that area of the planet always stayed dark and full of stars. it was really interesting.  
  
It always seemed to stay dark and serene here. He was still unsure why though. As soon as the musts landed he slowly and calmly dismounted the creature and petted for a few minutes, "Stay here." He whispered to it before approaching the front door of the temple. He walked up the steps slowly until he reached the top of the stairs then after some hesitation approached the door and knocked before entering the temple. He was surprised to see Scorcher there inside lying to the side. The three elders sat in the middle of the room with a dim serene light surrounding them, it looked like they were floating in the middle of a lake or something but there really was no lake just an illusion though if one was barefooted coming in here they would feel water below there feet. He approached them and kneeled out of respect for them. The one on the left was Colonel-sama who was leader of the talented tribe. She herself was an Amazon elder too. The one to the right was Anna-sama, she was the leader of the healer tribe, and she looked like a very old Namekien. As for the one in the middle. She was the eldest elder Edna-sama leader of all the people of this planet and oldest legend of this planet.  
  
"You asked for me, mistress." He whispered.  
  
"Yes, we just wish to inform you that you are receiving an early graduation form from the school today. You have done more then enough to earn this opportunity for another chance."  
  
Goten looked confused as he looked up at them, "What do you mean by 'another chance'?" He asked kindly.  
  
Edna-sama smiled kindly, "You are given three choices for what to do in your future. Are you ready to hear them?"  
  
Goten shifted to sit properly in front of them and waited.  
  
"Good, you have grown well into a handsome young man. I'm pretty sure that they must miss you dearly. I know that we have asked this of you before but you have been given some time to think it over. The first choice is would you like to go back to the Planet Earth and see your family?"  
  
Goten was really startled by that question. He has pushed every memory of his past to the back of his brain and was starting to get used to this place. Now he is asked if he would like to return home now. It's been seven years sense he has been on that planet. He wouldn't be surprised if they were living a fine life right about now. ************************ Speaking of Goten's family. Back on Earth it has been seven years since Goten's disappearance. Many things have changed while he is gone.  
  
Trunks and Marron is a couple and are taking High School at Orange Star High in Sataan City. Trunks is 18 years old and Marron is 15 years old. They are both in good health and are both getting all as at school. Trunks was also taking classes to become President of Capsule Corporation from his mom. So he has a very busy life. He is the most popular kid in his school. He has several fan clubs and several girls chasing after him and his looks. But he already has a girlfriend who is three years younger then he is. Trunks by now has a little sister named Bra Briefs and she has been getting a lot of attention from Begita lately. She is only 5 years old and is getting a lot of attention from her father.  
  
Krillen is getting really old and is relaxing more then ever with his wife number 18. Master Roshi is enjoying himself being even more of a pervert then ever.  
  
No one has seen Yampcha in forever probably because he has returned to his life as a desert bandit with Polar. Tien and Chowsoo have both vanished into thin air so no one really knows where they are. Piccolo is relaxing as well.  
  
The Martial Arts tournament was 5 months away and Goku was training not only Pan but Gosan too. Yes Goten has a little brother who was born not long after he left. Gosan is 6 years old now and looks like Gohon did at that age. He is capable of become a Super Saiya-jin too. Speaking of Gohon, he has settled down and is pretty much a scholar about now. Videl is also relaxing and taking care of her 7-year-old girl. Chichi has gotten much older and has grown her hair out and now wears it in a ponytail.  
  
They hardly talk about him because of his absence. All though they all are praying that one-day he'll return to them. But so far he hasn't.  
  
Goku is as cheerful as he always been and he rarely talks about Goten himself. But he is still holding that speech he made seven years ago about Goten getting as strong as he is and returning to them. He seems to know that Goten will come back sooner or later. But he knows that it will happen. ********************* Back at the temple Goten came up with a quick answer and told them that he does not want to go home. So the elders didn't argue with his decision. "Ok then, before you go to college, you have to venture out into space and search for the next strongest person and fight them before returning for college. Scorcher is here and ready to go so you may take your leave now if you wish."  
  
Goten nodded, "Sounds good. I guess I'll be back when I get back." He said and motioned for Scorcher to follow him outside. "Yosh Scorcher lets go back home so that I may pack some stuff before we go into space again." He told his faithful companion and mounted the flying musts and took to the air. Scorcher spread his wings and gracefully took off into the air after him.  
  
Looks like Goten is still running from his past or he is just not ready to see his family again. And what about this trip into space. What kinds of new adventures will he go on now? Find out on the next chapter: To find stronger People. 


End file.
